Juliet's World
by James Stryker
Summary: The sequel to Be My Baby. Riley and Lucas' twelve-year-old daughter takes on the world and deals with growing up and a new crush.
1. Her World

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Now, I've promised you a sequel to** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and here it is, the sequel to** _ **Be My Baby**_ **. This story takes place several years after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **, Lucas and Riley moved Texas and this story follows their preteen daughter Juliet. She's pretty much like her mother and she has a little brother named Alan. Juliet deals with being in the seventh grade and growing up. Juliet also develops a crush on the new boy in her class. Not only this story deals with Juliet's life, it will also deal with Riley, Lucas, Maya, Josh, Farkle, Zay, Smackle and Vanessa, which means a reunion for them. This story is rated T for some mild language. P.S. I Do Not Own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. But I do own the OC's for this story. So here it is, the first chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Her World**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

You know that everybody lives on a street in a city or a village or a town for what it's worth and they're all inside a country which is part of a continent that sits upon a planet known as Earth? And the Earth is a ball full of oceans and some mountains which is out there spinning silently in space. And living on that Earth are the plants and the animals and also the entire human race. It's a great big universe and we're all really puny and we're just tiny little specks about the size of Mickey Rooney. Though we don't know how it got here, we're an important part here. It's a big universe and it's ours. I've learned that from my mother, Riley Matthews-Friar. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Juliet Friar, the daughter of Lucas and Riley Friar. The granddaughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews and Ty and Amy Friar. This is the story of my life.

It was a regular Tuesday morning in Austin, Texas and today was a big day for me. Today, I start the seventh grade at James Garland Walsh Middle School. Mom was in the other room getting my little brother Alan ready for his first day on kindergarten while dad was in the bathroom shaving. I was in my room picking out an outfit to wear for my first day of school.

"Hmm, what to wear. What to wear." I said to myself looking through my closet until I picked out a purple long-sleeved Free People dress and a pair of boots to wear with the outfit. My phone buzzed on my nightstand as I walked over to it and picked it up to see who's texting me. It was my best friend Maddie Conrad. She lives next door to me.

"Alan, come on! You're not going to kindergarten in your underwear." My mother said chasing my five-year-old brother around the house.

"No! I want to stay home and watch cartoons." Alan said as he jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote from off of the coffee table to turn on the television.

"But don't you want to make friends, sing and draw pictures for you to hang on the refrigerator?" Mom asked. "It'll be like the movie Kindergarten Cop."

"Will Arnold Schwarzenegger yell at us?" Alan asked.

"Alan, you're not going to have a teacher that's going to yell at you. Now, turn off the television and go upstairs to your room and get dressed so you can go to school while I bring the dog inside and start breakfast." Mom said as she lets Rover inside the house and pets him on his head. "Hey, Rover. Jules, I'm making waffles. Do you want any?"

"Yeah, mom." I said sitting by the bay window putting on my brown knitted socks on my feet. Then, a girl with blonde hair and glasses who was wearing crochet jacket and lighting bolt print top, blue jeans and sneakers climbed up my window and enters my room, sitting down next to me by the bay window. It was my best friend Maddie.

"Morning, Juliet." Maddie said.

"Morning, Maddie." I said as I hugged Maddie.

"So, are you ready for our first day of seventh grade?" Maddie asked.

"Yep. And we know what that means. New teachers, new friends and of course..." I said.

"Cute boys!" Maddie and I both squealed as my dad entered the room holding his glasses in his hand.

"Did somebody say boys?" Dad asked.

"Morning, daddy." I said.

"Morning, Jules. Morning, Maddie. Have you ever heard of using the front door?" Dad asked.

"I do, Mr. Friar. But I like going through the window to say hi to my best friend." Maddie said.

"Awww, that's sweet of you." I said.

"You remind me of my wife's best friend. She tends to call me Huckleberry and a bunch of other names." Dad said.

"Like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Hopalong, Sundance, Moral Compass. Yeah, dad. My Aunt Maya has a lot of names for you." I giggled.

"You better get ready for school, missy." Dad said smiling at me and gave me a hug before he went downstairs with Alan. Maddie and I stepped out of my bedroom and headed downstairs and entered the kitchen as they sat down by the table.

"Morning, girls." Mom said placing waffles on our plates.

"Morning, mom." I replied.

"Morning, Mrs. Friar." Maddie said as she starts eating her waffles.

"So, are you two excited for the seventh grade?" She asked sitting down at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yep." I replied.

"Ah, seventh grade. Brings me back great memories. Your Aunt Maya and I were in my room sitting in her bay window and plan on sneaking onto the subway by going through the window, until my father caught us and he tells me that I'm still living in his world and needs to go make it my own. Maya and I made it on the subway and that's where I met your father. Maya pushed me and I landed on your father's lap." Mom said.

"Your mother said, "Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Maya." And I said, "I'm Lucas." And she said…." Dad said.

"I love it." Mom smiled and held dad's hand while Maddie and I both made gagging noises. "Hey!"

"We're trying to eat here, mom." I said drinking my glass of orange juice. "I wonder who our teacher is going to be."

"Me too. I've heard that this new teacher in our school is a complete psycho." Maddie said.

"You're not talking about your mother, are you Maddie?" Dad asked.

"Oy." Maddie sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going to do the homework and I'm not going to start some rebellion like someone's friend."

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about." Mom said looking offended as dad laughed. Mom turned to my father and glared at him.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh. Bad choice of words here. Please don't kill me, Riley. Whatever you do, don't hit me in the face because it's my best feature and I'm also wearing glasses." Lucas said.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just going to give you a kiss." Mom said, grinning at dad.

"Oh, no! They're gonna kiss! Run!" Alan yelled as Maddie and I jumped out of our chairs and ran outside along with Alan.

"Kids." Dad said.

"And we've raised two good kids. How long does Juliet have to stay in my world?" Mom asked.

"Until she makes it hers. You and I will be there for her." Dad said.

 **And that was the first chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. So, what did you think of the new story? Next time, Juliet meets Elliot for the first time and we have a little Rilaya phone conversation. So, the two new characters in Juliet's World: Alan is Juliet's little brother. Named after Riley's grandfather Alan. And Maddie is Juliet's best friend and next-door neighbor, whose mother is a teacher. Maddie and Juliet became friends after Maddie first moved to Texas. Maddie and her family are originally from Nashville, Tennessee. For fans who watch the show** _ **Nashville**_ **, I named the character after Lennon Stella's character. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments, Please Be Nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter two. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. The New Boy

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It Is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read the new chapter, I would just like to say thank you for reviewing the story. I was looking at the reviews for the story and everyone loved it. I'll do my best to update it every day. While I reading over the reviews for the story, I've read a review from a guest reviewer saying that I should do a chapter where Juliet goes through puberty and confides in either Riley or Maya. The reviewer has read my mind. Because I will be doing a chapter where Juliet has her period and Lucas tries to handle the situation, but he ends up freaking out about it. Again to the guest reviewer, thanks. Anyway, it's update time and we meet a new character in the story. So here it is, chapter two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The New Boy**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

"Thanks for dropping us off at school, dad." I said as I got out of the car with Maddie and grabbed our bags.

"Do you have everything?" Dad asked.

"Yes, daddy. We have everything. We also have our lunch money and our notebooks and pencils. No need to worry about us." I said.

"Okay. Well, I'm heading off to the animal clinic. Maddie's mom will drop you two off at home. Now, you two better not give Rayna a hard time. This is the first day of school, you got that?" Dad asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Friar. We'll be good." Maddie said.

"Okay. Have a good day." Dad said. "Uh, Juliet. Jules."

"Yeah, dad." I replied.

"Would you like to give your daddy a kiss?" Dad asked. Oh, my God! Not here! Not now! Why does he have to do that?!

"Dad! You're embarrassing me. Not in front of all of the students that I know!" I said as Maddie and I both walked away as dad drove off for work. Well, here it is. We're about to enter the perilous jungle known as the seventh grade. The first day of school nerves are getting to us.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. The bell's about to ring, so we should go in." Maddie said. We both entered the building together, sticking side by side. Being the shy one, Maddie adverted her eyes to ground, feeling nervous about meeting new people. Me however, I was a bit nervous but I'll be fine. As we entered our classroom, our teacher Mrs. Conrad, Maddie's mother was writing her name on the blackboard.

"Hi, Mrs. Conrad." I said.

"Hi, mom." Maddie called.

"Morning, girls. I hope that you two are ready for the first day of school." Mrs. Conrad said as Maddie and I took our seats.

"We are, mom. I guess you're our homeroom teacher and English teacher." Maddie said.

"You got it, schnookums." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Mom, don't call me that. I don't want my own mother embarrassing me in front of my friends. They'll laugh at me." Maddie whined.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to call you that. I'm not going to embarrass you." Mrs. Conrad said. While I was getting my notebooks out from my Care Bears bookbag, I began to notice a boy staring at me from a few rows down. Holy cow! A boy is checking me out. A boy! Okay, Juliet. Try not to make a fool out of yourself. The boy had black hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a denim jacket, a red polo shirt, denim jeans and red and blue Nike sneakers. He starts smiling at me and I smiled back at him as Maddie began to notice me.

"What's with you? Why are you smiling like that?" Maddie asked.

"Cute boy is smiling at me." I said with that stupid smile on my face. Maddie looks back and noticed the cute boy, then quickly started facing the blackboard.

"Oh, my gosh! He's cute." Maddie whispered.

"I know. What should I do?" I asked.

"How should I know? I never talked to a boy before." Maddie said.

"It's not like they have cooties anymore. Maddie, relax. We're twelve years old. There's no need for us to be scare of boys. Now, I'm gonna go over there and talk to him and you're gonna watch." I said as I got up from my desk and took a deep breath, preparing to make my way over to him. I start walking towards his desk, feeling not shy about it. I was trying to come up with what to say to him when I talk to him. I kept walking and walking until I end up tripping over somebody's bookbag. The cute boy got up from his desk and caught me.

"Are you alright?" The cute boy asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said staring into his brown eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. "Hi, I'm Juliet. My friend and I were just talking about you."

"Hi, I'm Elliot." Elliot said as I shook his hand.

"I love it." I said. Oh, boy. I'm starting to sound like my mother. Great going, Friar. Way to make a fool out of yourself in front of this cute boy. "I-I-I mean, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Elliot said. The bell started to ring as students hurried inside the classroom. I walked back to my desk and sat down while Maddie just stared at me with a big grin on her face.

"So, how did it go? I saw that he caught you. What's it like when he held you in his arms?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie!" I said.

"I bet that we'll be expecting little babies from you two." Maddie and I both giggled.

"I just met him. We're not having any babies." I said. Mrs. Conrad sits her case on the teacher's desk and pulls out her whistle, blowing it to get the students attention.

"Okay, everyone. Take your seats and quiet down. I hope you all had a great summer. My name is Mrs. Conrad and I'm your homeroom and English teacher. Before we start class, I would like to check to see who's here." Mrs. Conrad said as she began to read the names on the roll. "Austin, J.J."

"Here."

"Bolcik, Chip."

"Here!"

"Hmm, seems like we have a new student here. Carpenter, Elliot."

"Here." Elliot announced.

"I see that you're originally from Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Yes, ma'am. My family and I moved from Pennyslvania. My father got a new job in Austin. I'm hoping to make new friend here." Elliot said.

"Well then, welcome to Texas. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Carpenter." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Nice to meet you too." Elliot said.

"Okay. Conrad, Maddie." Mrs. Conrad called.

"Present." Maddie raised her hand.

"Denning, Wesley."

"Here."

"Friar, Juliet."

"Here." I raised my hand.

"Foley, Erin."

"Present."

"Frye, Cameron.

"Here, Mrs. Conrad." Cameron raised his hand. After Mrs. Conrad finished the roll, she began to go over the student handbook and passed out their books and started her lecture for the day.

 **(Later, With Riley)**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my office trying to go over the case of a man who stole a donut truck while he was drunk. Now, who would steal a truck filled with donuts? This is one of the dumbest criminals I've ever known. Not to mention, that guy was drunk. While I was working, I began to think about Alan entering kindergarten, he didn't want me to leave him alone on his first week. My poor baby. My phone started ringing and I stopped working to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, pumpkin." Maya called.

"Maya, hi!" I smiled. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm pretty good. Josh is doing pretty good too. Oh, and Sabrina started her first day as a sixth grader. I'm so proud of my little girl." Maya said.

"That's great." I said.

"So, how's Huckleberry, Juliet and Alan?" Maya asked.

"Lucas is doing great since he started his own animal clinic at his grandfather's ranch. Juliet's good. She started her first day of seventh grade with her best friend Maddie. And Alan was a little scared of entering kindergarten." I said.

"Did he start crying?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, he started crying right after I dropped him off at his class." I said.

"Awww." Maya said.

"I know. So, how's Joshaya baby number two?" I asked.

"The little fella is doing fine inside me. I have to admit, I feel like a bloated whale. Meanwhile, Josh and I are betting to see if the baby will be a girl or a boy. I'm hoping for another girl." Maya said.

"Well, at least Sabrina is going to have a little sibling that she'll play with." I said.

"Yeah. I miss seeing you guys. I also miss Farkle and Zay." Maya said.

"I know. We should all fly down to New York and hang out one day. We can bring our children with us." I said.

"Yeah, we should." Maya said. "We can meet up at Topanga's and have a smoothie and talk about what's going on."

"It's a deal." I said,

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, Juliet gets a new neighbor. And it's a familiar face. Who could it be? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time in chapter three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	3. The New Neighbor

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Did anyone watch the new episode of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **last night? We have the return of Stuart Minkus and Mark Cuban from** _ **Shark Tank**_ **appears on the episode. I don't know if any of you watch the show** _ **Shark Tank**_ **. It comes on Friday nights at 9:00 PM on ABC. After** _ **Girl Meets Money**_ **, it's two episodes in February, and the episodes are** _ **Girl Meets Commonism**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **. I am very excited about** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **because we get to see Riley and Maya when they were little and as adults. Then in March, it's the season finale Girl Meets Legacy. Who do you think Lucas will end up with? Will it be Riley or will it be Maya? Or do you think the Rucaya love triangle will continue in season three? Alright, it's update time. Last time, Juliet met the new boy in school named Elliot Carpenter and Riley got a phone call from Maya. Today, who's moving into Juliet's neighborhood? We'll find out today in chapter three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **The New Neighbor**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

You know, there's nothing better than spending some quality time with your family after a long first day of school. We were sitting by the table eating dinner. Mom made Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. Alan was busy talking about his day while I was busy eating and thinking about Elliot. He's such a cutie. I'm thinking about school and him.

"On our first day, we've did some coloring. And then we sang a song." Alan said with his mouth full. "Then I made a new friend in class. His name is Bernie and he likes to eat glue."

"Ewww, that's disgusting. It's not safe to eat glue. I've seen the episode of Powerpuff Girls where a boy named Elmer turned into a giant glue monster from eating too much glue." Mom said.

"Ooh, I want to turn into a giant glue monster." Alan smiled while he was making a mashed potato mountain with.

"So, Jules. How was your day? Anything interesting happened?" Mom asked sipping her glass of lemonade.

"Yeah. Mrs. Conrad's my homeroom and English teacher. Then there was this cute boy in my class…." I said until dad interrupts me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What boy?" Dad asked taking a bite out of his Salisbury steak.

"Daddy." I said.

"Lucas, relax. So, who is this cute boy in your class?" Mom asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, there's this boy named Elliot Carpenter. Him and his family are originally from Lehigh Valley. And before you asked if I talked to him, yes. I did talk to him. I walked over to his desk and I tripped over someone's bookbag and he caught me." I said smiling.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this Elliot fella?" Dad asked.

"Lucas." Mom turned to dad. "No need to go all over-protective on her."

"Well?" Dad asked.

"Relax, Lucas. All she's doing is talking about a boy in her class that she just met. It's not like she likes the kid or…." Mom said as she began to notice Alan piling up mashed potatoes on his plate and topping it off with beef gravy while dad and I both started laughing at Alan's mashed potato mountain. "Uh, Alan. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a mashed potato mountain, mommy." Alan said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"I just felt like that." Alan said.

"Okay, so about the new boy Elliot…." I said before saying another word until Maddie ran down the stairs.

"Juliet! Juliet! Juliet!" Maddie called.

"Maddie, what's wrong? Your mother didn't embarrass again, did she?" I asked.

"How did you get here?" Mom asked.

"From the window in Juliet's room." Maddie said.

"Have you ever thought about using the front door?" Dad asked.

"No can do, Mr. Friar. I always go through the window." Maddie said.

"Madison Miranda Conrad." I called my best friend by her full name.

"Who are you my mother? Why are you saying my full name?" Maddie asked crossing her arms and scoffed.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Maddie?" Mom asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Friar. I already ate. I just wanted to let your daughter know that there's a new neighbor living across the street and she needs to know who it is." Maddie said.

"Who's living across the street from us?" I asked.

"New kid." Maddie said pointing at the door. "New kid lives across the street from us."

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving Maddie a confused look.

"I'm talking about the cute boy in our class. Do I have to spell his name out for you? E-L-L-I-O-T…" Maddie said. Just as she spelled out Elliot's name, my eyes widened and I immediately jumped out of my seat and ran outside to see him. And there he was, across the street mowing the lawn. I don't believe it, Elliot lives across the street from me. Okay, now what do I do? Should I just go across the street and talk to him or just stand there like a complete idiot.

"Is this the new boy Maddie is talking about?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"We should go over there and meet him." Mom said.

"Are you serious, mom? You want to meet him?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Mom said. Oh, boy. I have a bad feeling about this. My parents are definitely going to embarrass me. So, now it's just me, mom, dad and Alan walking across the street to say hi to Elliot. I just hope that mom and dad don't embarrass me.

Elliot began to look up and stop mowing the lawn only to see me and my family standing in front of his yard.

"Juliet, hi." Elliot said.

"Hi, Elliot." I said smiling at him. "So, I see that you're my new neighbor."

"Yeah. I didn't know that you live across the street from me. We can see each other all the time outside of school." Elliot said.

"Yeah, all the time." I smiled. Dad pulled me away from Elliot and stood in front of me. Cue overprotective father-mode in 5-4-3-2-1. And go!

"Hi, I'm Juliet's father. Dr. Lucas Friar. You can call me Dr. Friar or Lucas? You must be from Pennsylvania. Is that correct?" Dad asked.

"Y-yes, sir." Elliot stuttered.

"Lucas." Mom said.

"Daddy. Please don't embarrass me. We're having an innocent conversation." I pleaded.

"Jules, it's okay. I'm just having a little discussion with your new friend." Dad said.

"Hello, may we help you." A man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the house with a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbors. I'm Riley and this is my husband Lucas." Mom said introducing herself.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Richard and this is my wife Michelle." Mr. Carpenter said.

"Hello, there." Dad said as him and mom shook Elliot's parents' hands.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Michelle said. "This is our son Elliot."

"I know. Me and Elliot already met at school today. I'm Juliet, Juliet Friar." I said.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie." Mrs. Carpenter said.

"She takes after me." Mom said. Alan walked towards Elliot and tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Hey there, little buddy. You must be Juliet's baby brother." Elliot said.

"Who are you calling a baby? Do you realize that I'm only this many?" Alan asked holding up five fingers.

"Elliot, this is my little brother Alan." I said.

"You know my sister really likes you." Alan said. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock when Alan said that to Elliot. Just when I thought that my father would try to embarrass me, my own brother would do something like that. I began to yelp as I ran across the street to my house so I can hide in my room in shame.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Carpenter asked.

"Oh, nothing. Her little brother just embarrassed her." Dad said.

 **And that was chapter three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Oh, that Alan. I wanted Alan to be a bit like his uncle Auggie. Speaking of Auggie, you will see Auggie in this story and also Ava and Doy. You will also get to see Riley's little sister Charlie in the story too. So, what did you think of last night's episode of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **? Any favorite parts that you like? I like the little reference to** _ **Breakfast At Tiffany's**_ **where Maya is dressed as Holly Golightly. That's the name of the character that Audrey Hepburn played on the movie. There were a lot of moments on the episode that I like. Next time, it's a little Rucas chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Private Time Interrupted

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is i, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. Sorry about the long wait, I didn't get a chance to update my story because my cat destroyed my charger for my laptop a couple of weeks ago on a Sunday and I left my charger upstairs while I was downstairs working on another story for** ** _Descendants_** **. My battery was at 39% and I went upstairs to charge up my MacBook until I noticed the charging light on my MagSafe power adapter didn't come on and I noticed the bite marks on it. So, now I have to order a new one from Amazon from a third-party company because Apple chargers are expensive, so until then I'll have to use the replacement charger that I ordered. I didn't order it right now, but I will order it. Right now, I'm updating my story on my phone. I hope you're ready for the new chapter because it's a little Rucas chapter and a cute one too. So here it is, chapter four of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Private Time Interrupted**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

Later that night, Lucas and I were laying in bed while Juliet and Alan are asleep in their rooms. I was busy working on an important case file on my laptop while Lucas was reading a book from his favorite author Tom Clancy. He loves reading his books. Back when we went to Abigail Adams High School, we were given an assignment for our English class from Ms. Burgess. Lucas did an assignment on the book _The Cardinal and the Kremlin_ , that was the first Tom Clancy book that he's read. I stopped typing on my laptop and I watch my handsome husband reading his book...and oh boy, he's shirtless. I just love it when he sleeps without a short on him.

"Lucas, what are you reading?" I asked.

"What, this? I'm reading _Clear and Present Danger_." Lucas replied.

"You're reading about the movie?" I asked.

"Riles, the movie is based on the book. The book is similar to the movie because they're both dealing with Columbian drug cartels." Lucas said. "Anything Jack Ryan-related you want to ask me?"

"Yeah. I have a few questions. Which one's the first Jack Ryan movie?" I asked as Lucas sits his book down on the night table.

" _The Hunt for Red October_ Is the first one." Lucas said.

"But, I thought that _The Sum of All Fears_ was the first one." I said.

"No, it's a reboot with Ben Affleck and Morgan Freeman. Its not the first one. Now, the second one _Patriot Games_ is the second one." Lucas said moving closer towards me and closed my laptop.

"But I thought that it was the third one in the series." I said.

"Nope." Lucas grins as he sits my laptop on the night table.

"But, isn't _Jack Ryan: Shadow Operative_ a reboot or a remake? I'm getting confused here!" I said as Lucas cuts me off with a kiss. God, this was just like I remembered. My first time with Lucas on my birthday, it was also the night that we coceived Juliet. I kissed Lucas back with more heat and intensity. I ran my fingers through his hair and removed his glasses from off of his face as we continued to make out heavily in bed. Rover was sitting on our bed watching us making out and started whining.

"Oy! Rover, take a hike." Lucas breaks the kids and got out of bed and opened the bedroom door so Rover could go outside to go potty. Lucas closed the bedroom door behind him and turned to me. "So, where were we?"

"I believe we're at the part where you're planning on removing my NYU t-shirt." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Lucas cheered as he ran and jumped on the bed, getting underneath the covers while I turn of the lights so we can get back to business. Until we were interrupted by Alan running into our room screaming and jumping on our bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alan screamed as I turned on the light and got out from underneath the covers with Lucas.

"What is it, Alan?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"He's in my closet again." Alan whined.

"Who's in your closet again? Lucas asked.

"The Evil Monkey." Alan said. I turned to Lucas and gave him a look while he tries to hide his head in shame.

"Well, would you like to explain why my son claims that he's seeing the evil monkey?" I asked crossing my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay, okay. Now before you try to kill me, Alan and I were trying to look for something to watch on television. We were about to watch the Dicehead episode from _Big Bad Beetleborgs_ and he got scared of seeing the giant broccoli. So, he wanted to watch _Family Guy_ instead and when he saw the evil monkey, he got scared." Lucas admitted knowing that I am going to kill him this instant.

"You let my poor bear cub watch what?!" I was getting furious.

"Now, let me explain..." Lucas was interrupted by a hard slap hitting the back of his head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I raised my voice at him.

"It was either that or see the giant broccoli." Lucas said.

"AHHHH! GIANT BROCCOLI!" Alan screamed.

"Come on, let's get you into bed and I'll see if I can get the evil monkey out of your room." I said as I got out of bed and stepped out of the room with Alan. But before I do that, I stuck my head out from the door and gave my husband the death glare. "I'll deal with you later."

"Sooooo, I guess that I'm not getting any action from you tonight?" Lucas asked.

"No way." I said grinning at him and took Alan to his room.

"Ugh! This is going to be a blue Christmas." Lucas pouts.

 **And that was chapter four of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. I hope that you like that chapter. The reference to the giant broccoli is from an episode of** ** _Beetleborgs_** **and it was the episode with Dicehead. Next time, Juliet gets jealous of the popular girl in school and she is hitting on her crush. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and don't worry when I get my new charger for my MacBook, I'll update my story. I won't leave you guys waiting. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	5. Girl Meets Jealousy

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so last time on this story, there was a little joke that Lucas said at the end of chapter four and that line was "It's going to be a blue Christmas.". For those of you that don't get it, it means that Lucas is going to get blue balls. So much for his private time with Riley. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. She's just punishing him with no sex. LOL. Anyway, it's update time and we're going to see a jealous Juliet. So here it is, chapter five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Girl Meets Jealousy**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

I love my life. I love my friends and I love my family. It is a sunny Wednesday day and I love a sunny day. Did I mention that I love a sunny day? Well, I love a sunny day. I even love going to school. Okay, so you're probably wondering why I am acting so cheery. It's because today is going to be a great day and I think that I got this whole life thing down pat.

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine. Want to tell me why you're acting like this?" Maddie asked as she grabbed her history textbook for Mr. Savage's History class while I leaned against the lockers with a big smile on my face.

"I believe that today is going to be a great day. You know, I thought that I was going to worry about this school year. New school and new people. I didn't even think that I was going to survive." I said.

"I know! You love your friends, family and this school. You told me that back at your house during breakfast. If I hear you say that one more time, I'm going to bash my head in against the locker." Maddie said.

"Awww, don't be such a grumpy Gus. Besides I get to see Elliot today." I said as Maddie groaned in annoyance.

"Jules, you see Elliot every day. He lives right across the street from us." Maddie said as she enters the classroom. Her eyes widened in shock and began to gasp from what she saw as she grabbed me by my arms and pushes me against the lockers.

"Maddie?! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Jules, as your friend. I know that our friendship is important. And I want to know if you trust me." Maddie said.

"Of course I trust you." I said.

"Then, don't enter the classroom." Maddie said.

"Madeline, relax. Nothing bad is going to ruin this day." I said as I entered the classroom. My smile turned into a frown as I see Elliot talking to another girl. The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was also wearing a pink dress, a baby blue cardigan and pink and white floral flats. The girl was revealed to be Harper Rich, the most popular girl in school. I walked out of the classroom and leaned against the lockers, sliding down to the floor with Maddie joining me.

"Jules, are you going to be okay?" Maddie asked.

"I don't believe it. Out of all the girls in this school and Elliot ends up talking to Harper Rich." I said.

"Juliet, you have to understand that there are other girls in this school, and other girls in this school like Harper, are going to talk to Elliot." Maddie said.

"I don't like that." I said as I laid my head on Maddie's shoulder.

"I know." Maddie said.

"I wish the world was just me and you." I said until the bell rang as we got up from the floor and entered the classroom, so I can deal with seeing Elliot and Harper talking to each other. After we took our seats, Mr. Savage enters the classroom and sits his briefcase on his desk to start today's lesson.

"Morning, class. Okay, time for today's lesson. Pearl Harbor, December 7th, 1941. Anyone want to say something about that day?" Mr. Savage said as Chip raised his hand. "Mr. Bolcik."

"It was a date which we live in infamy." Chip said.

"A date? Are they going out on a date." I whispered to Maddie.

"Relax. Nobody's going out on a date." Maddie said as I turn to Elliot and Harper talking to each other and seeing her giggling. I wonder what she's giggling about. Maddie held my hand up as Mr. Savage calls on me.

"Yes, Ms. Friar? You have a pertinent obsevation on the sneak attack?" Mr. Savage asked. I didn't even say a word. All I could do is see Elliot and Harper talking to each other. I needed to get out of the classroom immediately. "Juliet, are you okay?"

"My eyes see my shoes?" I asked.

"Yes Juliet, you may be excused." Mr. Savage said as I got from my desk and walked out of the classroom to head to the restroom to clear my mind. But the jealous side of me wants me to spy on Elliot and Harper. I stood right by the door to spy on the two of them. God, I despise her. She thinks she's so better than me just because she's blonde and beautiful. I felt like marching into the classroom just to slap her in the face. And then, all of a sudden I saw something that really pushed me to the edge. She booped him. I don't believe it! Harper Rich booped Elliot. Alrighty then, this chick is toast!

"Boop? That's all you can do is boop?" I asked as I marched over to Elliot and Harper's desks while Maddie tries to stop me from making a complete fool out of myself.

"Keep it cool, Julie. Keep it cool." Maddie said.

"Not now, Mads. Listen here, Blondie. You think that's the best you got?" I asked crossing my arms at Harper.

"Please be cool. Please be cool. Please be cool." Maddie said.

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" Chip asked Maddie.

"I don't know. Do you think we should have faith in our precious Juliet?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Chip answered.

"Then no." Maddie said.

"You don't think that I can boop? I can do boop like you never seen. I'm a better boop than you. Boop!" I exclaimed as I tried to boop Elliot's nose. Next thing you know the whole class looked in shock and so did Mr. Savage. Harper starts giggling at me and Maddie had a disgusted look on her face and so did Chip.

"Juliet, get your finger out of Elliot's nose." Maddie said. Ewww! I don't believe it! I stuck my finger in Elliot's nose. Elliot didn't even say a word and I just stood there in embarrassment. I wonder if that ever happened to my mother. Later after class, I was sitting in my locker wanting to die of embarrassment while Maddie and Chip just stood in front of the lockers to see if I can get out.

"Do you want us to bring you any lunch?" Chip asked.

"I'm not even hungry." I replied.

"Come on, Julie. Don't you want to enjoy this sunny day?" Maddie asked.

"No. I just want to stay in my locker." I pouted. "If I do come out, then something terrible is going to happen.

"That's crazy, Jules. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Chip said as Harper walks over to the lockers to talk to me. "Well, hellooooooo nurse!"

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. I just wanted to check and see if you are alright and I hope that you're not upset with me. Because I didn't hear that you and Elliot were together or anything. Are you two together?" Harper asked.

"We're not together." I replied.

"That's what I thought. Then it's not a problem if I asked Elliot out. He's really cute, don't you think?" Harper asked.

"I hate you." Maddie said.

"Well, Elliot doesn't. In fact, he's into me now. Toodles." Harper walked away.

"My life is over now." I said.

 **And that was chapter five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Uh-oh, looks like Juliet's got some competition. Harper Rich is this story's Missy Bradford. Do you think that Elliot would end up going out with Harper? Next time, Riley and Lucas talk to Juliet by the bay window about what's going on in school and there will be a little mention of the Rucaya love triangle. Oh, the character Harper Rich is a reference to Lauren Taylor's character from the Netflix show** _ **Richie Rich**_ **. This was before she played Shelby on** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and I just started watching** _ **Richie Rich**_ **and the show is different from the comics, the old Hanna-Barbera cartoon that they showed on Boomerang and the 1994 movie starring Macaulay Culkin. That's the one I grew up watching in the nineties. And I do not remember Richie having a sister named Harper. All I remember is that he has a robotic maid named Irona, a dog named Dollar and he has a friend named Gloria. And Gloria is not on the show, just a girl named Darcy, who's played by** _ **Stuck In the Middle**_ ' **s Jenny Ortega. Boy, am I getting old. LOL. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	6. Bay Window Talks

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, last time Juliet confronts the girl who's talking to her crush and she ended up embarrassing herself in front of the whole class, just like her mother did when she was her age. Now, let's see Juliet's discussion with her parents and there will be a little mention of the Rucaya love triangle in this chapter. So here it is, chapter six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Bay Window Talks**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

"Alright, Alan. What do you want to eat for dinner?" I asked.

"Pancakes." Alan replied while working on his drawing for class.

"Pancakes for dinner? Al, wouldn't you like something else besides pancakes? How about pizza?" I asked as I sat down on the couch and turned on the television to TruTV and they were showing _World's Dumbest Competitions 2_.

"I want pepperoni!" Alan smiles.

"Okay. Pepperoni pizza from Litto's Pizza." I said as I picked up the phone to order the pizza. Alan stops coloring and watches the show on television while Juliet enters the house with her denim jacket over her head. "Hey, Jules. How was school?"

"I just want to go up to my room and die." Juliet said as she went upstairs to her room. Hmm, that's weird. Juliet was normally the cheery type, not the depressing type.

"Hey look, it's the penis lifting contest." Judy Gold said on the television as I started laughing at what she said while they showed the clip of a contest in China where people lift weights with their manhood. I know. It hurts. Ouch!

"I'm home!" Riley announced as she enters the house with Rover walking over to her. "Hey, Rover. Boy, things were busy at the office today. I just started working on a case where this blind guy was pulled over for drunk driving. He says he was at a Korean bar, but the owner doesn't speak any English."

"Wow, that's weird." I said.

"I know. Tell me about it." Riley said as she kissed Alan on his cheek and made her way over to the couch to kiss me on the lips. "So, how was your day Dr. Friar?"

"Good. I helped a cat deliver a litter of kittens." I said.

"Awww, that is so cute." Riley said as she sits down next to me on the couch and I threw my arm around her and smiled at her. While she's doing her work.

"Mommy. Can I ask you a question?" Alan asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I said.

"What is a penis lifting contest?" Alan asked. Riley gasped and turned to me, giving me that evil death glare. Ugh! I've got to learn to play cartoons for my son.

"LUCAS WES FRIAR?!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?! He didn't repeat it from me, he heard it from Judy Gold." I said as Riley grabbed the remote to change the channel to some cartoons for Alan to watch.

"There. _Batman: The Animated Series_. Now, there's a show that won't warp his fragile, innocent mind." Riley said. "Lucas, you have to understand that Alan is five years old. Would you allow to let our son watch something inappropriate?"

"Uh, you turned on _The Man Who Killed Batman_ and they're showing the part where The Joker is doing Batman's funeral and he puts Sid the Squid in the coffin with Batman's cape and cowl." I said.

"It's played for comic effect. They had Harley Quinn playing _Amazing Grace_ on a kazoo." Riley said.

"He tried to kill him!" I exclaimed as Alan starts laughing.

"It's a funny scene." Riley said. "Enough about Alan. We have another kid. And it's our oldest daughter. How is she?"

"Well, she came home looking very depressed about something. Maybe we should go upstairs and talk to her." I said as Riley and I both headed upstairs to go check on Juliet.

"What could be wrong with her?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out." I said opening the door and entered the room, only to see Juliet sitting by the bay window with her friend Maddie.

"Hey." Riley said.

"You two didn't knock, so you two can just walk in?" Juliet asked.

"Your parents are pigs." Maddie said as I crossed my arms and Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"And this coming from someone who doesn't use the front door." I said.

"Ooh, good one Mr. Friar." Maddie said smiling. Riley and I made our way over to the bay window and say down next to Juliet.

"Your father told me that you're depressed about something. Would you mind telling us why you were depressed." Riley said. Right before Juliet could say another word, Maddie ends up answering it for her.

"Juliet embarrassed herself in front of Elliot and the whole class." Maddie said.

"I was jealous because another girl started flirting with Elliot." Juliet said.

"Let me guess, you were crushed when you saw the girl talking to Elliot. And you spied on the girl who was trying to ask him out and she taps his nose. So, you enter the classroom asking her if she thinks you can't "boop" Elliot's nose." Riley said.

"And when you tried to "boop" his nose and you accidentally stuck your finger in his nose." I said.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you two know about that? Were you spying on me?" Juliet asked. Riley and I looked at each other for a bit and I held her hand right before looking at Juliet.

"Because it happened to me when I was your age." Riley said as Maddie starts busting out laughing.

"Maddie!" Juliet exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was silly when your mother stuck her finger in your dad's nose." Maddie kept laughing at Riley as we both have her the death glare, making her climb out of the house and run home.

"You see, there was this girl in our school named Missy Bradford. God, I loathed her. She flirted with your father in class. And I was jealous of her for doing that. So, your Aunt Maya and your Uncle Farkle were trying to help me how to flirt." Riley said.

"So, she came between you and dad?" Juliet asked.

"Oh yeah. Big time." I said. "She's been jealous of our relationship. When your mother was pregnant with you in high school, it was during our senior year at Abigail Adams High. She said something that offended her and Maya."

"What did she say?" Juliet asked. Oh, boy. Do I have to repeat what Missy said years ago? I mean, she's only twelve.

"She said something bad about you mother and Maya saying that I dated them both." I said.

"You dated Aunt Maya?" Juliet asked. Oh, boy. Looks like I'm going to have to mention the triangle thing.

"Back in the eighth grade…." I said until Riley covered my mouth with her hand.

"Something happened between Maya and your father back in Texas! Now, back to your situation about, what is her name again?" Riley asked.

"Harper Rich." Juliet said.

"Honey, Harper Rich decided to grow up fast. It has nothing to deal with you." Riley said.

"But, what if Elliot ends up going out on a date with Harper?" Juliet asked as I gave her a hug and held her.

"I know you're feeling sad and worried about Harper. You know that she's bad news. Well, here's the thing about boys. They're pigs." I said as Riley slapped me in the back of my head. Okay, I guess I deserved that.

 **And that was chapter six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked that chapter. Next time, it's another cute little Rucas chapter. Before you go, I read an article yesterday about music composer Ray Colcord, who passed away last Friday from cancer. He worked on** _ **The Simpsons, Dinosaurs, The Torklesons, Almost Home, Wish Upon a Star, Boy Meets World**_ **and** _**Girl Meets World**_ **. He will be truly missed. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	7. Private Time InterruptedAgain

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _**Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so I heard a rumor about the third season of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **regarding the episode** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 1**_ **where Lucas refers to both Riley and Maya as 'girlfriend'. What are the writers trying to do? Are they planning on letting Lucas date both Riley and Maya? Nah. Maybe it's just my imagination. But I did read something about Rucas in season three and I think that Rucas fans should rejoice and jump in cheer. Speaking of Rucas, here's another cute little Rucas chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Private Time Interrupted...Again**

 **(Riley's P.O.V)**

Ah, there's nothing like cuddling up with you husband on the couch with the dog laying next to you, watching a movie while sharing a hot fudge sundae while the kids are in their rooms asleep. Lucas and I needed this. We didn't get a chance to have our little private time last night, all because Alan was afraid of the Evil Monkey in his closet. I still can't believe that Lucas let our own son watch _Family Guy_. Lucas and I were sitting on the couch watching the Rowan Blanchard/Peyton Meyer romantic-comedy _Love and Marriage_ , one of Sean Patterson's best movies. He's known for acting, directing and writing movies and those big hits were _Hartman Returns_ and the Academy Award-winning movie _A Man Named Simpson_.

"You know that Patterson is a master of storytelling." I said lightly petting Rover.

"Yeah. Not to mention that he likes to direct PG and PG-13 rated movies. This is his first R-rated movie." Lucas said eating his hot fudge sundae that he's sharing with me.

"I did not know that." I said. "You know that we haven't had any interruptions tonight. No kids running downstairs, no one calling us. This is pretty nice."

"Want to watch _Robocop?_ Not the remake but the original. They're about to show that and _Robocop 2 on_ Cinemax. Right now, they're showing a softcore….." Lucas said until I shut him up with another spoonful of ice cream.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not watching those three on Cinemax. As tempting as it sounds to watch you-know-what right before _Robocop_ , I would love to get in the mood." I said.

"Well, I know one way that would get you in the mood." Lucas said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Besides, I let Juliet watch _Robocop_ and _Robocop 2_ when she was five while you were pregnant with Alan."

"You let our daughter watch what?!" I exclaimed until Lucas shuts me up by crashing his lips on top of mine. Well, that definitely worked as I kissed Lucas back, nice and slow. As we continued to kiss, I ended up knocking the bowl of ice cream off of the table and it landed in the carpeted floor. Lucas and I started chuckling while we made out until Rover jumped off of the couch to eat the hot fudge sundae from off of the floor. "Lucas…..Lucas. Rover is eating ice cream."

"Looks like he's already getting dessert." Lucas said.

"Well, we can't let him eat it up. He'll end up having some diarrhea." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Rover, go upstairs." Lucas said as Rover heads upstairs into our room.

"What about the ice cream? We can't let it melt all over the floor." I said softly.

"We'll clean it up later." Lucas said recapturing my lips with his. I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair while I feel his hand trailing up and down my back. His tongue slips inside my mouth, trying to pin my tongue against his. Right when things were about to get heated between us, my phone started vibrating on the coffee table. "Don't answer it."

"I won't." I said as the phone kept vibrating while we kissed. "I'm sorry! I have to take this call. Maybe it's Mr. Maturo calling about the case file."

"Right now?" Lucas groaned and got up from off of the couch and entered the kitchen to get something to clean up the ice cream on the floor while I picked up my phone from off of the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. Is this Riley Matthews?" The person on the other line asked.

"Well, it's Riley Matthews-Friar now." I said correcting the person. "Do I know you?"

"Actually, you do. It's me, Jamie. We met at Lamaze class years ago with my boyfriend Evan." Jamie said.

"Jamie, hi!" I smiled as Lucas enters the living room. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Jamie asked.

"Pretty good. I've been busy with work and raising two kids." I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Lucas asked as I gestured him to be quiet.

"You and Lucas have two kids now?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. My daughter Juliet, who is twelve years old. And my son Alan who is a precocious little five year old." I said. "What about you and Evan?"

"Well, I married Evan after Rachel was born. She's twelve now and she's starting school tomorrow at James Garland Walsh Middle School." Jamie said.

"That's great. My daughter goes to that school." I said.

"Great." Jamie said. "You know, we should get together sometime."

"Yeah, we should. I'll see if I have a day off from work so we can meet up." I said.

"Sounds good. Hey listen, I have to go to work tomorrow. I'll talk to you later." Jamie said.

"Okay. Tell Evan that I said hi." I said.

"I will. Goodnight." Jamie said.

"Goodnight." I said as I hung up the phone after Lucas finished cleaning the floor.

"So, who was that you were talking to?" Lucas asked.

"Remember Jamie? The girl I met in Lamaze class back in New York years ago." I said.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend Evan lived in the same apartment as me and my mom." Lucas said.

"Well, that was her." I said.

"That's great. How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good. Her and Evan got married after their daughter was born. Their daughter's name is Rachel and she'll be going to the same school as Juliet." I said.

"That's great to hear." Lucas said as he stops cleaning the floor and made his way over towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and gazed deeply into my chocolate brown eyes. "Looks like we're not going to have any more interruptions for the rest of the night."

"Mommy, the Evil Monkey is back!" Alan called as Lucas released me and sat down on the couch trying not to cry while I make my way upstairs to check on Alan.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll have to do this another time." I said blowing a kiss to him before heading upstairs.

"Man, we need a vacation for our private time." Lucas said to himself.

 **And that was chapter seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Next time, Juliet meets Jamie and Evan's daughter Rachel. And then Juliet has another encounter with Harper Rich and Chip tries to hit on Harper. Oh, the movie** _**Love and Marriage**_ **is not a real movie starring Rowan Blanchard and Peyton Meyer. It's a made-up movie that I came up with, along with** _ **Hartman Returns**_ **and** _ **A Man Named Simpson.**_ **But what's true is that four years ago, I was working on my script for** _ **A Man Named Simpson**_ **. Another thing is true about me is that I want to act, direct and write movies and television. My idols are Woody Allen, Steven Spielberg, Ivan Reitman and the late, great Harold Ramis. I want to be like them and I want to direct only PG and PG-13 rated movies. But I'll end up doing one R rated movie. LOL. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	8. Girl Meets Rachel

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before we begin, I saw a clip from next Friday's episode of** _**Girl Meets World**_ **and it was a cute little clip and I almost ended up crying from watching that. Oh, while I'm working on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, I'm planning on doing a short little story with Maya and Sabrina visiting Riley and Juliet in Texas and how Maddie met Juliet for the first time. This will also show that Riley was pregnant at the time with Alan and Juliet was six at that time and Sabrina was five at that time. Would anyone love to see the short prequel story to** _ **Juliet's World**_ **? It'll be called** _ **When Maddie Met Juliet**_ **. Plus, are you Guys excited for tonight's new episode of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and next Friday's episode? Next Friday is** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **and I am excited for that episode. Plus, it's the episode that made the GMW writers cry and it's going to make us cry as well. Anyway, it's update time and today we're going to meet Rachel. Will Rachel be nice or mean? We'll find out today in chapter eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Girl Meets Rachel**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Well, it's just another lovely day at school, which means I have to deal with Harper the thieving hussy trying to steal Elliot. I just stood by my locker with Maddie and Chip, watching Harper flirting with Elliot. Ugh, this is making me sick to my stomach.

"Jules, come on. Let's go in my mother's classroom so we can get ready for class before the bell rings." Maddie said.

"She's right, Juliet. There's no need to watch Harper and Elliot." Chip said.

"Why should I?" I asked gripping my textbook tightly.

"Because there's plenty of boys in this school that you would…" Maddie said until I gave her the death glare and growled at her. "Maybe not. If you want Elliot, then you can have Elliot. Please don't kill me!"

"Baby Girl, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you think that he'll sit next to her at lunch?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"I'm trying not to worry about that." Maddie said.

"But the father-daughter dance is coming up next week and he's going to be there. Do you think that he'll ask her to the dance?" I asked.

"Maybe he won't ask her to the dance, maybe he'll ask you." Chip said.

"Awww, that's sweet of you Chip. Thanks." I said.

"And if he doesn't, I'll end up taking you and Maddie to the dance." Chip said as Maddie grabbed him by his shirt, bringing him closer to her face.

"You don't want any of this, Bolcik." Maddie said in a threatening tone.

"I'm closer to your face, Maddie. Aren't you going to kiss me?" Chip asked. Maddie rolled her eyes and pushed him down to the floor. Elliot and Harper make their way over to me and Maddie to talk to us.

"Hey, Juliet." Elliot said.

"Hi, Elliot." I smiled at her.

"Hello...Julie." Harper said.

"Harper. So, Elliot. The dance is coming up next week and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to dance?" I asked shyly.

"Juliet, I…." Elliot was about to say another word until Harper cut him off.

"That's nice, but Elliot is going with me to the dance. I already asked him." Harper said.

"No, I didn't." Elliot said.

"Uh, yes I did. Sorry Juliet, but it looks like you're going to have to ask someone else to the dance. Let's go Elliot." Harper enters the classroom with Elliot. Elliot and I looked at each other for a bit before he enters the room.

"Boy, I ought to hogtie tie her." I said.

"Calm down, Calamity Jane." Maddie said.

"Really? You're going to act like my Aunt Maya and call me that?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Hey, it your Aunt Maya can call your father Huckleberry, then I can call you Calamity Jane." Maddie said. Right when Maddie and I were about to enter the classroom with Chip, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes called my name. She was also wearing a blue shirt, a white skirt and a pair of purple flats.

"Juliet. Excuse me, but are you Juliet Friar?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I'm Juliet. Uh, do I even know you?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Johnson. My parents know your parents in Lamaze class back in New York. My dad lived in the same apartment as your dad. My family and I just moved to Texas a couple of days ago and I'm new here." Rachel said.

"Sure, Rachel. I'm Juliet and these are my friends Maddie and Chip." I said as I introduced my friends to Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel smiled.

"Helloooooo nurse!" Chip tries to do his imitation of Yakko and Wakko from _Animaniacs_.

"Oooookay." Rachel chuckled. The bell started ringing and Mrs. Conrad walks over to us as some of students enters the classroom.

"Time for class. I don't want my little cherub to be late for my class." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Mom! Not in front of my friends." Maddie said as Rachel, Chip and I tried not to laugh at what her mother called her. The four of us entered the classroom and took our seats while Mrs. Conrad writes down today's lesson on the blackboard.

"Morning, class. I'm glad that we're all here and I hope that you're ready for today's lesson. Today, we're going to read S.E. Hinton's _The Outsiders_. A tale about two rival groups, the Greasers and the Socs. But before we move on, it looks like we have a new student. Let's see, Rachel Johnson." Mrs. Conrad called.

"Here." Rachel answered.

"Welcome to our class, Rachel. I see that you're now making friends with my daughter and her best friend Juliet." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Yes, ma'am. They're very nice people." Rachel said.

"Nerds." Harper muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Ms. Rich?" Mrs. Conrad asked.

"Nothing." Harper said.

"My parents and I just moved from New York to Texas. My parents knew Juliet's parents before we were born. And my mother told me about Juliet. She's just like her mother." Rachel said.

"Nerd Central." Harper said. Oh, God. Do I need to hogtie her right now? That bi….bi….I'm sorry, I don't like cursing. I never cussed in my life.

"That's enough, Harper." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Yeah, Harper. Leave Juliet alone. There's no need to make fun of her or me. How would you feel if somebody you know made fun of you? Then I suggest that you zip it." Rachel defended me as Harper stayed silent.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled at me.

 **And that was chapter eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Yep, Rachel is a nice girl and it looks like she's going to be a great friend to Juliet. Next time, Lucas tries to help out Juliet when she has her period. How would that turn out? Before I go, would you like to read a short little prequel story with a young Juliet, a young Maddie and a young Sabrina? If you do, then feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	9. A Period Piece

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, only two days left till Sabrina Carpenter's new song** _ **Smoke and Fire**_ **comes out and** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **airs. Oh, and there's only 8 days left till my 24th birthday. I can't wait. Maybe I'll get a gift card for Amazon, so that way I can order my new charger for my laptop because I miss using my laptop to type my stories on and I like using my laptop better than my phone to post stories on. Anyway, it's update time. I hope that you're ready to read today's chapter because this is what every man has to deal with when they have a daughter. This is one of the nightmares that a father would deal with, aside from their daughter going on their first date. Let's see how Lucas handles the situation when Juliet has…..HER PERIOD! So here it is, chapter nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **A Period Piece**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Friday came and and Friday is the best day of the week because the weekend is coming up and I'm off tomorrow, which means it's father-daughter day for me and Juliet. Riley has to work tomorrow and Alan has play date with Maddie's little sister Daphne. I was in the living room, sitting on the couch crying. Okay, before you ask why I am crying, no I am not crying because Riley left me. It's because I am crying from watching _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ on BBC America. They were showing the episode from season one called _Skin of Evil_ , the episode where Lt. Tasha Yar gets killed by the tar creature named Armus, and at the end of the episode the crew of the Enterprise are in the holodeck for Yar's funeral. That scene hit me hard. It's a good thing that Juliet is upstairs in her room and Riley is in her office working on a case for her law firm. Oh, man, I just had a thought, if Maya saw me bawling my eyes out she would make fun of me.

"Daddy." Alan called as he enters the living room with Rover while I quickly wiped my eyes so he won't notice the tears running down my face.

"Hey, Al. What's up?" I asked.

"Are you okay, daddy? Because your eyes are watery." Alan said eating a chocolate fudge pop.

"Oh, no. I'm not crying. I had something in my eye. It must've been some dust." I said.

"Oh." Alan said.

"Don't worry, Al. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay." Alan said.

"Uh, Alan. Hey buddy, why do you have chocolate all over you?" I asked noticing chocolate all over Alan's shirt and on his face.

"Yes." Alan said eating his fudge pop.

"Oy. Your mother is going to kill me when she sees you with chocolate all over you. Let me go upstairs to get a towel to clean you up. And another shirt for you to wear. And don't sit on the couch, I don't want you to get chocolate all over it." I said as I walked upstairs to get a towel to wipe his face and to his room to get him another shirt. As I made my way over to Alan's room, I walk past Juliet's room and heard a loud shriek coming from her room.

"Mom! Mom! Help! Mom!" Juliet cries as I walked towards her bedroom and opened her door.

"Juliet." I called.

"Dad?" Juliet asked as I entered the bedroom.

"Hey, squeaker. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I-I can't tell you. It's kinda personal. Plus, I want to talk to my mother about it." Juliet said.

"Well, your mother is in her office doing some work right now and she doesn't anyone bothering her. She's just like your grandmother, a fierce shark in the courtroom." I said. "You can talk to me about anything."

"I don't know. It's mom's job to talk to me about stuff." Juliet said.

"I can handle it. Trust me." I said as Juliet took a deep breath, getting ready to tell me what's going on with her.

"Okay, while I was texting Rachel. Then next thing I know I notice a red spot on my…" My eyes widened from what she was going to talk about. I just stood there in shock. I thought that I was going to handle it by talking to her about it, but I had no choice.

"Oh, frack! Help me." I said.

"What? Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because I'm not cut out for this. This is your mother's job to talk to you about having you….thing." I said.

"Then go get mom." Juliet said.

"I already told you that she's working right now!" I freaked out.

"Ugh!" Juliet was getting irritated.

"Alright, now just relax and don't get upset." I said in a calm tone.

"Do you want to see upset?" Juliet asked. Oh, no. She's hulking out. "I WILL SHOW YOU UPSET!"

"Sweetie, relax. No need to yell." I said trying to calm Juliet down.

"I WANT MY MOTHER RIGHT NOW, YOU HUCKLEBERRY!" Juliet starts kicking and hitting me as Riley and Alan entered her room.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here? Why do I hear yelling? I specifically asked you guys not to bother me while I'm working. And how come my little cub is covered in chocolate? Did you have a chocolate bath?" Riley asked.

"No, mommy. I ate a fudge pop." Alan said.

"Something happened with Juliet. You see, she's starting to have her first p….p….p…..p…..p…..p…..p….." I stuttered as Riley smiled and walked over to Juliet and wrapped her arms around her to calm her down.

"I can't believe that my little girl is having her period." Riley said as she picked up Juliet's sock from off of the floor and threw it at me. "Why didn't you get me immediately?!"

"Hey, you said not to bother you and I didn't bother you." I said as my wife rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, since your father didn't give you the talk, I am going to give you the talk." Riley said as she sits down on the window seat with Juliet. "Now Jules, do you know what a period is?"

"Yeah. It's what you put at the end of a sentence." Juliet said as Riley chuckled a little.

"Boy, you remind me of me when my mom gave me the talk about having your period." Riley said to our innocent and naive daughter.

"Uh, Riles. How about I handle this." I said moving Riley out of the way. Riley and Juliet both knew that this is not going to end well. "Juliet, there comes a time in a young woman's life and they're at the age…."

Alright, Friar. Now, easy. You can do this. You can talk to her about it. You know that this is your wife's job to talk to your daughter about it, she's my daughter too and I can talk to her about it. Crap, I don't know if I can handle it talking to her about it. Think, damn it, think! And then, I came up with the perfect plan. It'll work. It'll definitely work. Quickly, I started clutching my chest.

"Ow." I said.

"Lucas." Riley said.

"Dad, are you alright?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I feel like…Oh! Ow! My heart! Ohhh!" I yelled as I fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Daddy! Look what you did, you're killing him!" Alan cried.

"Relax, Alan. Your father is faking a heart attack." Riley said.

"Oh! It's the big one, Pappy Joe. I'm coming! I'm coming to join ya, Pappy Joe!" I yelled as Riley kneeled down on the floor.

"Lucas. Lucas. The Fred Sanford-I'm having a heart attack-defense isn't going to work. I know because some idiot who represented himself in the courtroom faked a heart attack. It's not going to work. But what I want you to do is to go to the store and buy some tampons for Juliet." Riley said.

"Do I have to?" I asked after I stopped faking. "I mean, this is supposed to be a woman's job. Plus, I'm missing _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_. I love that show and it's my favorite."

"Excuse me? You would rather watch _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ than go out to the store and buy tampons for your daughter? And you say that it's my job to do it?" Riley raised her eyebrow at me. Oh, crap. I'm dead meat.

"I'm going!" I exclaimed as I got up from the floor and left the room so I can head out of the house to get tampons for Juliet.

"Mommy, am I going to her my period?" Alan asked as Riley chuckled at him.

"No, sweetie. You're a boy and boys do not have their period. Only girls. You see, when boys like you get older, they….I'm gonna let your father handle this when you get older." Riley said as she kissed Alan's forehead.

 **And that was chapter nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like it. I was inspired to write this chapter after I finished watching an episode of** _ **According to Jim**_ **. For those of you who were wondering what the word "frack" is, it's a word I heard from the show** _ **Battlestar Galactica**_ **And its the fictional version of the "f-word". Its a good thing he didn't say the actual "f-word" in front of her like he did the last time when she was a baby. And I had to mention the** _ **Skin of Evil**_ **episode from the first season of** _ **Star Trek: The Next Generation**_ **because that part about Lucas crying from watching that episode was based on something in my life, I actually cried from watching that episode. And I have to say that** _ **Deep Space Nine**_ **is my favorite from the** _ **Star Trek**_ **series because it has the best theme music ever. Next time, it's a short little chapter with Lucas in the grocery store trying to but tampons for Juliet. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter ten. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	10. A Period Piece Part 2

_**Juliet's World**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. So, did anyone catch last night's episode of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **? First, Thursday's episode of** _ **Mom**_ **made me cry because Emily Osment's character Jodi died from a drug overdose and I did not expect it to cry. Sorry if I spoiled the episode for those of you watch the show** _ **Mom**_ **. And now** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **made me cry because it was an emotional episode. Yep, Chuck Lorre and Michael Jacobs made me cry with their shows' emotional episodes. And no, Chuck Lorre did not work on** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, he's known for** _ **Dharma & Greg, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, Grace Under Fire **_**and** _ **Mom**_ **. Kudos to them for making me cry.** _ **Bay Window**_ **had it's cute moments and there's one little cute scene where Lucas says to Riley and Maya that they're both special to him, in some way that they'll tell him. If I got the line wrong, then I apologize. Plus, seeing Riley and Maya talking to their younger selves was both adorable and emotional. And seeing Young Riley and Young Maya with Teenage Riley and Teenage Maya was like Riley and Maya with their daughters Sabrina and Juliet. I might make a cover photo of my prequel story with Riley, Young Riley, Maya and Young Maya as the cover photo. Coming March 11th, it's the season finale of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **. I wish that episode would air on Friday February, 26th. That's the day after my 24th birthday. Anyway, it's update time and this is just a short little chapter of Lucas making a fool out of himself in the grocery store trying to buy tampons for Juliet. So here it is, chapter ten of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Period Peace Part 2**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Well, I made it. I am standing in front of the dreaded aisle that no man should date enter. Aisle nine. No Man's Land. Do I really have to go in there and get them for Juliet? I mean, this is Riley's job to do this kind of thing. I'm not cut out for that kind of work. Eh, who the hell am I kidding? I bought tampons for Riley but this is different. I remember the time I bought tampons for Riley. It was back in New York and I was at the grocery store with Zay and Farkle buying diapers and stuff and I ended up buying tampons for my wife while Zay plays a prank on me by giving this attractive woman a note that says "I wanna bite that juicy booty. It's a good thing Zay's still in New York because of he tried that again, I would've killed him. I just stood in front of the aisle with a shopping cart filled with paper towels, t-bone steak, a bag of Alpo dog food for Rover, Minute Maid fruit punch, graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate bars and marshmallows for family night tonight. Now, all I need to get is tampons for Riley. I turned around, only to see another land standing right next to me, he was definitely afraid to go in that aisle.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." The man said. "Are you going in that aisle?

"I'm trying to. I'm just going to buy tampons. Its for my daughter." I said.

"You too, huh?" The man holding the shopping basket asked as I replied by only nodding my head. "Yeah, kinda makes you wish that you had a boy."

"Yeah. My second kid is a boy and he's only five. My daughter is just like her mother. I almost ended up giving her the whole period talk and I faked a heart attack." I said.

"Let me guess, it didn't work?" The man asked.

"Nope, it didn't work." I replied.

"Sorry to hear. Well, good luck to you." The man said as he left the aisle. Alright, Friar. Your wife is at home giving your daughter the talk and you are in the store about to head into No Man's Land. It's time for you to man up and be a woman. Wait, what?! That sounds crazy! Why did I just….nevermind! I'm going in there.

I headed into the aisle, looking at different brands of tampons. Okay, so there's Kotex, Tampax, Tampax Pearl, O.B., Tampax Radiant and Playtex. Which one does Riley use?

"Great, Lucas. You've been married to Riley for twelve years and you don't know what brand she uses." I said to myself. My phone started vibrating in my pocket as I pulled it out to see who it was that's calling me right now. It was Riley. I answered the phone and started talking to her. "Hello?"

"Hey, did you get the tampons for Juliet yet?" Riley asked.

"Not yet. Hey Riles, what brand do you use? I just want to know which brand that you use before I buy it." I said.

"You've been married to me for twelve years and you don't know what brand that I use. What kind of husband are you?" Riley asked.

"Hey, I am a loving husband and a wonderful father." I said.

"I use Tampax Pearl. Okay? I use that. You can buy Juliet that or a different brand." Riley said.

"So, did you give her the talk?" I asked.

"Yeah. I gave her the talk and she listened. I also gave her one of my tampons and showed her how to use it." Riley said.

"You what?! You had me driving to the store to buy some tampons for our twelve-year-old daughter?!" I asked.

"Well, you would be too chicken to buy them for her." Riley said.

"You think I'm too chicken? I am not a chicken. I am going to buy them for Juliet right now. I'll see you when I get home. Oh, do you want anything?" I asked as I grabbed a box of Kotex tampons.

"Yes. I would like a box of Oaties." Riley said.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get home. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Riley said. I ended the phone call and walked out aisle nine, then head to the cereal aisle and got Riley a box of Oaties cereal and a box of Count Chocula cereal and hid the box of tampons behind the cereal. Okay, that is all that I'm getting from the store, now it's time for me to get out of here, heading to one of the checkout lines and placing the items on the conveyor belt so the clerk can ring them up.

"Good afternoon, sir. How are you today?" The young clerk with braces and short brown hair asked.

"I'm doing good." I replied as I watched the clerk ringing the items one at a time. Right when he was about to scan the bar code on the box of Count Chocula cereal, he began to notice the box of tampons.

"Is the cereal for you?" The clerk asked as he scanned the cereal.

"It's for my son." I said as he puts the cereal in the bag. Next up is the tampons. Oh, boy. I am definitely a dead man.

"Tampons? I guess that's for your son too?" The clerk asked making a smart remark at me while scanning the box.

"He's a boy and he's only five years old, you little smart-ass. And the tampons are not for him, they're for my daughter who just started having her first period so put the damn tampons in the damn bag!" I yelled getting ready to unleash 'Texas Lucas' on him. After I paid for the groceries, I left out of the grocery store and walked to my Honda Civic, putting the groceries in the back of the car and put the shopping cart away as I got in the car.

"Boy, what a day." I said to myself.

 **And that was chapter ten of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked that chapter. LOL on Lucas trying to buy tampons for Juliet. Next time, Juliet confides in her mother in wanting to wear make-up and Elliot visits Juliet to ask her to the school dance. How will Lucas take the news of Juliet's crush asking her to the dance. We'll see some Jelliot and Rucas moments in the story. Don't worry, we'll see Cory, Topanga, Maya, Josh, Auggie, Charlie, Ava, Zay, Farkle, Smackle and Vanessa in future chapters and you'll probably get a chapter about Riley and Lucas' anniversary. There will also be a future chapter involving a ski lodge. Oooh! I hope you're really excited. So, what did everyone think of** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **and what were your favorite moments in the episode and did you start crying from watching it? Also, are you guys excited for** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter eleven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	11. Advice From Mom

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, I got it. I got my new charger Monday and I can update my stories on it right now. And don't worry, I'll keep the charger in a safe place and not leave it out so my kitten Riley could use it as her own personal cat toy. Speaking of Riley, not my 7-month-old kitten, I'm talking about the adorable, bubbly brunette. This is a little Juliet/Riley chapter and you'll see the relationship between mother and daughter, it has a bit of Jelliot in it. I bring you chapter eleven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Advice From Mom**

(Juliet's P.O.V.)

Next week is the first school dance and I want to go with my friends. I was hoping that Elliot would ask me out to the dance, but knowing Harper Rich, she would just go to the dance with him and make him ignore me so he can pay attention to her. Before I ask my parents if I go to the school dance, I wanted to ask my mother for some advice. No, it's not going to be another period talk from her, she did a good job with that, I wanted to ask her something else. I walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of chocolate milk in my hand and I see mom sitting on the couch paying the cable bill while Alan is drawing a picture for his class. Before I talk to my mother, first things first get Alan out of here. Let's hope that he doesn't spy on me and my mother just so he could tell dad.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"You can ask me a question." Alan said as he stopped drawing his picture.

"Actually, Alan. It's a girl thing." I said.

"What does that mean?" Alan asked.

"It means it's a conversation between mother and daughter." Mom said.

"You don't think I know about girls?" Alan asked.

"Okay, Alan. Let me say this, I'm at a certain age where…." I said until Alan cuts me off and covered his ears.

"Oh, yuck! I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this! Alouette, gentile alouete, Alouette, je te plumerai!" Alan yelled and sings in French as he left the room I walk over to the couch and I sit down next to mom as she stopped what she was doing.

"Okay, sweetie. What do you want to talk to me about?" Mom asked.

"Okay, so I know that you said that I can talk to you and Aunt Maya about anything, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right. You can talk to us about anything. But what about your father? Shouldn't you talk to him about what you're going to talk about with me?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. He's my dad but I feel a little nervous about talking to him about this. He might freak out about it." I said.

"Jules, relax. It's just me and you, we can talk about it. And I know where this conversation is going because you're going to say that you're at a certain age and I know a lot of things. So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Mom asked.

"The school dance is coming up next week and I want to go with my friends. And I wanted to talk to you about makeup." I said as mom sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God. I thought that you were about to talk to me about sex. You're not having sex, are you?" Mom asked.

"No. I'm only twelve besides I've learned about it in the 6th grade when they talked to us about peer pressure and other things like staying abstinent and waiting until marriage. Did you and dad wait until after you two were mar…." I said until my mom cut me off.

"We'll talk about it another time when you get older, sweetie. Asking me about if your father and I waited till after we're married is not important." Mom said.

"Let me guess, you two did it when you two were like 17 and 18 on your seventeenth birthday." I said.

"Did your Aunt Maya tell you that?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said as mom made a facepalm.

"Like I said, I'll talk to you about it when you get older. And remind me to fly down to New York and punch your Aunt Maya in the face." Mom said. "So, you want to talk to me about makeup?"

"Yes. So, can I have some makeup?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No way." Mom shakes her head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Okay, I am going to turn into your grandmother because she gave me the same talk when I was twelve when I asked her if I wanted makeup. You see Jules, makeup leads to other things, that I…" Mom said until I cut her off.

"But the dance is next week and it's on a Friday." I said.

"Okay." Mom said.

"What's the difference between daytime makeup and nighttime makeup?" I asked.

"No difference. Because you're not wearing any." Mom said.

"But, what about when I do?" I asked.

"When we decide that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup." Mom said. "You see, you might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day. Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night. You are not allowed to hang out with those women."

"But, Harper Rich is wearing makeup and she's planning on asking Elliot to the dance." I said.

"I definitely don't want you to hang out with Harper Rich." Mom said.

"What if Elliot doesn't like me with makeup on me?" I asked as mom moved closer and threw her arm around and hugged me.

"Jules, Elliot wouldn't care if you're wearing makeup or not wearing makeup. He'll like you for who you are." Mom said.

"Let her buy makeup so she can paint her face and look like a clown." Alan said peeking around the corner spying on us.

"You're dead meat, you little weasel!" I exclaimed. Alan shrieked as he ran upstairs to his room with me chasing him, but right when I was about to head upstairs to hurt him, I heard the doorbell ringing as I ran to the door to see who it was. I check to see who it was ringing the doorbell and it's someone that I didn't expect to be standing in front of the door. I open the front door and I see my crush Elliot standing in front of the door.

"Hi, Juliet." Elliot said with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him without saying another word. Juliet Hope Friar, say something.

"Narf!" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth after blurting out 'narf'. What was I thinking?! I am such an idiot! Who's controlling me Pinky and the Brain?

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say 'hi'. Hi, Elliot. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Elliot said as he enters the house. We both entered the kitchen to talk as he sits down at the kitchen table while I open the refrigerator door to offer him something to drink.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have orange juice, milk, apple juice boxes, chocolate milk, soda, lemonade, iced tea?" I asked.

"Iced tea, please." Elliot said as I grabbed a pitcher of iced tea from out of the refrigerator. "I can make you an Arnold Palmer, if you like."

"An Arnold Palmer? I'm sorry, I don't drink iced tea with alcohol." Elliot said.

"No, silly. There's no alcohol in it. It's half iced tea and half lemonade." I said.

"Sure." Elliot said while I fix his drink. "So, Juliet. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Elliot, I know what you were going to talk about. It's about you and Harper. You like her and she likes you and you're planning on asking her out to the dance with her." I said.

"What? No, I'm not planning on asking Harper to the dance. I'm not even interested in her because she's not like someone that I know." Elliot said as I handed him his drink while I sit down at the table.

"Who is it that you're interested in?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm interested in you. Juliet, you're different than Harper. You're sweet, adorable, kind and quirky. In a good way, I like quirky. And I hated the fact that Harper kept teasing you. Plus, I wanted to get to know you more." Elliot said. I began to blush right in front of him. He likes me. Elliot Carpenter likes me and he wants to get to know me more too.

"I'm interested in you too, Elliot. I also wanted to get to know you more too." I said as Elliot smiled back at me. Mom entered the kitchen holding her Knicks mug while trying to get herself another cup of tea.

"Hi, Elliot. How are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm doing good, Mrs. Friar. Thanks for asking." Elliot said.

"So, what's going on?" Mom asked.

"Well, I was about to ask your daughter if she wants to go to the school dance with me." Elliot said. Mom's eyes widened as she dropped her coffee mug on the floor.

"My little girl. I'm so proud of her." Mom said to herself.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Jules." Mom said as she looked down on the floor to see her broken coffee mug. "Crap! I broke my Knicks mug!"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would…." Elliot said until I interrupted him.

"Yes." I said.

"Like to…."

"Yes."

"Go to…"

"Yes."

"The dance…."

"Yes."

"Jules, let him finish." Mom said.

"Juliet, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Elliot asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yay!" I cheered with a big smile on my face.

"Awww, you're just like me when your father asked me out on our first date." Mom smiled. Dad came through the front door with Rover after taking him out on a walk and entered the kitchen, only to see me, mom and Elliot.

"Hey guys. Rover had a nice walk and what is he doing here?" Dad asked pointing at Elliot.

"He's here to ask Juliet out to their first school dance." Mom said.

"And?" Dad asked.

"I said yes." I smiled. Dad glared at Elliot, giving him the death glare, getting ready to attack him.

"You!" Dad growled.

"Uh-oh." Elliot got up from his seat as dad starts chasing Elliot out of the house.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Lucas!" Mom yelled as dad came back inside the house holding Elliot's shoe in his hand. "Jesus Christ, Lucas! You didn't."

"What? No. I didn't kill him. He's not hurt. He jumped over the fence and I grabbed his shoe." Dad said as I grabbed Elliot's shoe and started hugging it, with mom and dad watching.

"Like mother, like daughter." Dad said.

 **And that was chapter eleven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like that chapter. LOL on Lucas chasing Elliot and Juliet hugging Elliot's shoe. Next time, Riley and Lucas talk about Juliet going to the school dance with Elliot and wanting makeup. Plus, Riley has a flashback to when Juliet was five years old. Well, tomorrow's the big day. Tomorrow is my birthday and I am turning 24-years-old. I'm excited about that. If you still want to see the prequel story with 7-year-old Juliet, 5-year-old Sabrina and 7-year-old Maddie, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twelve. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	12. Daddy's Princess

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and guess what today is? Well, today is my birthday! I'm now 24-years-old, boy am I old. LOL. So, feel free to wish me a happy birthday. Now, I know that** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **airs on March 11** **th** **, I wish that they showed it tomorrow. Now, that would be an excellent birthday gift for me. Well, at least we'll be getting stills from the episode that would be released tomorrow. Oh, and** _ **Fuller House**_ **premieres on Netflix tomorrow and I am going to be binge watching that show. Happy birthday to me. Did anyone notice the cover photo for the story? I changed it to Riley and Young Riley from** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **. Anyway, it's update time and here's a little Rucas chapter with a little flashback to a 5-year-old Juliet. So here it is, chapter twelve of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Daddy's Princess**

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

Lucas was clearing the table in the dining room, thinking about Juliet going to her first school dance with Elliot, fearing about what will happen between the two. He promised not to become one of those overprotective fathers, but instead he's becoming one. Lucas entered the kitchen with the plates while Riley is putting some of the dishes in the dishwasher with Rover walking around the kitchen and paws at the bag of dog food and starts barking.

"Okay, buddy. I'll get you some food. Now, just let me put the dishes in the sink." Lucas said as Riley stops him from putting the dishes in the sink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't put the dishes in the sink while they still have food on the plate. I don't want the drain to be clogged up so scrape the food into the garbage can." Riley said as Lucas scrapes the food off of the plate.

"You know, Riles. Dinner was pretty good. What was that we just had?" Lucas asked.

"It was Hamburger Helper cheeseburger mac. I just told you a couple of hours ago while we were eating." Riley said.

"Oh, you're right." Lucas said as he sits the plates in the sink while Riley noticed his worried expression on his face.

"Lucas. Honey, I know that you're worried about Juliet. But you have to know that she's growing up." Riley said as Lucas starts clutching his chest. "This is Juliet's first dance with Elliot and her friends.

"Oh, boy." Lucas clutches his chest with both of his arms.

"Alright, Cory. No need to overreact." Riley said as Lucas stops clutching his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't you dare call me that. I am not like your father. Your father and I are not alike." Lucas said.

"Really? Think of some of the things that he did to become an overprotective father." Riley said.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Flaws**_ **)**

 **Cory: (opens the door and says to Lucas) Get out!**

 **(Lucas escapes out the window but Cory manages to get his shoe)**

 **Cory: That—that felt really good.**

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets First Date**_ **)**

 **Cory: Wait a minute!**

 **(Cory turns to Riley. Riley closes her locker and slowly turns around. Cory notices Riley and Lucas looking at each other)**

 **Cory: (Runs) Nooooo!**

 **(Picks up Riley and drops her off at her desk)**

 **Cory: Excuse me.**

 **(Cory runs over to the back door and closes it)**

 **Cory: (To Lucas) Not today, Chachi!**

 **(Lucas pushes the door open with Cory behind it)**

 **Cory: (Opens the door and sees Lucas) You!**

 **Lucas: Me.**

 **Cory: Auggie's not home now.**

 **Lucas: Yeah, I'm not here to see Auggie.**

 **Cory: Riley's not home either.**

 **Riley: Hi, Lucas.**

 **Cory: That's right, I lied right in yo' face! (Points at Lucas)**

 **Lucas: Actually, Mr. Matthews, I'm not here to see her either.**

 **Cory: You're not?**

 **Riley: You're not?**

 **Lucas: I want to do this the right way. So first, I'm here to talk to you, sir.**

 **(Cory looks back to see his family smiling at him and smiles back)**

 **Cory: I want to do this the right way too, Lucas. No!**

 **(Cory slams the door closed on Lucas)**

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Belief**_ **)**

 **Cory: Oh. And, uh, Lucas?**

 **Lucas: I'm in your daughter's room?**

 **Cory: Yeah.**

 **(Cory chases Lucas. The native from Texas escapes, but Cory manages to get his shoe)**

 **(End Flashback)**

"So? I grabbed Elliot's shoe. It's not like he was in Juliet's room. If he was in our daughter's room, then I would chase him down with my Pappy Joe's shotgun." Lucas said.

"You sold your Pappy Joe's shotgun." Riley said.

"Then, I would chase him down with my chainsaw while I'm wearing a hockey mask." Lucas said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Take it easy, Jason Voorheeves. I don't want you to kill anyone with a chainsaw." Riley sits down next to him and hands him a cup of coffee.

"How come you're okay with this?" Lucas asked.

"Because she is growing up. You have to understand that, Lucas. You're a great father to her when she was a kid. But you have to know that there are some things that I can actually teach her, like makeup and how to use a tampon." Riley said.

"I'm losing the most important girl in my life." Lucas said as Riley throws her arm around Lucas.

"Awww, my sad little cowboy." Riley said as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Remember the time when she was five and I was teaching her how to ride a bike without training wheels and she was scared at first because she was afraid that she might hurt herself but she actually scraped her knee?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I remember that."

 **(Flashback, seven years ago)**

 **(Lucas enters the house carrying a five-year-old Juliet, who was crying after falling off of her bike. Riley steps out of the kitchen to check to see what's going on)**

 **Riley: Lucas. Lucas, what happened?**

 **Lucas: Juliet fell off of her bike and hurt her knee.**

 **Juliet: (Cries) It hurts!**

 **Lucas: I'll go get the band-aids and Neosporin while you check on her knee.**

 **Riley: Okay.**

 **Juliet: No, don't go daddy.**

 **Riley: It's okay, sweetie.**

 **Lucas: Don't worry, Jules. I'll be back. I'm just going to the bathroom to get something that will help heal your knee.**

 **Juliet: Please stay.**

 **Lucas: Do you want me to stay?**

 **(Juliet nods her head)**

 **Lucas: Okay, I'll stay with you while your mother gets the stuff for your knee, okay?**

 **(Juliet whimpers)**

 **Riley: I'll go get it.**

 **Lucas: Okay.**

 **(Riley heads upstairs to the bathroom to get the band-aids and the ointment)**

 **Juliet: Daddy, am I going to die?**

 **Lucas: No, you're not going to die. You just scraped your knee. It's not that serious.**

 **Juliet: I'm not going to lose my leg.**

 **Lucas: (Smiles at Juliet and sits her on his lap) No, you're not going to lose your leg. Jules, do you know why we fall?**

 **Juliet: So we can pick ourselves up.**

 **Lucas: That's right. I learned that from my father.**

 **(Riley returns with the box of band-aids and Neosporin)**

 **Riley: Really? Because I heard that line from** _ **…..**_

 **Lucas: I learned that from my father.**

 **(Riley gives Lucas a look and raised her eyebrow at him)**

 **Juliet: I rode my bike without training wheels.**

 **Lucas: That's right. You were really brave. I'm proud of you, sweetie.**

 **(Juliet and Riley smile at Lucas while Riley puts Neosporin on Juliet's knee and covers it with a band-aid)**

 **Riley: There, good as new.**

 **Juliet: Thanks, mommy.**

 **(Juliet hugs her mother and her father)**

 **(End Flashback)**

"You're a wonderful father. I remember when we went to New York and we took Juliet on the Cyclone as part of our family tradition. The way that she starts leaning closer to you and puts her arms around you and held on. Her first dance is not the end of your relationship. Your father-daughter story is not over. And you know what, no matter what, you are always going to be there, even if she gets married to Elliot when she gets older." Riley said as Lucas starts chuckling.

"You're right. And you will always be my princess, Princess Dancing Sunshine." Lucas said.

"Aw. You will always be my mad dog, Mad Dog." Riley said as she kisses Lucas on the lips.

"Hey, the kids are asleep. Which means we have some alone time for ourselves." Lucas said.

"Race you upstairs to the bedroom?" Riley asked. Lucas grins at his wife as the both raced each other upstairs to the bedroom for their private time. Riley closes the door behind her and jumps into Lucas' arms. The two landed on the bed and chuckled for a bit before they went back to kissing each other. Lucas tucks Riley's long brown hair behind her ear and gently cups her cheek, crashing his lips against hers.

"AHHHHHHHH! EVIL MONKEY'S IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" Alan screamed as he entered their bedroom and hid underneath their covers, causing them to stop what they're doing.

"Ugh! We'll never get our private time." Lucas complained.

 **And that was chapter twelve of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Poor Lucas and Riley. Their private time has been interrupted again. This is like a running gag for the story. But don't worry, there will be a future chapter about Riley and Lucas' anniversary at a ski lodge and there will be a little surprise for Rucas later on in the story. Next time, Lucas spends some time with Juliet for some father-daughter bonding and he talks to her about the dance. What do you think will happen? So, is anyone excited for** _ **Fuller House**_ **tomorrow? Because I'm sure am. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**

 **Let's talk (New segment of the story so I can talk to you guys about your reviews)**

 **allisonkatzenburger: The prequel will be on it's way. Thanks for enjoying this story and thanks for the birthday wish.**

 **DanseChick: It's cool that you want to see it. It's going to be a very good prequel story.**

 **Guest: I'll be working on the** _ **100 Things to Do Before High School**_ **story soon.**

 **Guest: The prequel will be coming soon when I take a break from writing this story.**

 **LucayaSavior: Because I like Rucas more. I know that I like both Rucas and Lucaya. Originally,** _ **Be My Baby**_ **was supposed to be a Lucaya story, but instead I changed it to Rucas.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Yep. He's turning into his father-in-law.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Glad that you like the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **reference. Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Maya will appear later in the story. The prequel story is about how Juliet met Maddie.**

 **Jena123: Thank you for enjoying the chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **aliqueen16: He's just like Cory. LOL.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Excellent! And thanks. I'll make sure to use less** _ **GMW**_ **references. I use some tie-ins for the story later on. There will be a tie-in for a certain bay window.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah. My charger is working great.**


	13. Bonding With Dad

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read this new chapter, I just started watching** _ **Fuller House**_ **on Netflix and as a fan who watches** _ **Full House**_ **and has all 8 seasons on the show on DVD, I really like it. Now, I've read that some people didn't care for it, I actually enjoyed it because it was great seeing the cast of** _ **Full House**_ **again. Brings back nostalgia like** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. And we see some fresh new faces played by some actors that I haven't even heard of, well some. J.D. D.J.'s eldest son, played by Michael Campion, Max, D.J.'s you played by Elias Harger and Kimmy's daughter Ramona played by Soni Nicole Bringas, who played Max Weaver on an episode of** _ **Instant Mom**_ **. Oh, and there's also an adorable little baby named Tommy Jr., played by Dashiell and Fox Messitt. I know this is going to sound weird but I just started shipping J.D. and Ramona. LOL. Who knows, maybe J.D. and Ramona will end up together. I really hope that they'll do a season two of the show. But if you want me to nitpick a little, I do have one problem about the show, there are so many shot-for-shot recreations in the show and repeating stuff from the original show and the whole love triangle thing between D.J., Matt and Steve is a repeat of the season eight episode of** _ **Full House**_ **called** _ **D.J.'s Choice**_ **, which was about D.J. torn between two guys. They could do with a little less repeating storylines from the original show. But anyway, I love the show. But enough about** _ **Fuller House**_ **, did anyone catch the promo for** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **? What did you think of it and what do you think will happen in the episode aside from Riley and her friends graduating? And why do I get the feeling that Lucas is not going to pick either Riley or Maya? I shouldn't worry about that because I've already read the spoilers for** _ **Girl Meets High School**_ **on Instagram that Riley and Lucas are now a couple and they have their first fight. And on Friday March 11** **th** **, the music video for Sabrina Carpenter's new song** _ **Smoke & Fire**_ **premieres on Disney Channel. I can't wait for that. Anyway, it's update time. I hope that you're ready to see Lucas and Juliet's father/daughter moment. So here it is, chapter thirteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bonding With Dad**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

"I don't think so, old man. You're not going to steal the ball from me." I said. Dad and I were outside playing basketball while mom and Alan were in the garage watching us playing. I kept dribbling the ball while dad tries to snatch the ball away from me. "Come on, old timer. You're being too slow."

"Who are you calling old? I'm only 31-years-old." Dad said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're about to get whooped by a 12-year-old girl." I said as I shoot the ball through the hoop.

"Not bad." Dad said.

"Well, I've learned from the best." I said picking up the ball and passed it to dad.

"Come on, dad. Beat her!" Alan cheered. Dad just stood there dribbling the ball while I was getting ready to snatch the ball out of his hand.

"What are you waiting for? Do something before I take the ball out of your hand and I make another shot. Or are you just too chicken to do it?" I asked taunting my own father.

"Well, I'm waiting to talk to you about the….is that Elliot?" Dad asked. I turned to see if Elliot was near. Then all of a sudden, Dad makes the shot by shooting the ball through the hoop. Unbelievable! My own father tricked me!

"What? That's not fair! You can't do that. Mom, can dad do that to me?" I asked complaining about dad's dirty trick.

"Well, he did that to me while we were dating. I call that the 'Friar Distraction'. I ended up punching him in the face for doing that. But I love your father very much, no matter how much a dirty trickster he is." Mom said smiling at dad. "Okay, why don't you two come inside so I can fix you two something to drink."

"Actually, Riles. Juliet and I are about to go to Patty Burger for burgers and milkshakes. And I'm going to talk to her about the school dance. It'll be perfect for me to bond with my little girl." Dad said.

"Okay. You two have fun." Mom said as dad and I got into his car. I sat in the passenger side, putting my seatbelt on while dad is on the driver side putting his seatbelt on. My phone starts vibrating as I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was that was texting me right now while dad and I are about to go to Patty Burger. It was a text from Elliot.

"Let me guess, it's a text from Elliot?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to know what I'm wearing to the dance." I said while I was texting Elliot.

"Okay, about the dance. I wanted to talk to you about it. I know that you're excited about the dance and going with your friends and Elliot. But before you do, I want to give you "the talk". Before you say anything and say that I'm acting like your grandfather…" Dad said as I began to interrupt him.

"Oh, God! Dad! Right when we were headed to Patty Burger for some father/daughter time, you're about to get overprotective again!" I whined putting my hand on my face getting ready for what's going to happen.

"Hey, you should've seen your grandpa with your mother when she was your age. He gave her "the talk" in front of the whole class after he caught me and your mother looking at each other. Not to mention that he tried to lock me out of the classroom." Dad said as I started laughing at him. "What? Why are you laughing at what your grandfather did?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's a good thing that you're not giving me "the talk" in front of everybody at Patty Burger." I said.

"Well, just be glad that I'm giving you "the talk" in the car." Dad said.

"Why couldn't you wait till I'm older?" I asked.

"Then I couldn't get a chance to embarrass you in front of your friends." Dad said as I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "But, I want to have some time to bond with you. And I want you to go to the dance with your friends and Elliot. But here's the thing."

"Oh no. Daddy, what are you planning?" I asked as we arrived at Patty Burger. Dad and I got out of the car and entered the restaurant to wait for a waitress to lead us to a booth. "Daddy, you haven't told me what you were planning. What are you planning?"

A waitress with long blonde hair and blue eyes walk over to our direction.

"Hi, and welcome to Patty Burger. How many?" The waitress asked.

"Two." Dad said as the waitress leads us to a booth, sitting the menus down as we took our seats.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I would like a chocolate shake, please." I said.

"I would also like a chocolate shake too and a glass of water, please." Dad said.

"Okay, two chocolate shakes coming right up." The waitress said as she heads back to the kitchen to get our milkshakes while dad and I look through the menus.

"Hey, remember when I was six years old and you took me to Chubbie's for the first time and I had the ribs?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. And you had barbecue sauce all over your face. You reminded me of Farkle." Dad said smiling.

"What did Uncle Farkle do?" I asked.

"He enjoyed it. Yep, a New York native enjoyed barbecued food. He found a new appreciation for our hometown cuisine." Dad said.

"That was also the time that you rode Tombstone the bull. It was also the day that…." Dad said until I interrupted him.

"That something happened between you and Aunt Maya by the campfire while mom and Uncle Farkle went to go get some ice cream." I said.

"Okay, first of all, nothing happened between me and your Aunt Maya. There was no kiss. I just grabbed Maya's head and stared at her face real close. And second, who told you that?" Dad asked as the waitress handed us our milkshakes.

"Okay, may I take your order or do you two need any time ordering?" The waitress asked with a smile on her face.

"I would like a double Patty Burger with everything on it and on a regular bun and fresh cut fries with Patty's cheese sauce." I said.

"Okay, and what would you like, sir?" The waitress asked.

"I would like The Que sandwich with fresh cut fries." Dad said as he hands the waitress our menus.

"Okay. I'll be back with your food." The waitress said.

"Okay, thank you." Dad said as the waitress leaves. "Jules, did your mother or Aunt Maya tell you about that?"

"Well, both of them did." I said taking a sip of my chocolate shake.

"Oy. I cannot believe that your mother and Aunt Maya told you about that little love triangle between us when we were in the eighth grade. And I am going to have a long talk with the two of them about telling you that. Anyway, you were asking me something about the dance?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, what are you planning?" I asked.

"Well, since you are going to the dance and you're going to be dancing with Elliot, I am going to be chaperoning the dance." Dad said smiling.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dance with…what?" I asked.

"I'm gonna chaperone at the dance." Dad said.

"Oh, no." I said as I laid my head down on the table, thinking about what kind of embarrassing things that he will do at the dance. I'm going to become the laughingstock of the whole school.

 **And that was chapter thirteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed it. Next time, Riley gets a phone call from her parents and she hears some news about Maya. What would it be? We'll find out next time. I would like to hear from you guys: what did you think of** _ **Fuller House**_ **and did you like it and who are your favorite characters? Are you guys excited for** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **and what are your predictions for the episode? Here's some trivia about the chapter, Patty Burger is a real place in Ohio. It's a restaurant that has the best burgers and I've tried The Que and it was excellent. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for** _ **Let's Talk**_

 **DanseChick: Thank you.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you so much.**

 **Victoria Malloy: I'm glad that this is one of your favorite Girl Meets World fanfics.**

 **gmwfanforlife: There will be a chapter with some Rucas alone time later on in the story.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Thanks. There will be a reunion of Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle and the others. Rucas will finally have some alone time on their anniversary.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Yes, there will be like a little flashback to when Juliet was little and she goes to see her grandparents.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I'm happy that you love the new chapter.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thank you.**


	14. A Call from Dad

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker brining you another chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I saw that they created a category for** _ **Fuller House**_ **and I really want to write a story for the show. But I have a few other ideas for Girl Meets World that you will enjoy. One is a prequel story to** _ **Juliet's World**_ **about young Juliet called** _ **They Took On the World**_ **. Another is a Rucas story called** _ **Girl Meets the Hamptons,**_ **about exes Riley and Lucas spending the weekend with their friends and their new lovers in the Hamptons. The third story idea is a Lucaya story idea called** _ **Hart of Texas**_ **, about Maya who's a single mother raising a six-year-old daughter after moving to Texas and she meets Lucas, a professional bullrider. The fourth one is another Rucas story, but it's an M-rated one called** _ **Her Protector**_ **. It's about Lucas, who's a detective for the NYPD who's been hired to protect Riley after she witness a murder. The fifth idea is another Rucas idea where Riley helps Lucas regain his memory after he gets into a car accident called** _ **Regarding Lucas**_ **. And the sixth idea is another Lucaya idea where Maya is a writer traveling to Paris. She ends up getting hit by a car and loses her memory and acting as the main character in her book named "Amber Valentine" and gets caught in a deadly game of espionage called** _ **Identity Crisis**_ **. Which idea do you want to see next? I know that most of you would love to read the prequel to Juliet's World. I would love to hear from you guys if you like read any of the ideas. Anyway, it's update time. Let's see what's going on with Riley and her job and see what's going on with Cory. So here it is, chapter fourteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **A Call From Dad**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

It was a normal Tuesday morning and I was in my office going over a high-profile case that I'll be presenting to the court. I'm a little nervous presenting it but you know me, I'm a killer shark in the courtroom like my mother. The last case that I've worked on was the case of a man claiming that he's not the Duct Tape Bandit. It was him on the videotape. He robbed the liquor store and I just wanted to punch him in the face for being and idiot and coming up with an idiotic disguise to cover his face. I hope that this high-profile case is much better than the last one.

"Hey, Friar. How's it going?" Jackson asked as he entered my office with two cups of coffee from Dunkin' Donuts. "I brought you some coffee. This one's for you. Regular blend with French vanilla cream in it to make the coffee sweet enough for you and I also bought you a donut with vanilla icing and sprinkles."

"Thanks, Jackson. You know me very well." I smiled at Jackson before taking a sip of my coffee. Jackson David "J.D." Fuller is the assistant district attorney for the law firm. He's sweet, handsome and funny and a great friend.

"So, how's the family? Anything new?" Jackson asked.

"Well, my daughter got asked out to the school dance. This is her first school dance and my husband is turning into my father. Last week, he tried to give Juliet the talk about her having her period. Sorry if I'm grossing you out telling you about it. Maybe I should just stop telling you that and talk to you about something else. Maybe about the Duct Tape Bandit case." I said changing the subject.

"It's okay. It's okay. I enjoy hearing about what's going on in your life." Jackson said. "So, can you believe this Duct Tape Bandit guy? I mean, what was he thinking robbing the store with duct tape on his face. Who wears duct tape on their face?"

"Kasey Kazee is the dumbest criminal in the world. Doesn't he know that you're not supposed to put duct tape on your face? When you take it off, it'll hurt like a bitch." I said as Jackson starts laughing.

"And he was on the news being interviewed by a reporter and says that he's not the Duct Tape Bandit. My wife Ramona said that he's an idiot. I cannot believe that he's got a lawyer to defend him. The tape clearly shows that he's the bandit and he robbed the store. God, that's one more person I just want to slap in the face. And you know what, this sounds like something off of _World's Dumbest Criminals_." Jackson said as he took another sip of his coffee. While I was drinking my coffee and enjoying my donut, my phone starts ringing and I picked it up to see who it was that's calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, sweetie. It's your father." Dad announced.

"Dad, hi." I said.

"I hope I didn't call you at a bad time. Were you busy with something?" Dad asked.

"No, I was just talking to my friend Jackson. We were just discussing the Duct Tape Bandit." I said.

"That idiot?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. So, how's mom, Auggie and Charlie doing and how are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I'm doing good. Your mother is doing good too. Charlie started her freshman year in high school. Auggie and Ava moved into an apartment together and the two of them were actually planning on getting married. Much to Topanga's dismay. Another thing I started to deal with was Charlie meeting this guy in her class." Dad said.

"Oh, God. Dad, please tell me that you didn't turn into the overprotective father again. I had to deal with that when Lucas was becoming overprotective of Juliet when Elliot asked her to the dance. He was turning into you." I said.

"Well, he's a father. A father is supposed to be overprotective of his daughter." Dad said.

"Well, that's molly-coddling." I said.

"How's Juliet, Alan and Lucas?" I asked.

"Lucas is doing pretty good. And so are Juliet and Alan. By the way, I spoke to Maya a couple of days ago while I was at working and…." I said until dad cut me off.

"Yeah, about Maya." Dad said.

"Oh, no. Please tell me nothing bad happened to her." I said worrying about my best friend for years.

"Oh no, no. Nothing bad happened to her. Yesterday, she went into labor and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." Dad said.

"Maya had the baby? Oh, my gosh. That's great. Did you get pictures of Maya and the baby?" I asked.

"Shawn took photos of Josh, Maya and their son. Sabrina was happy that she's going to be a big sister." Dad said.

"That's great to hear. What's the baby's name or did Maya and Josh come up with a name yet?" I asked.

"Well, they came up with a name for their son. The baby's name is Hunter. Hunter Gabriel Matthews. Hunter is named after Shawn's last name and his middle name is named after Josh's middle name. The perfect name for their son. Maya wished that you were here to see the baby. But don't worry, Shawn will be posting pictures of the baby on Facebook." Dad said.

"I'll make sure to tell Lucas, Juliet and Alan the news. I've got to get back to work. Tell everybody that I said "hi". I'll call Josh later on to tell him congratulations." I said.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Love you." Dad said.

"Love you too. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. This is best news ever. My best friend gave birth to a baby boy named Hunter Gabriel Matthews. Hey, I love the name. Lucas is going to enjoy hearing the news about his nephew being born and Juliet and Alan are going to have a little cousin.

 **And that was chapter fourteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I had a bit of writer's block writing this chapter and I didn't know what else to add at the end of the chapter. Sorry about that folks. Next time, we'll cut to Juliet having another run-in with Harper Rich. What do you think is going to happen between Juliet and Harper? Here's some trivia about this chapter, the Duct Tape Bandit is a reference to Kasey Kazee, the real Duct Tape Bandit and one of the world's dumbest criminals. He wore duct tape on his face while robbing a liquor store. If you don't know who he is, look him up and read an article about the Duct Tape Bandit. We'll find out in the next chapter. Also, the new character Jackson is named after the character from** _ **Fuller House**_ **and I mentioned Ramona too because I ship Jamona. Which idea do you like and which one do you want to read that I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter? Message me and let me know. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time till chapter fifteen.**

 **And now, it's time for a little segment that I like to call…..**

 _ **Let's Talk**_

 **DanseChick: Yep, Lucas is just like Cory.**

 **Mr. Authentic: You'll love the reunion chapter. Riley and Maya have a lot to explain to Lucas.**

 **Rucas: I will be tackling a chapter involving cyberbullying later on in the story.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Thanks you.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: The Que is a gourmet burger at Patty Burger. It's a burger with sautéed onions, bacon, cheddar cheese, chopped lettuce and honey barbecue sauce. It's pretty good. You can get Netflix on your television. You can get it on your smart television.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Well, Maya gave birth to a baby boy.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Maya is already pregnant. And she gave birth to a newborn baby boy. Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **And a very special thanks to LittleBitNerdy for coming up with the Joshaya baby's name.**


	15. The Confrontation Part 1

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I've got some good news for you. If you're fans of the show** _ **Fuller House**_ **, well guess what. It's been renewed for a second season. How exciting is that? Plus, there's only eight days left till the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season finale and I am glad that there are no spoilers for the episode anymore because I would want to watch the show without anyone spoiling it. Also, I can't wait to see the new** _ **Smoke & Fire**_ **music video performed by Sabrina Carpenter. Oh, I caught the series premiere of the new show on Disney XD called** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **and I thought it was pretty good. I might write stories for the show since I ship both Skoliver and Broliver, if they create a category for it on the site. Anyway, it's update time. Let's see what's going on with Juliet and her friends in chapter fifteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Confrontation Part 1**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It was the week of the upcoming school dance and I am in a good mood today on this beautiful Monday morning. I am very excited that Elliot Carpenter is taking me to the dance. Maddie, Rachel and I were standing by the lockers getting our books for Mrs. Conrad's class. Rachel and Maddie were busy talking to each other while I had my back against the locker smiling in joy. Rachel noticed the goofy smile on my face and tries to get my attention by calling my name.

"Juliet? Jules. Julie. Hey, I'm trying to call you. Answer me." Rachel said snapping her fingers in my face to get my attention.

"Oh, brother. She's smiling about Elliot. We know, Juliet. Elliot asked you out to the dance and you're very happy that you're going with him. It's not like he's going to kiss you at the dance." Maddie said crossing her arms. "Juliet Hope Friar, answer your friends."

"She's not going to listen." Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry. I got this. I know a way to get her attention." Maddie said as she sticks her index finger in her mouth, coating it with her saliva and removes it. Then, I began to feel Maddie sticking her saliva-coated finger in my ear. Oh, yuck! I hate it when she does that to me.

"Ewwww!" I shrieked and turned to Maddie.

"There. Told you that can get her attention." Maddie said as her and Rachel start laughing at me.

"Seriously, Maddie? Do you have to give me a wet willy? You know that I hate it when you do that." I said.

"Hey, you were not listening to your friends all because you were thinking about Elliot taking you out to the dance. We know that. You told me that last night and Saturday. Do we have to keep hearing that all week?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah. You're just like your mother." Maddie teased.

"Anyway, guess who wanted to ask me out to the dance." Rachel said.

"Let me guess, is it Chip?" I asked.

"Okay, how did you know that Chip wanted to ask me out to the dance?" Rachel asked.

"I was busy listening to you and Maddie talking. I told you that I was listening." I said grabbing by notebook from my locker as Rachel and Maddie both looked at each other after I said that. "I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for the dance. Do you two know what you're going to wear for the dance?"

"Not sure." Maddie said.

"Same here." Rachel said. "But I will find the perfect outfit for the dance."

"Why? So you can impress Chip?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie." Rachel started blushing, making Maddie notice her cheeks turning pink after she mentioned Chip. Maddie turns around and sees Chip walking towards them, looking very worried as he saw me.

"Juliet, we need to talk. You're in a lot of trouble." Chip said.

"What? What did I do?" I asked Chip.

"What did you do? Well, Harper Rich is looking for you and she is extremely ticked off. Harper was talking to Elliot and she tried to ask him out to the dance and he told her that he's taking you to the dance. She didn't take the news very well and now she wants to jump you." Chip said.

"What?! Is she insane? All because Elliot asked me out to the dance and not her. She needs to grow up. There are other cute boys in this school. I was planning on talking to her about Elliot taking me to the dance but it looks like I'm gonna have to leave Texas so she won't kill me." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want to run away from Harper so she won't beat you up. Where do you want to run to?" Maddie asked.

"I might ask mom and dad if we can move to New York. That's where I lived when I was a baby before I moved to Texas. Heck, I miss seeing my grandparents, my Aunt Maya, my Uncle Auggie, Uncle Josh, Aunt Charlie. I'll do fine in New York. It was my mother's hometown and I miss going to Topanga's and eating an apple cinnamon muffin with my cousin Sabrina." I said.

"You think moving to New York would help?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's either that or move to Northern Ireland. I've heard that there are a lot of bombings in the Troubles caused by the I.R.A." I said.

"Oh, Little Dove. Let me tell you two things. One: The Troubles ended in 1998. And two: You're not going to leave Texas. I'm not letting my best friend run and hide from that crazy bitch." Maddie said. My eyes widened after I heard her curse in front of me, Rachel and Chip. "Listen, we'll talk to my mother about this and she'll talk to Principal Colcord about it and Harper will be suspended. Or you two can get into a fistfight with each other with you two pulling each other's hair and I can film the whole thing so it could be on _World's Dumbest Brawlers_."

"Maddie, you think violence would solve anything?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a crowbar and I'll do to her what The Joker did to Robin." Maddie said as Rahcel, Chip and I gave her a confused look, not knowing what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked.

"None of you ever read _Batman: Death In the Family_? The comic where The Joker kills Jason Todd a.k.a. Robin? Forget it." Maddie said as she enters the classroom with Chip.

"Don't worry, Juliet. I'm not going to let Harper hurt you. If she goes near you, then she'll have to deal with me." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm glad that you're my friend." I said as I hugged Rachel.

"I'm glad that you're my friend too." Rachel said.

"Well, let's not say anything to Elliot. I don't want him to find out that Harper is planning on jumping me." I said.

"What?" Elliot asked as I turned around to see him standing right behind me.

"Unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"What is Harper planning on doing?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, I can handle this. This is between me and Harper and I don't want you caught in the middle of it." I said.

"I care about you, Juliet. I don't want anything bad to happen. I definitely don't want Harper Rich to beat you up. You think that you're going to keep it from me. You should've come to me." Elliot said.

"I should be able to fight my own battles, Elliot." I said.

"And you don't have to, Juliet. That's the point of having friends." Elliot said as the bell starts ringing. "Let's just forget about it, Elliot. I can handle it. Come on, let's get to class before Mrs. Conrad tells us that we're late."

During class, while Mrs. Conrad was talking about The Outsiders, I was starting to look at the clock on the wall waiting for time to pass, preparing for my biggest rumble in my life. It's just me against Harper Rich. A rumble to the death just like the Socs and the Greasers. God, let's be glad that Maddie didn't stab one of Harper's friends while they're drowning me in a fountain.

I have no choice. I can't run away from Harper.

 **And that was chapter fifteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Oh, boy. Looks like Juliet will end up fighting Harper Rich. Can Juliet and Harper make peace with each other or will it turn into a rumble from** _ **The Outsiders**_ **? For those of you that have read or seen the movie** _ **The Outsiders**_ **or if you haven't seen the movie, I'm just gonna throw out a little spoiler for you and tell you that the Greasers win. I've also created a poll on my page for which** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story do you want to see next. Feel free to vote. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter sixteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**

 **And now it's time for, Let's Talk!**

 **SabrinaHernandez5: That's okay. Thanks for reviewing the chapter.**

 **Mr. Authentic: The reunion chapter will be the best chapter in the story.** _ **Identity Crisis**_ **and** _ **Her Protector**_ **both sound pretty good.** _ **Her Protector**_ **also reminded me of the 1987 Ridley Scott movie** _ **Someone to Watch Over Me**_ **. I don't know if you ever heard of that movie. I'll make sure to check if** _ **The Defender**_ **is on Netflix and I'll watch the trailer too. Although, I've heard of the movie. I should've checked out the movie while I was busy watching 1995 remake of the movie** _ **Kiss of Death**_ **with Nicolas Cage. LOL.**

 **Guest: I'll be making some new stories soon.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Thanks. There will be reunion chapter later on.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Yeah. Thanks to LittleBitNerdy for coming up with the name for the Joshaya baby.**

 **Rucas: Thanks for enjoying the story.**

 **DanseChick: Yes, they will meet again.**

 **Violet1429: Very good choices.**

 **Victoria Malloy: I'm glad that you like this story.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Great.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Those two sound like very good ideas.**


	16. The Confrontation Part 2

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, only seven days left till** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **and the music video for Sabrina Carpenter's new song Smoke & Fire premieres. Also, I know that this isn't **_**Girl Meets World**_ **-related, but I am a huge fan of the** _ **Hitman**_ **video games and the new** _ **Hitman**_ **game for the PS4 and XBOX One comes out next Friday. I can't wait. Anyway, it's update time. Last time, Harper Rich is out for blood and now it's time for Juliet to take a stand. So here it is, chapter sixteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Confrontation Part 2**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Well, this is it. The big one. The rumble that everyone is expecting to see. It's the end of the day and Harper Rich is expecting to see alone in the hallway with some of her friends to try and jump me. The only thing I could do is to just sit in Mrs. Conrad's classroom with Maddie, Rachel, Elliot and Chip so I can avoid Harper. I'm glad that I have some great friends at my side. Now, all I need to do is to talk to Harper without us fighting.

"Jules, you can't just hide in my mother's classroom all day. You have to go home eventually." Maddie said.

"I'd rather just sleep here." I said.

"You want to sleep in my mother's classroom alone? Where will you sleep on the hard, cool floor, without a sleeping bag?" Maddie points at the floor.

"Or I can just move to New York." I said.

"I have to agree with Maddie. You can't run away from Harper. You have to face her." Elliot said.

"Face her? Are you nuts? She could have plenty of backup. Let's have a rumble like the Socs and the Greasers!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Maddie, I'm not fighting anyone." I said.

"Why? So you can be a coward?" Maddie asked.

"I am not a coward! The reason why I don't want to fight Harper Rich is because I don't want to make the same mistakes like my father!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? What kind of mistakes? You're Lucas Friar's daughter. You're the good one. You're just like your mother and your father." Rachel said.

"My father's not that perfect. When he was young, he was living in Texas before he moved to New York. He was getting into fights and he got kicked out of school. And that's what worries me because I might turn into my father while fighting Harper and I don't want to do that." I said telling my friends the story about my father.

"Wow, your father is very cool to get kicked out of school." Maddie said as I glared at her. "Sorry, guess that didn't make him cool. I guess when he moved to New York, your mother changed him."

"She did." I said.

"The secret of life." Chip said. "People change people. My father told me that."

"Wait, if your father got kicked out of school and was held back, how old was he when he was in your mom's class, was he 18 or 19?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel. My dad's age is not important here." I said. "I think he was 14 at the time."

"Fourteen?! Your dad was fourteen when he met your mom?! What was he Nelson Van Muntz and your mom Lisa Simpson? Geez, the good girls always fall for the bad boys." Rachel joked.

"I can be a bad boy. You can date me, Rachel." Chip said grinning at Rachel as she starts to move away from him and sat down next to me. Right when I was about to step out of the classroom to talk to Harper, Harper enters the classroom without any backup. Oh, boy. This is going to be easier than I thought.

"You." Harper points at me.

"Harper, leave Juliet alone. You're not going to hurt her." Elliot said.

"Stay out of this, Carpenter. This is between me and the little boy-stealer here." Harper said.

"I don't love you! Get that through your thick head of yours!" Elliot exclaimed.

"What do you want, Harper?" I asked crossing my arms at Harper.

"You. Me. Outside. Now. We're settling this once and for all." Harper said as I walked towards her, we were now face to face with each other.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Harper. I'm not going to make the same mistake like my father. The only thing you should do is to deal with the fact that Elliot likes me and that he wants to go to the dance with me." I said.

"Juliet…" Elliot called.

"Elliot, I can handle this. Or, we can go for option B. And option B is me beating the living crap out of you. And you don't want your pretty little face to be messed up. I don't wear these cowgirl boots for nothing. They can end a fight real quick. Unless somebody knows how to put her heel on the soft part where all your toes are." I said trying to unleash 'Texas Juliet' on Harper.

"Maybe I should go get, Mrs. Conrad." Chip said as Rachel grabs him by his arm and pulled him down to his desk.

"You don't scare me, Friar. You should watch who you're talking to. I'm sure I would love to throw a punch at you." Harper said.

"Is that a threat? Because I don't think you should be doing that because just like my father, I'm as strong as a horse. I don't even work at it. I just am. And I want you to hear this one from me. In the end, you're going to be the one on the ground. And I'm going to be the one who walks away. I'm gonna do you a little favor, Harper. I'm gonna let you keep your reputation and walk away. Maybe we can make peace with each other with out hating the other." I said as Maddie and Elliot both looked at each other, wondering what's going on.

"Fine." Harper sighed. "Juliet, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. It's just that I haven't been able to make any friends. I don't want to fight you. You're a good person."

"I accept your apology, Harper." I said as I shook Harper's hand. Harper steps out of the room and I began to sigh in relief. "Well, thank goodness that was over. Alright, guys. Let's go home."

"Jules, you're not actually built like a horse, are you?" Maddie asked.

"No, Maddie. I'm not." I chuckled as we all walked out of the classroom.

 **And that was chapter sixteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, Juliet and Harper made peace with each other. Let's hope it stays that way. Next time, it's a cute and a hilarious chapter with Juliet and her family, and I'm going to throw in a little reference to a certain Christmas movie. Can you guess what the movie will be? Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter seventeen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…..**

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 **Rucas: Thanks.**

 **DanseChick: Well, Juliet decides not to fight Harper. She doesn't want to make the same mistakes like her father.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Don't worry, Juliet's not going anywhere.**

 **Victoria Mallow: Thanks.**

 **WindyRowboat: Awww, thank you.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks**

 **Boris Yeltsin: It's a good thing Chip didn't yell out "Catfight!". LOL.**

 **gmwfanforlife: The reunion will be coming soon.**

 **SabrinaHernandez: Thanks for the lovely review.**


	17. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. First off, let me apologize for not updating this story. I have been busy working on a couple of stories for different shows and this one too. So, I took a little break from writing it. Again, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I know that you've been expecting to read the new chapter. Only two days left till the season finale of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the series premiere of** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **and the** _ **Smoke & Fire**_ **music video. Did anyone see the new poster for the DCOM** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **? I'm gonna have to start watching the original 1987 version before the new one comes out in the summer time, along with the season three premiere of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. I hope that they'll come out with new promotional photos of the cast for season three, because I want to create a collage showing how much the cast has changed. They'll probably release the new photos of the cast in May or at the end of May. Anyway, it's update time and we have a little Friar family dinner and Juliet telling her father that she almost got into a fight with Harper Rich. How would Lucas react? We'll find out in chapter seventeen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Like Father, Like Daughter**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It was 6:00 in the evening in SweetWater Glen, it was dinnertime and me and my family were sitting at the table in the dining room, enjoying this wonderful meal that my mother and father prepared for us. We're having meatloaf, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. dad and mom used his mother's meatloaf recipe and mom made the rolls by hand. We were busy eating dinner while my little brother Alan was busy playing with his food. Every family has a kid that won't eat. My kid brother has been known to be a picky eater.

"Oh, Alan. Don't play with your food eat it." Mom said sipping her glass of cherry vanilla Pepsi.

"It looks icky." Alan said.

"You know, starving people would be happy to have that." Mom said.

"What is this crap?" Alan asked as mom and dad both looked up at Alan after hearing him say the word 'crap' and referring to this wonderful meal as 'crap'.

"Don't say that, Alan. It's your grandmother's recipe and it's pretty good. Your mother and I prepared it for you. And don't call it 'crap'. It's not crap." Dad said taking a bite of his meatloaf.

"Please stop saying crap." Mom said.

"Sorry, dear." Dad apologized. Alan continued to whine about the food and continued to play with it, which really annoyed me and dad.

"Come on, Alan. It's pretty good. When I was little, I thought that I was not going to like meatloaf. But when I took a bite out of it, I loved it. If I can love meatloaf, then so can you. Now, stop crying before I give you something to cry about or I can feed it to you like you're a little baby." I said.

"I'm not a baby!" Alan exclaimed.

"Well, you sure acting like one." I said."

"Okay, you two. Stop it." Mom said. Alan picks a piece of meatloaf and threw it on the floor for Rover to eat it, with dad noticing what he just did.

"Alan Eric Matthews, don't you dare feed the dog the food. You're not going to waste your food. You're not going to have any ice cream until you finish eating what's on your face." Dad said. Mom stops eating and moves her chair over to Alan, coming up with a plan to make Alan eat it. And it's something that I have seen before and it was off from a movie and she was being the subtle one.

"Alan, how do the little piggies go?" Mom asked.

"Riles, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Mom, no." I said with my mouth filled with string beans as Alan starts oinking like a pig.

"Riley." Dad called.

"That's right, Alan. Oink Oink." Mom said removing Alan's fork from off of his plate, sitting it down on the napkin while dad and I both watched what she was about to do. Oh, boy. Please tell me that she's not going to show Alan how the little piggies eat. "Now, show me how the piggies eat. This is your trough. Show me how the piggies eat. Be a good boy and show mommy how the piggies eat."

Alan picks up his plate and sticks his face in the meatloaf and starts eating it like a pig. Mom starts laughing and Alan starts oinking like a pig and continued to eat, making a mess while dad and I watch in disgust. I cannot believe that it actually worked. Alan should be glad that he didn't get up from his chair and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the chocolate chip ice cream and ate it front of mom and dad with dad turning into Dustin Hoffman from _Kramer vs. Kramer_.

"Anything interesting happened in school today, Jules?" Dad asked.

"Define interesting?" I asked.

"Oh, God. Please tell me that you didn't get in trouble." Dad said worried about his little girl getting in trouble at school.

"No, daddy. It's nothing like that. Something happened in school today. I..uh…I….I almost got into a fight. Could you please pass the mashed potatoes?" I asked as mom looked at me and dad almost choked on his soda.

"You what?!" Dad exclaimed.

"Juliet." Mom said.

"You got into a fight? That is awesome!" Alan smiled while mom wipes his face off with a paper towel.

"Alan. You were almost in a fight? What's the matter with you? You could've gotten kicked out of school!" Dad exclaimed.

"Lucas, calm down." Mom said.

"Dad, I was trying to protect myself. Harper Rich was after me because she claimed that I stole Elliot from her. He doesn't even like her. She wanted to jump me. If I ended up fighting her, Maddie would've recorded the whole fight on her phone and it would've been of World Star." I said.

"I didn't raise my daughter to be a fighter." Dad said.

"Like I said, I didn't fight her. Dad, you should know that I'm not like you. You're the one that got kicked out of school for doing something stupid and that's getting into fights." I said.

"That's enough!" Dad yelled slamming his fist on the table. Mom and Alan both looked at dad while I looked down at the table, I couldn't believe that my own father yelled at me. He never does that. "Juliet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell…"

I got out of my seat and marched up to my room, feeling my eyes welled with water and slammed the door behind me and sat down my the bay window crying as Maddie enters my room by climbing through the window and sat down next to me.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"My father yelled at me. All because I told him that I almost got into a fight with Harper and he started freaking out. Saying that he doesn't want me to be like him." I said wiping the tears off of my face.

"That's because he was worried about you." Maddie said as she puts her arm around me. "Look, I'm glad that you didn't fight her. I don't want my best friend to get kicked out or have her mess up your pretty face of yours."

I smiled at Maddie and gave her a hug for making me feel better until dad enters the room in a calm state.

"Hey, may I come in?" Dad asked.

"Yes. You can come in." I said as dad enters the room and walked over to the bay window and sat down next to me. "Dad, look. About what I said to you earlier, I'm sorry that I…."

"No, I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You know that I love you very much and I would never hurt you. I also don't want you to get into fights like me. After you told me that you almost got into a fight with Harper, I got a little worried. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me." Dad said.

"I know, dad. And I forgive you. You're a great father and you and mom taught me to do the right thing. Speaking of mom, did she send you up here to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said go talk to your daughter or I will ground you and you will be sleeping on the couch. You know I need to get some action from…." Dad said until Maddie and I both cut him off.

"STOP!" Maddie and I both yelled.

 **And that was chapter seventeen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked the new chapter. LOL on the little reference to** _ **A Christmas Story**_ **. Next time, it's the day of the school dance and Juliet is going with Elliot and her friends. Let's hope that Lucas doesn't embarrass his daughter. Also, what do you think is going to happen between Juliet and Elliot at the dance? Will there be a big Jelliot moment in the story? We'll find out next time. Later on in the story, a blast from Lucas' past returns. Maybe an ex-girlfriend that he dated before he moved to New York. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter eighteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for a little segment that I like to call….**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Victoria Malloy: Thank you for enjoying the story. And to answer your questions, yes, the reunion will come and there will be no problems between Juliet, Harper and Maddie.**

 **DanseChick: Yep. She doesn't want to get expelled from school like her father.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Nope, not at stripper lamp and not Santa Claus. LOL. It's Riley showing Alan how the little piggies eat.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you.**

 **gmwfanforlife: There will be more coming up.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I'll try to update some of the stories that I've been working on.**

 **: Thanks. Well, her father freaked out about her almost getting into a fight. Harper should know that you don't mess with a girl who's last name is Friar.**

 _ **Question of the Da**_ **y: Are you excited for** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **and do you think that they'll release the new promotional photos of the cast for season three in May or June?**


	18. Juliet's First School Dance

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read this chapter, I would just like to talk about one thing.** _ **GIRL MEETS LEGACY**_ **! Did anyone watch the episode? I loved it. It had some very cute Rucas and Lucaya moments like Maya getting jealous, Riley smiling at Lucas after Maya asked her if she still likes Lucas and Maya describing the campfire scene beautifully. As a Rucas fan, I have to admit that moment was pretty good. There were a lot of hilarious moments on it like the scene in the classroom where Lucas has his back facing Maya, Maya is laying on her desk and Riley standing by the window with her face pressed to the glass. And Lucas' line after he said that he smelled Riley's hair. It's a shame that the triangle will get resolved in season three. It was an excellent episode and I hate to nitpick but I was a little disappointed that Morgan wasn't in the episode. They got us hyped up for Morgan's return for months and she wasn't even in the episode. That's my only complaint for the episode. LOL. But all in all, I thought it was pretty good. Now, we have to wait three months for season three to air. Aside, from the season finale of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the series premiere of Stuck in the Middle was also pretty good. To be honest with you, I love the show. And it has some familiar faces that you might recognize like Jenna Ortega from** _ **Richie Rich**_ **, Kayla Maisonet from** _ **Dog with a Blog**_ **, she played Avery's friend Lindsay. Speaking of** _ **Dog With a Blog**_ **, Peyton Meyer was on the show in season two, I think. And there was an episode involving a love triangle between Avery, Wes and Lindsay. This was before the Rucaya love triangle. And people who are fans of** _ **Power Rangers**_ **, you might recognize the mother on the show. That's Cerina Vincent and she played Maya on** _ **Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy**_ **. Then, there was the music video for Sabrina Carpenter's new song Smoke & Fire and I thought it was excellent also. Well, that's all I have to say, it's update time and there's going to be a lot of Jelliot moments and some funny Lucas moments. We'll see Lucas becoming over-protective again. So here it is, chapter eighteen of **_**Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Juliet's First School Dance**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Today is the big day for my daughter. Tonight, she is going to the school dance with Elliot, the boy that she likes in her class and he lives across the street from us. He's also that I will hurt if he ever puts his hands on her. Why would I worry? She's only twelve. Riley was only twelve and I was only thirteen at the time when we went to our first school dance in the seventh grade, although my father-in-law was the chaperone for the dance, making sure that there's no funny business between us. I was sitting downstairs watching _National Lampoon's Animal House_ with Alan. Don't worry, it's just the edited version that they show on network television, that way he won't hear the bad words and nudie scenes, while Riley was upstairs helping Juliet get ready for the dance.

"I can't believe that I threw up on Dean Wormer." Otter said on the television as I started laughing.

"Daddy." Alan called.

"Yes, buddy?" I asked.

"How come Juliet has to go out tonight? Don't you and mommy usually go out?" Alan asked.

"Well, yeah. This is different from me and mommy. You see, Juliet is going out to a school dance with Elliot. Your mom and I have date night. We usually go out to a nice restaurant or go to Chubbie's for music and dancing and ribs. And also a little private time with her while we're out." I said.

"Are Juliet and Elliot going to do the same thing like you and mommy?" Alan asked as I spit my water out in shock.

"They better not!" I exclaimed.

"Will Juliet and Elliot have sex?" Alan asked.

"Alan!" My eyes widened in shock from hearing Alan say the word 'sex'. "Why would you say that word? You're not supposed to say that."

"Well, it's true. Uncle Farkle said." Alan said as I made a facepalm and shook my head in disgust. Remind me to talk to Farkle about saying things about me and Riley in front of my kid. Riley steps out of Juliet's room, walking down the stairs before Juliet does.

"Hey guys, Juliet is about to come downstairs and…..are you kidding me? Animal House? Lucas, you can't watch Animal House in front of Alan." Riley said as she began to notice the scene where Bluto gives his big speech.

"Riles, relax. This is only the edited version. Besides, it's not like I'm letting him watch Game of Thrones. Remember the time that you let Juliet watch _Thelma & Louise_? That rape scene almost horrified her." I said.

"I wanted her to see that men can be scum and that guy got what he deserved." Riley said.

"Let me guess, will you and Maya go out on a road trip, let say some guy assaults you in the parking lot and Maya stops the guy. She's pointing a .38 snub nosed magnum at the guy and he says something that offends her and she shoots him. Then you two are on the run and you end up boinking Brad Pitt on the way…." I said until Riley cut me off with a kiss.

"Lucas, I will not sleep with some drifter like Brad Pitt from the movie. You have to remember that you will always be my cowboy, Mad Dog." Riley said smiling at me and throwing her arms around my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her in close, gazing into her adorable brown eyes.

"God, you're so adorable." I said as I leaned in and kissed her until Alan started making gagging noises from watching us kiss. "Oh, right! We have a little kid here in the room with us.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You two kissing. Ewww!" Alan grinned as Riley picks him up.

"Alright, I'm coming down." Juliet announced as she steps out of the room and walked down the stairs. Riley and I both watched Juliet walking down the stairs. I began to notice Riley's jaw dropped and my eyes widened a bit as I see our beautiful daughter standing in front of us. She wore a cute teal dress and a pair of black flats. She also wore a teal bow on her head that matched her dress. There was something different about her hair. Riley did her hair, she gave her bangs.

"Wow." Riley said.

"Well, how do I look?" Juliet asked as Riley tries not to cry. Juliet's hair reminds me of Topanga's hair. She first started out with thick curls when she was little and now she has bangs.

"Our daughter has bangs. You gave her bangs. She looks like her grandmother back in high school." I said.

"I know. I love it. Thanks, mom." Juliet said with a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Jules. Awww, she looks so beautiful." Riley said.

"You're beautiful like a princess, Juliet." Alan said.

"Awww, thank you Alan." Juliet said as Riley starts crying right in front of us. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just….my little girl look so beautiful!" Riley cried as I hugged her.

"Mom, I know that you're happy that I'm going to the dance with Elliot, but please don't embarrass me when he comes over. Especially you, dad. I don't want you trying to kill him." Juliet said glaring at me.

"Me? What did I do? I'm not gonna do anything." I said as Riley and Juliet both raised their eyebrows and crossed their arms at me.

"Really, Lucas? You were in the backyard shooting at a picture of Elliot with Timmy McCullough's M16A2 assault rifle." Riley said.

"You did what?!" Juliet exclaimed. I didn't say another word, all I did was just enter the kitchen to get my camera to take pictures of Elliot and Juliet. The doorbell rang as Juliet made her way over to the door to see who it was and opened the door.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"Hi." Juliet smiled as Elliot checked out her outfit while I spy on them from the kitchen.

"You look great." Juliet said.

"Thanks. You look very beautiful. I love what you did with your hair. It's so….1995." Elliot said as Juliet began to blush at his comment. "Here, this is for you."

"It looks nice. Lilacs are my favorite." Juliet said as Elliot hands her the lilac and put it in a vase. I walked over to Juliet and Elliot and began to take a picture of the two of them. "Daddy!"

"Mr. Friar. Good evening." Elliot held his hand out as I shook his hand.

"Good evening, Elliot. I hope that you and Juliet are ready for me to take you two to the dance. You two do know that I'm chaperoning the school dance, and so is Maddie's father Deacon too." I said.

"Dad, please. Don't embarrass me." Juliet said.

"Mr. Friar, you can relax. You won't be expecting any funny business between us." Elliot said.

"Good. And if I see any funny business, you don't want to know. Didn't I tell you that I am an excellent shot with an M16 machine gun?" I asked as Riley punches me in the arm. "Ow! Wha…?!"

"Don't threaten, Elliot. He is a good boy. My husband's only joking. He's a terrible shot." Riley said as she gives me the death glare. "Aren't you only joking, Lucas."

"Yes, I am only joking." I said.

"Would you two like anything to eat?" Riley asked.

"Uh, no thank you, ma'am. We're good." Elliot said.

"Okay. Well, you guys have fun. And Lucas, don't embarrass Juliet at the dance." Riley said.

"I promise, I won't embarrass Juliet at the dance." I said. "You and Alan have some fun at home."

"Don't worry, Alan and I are going to have fun. Isn't that right, Al?" Riley asked as she turns to see Alan sitting on the couch watching _National Lampoon's Animal House_ and started yelling out "Toga! Toga! Toga!". "First things first, turn off _Animal House_ because he's repeating lines from the movie."

"Thank you, sir! Maya I have another?" Alan continued to repeat lines from the movie as Riley grabbed the classic controller for the Wii and changed it to HDMI 1 so he can play some video games.

"Alan, how about we play some _Super Mario World_? Wouldn't you like to ride Yoshi and save Princess Peach from the mean king of the Koopas Bowser?" Riley asked as she hands the controller to Alan as she turns on the Wii.

"Yoshi!" Alan cheered.

"Have fun." I said as we walked out of the house.

 **And that was chapter eighteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. LOL Lucas. Threatening his daughter's crush. I had to make a reference to Topanga's hair from the third season of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **. You all remember that she had bangs, right? Of course you do. LOL. Next time, it's the dance and a big Jelliot moment is coming up. What do you think that the big Jelliot moment would be and do you think that Lucas will ruin it? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter nineteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for Let's Talk.**

 **Michaela: Yes. Lucas and Riley will finally have sex later on when they have their private time on their anniversary. I had to make it a running gag for them to be interrupted.**

 **Arianna Faith Cullen: Thanks for the huge review. It makes me happy that you like this story and** _ **Be My Baby**_ **. Yeah, I am a big fan of cliffhanger. LOL. I went to the Disney ABC Press website and I found some promotional photos of the show. It was for season two last year like around in April or May before I found out about Brabrina dating. I always keep my eyes out for new photos on the site.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Thank you very much.**

 **Rucas: Thanks.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: The reunion is coming soon, and so is Riley's bay window. Which is technically now Charlie's bay window since she's sleeping in Riley's old room.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Best reference yet.**

 **: Yeah, I think that the season three promo pics will come in mid May too. There will be a little reference to** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **in the next chapter.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Alan pulled a Randy Parker. It's a good thing Lucas didn't get a leg lamp in the mail. LOL.**

 **Questions of the Day:**

 **What did you think of** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **? Did you like it? Favorite Rucas or Lucaya moment? Favorite moment from the episode?**

 **What did you think of the new show** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **?**

 **What did you think of the** _ **Smoke & Fire**_ **music video?**


	19. Dance With Me

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so I know I told you that I will be working on the prequel story for** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. After that one and after I finish with Juliet's World, I will be working on another sequel to** _ **Be My Baby**_ **where Juliet, Elliot, Maddie, Rachel and Chip are in high school and it will also deal with Juliet and Elliot's relationship. That story will be coming soon. Speaking of Juliet and Elliot, let's see what's going on between Jelliot at the dance. Let's hope there's a big Jelliot moment in this chapter and hope that Lucas doesn't do anything to embarrass them. So here it is, I present to you chapter nineteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Dance With Me**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Elliot, dad and I finally made it to the school. We had to deal with dad keeping an eye on us while he's driving. I'm not sure but I think we drove through a farm and I think he almost hit a car. I don't know. Must've been my imagination. As we entered the gymnasium, everyone in the seventh grade and the eight grade were here. I began to notice Maddie's dad chaperoning the school dance. I have a feeling that he's gonna embarrass her too. While dad walks over to Mr. Conrad to talk to him and keep an eye on things, Elliot and I made our way towards an empty table and sat down.

"Would you like any punch and cookies?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. Let me get it for us." I said until Elliot stopped me.

"I'll get it for you. You just sit here and find Maddie and Rachel while I get our snacks." Elliot said.

"Okay." I said smiling. Elliot, being the gentleman he was, walked over to the buffet table to get our snacks. Maddie walks over to the table with Rachel and took their seats. Maddie wore a Batman print sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of all-star Oxford unisex lace-up canvas shoes. Maddie also wore some mustache post earrings on her ears and an Alex and Chloe can tab necklace, she also had her long blonde hair straightened. Rachel's outfit, on the other hand was much different than Maddie's. She wore a plain cami top, a Marta Ferri white mini skirt and a pair of crisscross pleated toe ballet flats. Rachel also wore a pair of bow earrings on her ears and a diamond heart pendant necklace that she wore around her neck.

"Hey Jules." Maddie said as she sits down next to me along with Rachel.

"Hey, Mads. Hey Rachel." I said.

"So, where's Elliot? Did he come with you to the dance?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he came to the dance. He's getting us a snack and some punch." I said. "So, where's your date?"

"Well, actually Chip took me and Rachel to the dance. He wanted to dance with the both of us. I would rather have Chip dance with Rachel because he has a crush on her." Maddie said.

"But what about you? You can also dance with Chip." Rachel said.

"I want to dance with Colt Wheeler." Maddie said. "But dad is chaperoning the dance just like Juliet's father. He's afraid that Colt might make a move on me."

"Move? What move? What do you mean by that?" I asked while playing with my bracelet.

"Well, Elliot might try to kiss you. That's what I meant by move." Maddie said as my eyes widened in shock. Could Elliot try to kiss me? No wonder dad is chaperoning the dance. Because he thinks that Elliot would try to kiss me. I stop playing with my bracelet and see Elliot walking towards the table with our snacks. "Look who's here."

"Hi, girls." Elliot said as he hands me my punch and Oreos wrapped in a napkin.

"Hi, Elliot." Rachel said.

"So, where's Chip?" Elliot asked.

"Right here." Chip said as he stood behind Rachel. "Her and Maddie are my dates. So, which one of you lucky ladies want to dance with me?"

"I don't want be a third wheel since you have a crush on her." Maddie said.

"Maddie!" Chip and Rachel whined in embarrassment.

"Maddie, don't embarrass them." I said eating my Oreo cookie, then turned to Elliot and smiled nervously at him while he smiled back at me. Rachel and Chip made their way to the dance floor with Maddie until she spots Colt Wheeler, now it's just me and Elliot alone at the table. An awkward silence began to settle in between us. I was beginning to feel a little shy around Elliot as we watched everybody dancing and my father talking to Maddie's father while drinking punch.

"I'm having a pretty good time." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Elliot said taking a sip of his fruit punch.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." Elliot said as we left the table and made our way to the dance floor and started dancing to Walk The Moon's _Shut Up and Dance_. After they finished playing the song, the DJ began to play a slow son. They played the song _True_ by Spandau Ballet. I moved closer towards him, putting my hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on my waist while he took the lead.

"Elliot." I said.

"Yeah, Juliet." Elliot said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure. You can talk to me about anything." Elliot said.

"Are you planning on making your move on me?" I asked.

"Move? Oh, you mean kiss you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." I said shyly.

"Juliet, I'm not going to kiss you right now. I mean, if your father saw us kissing then he would definitely kill me. And you know something, I actually thought about kissing you. I just have to come up with the right moment to do so." Elliot said.

"Don't worry. Your moment will be your moment." I said smiling at him. Elliot and I gazed into each other's eyes. I felt my heart beating fast and a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Even though I would want Elliot to kiss me, I would wait till I have my first date with him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Dad yelled with a megaphone in his hand as Elliot and I broke apart while he walks to the dance floor.

"Dad! We weren't doing anything! We were just dancing." I said.

"Well, it looks like you two were about to do something." Dad said,

"Ugh! That's it! I'm going to the bathroom. Don't even try to follow me, dad. I've think you've embarrassed me enough." I said as I stormed out of the gymnasium, leaving dad and Elliot.

"Sir, you didn't have to embarrass her on this night." Elliot said.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Carpenter." Dad said.

"Oy!" Elliot shook his head and walked away from my father, just so he can go check on me.

 **And that was chapter nineteen of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Poor Juliet, she had to deal with her father embarrassing her. Let's see what happens after the dance. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk:**

 **: I had to throw in the** _ **Super Mario**_ **references. Looks like Lucas pulled a Cory Matthews by embarrassing Juliet.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Thanks.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Lucas definitely ruined it for them. LOL.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **Michaela: Already updated the story.**

 **LittleBit Nerdy: I should've added a "you'll shoot your eye out" reference for Lucas. LOL.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**


	20. Father-Daughter Dance

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read this chapter, I was looking at the reviews and I've got a negative review from Troll (Guest) who was being rude to me by cursing at me and saying that this story is so cliché and annoying. Troll (Guest) also said that Rucas might not even make it to season three. I'm not gonna snap and start cursing at that person, they're probably just some angry Lucaya fan. And I have a little message to Troll (Guest), I do have potential and I've worked so hard on my story. And by the way, Rucas will make it to season three so don't bring my hopes down for Rucas and start a ship war with me, I'm not having it. Besides, you don't even know that Rucas might not make it, I still have hope for Rucas and I will keep hope alive for Rucas and I'm not making Lucas a horrible father so don't call him a horrible father. He's a great father to his children. Well, it's a shame that you gave up the story because the reunion chapter will be coming soon. Don't worry, folks, I've already deleted the comment by using moderate reviews. I'm not gonna let some rude comment bring me down and bring my hopes down for Rucas. Anyway, it's update time. Last time, Lucas embarrassed Juliet at the dance and now she's upset with him. Let's see if Juliet will forgive him for embarrassing her. So here it is, chapter twenty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Father-Daughter Dance**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

"Juliet. Juliet." I called looking for my daughter. I cannot believe what I just did. I humiliated my daughter out on the dance floor. I'm definitely turning into my father-in-law. Oh man, I can imagine her telling Riley about this, which means I'll be grounded for life and I'll be sleeping on the couch. I have to apologize to Juliet and pray to God that she forgives me for embarrassing her. As I continued to walk down the hallway, I see Elliot standing right by the girl's bathroom waiting for Juliet.

"Elliot." I said walking towards him.

"Mr. Friar. Oh, boy. Please don't hurt me. All we did was just dance, I'm not going to kiss her." Elliot said while backing away from me.

"It's okay, Elliot. I'm not going to hurt you. And you better not kiss her. Why are you standing right by the girl's bathroom?" I asked.

"I was about to go in there and check on her but I don't want any of the girls screaming at me and say that there's a boy in the girl's bathroom. She's really upset at you. Sir, you have to know that I will never to anything to hurt your daughter. I care about her a lot and she the only girl that I really like and…." Elliot said until I interrupted him.

"She's worth it?" I asked.

"Yeah, your daughter is worth it. You have to understand that boys will come into her life. Who knows, I she might have her first date with me." Elliot said.

"Alright, don't push it." I said.

"You have to go talk to her." Elliot said.

"Well, what about you?" I asked crossing my arms at him.

"Uh, hello? I can't go in the girl's bathroom." Elliot said. Well, he's got a point. I entered the girl's bathroom and began to notice a couple of girls, including Maddie and Rachel standing in front of the mirror and doing their makeup while Maddie and Rachel were standing in front of the stalls trying to keep Juliet company.

"Is Juliet in there?" I asked pointing at the stall.

"Mr. Friar, good evening. How's Mrs. Friar? You know mom and dad want me to tell you that they said hi and they wanted to know how you guys are doing." Rachel said.

"We're doing fine, Rachel. Thanks for asking." I said. "Is Juliet in the stall?"

"I'm not here." Juliet announced as I gave Rachel and Maddie a look. The two of them both looked at each other and ran out of the bathroom along with the other girls who were standing in front of the sink as Juliet walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Hey, pumpkin. How are you?" I asked. Juliet didn't say a word to me. "Hey, did you see Chip's dance moves out there? Boy, that kid can dance."

Once again, there was no answer. Come on, Jules. Don't ignore your father. He's sorry that he embarrassed you out there. Just please forgive me.

"Juliet, look about what happened out there on the dance floor. I'm sorry that I humiliated you." I said.

"Yeah, you did humiliate me. Dad, all we did was just dance and talk. They were playing a slow song and we were just talking because I was nervous that he might try to kiss me tonight because Maddie said that during the dance, a boy might try to make their move on me. Elliot told me that he's not going to kiss me. And what did you do? You just spoke into the megaphone yelling out get your hands off of my daughter. He had his hands on my waist. My waist! God, mom is right. You're just like grandpa." Juliet said as she steps out of the bathroom with me following her.

"You know what, you're right. I am like your grandfather. You think I've had it easier when your mom liked me when I was young? He chased me out your mother's room when your Aunt Maya and I were talking about Farkle being bullied. Not to mention that he took my boot and your mother kept it." I said as Juliet starts laughing at me. "What? What's so funny?"

"What grandpa did. I cannot believe that he chased you out of mom's room when you were young. What else did he do?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, boy. I'm not sure if I want to tell you that part since you're only twelve." I said.

"Oh, come on, just tell me dad." Juliet said.

"Well, okay. When we were teens, I was sixteen at the time and your mother was fifteen at the time. Your grandfather caught me and your mother making out by the bay window….." I said until Juliet and Elliot started covering their ears and started humming the theme from Super Mario World so they won't hear what happened. "Oh, grow up you two. Let's see if the same thing happens to you two when you get older when I walk in on you two."

"You better not, dad." Juliet points at me.

"So, am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me guess." Juliet said trying to think of an answer whether or not she should forgive me. "I forgive you. And please don't ever try to embarrass me ever again."

"I promise." I said as I hugged Juliet. "Now, you two go out there and have some fun."

"Thanks, daddy." Juliet said as she gives me a kiss on the cheek and entered the gymnasium with Elliot.

 **(Later that evening)**

After the dance ended, I dropped Juliet and Elliot off at home. I parked in front of our house as Elliot walked Juliet to the door while I put the car in the garage, closing the garage door and entered the house as I walked over to the front door to spy on Juliet and Elliot for a bit. I know. I'm being the overprotective father again but I've got to see what's going on.

"I've had a really fun time tonight, Elliot." Juliet said.

"I had a fun time too. Aside from your father embarrassing you and I danced with you, I had a really great time." Elliot said as Juliet giggled for a bit.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm probably going to hang out with my family. My sister Sarah and my brother-in-law Peyton are coming over to visit us with their son. Their son Michael is five years old. He's the same age as Alan. You're welcome to come and join us." Elliot said.

"I would love to, Elliot. But me and my family are going over to Rachel's for dinner. I would have loved to meet your sister Sarah." Juliet said smiling.

"Well, we'll do something together sometime." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I would like that." Juliet smiled.

"Well, goodnight." Elliot said.

"Goodnight." Juliet said as she hugged Elliot.

"Step away from the girl." I said.

"Ugh! Dad!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Sorry! I had to." I said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Friar." Elliot said as I opened the door and pulled Juliet inside.

"Goodnight, Elliot." I said as I closed the door. Juliet and I quietly entered the living room, only to see Riley lying on the couch, sleeping while the movie _Carlito's Way_ was playing on HBO. Juliet smiled at me and gave me a hug and told me goodnight as she made her way upstairs to her room, leaving me and her mother alone in the living room. I sit down on the couch while Rover goes upstairs to Juliet's room. Wow, Riley looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Looks like she's been working a lot on some case file.

"Lucas…" Riley said softly as she wakes up from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey, princess." I said as I kissed her on her cheek.

"Mmm, hey. So, how was the dance? Did Juliet and Elliot have fun? And please tell me that you didn't embarrass her." Riley said.

"Okay, but before you get upset. I did embarrass her at the dance. Then, I apologized to her and told her that I'm sorry for embarrassing her. So she forgave me. But don't worry, Juliet and Elliot had a great time." I said.

"Good. I'm glad that she had a great time. I remember when we had our first seventh grade dance." Riley said. "You wore a cowboy hat."

"Yeah. And I wore a cowboy hat at our 9th grade homecoming at Abigail Adams High." I said. "How's Alan?"

"Alan's doing fine. We had a lot of fun playing _Super Mario World_ and we watched _Fuller House_ on Netflix and I accidentally let him watch _Scarface_. With the amount of F-bombs dropped in that movie, it's no surprise that my parents wouldn't let me and Auggie watch that movie. I turned off _Scarface_ and I decided to let him watch something kid-friendly, I let him watch Tom  & Jerry: The Movie. After that, he fell asleep and I put him in bed. I decided to watch a movie for myself. It was either _Carlito's Way_ on HBO or _Goodfellas_ on Cinemax. So, I've decided on _Carlito's Way_." Riley said as I watched _Carlito's Way_ with her.

"Hey, at least we have our private time." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked.

"Since the kids are asleep, I was hoping that we would have some private time." I said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." I said as Riley grinned at me.

 **(Later)**

"Look out for Reznor. And jump!" I exclaimed as Riley plays _Super Mario World_ on the Wii. She was on the level with the Reznor boss fight in the Vanilla Fortress, the easiest boss fight ever.

"Loop me." Riley said as I feed her a spoonful of Fruit Loops. "This boss fight is pathetic. Come on, give me something challenging."

"Wait until you fight Bowser." I said referring to the Bowser boss fight at Bowser's Castle. And you guys thought that this was the private time that Riley and I were talking about.

 **And that was chapter twenty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. It's about time that Riley and Lucas had their private time without any interruptions. LOL. That was a little reference to the Fruit Loops commercial where a man and his wife are playing** _ **Super Mario Bros**_ **. If you don't know who Reznor is, Reznor is named after Trent Reznor from the rock band Nine Inch Nails. Reznor is a fire-breathing triceratops and he is the most pathetic boss ever in** _ **Super Mario World**_ **. I had to do that for Riley and Lucas. Don't worry, Rucas private time will be coming soon. On their anniversary. It's a good thing that Juliet forgave her father. Next time, Juliet and her family have dinner at Jamie at Evan's house with Riley, Lucas, Evan and Jamie talk about what happened in their lives so far. Don't forget to review this story, please keep the rude comments to yourselves and please be nice. I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-one. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it' time for a little segment that I like to call**

 **Let's Talk:**

 **Rucas: That's a very good question. Charlie will have a son that likes Juliet and Elliot will get jealous. That will happen in the reunion chapters and Jelliot will be in full effect.**

 **Victoria Malloy: I'm glad that you like the new update. Thanks.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks. Your review makes me happy.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the new chapter.**


	21. Girl Meets Old Friends

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello my fellow readers and a happy St. Patrick's Day to you all. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so you all remember on the last chapter that I mentioned that there will be a character that likes Juliet and Elliot gets jealous. Yes, there will be a character in the reunion chapter that likes Juliet. And that character will be the son of Charlie Gardner. In the reunion chapter, there will be a big Jelliot moment in it. We'll see a love triangle between Riley, Elliot and Charlie Gardner's son. Also, I will be looking for profiles for Charlie Gardner's son. If you have any good profiles for the son of Charlie Gardner, feel free to share and I'll use the character in the story. Anyway, it's update time. Today, Juliet and her family have dinner at Rachel's. Riley, Lucas, Jamie and Evan talk about what's been going on in their lives. And we meet Rachel's little brother. So here it is, chapter twenty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Girl Meets Old Friends**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Today is Saturday and I was sitting in the car with my parents and my little brother. We were going over to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's house for dinner and I get to hang out with my friend Rachel. Elliot and Maddie both had plans for today, Elliot was spending some time with his family because his older sister Sarah and her husband are coming over and Maddie and her little sister are visiting her grandfather. We arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's house as mom parks in front of their garage. They live in a three-bedroom house on Wooldridge Drive and it's a nice-looking house too.

"Mommy." Alan said while he takes his seatbelt off.

"Yes, sweetie." Mom answered.

"I want to watch cartoons. Do we have to eat dinner with them?" Alan asked.

"Al, Evan and Rachel are old friends of ours and their daughter goes to the same school with Juliet and she's friends with her." Dad said as he steps out of the car with the Hershey's chocolate crème pie that mom made last night.

"Is Rachel an only child?" Alan asked.

"Nope. Rachel has a little brother who's four years old." I said.

"Yay!" Alan smiled.

"See, buckaroo. You two will get along just fine just like Juliet and Rachel." Dad said. We made it to the front door as mom knocks on the door while we wait for somebody to answer it. I began to notice Alan trying to pick his nose and eat a booger, but I ended up stopping him just in time before doing that if Rachel's parents opened the door to see my five-year-old brother picking his nose and claiming that he's digging for gold. As the door opened up, Rachel was standing in front of the door.

"Rachel!" I smiled.

"Juliet, hi!" Rachel smiles as I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Ewww!" Alan makes a disgusted look on his face as Rachel and I stopped hugging and gave him a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You two hugging. It's sickening." Alan said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good. What about you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Friar." Rachel greeted my parents.

"Hi, Rachel. How good to see you. Are your parents around?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Mom is in the kitchen and dad is in the back cooking the steaks out on the grill." Rachel said.

"Rachel, who is it?" A little boy said as he walked towards Rachel. He was four years old and he was cute as a button. He had light blonde hair and brown eyes and he had some freckles on his face.

"Hey, Toby." Rachel said as she hugs her little brother.

"Who's that?" Toby asked pointing to us.

"Toby, this is my friend Juliet and this is her five year old brother Alan. And these are their parents, Lucas and Riley Friar. Their dad is a veterinarian and their mother is a lawyer." Rachel said as Toby stood behind his sister very shyly. "Toby, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you. They're nice people."

"Uh, hi." Toby said.

"Hi, Toby. It's okay. There's no need to be shy." Mom said.

"It's okay. Relax." Alan said as he walked up to Toby. Toby comes out from behind Rachel as her mother walks over to the front door to greet us.

"Rachel, where's Toby? I was looking for him. Hi, Riley. Hi, Lucas." Mrs. Johnson greeted mom and dad.

"Hey, Jamie." Riley said as she hugged Rachel's mother.

"Mommy." Alan said.

"Yes, sweet pea." Mrs. Johnson answered.

"Are they friends?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"You know them?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Mrs. Johnson said as she picks up her son.

"My wife made a pie. It's her mom's recipe for Hershey's chocolate crème pie. She made it by scratch last night." Dad said as he led up the pie.

"I want some pie!" Toby smiled.

"I know, sweetie. You have to wait till dinner. Would you guys like to come in? Rachel, you can show Juliet to your room or you can go downstairs in the entertainment room and watch some television with your brothers while your parents and I meet your father outside." Mrs. Johnson said as she puts Toby down while Rachel and I went downstairs with Alan and Toby.

"Okay, guys. What do you want to watch? We can watch something on Disney Channel, Nick, Boomerang, NickToons or Cartoon Network. They're showing Family Fun Day on Freeform. _Dumbo_ is on." Rachel said.

"Or we can watch a chick flick on DVD." I said.

"What do you want to watch? We have _Sixteen Candles_ , _Pretty in Pink_ , _Steel Magnolias_ , _Terms of Endearment_ , _Chasing Liberty_." Rachel said.

" _Sixteen Candles_? I love that movie." I smiled.

"Me too! It's my favorite movie." Rachel smiled.

"Mine too!" I cheered as Alan and Toby both made gagging noises.

"What now, you little weasels?" Rachel asked.

"We don't want to sit here and watch girly movies with you two. We want to watch something else." Toby said.

"And what do you want to watch?" I asked as Alan walked over to the DVD shelf and pulled out a DVD and handed it to Rachel.

"In Search of the Wow Wow Wibble Woggle Wazzie Woodle Woo? Are you serious? We can't sit here and watch it." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we would rather watch Airplane! and Airplane II: The Sequel than to watch this weird kid's show." I said.

"Let's watch _Airplane_! Let's watch _Airplane_! Let's watch _Airplane_!" Alan and Toby both shouted.

"Great job, Jules. Now my little brother's going to be repeating lines from the movie and he'll start shouting out boobies when there's one shot of somebody showing off their boobs." Rachel glared at me.

"You think you had it easier? I had to deal with my brother repeating lines from _National Lampoon's Animal House_. He kept yelling out "Toga! Toga! Toga!" all over the house." I said.

 **(With the parents, Riley's P.O.V.)**

"Evan, Riley and Lucas are here." Jamie announced as we stepped outside while Evan was seasoning some porterhouse steaks.

"Hey guys." Evan greeted us as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hi, Evan. Long time no see." I said.

"I know, it's been like forever." Evan said.

"Hey, buddy." Lucas reached out and shook Evan's hand.

"Lucas, how's it going?" Evan asked.

"Pretty good." Lucas said.

"Why don't we all sit on the patio and talk. We'll see what's going on in our lives." Jamie said. Evan adds some seasoning to the steak and let it cook for a few minutes as we all walked up to the patio and sat down at the table.

"Wow, look at us. We have successful jobs and we have children too. So, what's been going on with you two?" I asked.

"Well, after Rachel was born, I became a high school teacher and Jamie became a nurse while we were living in New York before we moved to Texas. I'm now teaching history class at Westlake High School. Jamie is a nurse at Seton Northwest Hospital. What about you guys?" Evan asked.

"I'm a veterinarian at my Pappy Joe's farm after he died. I started my own animal hospital. You have a pet that needs help, come on down to Friar Animal Hospital." Lucas said as he took a sip of his iced tea. "Mmm, this iced tea is pretty good."

"Thank you. What about you, Riley?" Evan asked.

"I'm a lawyer at the law firm of Blanchard, Meyer and Maturo. Right now, I'm tackling a high-profile case involving "Danger Duke" Robinson." I said.

"Danger Duke Robinson? The astronaut?" Lucas asked.

"Ex-astronaut, Lucas." I corrected him.

"Oh, yeah. I've read about him. He was accused of murdering his brother. And you're defending him?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, that's why you've been busy." Lucas said.

"Yeah. People say that I'm like the next Marcia Clark. Except Marcia Clark didn't defend OJ and I don't have permed hair, she was prosecuting him." I said.

"Wasn't Marcia Clark involved in the Rebecca Schaeffer murder trial?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. She prosecuted Robert John Bardo for the murder of television star Rebecca Schaeffer. That was her highest-profile prosecution forty years ago." I said.

"What did this Bardo guy do?" Lucas asked.

"He was stalking Rebecca Schaeffer three years before he murdered her. He wrote many numerous letters to her and he attempted to gain access to the set of the show _My Sister Sam_. He obtained her home address. In 1989, Bardo confronted Schaeffer at her home. He was angry at her for starring in a sex scene in the film Scenes from the _Class Struggle in Beverly Hills_. He shot her right in front of her home with a Ruger GP100 .357-caliber handgun. She was a rising star in Hollywood who landed a leading role in a hit TV series and landed a slew of movies." I said.

"Poor girl. That man is a sick bastard." Jamie said.

"I know. He is. I read about the case when I was young." I said.

"I've read that she was preparing for a role in _The Godfather Part 3_. She was preparing for the role of Michael Corleone's daughter Mary. She was scheduled to audition for the role on the day she was murdered." Lucas said.

"Yeah. If she was still alive today, she would've played Mary on the movie instead of Sofia Coppola. Not that I have a problem with Sofia Coppola. I just felt that her acting on the movie was so-so." I said.

"So, what's been going what with you two back in New York before you moved to Texas?" Evan asked.

"After Juliet was born, we were going to college and we moved into a new apartment. Our marriage almost ended after I told Lucas to take the internship at Texas A & U University. We've worked it out and we've decided to move to Texas together as a family. That way he can take online courses and be with Juliet." I said.

"You two have come a long way with two kids and successful jobs." Jamie said.

"Yeah, we have." Lucas said.

 **And that was chapter twenty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked it. By the way, Robert John Bardo is a real person and so is Rebecca Schaeffer and that case was real. If you don't believe me, look them up. I've read about Robert John Bardo after I read about actress Rebecca Schaeffer. He was 19-years-old at the time when he murdered the talented actress. Before he stalked Rebecca Schaeffer, he stalked child peace activist Samantha Smith before her death in a 1985 plane crash. He was also obsessed with singers Debbie Gibson and Tiffany. I've read that Rebecca Schaeffer was dating film director Brad Silberling and for those of you who remember the 2002 film** _ **Moonlight Mile**_ **, the film was inspired by Silberling's own experiences. Bardo is still alive and he's still in prison. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Juliet learns that Harper Rich is throwing a party. Do you think that her and her friends are invited and what kind of party do you think it is? Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-two. Till next time, my fellow readers and have a safe and a happy St. Patrick's Day.**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk**

 **DanseChick: The reunion will be coming soon in the story. It's coming up along with Riley and Lucas' anniversary.**

 **Guest: Awww, I'm glad that you love the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: Glad that you like the chapters. Evan and Jamie are the young couple that Lucas and Riley met in Lamaze class on Be My Baby.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Thanks for the wonderful review. I've already updated the story.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you love the new chapter.**

 **: Thanks. Well, Harper is going to appear in the next chapter. We'll see if she's going to run into some trouble with her.**


	22. Girl Meets Invitations

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and it's the first day of spring! Okay, so the reunion chapter will be coming later in the story and I have it all planned out. There will be reunion in John Quincy Adams Middle School. Juliet will be bringing her friends Maddie, Elliot, Rachel and Chip along. Cheese Soufflé returns with his wife and he has a son who falls for Juliet. A love triangle ensues. We meet Todd. There will be some complications between Juliet and Elliot. Someone will have their first kiss and someone will become a couple but will have an awkward first date and question their relationship. Oh, and there will be a really big surprise happening in the coming reunion chapter. I hope you guys are excited for the reunion chapters. Also coming along the way is Riley and Lucas' anniversary chapter because Riley and Lucas got married in December and Riley's 30** **th** **birthday chapter will be coming soon and a special Halloween chapter involving Juliet, Aaron and a scary movie involving the creepy Piggy Piggy Man. Can you guess the reference of this creepy character? Here's a hint, he's on a horror survival video game involving you holding a video camera. Anyway, it's update time and Harper Rich is passing out invitations to a party that she's throwing. Is Juliet invited to her party or is she not invited. We'll find out today in chapter twenty-two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Girl Meets Invitations**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It's just another day in school and today was going to be a good day. Maddie and I were talking about our weekend while walking down the hall and to our lockers, getting our books for Mrs. Conrad's class. Maddie was talking about her weekend at her grandfather's house with her little sister and her parents and me talking about what happened at Rachel's house with our brothers and them watching the movie _Airplane_ and _Airplane 2: The Sequel_ and yelling out boobies and repeating lines from the movie at the dinner table. We continued to talk to each other for a couple of minutes until I began to notice someone passing out an envelope to people. But it's not just any envelope, it's an envelope with invitations. But not just any invitations, it's invitations to a party.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Look. Just look what's happening right now." I said tapping her shoulder as she turned to see Harper Rich handing out invitations to some of the students.

"Yeah, so?" Maddie asked.

"Just look what's coming." I said.

"Harper Rich handing out invitations to a party." Maddie said.

"Yeah." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Why should we care if Harper is handing out invitations to her party? She's been mean to and let's not forget that she tried to steal Elliot from you and she wanted to jump you after Elliot asked you to the dance." Maddie said.

"Well, at least I scared her off with "Texas Juliet", didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did." Maddie replied.

"It would be great if she invited us to the party. We could both be party girls. My mom was a party girl once when she was invited to her first party. Looks like I'm going to need a party-girl walk. Ooh, we need a party-girl walk." I said as I did my party-girl walk in front of Maddie without none of the other students noticing me doing it.

"Okay. First of all, I'm not doing that. And second, don't you ever do that again." Maddie said.

"Ooh, you know what else is going to be at the party? Cute boys. There are going to be cute boys at the party but not just any type of boys. Opposite-sex boys. Mom said that they're the best kind." I said.

"Well, you must be ready to go to your first party." Maddie said.

"I don't know. I'm not that popular to go to a party. You might be the one that's going to get invited. I mean, look at you. You're the cool girl. I'm friends with the cool girl. You're Maddie Conrad, the coolest girl in school whose mother used to be a big-time singer in Nashville and I'm Juliet Friar, the nothing, the geek, the weirdo whose mother is a lawyer and her father is a veterinarian. You'll go your way and I'll go my way. You'll end up being with Elliot. You two will get married and you'll have children and I'll be married to Michael Green and his father will become the Angry Grandpa and destroying things." I said as Harper was walking over to us. The popular girl prepares to give Maddie her invitation, but didn't hand her the invitation to the party. She handed the invitation to me.

"No, please don't. Give it to Maddie. She deserves it." I said pushing the invitation away from me.

"Uh, actually. The invitation is for you. I'm inviting you to my party." Harper said as she hands me the invitation and walked away to pass out more invitations for her party.

"Y-y-y-y-ay!" I cheered in joy. "Maddie. My sweet Madison. I know that you didn't get an invitation to Harper's party, but is it okay if I'm really happy for just once?"

"You have my permission to be happy." Maddie grinned at me as I started to do my party-girl walk into the classroom with Mrs. Conrad noticing me while Maddie tries to hide in shame.

"Hi, Juliet. Uh, Maddie. Is there something wrong with your friend?" Mrs. Conrad said.

"She's doing her party-girl walk." Maddie said.

"Party-girl walk?" Mrs. Conrad asked giving me a look.

"I've been invited to a party. Want to see the invitation? Boom!" I yelled whipping out my invitation to Harper Rich's party and showed it to Mrs. Conrad.

"Ah, I see. Your first party?" Mrs. Conrad asked,

"First boy-girl party." I said.

"Your first seventh grade party. Do you think your parents want their young'un going to a party involving boys? I wouldn't let my daughter not go to Harper Rich's party." Mrs. Conrad said as I pointed to Maddie.

"I was not invited." Maddie said.

"Well, how come?" Mrs. Conrad asked.

"Because me and Harper don't like each other. She's just inviting Juliet just to make peace with her." Maddie said.

"Maddie, relax. I'll be fine. Harper is not going to trick me. We're going to get along just fine. Besides, I think mom and dad will be ecstatic that I will be going to my first boy-girl party." I said.

 **(Later, after school)**

After school ended, I was sitting in the living room with my parents while mom was looking over the case files for the "Danger Duke" trial and dad was looking at the X-Rays for Mrs. Bloom's horse. I've decided to tell them about the party and that Harper Rich invited me. I just hope that my parents would let me go because this is my first boy-girl party. After I told them that I've been invited to my first boy-girl party, this is what my father had to say….

"You can't go to the party." Dad said.

"Lucas…" Mom said.

"Riles, I don't want my little dove going to a party that's unsupervised." Dad said.

"But dad, Harper's parents will be there to supervise the party." I whined.

"It's her first boy-girl party." Mom said taking my side as dad groaned in disgust and removed his glasses from off of his face.

"Oh, lord. Why did you mention that party, honey?" Dad asked rubbing his head.

"Well, isn't Maddie invited?" Mom asked.

"No, she's not invited." I replied.

"How come?" Mom asked. "Oh, it's because Harper and Maddie don't like each other."

"Exactly." I said.

"Ah, your first boy-girl party. I remember the time when I was twelve and I was invited to my first seventh grade party…." Mom said as she froze up and began to remember a memory from when she was young.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Popular**_ **)**

 **Farkle: (after opening the door) Hello, fellow partygoer.**

 **Riley: Farkle?**

 **(Maya and Cory are smiling)**

 **Maya: Starting to become clear, sir?**

 **Cory: (Smiles big) Oh yeah. I'm smiling real big.**

 **(Riley enters the apartment as Farkle greets her)**

 **Farkle: Announcing the arrival of party guest number six, female number one.**

 **Smackle: I'm a female, Farkle.**

 **Maya: You getting this yet?**

 **Riley: But pretty boy, pretty boy's still here.**

 **(Pretty boy turns)**

 **Maya: Wait for it.**

 **(Pretty boy is revealed to be two geeks in disguise, shocking Riley)**

 **Cory: That's the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life.**

 **(Maya keeps smiling)**

 **Riley: It's a geek party!**

 **Maya: I know, honey.**

 **(End flashback)**

"Oh, boy." Mom said looking worried.

"Riles…" Dad called.

"Mom, are you alright? Do you need an aspirin?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the funniest thing happening to me when I was twelve. I went to my first party and your Uncle Farkle was the one who invited me and then I found out that it was a "geek" party. You know, the same thing happened to your grandfather when he was in high school and my Uncle Shawn was not invited. Your Aunt Maya was not invited to the party when she was young." Mom said.

"Mom, it's not going to be a geek party. It's just a normal party." I said asAlan enters the living room after leaving the kitchen.

"Mommy, if Juliet's dolly is cold can I put it in the toaster oven?" Alan asked.

"You didn't." I said turning to my little brother.

"No honey, that would be a mistake." Mom as she looks down at her papers again after putting on her glasses.

"Mommy." Alan taps mom on the shoulder.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I made a mistake." Alan said.

"What?!" I exclaimed as ran into the kitchen quickly, making my way over to the microwave and took my Barbie doll out. "Alan! I am going to kill you, you little weasel!"

Alan starts screaming as I chased him with my Barbie doll in my hand. My Barbie doll. My Barbie doll! It's melted!

"No running around the house!" Mom yelled.

"Well, it's a good thing Alan didn't bite the face off of Barry the Bear bear." Dad teased as mom starts laughing.

"That's funny, sweetie. And you know what?" Mom asked.

"What?" Dad asked.

"You're not getting any action tonight." Mom said.

"Damn!" Dad said silently.

 **And that was chapter twenty-two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. LOL Alan. He's acting like his Aunt Morgan. Do you think that the party the Juliet will be going to is going to be a "geek" party? Next time, Juliet goes to Harper Rich's party and we'll get to see a little bonding moment between the two. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for**

 **Let's Talk**

 **SabrinaHernandez5: I'm glad that you love the update. I have plans for Juliet and Elliot for future stories.**

 **soccergurl501: Yeah. But I wanted to make sure that Josh and Maya stay in New York for the reunion chapters.**

 **DanseChick: You can make a profile for Charlie Gardner's son.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Thanks.**

 **Guest: You'll have to wait and see in the reunion chapters.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Thanks you for helping me come up with a name for the 'surprise'.**

 **GMWBMW: It will be very huge.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thank you.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: Glad that you enjoyed the new chapter.**


	23. Girl Meets Party

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and holy cow! I now have 172 reviews for this story. Thank you all so much for reviewing this story, I really appreciate and I am glad that you all love this story and following it to be up to date and adding it to your favorites. Let's try and get this story to 200 reviews or more and I'll keep throwing out updates along the way. Oh, I also posted a new Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Feel free to check it out and don't forget to review it and add it to your favorite and make sure to follow it. Anyway, it's updated time. It's time for Juliet to go to Harper Rich's party. Let's hope it's not some sort of trick for Harper to tease our heroine. So here it is, chapter twenty-three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Girl Meets Party**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Well, tonight's the night. There's a social event happening at Harper Rich's house that I am attending, a boy-girl party. I picked out the perfect outfit that I am going to be wearing at the party, a grey cat t-shirt, floral shorts and a black embroidered military jacket. To complete the outfit, I wore a pair of brown-knitted socks and my Topshop ragged multi buckle bootie. It was about 7:35 PM and I walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs so mom could drop me off at the party. But I came downstairs only to see my mom straddling dad's lap, pulling on his arms while trying to get him off of the couch. Last night, dad slept downstairs on the couch because mom "grounded" him and since he slept on the couch, her hurt his back.

"Riles, careful!" Dad exclaimed while mom's pulling on his arms.

"I am being careful! You need to get off of this couch right now before I leave you for something that moves. Now, get up." Mom said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Dad shouts as I watched them.

"Mom, dad? Couldn't you two just wait till I'm not home and while Alan's asleep not while I'm still here and I can see you two getting freaky with each other?" I asked crossing my arms at them.

"Don't you have a party to go to?" Dad asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm glad that you brought that up, dad." I said.

"Uh, Jules." Mom called as she got up from the couch and walked over towards me. "Do you think it's a good idea for you to be going to the party? What if it turns out to be a geek party?"

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me. It's not going to be a geek party. It's a boy-girl party and Elliot might be there." I said as dad groaned after I mentioned Elliot. "Oh, wait. Harper didn't invite Elliot to the party."

"Thank God." Dad sighed.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Mom grabbed the pillow from off of the couch and slapped dad in the face with it as I started laughing.

"Well, I got myself ready for the party. I sprayed some perfume. I used your perfume, mom." I said.

"Hey! That's Innocence. That's my perfume! Who told you that you can use my perfume?" Mom asked.

"Mom, relax. I didn't use your perfume. I used my body spray, the lavender-scented one. And I also used some mouth wash to make my breath minty fresh…." I said until dad interrupted me.

"You didn't swallow it, did you?" Dad asked.

"No, I spit it out." I said.

"That's what she said!" Alan shouts as mom gasped at what he said.

"Alan!" Mom exclaimed then glared at dad. "Lucas."

"Hey, I didn't let him watch The Office! He probably stumbled onto it while he was watching cartoons." Dad defended. "I still can't believe that Maddie's not invited."

"I know. I guess she's not that cool enough to be invited to the party." I said looking down at the floor while playing with my fingers.

"But you are?" Mom asked.

"Mom, dad. I didn't decide on who's cool or not. It's just that I got invited and she's not and Maddie wants me to have fun at the party." I said.

"Is Rachel invited to the party and can I come?" Alan asked.

"I'm not sure if Rachel's invited and you can't come Alan." I said.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Because you're too young." I answered.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Don't start, Mindy." I said calling Alan the character from _Animaniacs_.

"Juliet, I want you to know that it's not cool to forget who your real friends are. And I don't want you to wear a harajuku outfit the next day so it will make you popular with the geeks just like your mother." Dad said.

"How did you know about that? You weren't even there." Mom said.

"Well, that's because Maya texted me while I was in Texas visiting my friends." Dad said.

"Maya texted you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, and she sent me a picture of you in your harajuku outfit. I thought that you look adorable in it. I still have the photo in my phone." Dad said.

"Oh, God." Mom rolled her eyes at dad.

"Dad, relax. Just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I'm gonna change. Okay, Lucas?" I asked as Dad tries to chase me out of the house but sat back down on the couch because of his back. As we left the house, mom drove me to Harper Rich's house and told me the story about how grandpa was invited to a party and it turned out to be a geek party. She told me about the time that she was invited to a party, but it turns out to be a geek party and Uncle Farkle hosted the party. He said that him and his geek friends thought she was one of them and on the day after the party she came to school dressed in a harajuku outfit because it made her popular with the geeks at the party. As we arrived at Harper's house, mom gave me an important lesson in life: "You know what the best thing is about being yourself? You're always popular with your best friend."

"Now, you make sure that you thank Harper's parents when you leave the party." Mom said.

"I will, mom." I said.

"And make sure that Harper is being nice to you." Mom said.

"Alright, mom." I said.

"Have fun." Mom said as she drove off while I made my way over to the front door, knocking at the front door until a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes and he was wearing jeans, sneakers and a Simpsons t-shirt that glows in the dark. It was Harper's father.

"Hi, you must be Harper's friend Juliet." Mr. Rich said.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Mr. Rich." I said.

"Please, come on in. Harper, your friend is here!" Mr. Rich announced as Harper enters the living room with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, great. I'm glad that you finally….oh, it's you. I didn't expect you to come." Harper said as her smile disappeared from seeing me.

"Hi, Harper." I waved at her.

"Hello, Juliet. Party's downstairs in the basement." Harper said as I followed her downstairs to the basement. As we arrived in the basement, there was nobody there and I was the only person to come to Harper's party.

"Uh, Harper. Where are the guests? I thought that everybody's coming to the party." I said grabbing myself a cup of punch. "I guess that makes me the coolest person here."

"Go ahead, Friar. Rub it in. Nobody wants to come to my party because I'm the meanest and most popular girl in school. I'm not mean and I'm not that popular." Harper said as she sits down on the couch.

"Uh, yeah you are." I said.

"No, Jules. I'm not that popular. You see the truth is…" Harper said as she pulls out a pair of glasses from underneath the pillow of her couch, putting them on her face to reveal the truth. "I'm a geek and this is supposed to be a geek party. The reason why I dress like a popular girl and why I'm not wearing any geeky outfits is because I don't want anyone to make fun of me."

"I wouldn't make fun of you." I said sitting my cup down on the coaster as I sat down next to the blonde girl.

"Oh, please. You hang out with Maddie Conrad. You know that me and her don't like each other. She wanted to beat me severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire." Harper said.

"I know Maddie, she would not do that. I know that she doesn't like you because of you telling me to stay away from Elliot and you trying to jump me because you found out that Elliot asked me out to the dance." I said.

"I know." Maddie said. "You're not going to freak out saying that this is a geek party are you?"

"Hey, that happened to my mother when she was young and that also happened to my grandfather while he was a freshman in high school. You think that I'm going to say it's a geek party?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harper said.

"I'm not going to say it. And I'm not going to leave your party. I'm your guest and we're going to have some fun." I said as Harper smiled and got up from the couch to turn on her XBOX One, putting in _Mortal Kombat X_ inside the system and grabbed two controllers.

"Since nobody else is coming, want to play _Mortal Kombat X_? I am the master of _Mortal Kombat_." Harper said as she hands me the controller.

"You? Uh, no way. I'm the master of _Mortal Kombat_. I've been playing _Mortal Kombat_ since I was five. And my dad is also the champion of _Mortal Kombat_. So much for genetics, baby." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Harper asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. It's a challenge." I said.

"Alright, Friar. You're on." Harper said.

 **And that was chapter twenty-three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, at least Juliet and Harper got along just great. Originally, I wanted Juliet to say the line "It's a geek party!", but I've decided nah. LOL. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Lucas are planning on going to a Halloween party at the law firm that Riley's working for and they're having trouble looking for a babysitter. So, Alan decided that he should let Juliet watch him. I wonder how that will turn out? Also, don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review. Well, it turns out to be a geek party.**

 **Gt: I think that's a good thing. LOL.**

 **Guest: What great aunt? Did I mention a great aunt in the story? LOL.**

 **soccergurl501: Awww, thank you for loving this story.**

 **DanseChick: Thanks for the profile for Charlie Gardner's son.**

 **SabrinaHernandez5: Thank you for enjoying my stories. Yep, I've planned ahead for future chapters of this story and another Rucas story that I've started working on.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: That was my favorite moment in** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **too. Don't worry, Juliet will get her little brother back for destroying her doll.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **: Thanks for the review. Well, nothing bad happened to Juliet at the party.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks**


	24. Girl Meets Brother Redux

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Juliet's World and today's chapter is going to be a good one. Now, we all remember the episode from the first season of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **Girl Meets Brother**_ **, where Riley watches Auggie while their parents are out celebrating their anniversary. Well, this is the Juliet's World-version of this chapter where Riley and Lucas are going to a Halloween party at her job and they decide if Juliet should watch Alan. What will happen when Juliet watches Alan? Hilarity ensues. So here it is chapter twenty-four of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Girl Meets Brother Redux**

 **(Riley's P.O.V)**

"Lucas. Lucas. Oh, there you are." I said as I entered the kitchen only to see Lucas feeding Rover and petting him while fixing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Alan, who was sitting in the living room watching DuckTales on Toon Disney while doing some coloring in his coloring book. "I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday."

"I have nothing planned on that day. Why?" Lucas asked spreading grape jelly on the bread.

"Well, there's a Halloween party going on at my job and Ms. Blanchard invited us to come and I was hoping if you would love to go with me to the Halloween party and be my date?" I asked wrapping my arms around Lucas' arm.

"You want me to go to the Halloween party with you? What will I wear at the party?" Lucas asked.

"Well, anything. I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to dress up as. It's a surprise." I said grinning at Lucas. "You can go as a dead guy."

"And act like that dude from World's Dumbest Partiers where that cop pulls over a drunk man who was leaving from a Halloween party and he's dressed as a dead guy and the cop mistakes him as a gay guy? I don't think so. I might go as a cowboy." Lucas said as I closed the cabinet shit after grabbing my Batman coffee mug and turned to him after he mentioned that he wants to go to the party dressed as a cowboy.

"A cowboy? Uh, no way." I chuckled.

"Oh, come on. Riles." Lucas whined while cutting the crusts off of Alan's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Forget it." I said as I fixed myself a cup of chai latte from the Keurig coffee maker. "I'm not letting my husband walking around the building wearing a cowboy outfit so people would point and make fun of just so they can call you "Huckleberry". That's Maya's job to do that and that's my job to make fun of you."

"Riley, you're never good at making fun of me." Lucas said.

"Hey, I made fun of you after an incident involving our daughter's Little Tikes cozy coupe blue station wagon when she was about four years old." I grinned bringing up the incident, making Lucas hide his face in shame after I brought it up.

"Oh, God. Please don't." Lucas pleaded.

"It was June 2023. Our daughter was four years old and we were still living in our apartment in South Austin before we moved to SweetWater Glen. What was the name of the apartment we were living in? Oh, yeah. Regency Park Apartments. Juliet has just turned four and we got her a Little Tikes cozy coupe blue station wagon and a three-month-old puppy that she named Rover. And you also got her a Mavericks basketball. I can't believe that you got her that! I was at work and you were at home watching her on your day off while you're trying to look for preschools for Juliet to go to. Juliet wanted to play with her father and you've decided to play with her. And I got a phone call from you saying that there's an emergency and I'm thinking that something's wrong with Juliet so I rushed home to see if she's okay. And you want to know what I came home to see? A 23-year-old man stuck in a Little Tikes car while my daughter was watching with a sippy cup in her hand." I said.

"You had to bring that up. You just had to bring that up. You do one stupid thing and they'll never let you forget it. Come on, Riles. Can I go to the Halloween party dressed as a cowboy?" Lucas asked.

"Ugh, fine. You can go to the Halloween party dressed as a cowboy. But, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going as." I said giving Lucas a seductive grin as I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer towards his body while I wrap my arms around his neck and gazed into his emerald green eyes.

"Let me guess, you have a cowgirl's outfit in our room and you're hiding it in the closet?" Lucas asked. "Are you gonna be dressing a little sexy for the Halloween party?"

"I'm not telling you." I grinned.

"Are you going to dress up as a princess? No wait, a naughty princess or a naughty nurse?" Lucas asked as Juliet walked into the kitchen and starts making gagging noises from the sight of us as we both turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you two have to talk about your crazy sexual fantasies for the evening while I try to get myself a snack? This isn't Penthouse." Juliet said as my eyes widened in shock from hearing what my daughter knows about Penthouse.

"How did you know about Penthouse? You are too young to know about that kind of filth. I want to know who told you about that." Lucas said.

"Nobody, dad. I'm doing an assignment in school about censorship in the media." Juliet said grabbing a can of lemon lime soda from out of the refrigerator.

"Oh, okay." Lucas said. I was excited to go to the Halloween party with my husband, but then something else came into mind. We need to find a babysitter to watch Alan while Juliet is at the movies with Maddie and Rachel."

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I just remembered we don't have a babysitter for Alan. Aww, man! There goes our night of being away from the kids. Well, looks like we're going to be spending another Friday night in our sweats while watching a five-year-old while our daughter is out with her friends." I pouted.

"Allow me." Juliet said.

"Who do we have to call to watch Alan? We can drop him off at Evan and Jamie's so they can watch him. Or we can call Taylor Gamble to watch her." Lucas said.

"The girl with the zits on her face?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Uh, forget it." I said.

"Mom, dad. Let me do it." Juliet called.

"Oh, how about Skylar Berelc?" Lucas said.

"Not gonna happen! I'm not letting a sexy teenage babysitter watch our little cub." I said.

"Hellooooo?" Juliet waved her arms at us while Rover barked at us to get our attention.

"Jules?" I asked.

"No, not Juliet. She's just a baby herself." Lucas said as he tried to think of somebody else to watch Alan. I glared at my husband for a bit and slapped him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lucas asked.

"For bein' an idiot!" I said doing my imitation of Drake Bell's Tony Pajamas from _The Amanda Show_ as Juliet starts laughing at us.

"Honey?" I asked.

"Sorry, mom. But you two are hilarious. Looks like you guys need a babysitter to watch Alan. I can do that. I can call Rachel and Maddie to tell them that I'll be watching my little brother. I think I am ready to handle that kind of responsibility." Juliet said.

"Juliet, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"We don't want you to act like Lisa Simpson from that episode of _The Simpsons_ where she's watching Bart and Maggie and it turns into a disaster." Lucas said.

"That will never happen, dad." Juliet said.

"Oh, really? Let's see what Alan has to say about you being his babysitter. Alan, could you come in here for a second please." Lucas said as Alan enters the kitchen. "Hey, buckaroo."

"What's up?" Alan asked.

"Well, your mother and I are going out to a Halloween party this Friday. How would you like Juliet to watch you?" Lucas asked as Juliet turns to Alan and smiles at him.

"Yeah." Alan said.

"You mean it?" Juliet asked.

"I trust you, Juliet. I would put my life in your hands. Catch me!" Alan shouts as he tries to fall to the floor.

"Oh, my God! Don't let him fa…..!" I exclaimed until Juliet caught him in her arms.

"You see? Alan's in capable hands." Juliet said.

"You really want Juliet to be your babysitter?" I asked.

"Yeah. Juliet makes me smiley." Alan grinned.

"Uh, Alan. Honey, that doesn't rhyme." I said.

"So?" Alan asked.

"You make me smiley, Riley." Lucas said as I began to blush.

"Awww. Well, aren't you such a sweetie, Lukey Pookie." I said calling him by his pet name and gave him a kiss while Juliet and Alan both make gagging noises from the sight of us being affectionate with each other.

"Yuck!" Juliet exclaimed as Lucas and I both glared at her.

"You do know that we're paying you ten bucks an hour?" Lucas asked.

"Right you are." Juliet said.

 **And that was chapter twenty-four of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, Juliet is going to be Alan's babysitter. Let's hope that it turns out well. Next time on Juliet's World: Juliet is spending a lovely Friday night with her little brother and Riley and Lucas have something planned for her. Could it be that another McScrambleface will be involved? And what is Riley going to be dressed up as for the Halloween party? BTW, I need help trying to think of a costume for Riley to wear. Before you go, I know that some of you guys are fans of the Marvel Universe but I read an article and I was sad to hear that Garry Shandling died today. You might've recognized him as Senator Stern from the movies** _ **Iron Man 2**_ **and** _ **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ **. I was born in 1992, I recognized him from the HBO show** _ **The Larry Sanders Show**_ **that ran from 1992-1998. He played the voice of the Male Pigeon from** _ **Dr. Dolittle**_ **, he also played the voice of Verne the turtle from** _ **Over the Hedge**_ **. R.I.P. Garry, you will truly be missed. Don't forget to leave your reviews (No rude comments, please be nice) and don't forget to check out the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **and make sure to review it and add it to your favorites and make sure to follow so you can be up to date for updates and thank you guys for supporting this story and** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Trivia about the chapter:**

 **The part where Lucas was stuck in Juliet's Little Tikes car was based on something that happened in my life when I was little. That actually happened to my mom, she got stuck in my Little Tikes car.**

* * *

 **R.I.P Garry Shandling**

 **Quote of the Day:**

" **I think it's one of the main negative emotional ingredients that fuels show business, because there's so much at stake and the fear of failure looms large."**

 **-Garry Shandling**

* * *

 **And now, it's time for my favorite part where I get to talk to all my fellow readers…**

 **Let's Talk**

 **Peaceandrucas: Awww, thank you so much for reviewing this story. You got yourself some cute Rucas moments in this chapter and there will be some more Rucas moments in the next chapter and some more in later chapters.**

 **SabrinaHernandez5: Glad that you like the new chapter. I've always planned ahead.**

 **Hailiebugg17: That's my favorite part of the series. I felt nostalgic after I added the part in the story.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Oh, we'll see another McScrambleface in the next chapter.**

 **DanseChick: Yep, her and Harper are now friends.**

 **soccergurl: That would've been an excellent party.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review.  
**

 **Mr. Authentic: Well, in the next chapter, Riley is going to dress up a little more sexy for Lucas, and maybe when they have their private time while the kids are asleep. If they're not interrupted. LOL.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Glad that you love the story and thanks.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yep and it didn't turn into a scene from** _ **Carrie**_ **.**


	25. Girl Meets Scary Movie

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, April is coming up and only three days left in March. I'm still excited about** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season three because when April comes, it's gonna be only two days left till the third season of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **airs and only one month left till we get new promotional photos of the cast. I want to make like a collage of the cast members in three seasons showing how much they've grown since season one. Heck, somebody make a video of it like** _ **Girl Meets World**_ _ **Growing Pains**_ **-style, show like photos of the cast from seasons one through three with the theme song** _ **As Long As We've Got Each Other**_ **playing. To all the young ones that haven't heard of the show** _ **Growing Pains**_ **, it's a sitcom that aired from 1985-1992 and it starred Robin Thicke's father Alan Thicke, Kirk Cameron (the guy from the Left Behind movies and Candace Cameron Bure's brother), Joanna Kerns, Jeremy Miller, Tracey Gold, Ashley Johnson and a young Leonardo DiCaprio before he played Jordan Belfort on** _ **The Wolf of Wall Street**_ **. That was another show that they aired on Disney Channel along with** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **. Somebody make that** _ **Girl Meets World Growing Pains**_ **-style video. I would love to see that. LOL. Anyway, I hope that you all had a great Easter and I hope that you're ready for updates of the story. Let's check on Juliet and Alan's night while their parents are out at a Halloween party in chapter twenty-five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Girl Meets Scary Movie**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Tonight's the night. My parents are heading out to a Halloween party at my mom's workplace while I baby-sit Alan. Originally, I was planning on going to the movies with Rachel and Maddie to go see that new movie with Andrew Garfield and Shailene Woodley. But, mom and dad were having trouble looking for a babysitter for Alan, so I stepped in to watch my little brother. Besides, I want to spend some time with him. It was around 7:56 PM, Alan was sitting in the living room watching _Adventure Time_ on Cartoon Network while I entered the house after playing catch with Rover. Dad comes walking down the stairs dressed as Superman, Alan's favorite comic book hero.

"Look at you, dad. You're going as Superman. I thought you were going as a cowboy. What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Ask your mother. She's dressing up as something." Dad said as he picks up Alan. "So Al, are you ready to have a fun night with your big sister?"

"Yeah." Alan said. "Daddy, you're dressed as my favorite hero. Are you going to save the world from Lex Luthor?"

"I'm going to a Halloween party with your mother. We need some time alone from home to do adult stuff." Dad said.

"Like going to the party?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. Like going to the party at your mother's job." Dad said.

"Will there be kids there?" Alan asked.

"It's a party for adults, Alan." I said. "We're too young to go. That's why we're staying home."

"Okay, Lucas. Are you ready to see my costume?" Mom asked from upstairs.

"Sure, I'm ready to see how you look." Dad said.

"Oh, God! Alan, cover your eyes." I said.

"Why?" Alan asked looking up at me.

"Because mom is going to wear something inappropriate like a sexy devil or an angel or a goddess of love. Or as Poison Ivy from the _Batman Arkham_ series." I said. Alan and I tried to cover our eyes until we saw mom walking down the stairs dressed as the comic book character Wonder Woman, in gold heels.

"Daddy, mommy's a hero just like you." Alan said.

"Wow, mom. You look great." I said complementing her costume.

"Thanks, Jules." Mom said as she began to notice dad checking out her costume. "Something wrong, honey?"

"Nothing's wrong, princess. Or should I call you Princess Diana of Themyscira? Maybe Princess Riley of Austin or Riley Prince as in Diana Prince." Dad said.

"You can call me Princess Dancing Sunshine or Riley Sunshine." Mom said as Alan and I both smiled at them. "So, where's your glasses Superman?"

Dad walks over to the end table to pick up his glasses and put them on his face, then took them off of his face.

"I'm wearing contacts right now, princess. Wow, you look really hot in that outfit." Dad said as mom blushed hard in front of him.

"Okay, you two. Not in front of your children. We don't need to see your adult moments while we're around. So, do you guys have your keys and your cellphones? I already took the pizza out of the oven for Alan and I could have something to eat for dinner. I won't give him any coffee ice cream because it has caffeine in it and you don't want him up all night trying to get him to go to sleep." I said.

"Great. Looks like you have everything under control here." Dad said.

"Honey, we have a sophisticated babysitter." Mom said.

"Alan's in good hands. He trusts me. Right, Alan?" I asked.

"I trust Juliet." Alan grinned.

"Okay, good. Call if there's an emergency. We'll be back at around 11:00. You be good, Alan. Juliet is in charge so you do as she says. Okay?" Mom asked.

"Okay." Alan said as mom kissed his forehead.

"You don't have to worry about us mom. Like I said, Alan's in good hands." I said smiling at mom and dad.

"We trust you completely." Dad said hugging me and steps out of the house with mom.

"Good night." Mom said closing the door behind them. Okay, why do I have the feeling that I don't believe them for a second? I swear if they start giving me another life lesson, I'm gonna….

"Alright, your mother and I want to talk to you for a second before we leave." Dad said as he enters the house with mom, heading into the kitchen and pulled out an egg from the refrigerator.

"Is this a joke? You two can't get out of here without giving me another life lesson? Mom, please stop dad. He's up to something." I whined.

"Nope, I'm not going to stop him. You see, I'm with him. And I'm gonna do the same thing that my parents did to me when I watched your Uncle Auggie when he was little." Mom said as Lucas hands her the egg and hands it to me. "Juliet, say hello to your new best friend."

"Hi, egg." I said to the egg.

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Dad asked.

"Mom, dad. This is my new friend Emily. Emily McScrambleface." I said.

"She's lovely." Dad said grinning.

"This is ridiculous, you two. You think that this whole "take care of an egg" thing is going to work on me? 'Cause I've seen this before and I know that this happened to mom before." I said.

"Draw a face on Emily McScrambleface." Dad said handing me the black Sharpie marker so I can draw a face on the egg.

"So, tell us about your friend Emily. What are her hopes, what are her dreams?" Mom asked.

"Emily is very friendly to people. Everybody likes her. She's a really good egg. Would you like to meet her?" I asked holding the egg up.

"Sure, we would love to meet her." Mom said.

"Hi, Juwiet's mom." I said speaking in a babyish voice and passed the egg over to mom.

"Awww. It's nice to meet you Emily." Mom said with a smile until her smile went away and threw Emily McScrambleface down on the ground.

"Nooooooooooo!" I cried.

"We're giving you responsibility for our child." Dad said.

"And we all love him, so don't drop him." Mom said. "So, clean Emily up and have a good night!"

Mom and dad left the house while I cleaned up the remains of my dearly departed friend Emily McScrambleface. I cannot believe that my mom murdered her. She's just an egg. After cleaning up the kitchen floor, I ran into the living room with Rover and sat down on the couch with Alan, hugging him tightly and making sure that I don't drop him.

"Juliet, I can't breathe!" Alan cried.

"Oops! Sorry, Alan." I said releasing my little brother from my death grip and picked up the remote from off of the coffee table. "Okay, so what do you want to watch? It's 8:00 and you're too young to watch Adult Swim."

"Why can't we watch _King of the Hill_? That's not a bad show." Alan said.

"Alan, it's on Adult Swim and I think you're too young to watch it." I said.

"But mom and dad let you watch it." Alan said.

"Well, that's because I'm twelve." I said. "Besides, mom and dad let us watch _The Simpsons_."

"Can we watch Family Guy? It's on TBS right now." Alan said while I flipped through channel to channel.

"You do remember what happened the last time you watched _Family Guy_? The Evil Monkey. Not to mention, dad got into trouble with mom and they didn't have their private time with each other. You don't want mommy and daddy to ground me, do you?" I asked.

"Nope." Alan said.

"Ooh, let's watch a movie on SyFy." I said as I turned on a movie that was playing on SyFy and I did not expect them to be playing this movie on that channel. And that movie was _Superman IV: The Quest for Peace_ , the worst movie ever made. I mean, this was before Joel Schumacher's _Batman & Robin_, which came out ten years later in theaters. The first and last time I've watched that movie because it scarred me for life when I was little.

"Where is the woman?" Nuclear Man asked Superman.

"Give it up, you'll never find her." Superman said.

"If you will not tell me, I will hurt people." Nuclear Man said before causing his reign of destruction on the streets of Metropolis.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flipped to another channel while Alan started whining from me trying to look for something to watch. After a few minute of trying to look for something to watch, Alan picked the movie to watch that was on HBO.

"Ooh, Juliet. Can we watch that?" Alan asked pointing to the television.

"What? _Outlast_? That found footage movie that's like _Paranormal Activity_?" I asked.

"Yeah. It looks like a good movie." Alan said.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it looks creepy and the people in the movie….oh God! Cover your eyes because those two inmates are not wearing any clothes!" I exclaimed while trying to cover Alan's eyes until he moved them out of the way and sat down to watch the movie and laughing at the creepy inmates in the psychiatric hospital that's overrun by homicidal patients. "Alan, are you sure that you want to watch this movie?"

"Yes. Some of my friends at school watch the movie. It's not like anything on this movie would scare me." Alan said.

 **(Minutes Later)**

"You were here weren't you? Little pig. I'll find all you whores." Chris Walker, a.k.a. the Piggy-Piggy Man said on the television while trying to look for the movie's main character Miles Upshur, who was hiding in the locker. I was still sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza while I began to notice that Alan is not sitting next to me. Oh, no! I lost my own little brother. Mom and dad are going to kill me.

"Alan? Alan!" I called.

"Yes?" Alan asked as I turned around and see him peeking from behind the couch from the Piggy-Piggy Man.

"What are you doing behind the couch?" I asked.

"The Piggy-Piggy Man. He's scary." Alan said.

"Don't worry. Mr. Pig Face is not going to show up. It's okay, you can come out from behind the couch." I said as Alan comes out from behind the couch, until he began to notice Chris Walker grabbing Miles from out of the locker and growling, making me and Alan both scream from the top of our lungs as Alan ran behind the couch while I cover my head with my pink and blue princess-printed blanket.

"Uh, Alan." I said.

"Yes, Juliet?" Alan peeks from behind the couch.

"Let's not tell mom and dad about this." I said so I won't get in trouble with them.

"Deal." Alan said shaking my hand.

 **And that was chapter twenty-five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Oh, Juliet. Letting your little brother watch a scary movie. Let's hope that Alan doesn't ruin Lucas and Riley's private time. Oh, and** _ **Outlast**_ **is a real video game developed by Canadian game developer Red Barrels. Check out the gameplay from different YouTubers who played the game. Check out Markiplier, DashieGames and Jacksepticeye's gameplay and commentary for Outlast, they're pretty hilarious. And the character on the game are creepy, especially Chris Walker, Dr. Trager and the creepy groom guy Eddie Guskin from** _ **Outlast: Whistleblower**_ **. Next time on Juliet's World, a little Rucas chapter and Riley and Lucas finally have their private time together. Will there be any interruptions? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to add this to your favorites and follow it to keep up to date and don't forget to check out** _ **Her Protector**_ **and make sure to review it, add it to your favorites and follow it. I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for my favorite part of the story….**

 **Let's Talk**

 **soccergurl501: Thanks for enjoying the story.**

 **Emma: Yep. Riley and Lucas are going to have their private time in the next chapter. If they don't get interrupted.**

 **Sarah: Elliot's parents raised him well. He's just like Lucas and Lucas is just like Cory. We'll see how Juliet and Elliot's relationship progresses later on in the story.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like it.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Well, you're right. Riley is going as Wonder Woman and Lucas is going as Superman instead of a cowboy. Originally, I wanted Lucas to go as Batman in the story.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thank you.**

 **DanseChick: Riley will get pregnant later on in the story.**

 **Michaela: Great Halloween costume choices for Riley. Well, she's going as Wonder Woman.**

 **Guest: Yep.**

 **Victoria Malloy: We will see Maya anytime soon in the story right after Riley and Lucas' anniversary.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I hope that you like the new chapter because it's going to be a good one.**


	26. Private Time Interrupted I Guess Not

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, I've got some good news about season three of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. I've read that the third season is going to premiere on Friday May 20** **th** **. Aren't you guys excited? Oh, and I have something to tell you guys….APRIL FOOLS! You guys actually believed that season three of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **was going to premiere in May. I know, I'm sorry that I've tricked you guys. That was mean of me and I deserved to get slapped in the face for that. We all know that season three will premiere in June. I wish that it would premiere in May, but it's only two months left till it premieres. God! I hate waiting for that long, it's killing me. LOL! Anyway, it's update time and you've got yourselves a little Rucas chapter. Which means that there's definitely gonna be some private time for Riley and Lucas. So, originally I was going to change the rating to an M-rating because of Riley and Lucas having their private time, but I'm gonna stick with the T-rating for the story. Will Riley and Lucas' private time get interrupted again? We'll find out today in chapter twenty-six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Private Time Interrupted…. I Guess Not**

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

It was around 11:30 PM, Lucas and Riley arrived home after leaving from the Halloween party at Riley's law firm. Riley steps out of the car holding a paper plate that was wrapped in foil, and on the plate was two pieces of yellow and chocolate cake with sweet buttercream frosting. One for Juliet and one for Alan. As they stepped in front of the front door, Lucas wraps his arms around his beautiful wife while she's trying to unlock the door and began to kiss her softly on her neck, making Riley giggle for a bit.

"Lucas, come on. Do you have to do that while I'm trying to unlock the door?" Riley asked as she unlocks the door.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just excited that we get to have our private time. You know it's been like, hmm, about four years after we had Alan. I can still remember the night that we conceived him. Josh, Maya and their daughter Sabrina were in town to visit us. We told them to watch you while we have our romantic night together at our house. We had a few glasses of wine and you were getting a little frisky…." Lucas said until Riley interrupts him.

"Lucas." Riley said.

"Yes, princess?" Lucas asked.

"Do you have to bring that up? I was a little drunk and I started talking in a bad Irish accent." Riley said.

"You mean like this?" Lucas asked as he began to talk in an Irish accent. "Top of the morning to you all! My name is Jacksepticeye."

"You keep making fun of me, then I will never give you your surprise for the night." Riley said as Lucas stops talking in an Irish accent. The two entered the house only to see that it is still in one piece, walking into the living room only to see that the television was still on with _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ playing on HBO. As Lucas puts the cake in the refrigerator, Riley looks over at the couch to see the most adorable thing ever, Juliet cuddling up with her little brother Alan and Rover lying down next to them on the couch.

"Awww." Riley whispered as Lucas enters the room.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Look at them." Riley said as Lucas noticed Juliet and Alan.

"Wow. They look so adorable. It kinda reminds me of when Rover was a puppy and he slept in Juliet's bed." Lucas said.

"I should take a photo of them and post it on Facebook." Riley said as she walks over to Juliet to wake her up. "Juliet, Jules. Juliet, wake up. We're home. Juliet."

"No, clown! No!" Juliet gasped as Lucas gently picks up Alan and gave her a look. "Oh, hi mom. Hi, dad. How was the party?"

"The party was okay. Uh, what was that all about with the "no, clown, no." thing?" Lucas asked.

"I had a little nightmare. It felt like Tim Burton was directing my dream." Juliet said as Alan wakes up and starts rubbing his eye.

"Hey, buddy. Did you guys have fun?" Lucas asked as Alan nods his head. "That's good. Riles, I'm gonna take him upstairs into his room and tuck him in."

"Okay, I'll be right up to meet you in our room." Riley said as Juliet folds up her blanket and straightened up the couch while turning off the television. "So, did you two have fun?"

"Yep." Juliet said. "Alan and I played _Super Mario World_ and we've watched a couple of movies. Guess you could say that it turned out to be a fun night."

"I'm glad that you two had fun." Riley smiles at her daughter.

"Me too." Juliet smiles as she finished cleaning up the living room before heading upstairs to her room with Rover. Riley turned off the lights in the kitchen and in the living room, making her way upstairs and into the bedroom and in the bathroom to change out of her costume while Lucas enters.

"Well, Alan is tucked in and fast asleep. I already checked on Juliet and she's also asleep." Lucas said as he takes off his Superman costume and put on his blue plaid pajama shorts. "Which means that we can have our priv….have mercy!"

Lucas' jaw dropped and his eyes widened from the sight of his beautiful wife Riley, stepping out of the bathroom wearing something sexy. The pretty brunette wore a tango red muse satin lace chemise.

"Ri…Ri…Ri…Ri….Ri….Ri….." Lucas was speechless.

"Yes?" Riley asked.

"Where did you buy this at?" Lucas asked.

"I ordered it from Bare Necessities. I thought that I might need to wear something sexy for our private time." Riley said walking over to the bed and lies down on it while Lucas gets on the bed, lying next to her. Riley began to climb on top of Lucas and straddles his lap, biting her lower lip as she ran her hand up and down his toned torso.

"We're finally gonna have our private time." Lucas said.

"Yeah. We are, finally." Riley grinned as she leans down to capture Lucas' lips with hers, making out with each other passionately on the black velvet bed sheets. Lucas ran his fingers through Riley's long brown hair and deepened the kiss as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony, making Riley moan into the kiss. Riley began to shiver in delight from feeling Lucas' touch. Lucas slowly pulls the shoulder strap of her down and just when things were about to get heated.

"MOMMY!" Alan screams.

"Oh, no!" Riley whined.

"I think we're just hearing things." Lucas said as he leans up to kiss Riley again.

"MOMMY!" Alan screams again. Riley straightened herself up and climbs off of Lucas as she walks over to her closet, pulling out her pink satin robe and putting it on her body while Lucas gets up from off of the bed. The two left the bedroom and entered Alan's room to see what was going on.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Riley asked as she sits down on Alan's bed.

"He'll get me." Alan cried.

"Who?" Riley asked.

"The Piggy Piggy Man." Alan said.

"The who?" Riley and Lucas both asked at the same time.

"The Piggy Piggy Man." Alan said.

"Uh, Alan. Where did you hear about the Piggy Piggy Man?" Riley asked.

"We were watching a movie earlier with the Piggy Piggy Man in it." Alan said.

"What movie that you and Juliet were watching?" Lucas asked walking over to Alan's bed.

" _Outlast_." Alan said as Juliet walked over to Alan's room and began to notice her parents in the room talking to Alan about what they watched earlier as she tries to run into her room.

"Juliet Hope Friar, I know that you're trying to run into your room. Get in here right now." Riley said.

"How did she know?!" Juliet thought to herself and put on a fake smile on her face as she entered Alan's room. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. So, what's going on?"

"Well, Alan had a nightmare about the Piggy Piggy Man. He said that you and him were watching the movie." Lucas said.

"What movie? What pig man?" Juliet asked trying to act like she doesn't know a thing.

"Young lady." Riley glared at her daughter.

"Alright. Alan and I watched the movie _Outlast_ on HBO because Alan told me that some of his friends at school have watched the movie." Juliet said.

"Oh, boy." Riley and Lucas both said.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"I cannot believe that you fell for it." Lucas said.

"Juliet, Alan knows that his friends aren't supposed to watch that movie because it's too scary. He played you. I wonder where he get that from." Riley said as she began to notice Lucas and Juliet staring at her. "Oh, shove it!"

"You little sneak. Why would you do that?" Juliet asked.

"I just don't want to be scared." Alan said.

"Alan, as your sister, you know it's up to me to protect you from what you're not ready for. And mom and dad are here to protect you too. Except for the time daddy let me watch the movie _Deadpool_ and played the _Deadpool_ game when I was young." Juliet said as Riley gives her husband a death glare, causing him to back away from her.

"And you're not ready for psychotic killers who look like a pig or a psychotic doctor that will cut off your fingers…" Lucas said as Riley slaps him on his arm to shut him up.

"The Piggy Piggy Man is not real. He's just a character played by Kane Hodder, the actor who plays Chris Walker and Jason from the _Friday the 13_ _th_ movies. He's just an actor. He'll probably play a lot of different parts in movies." Riley said.

"Is Santa Claus real?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, Santa Claus is real." Riley said as she kissed Alan's forehead while Lucas tucks him in and ruffles his short dark blonde hair.

"You sleep tight buddy." Lucas said.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Alan asked.

"Uh, Alan. Wouldn't you like to sleep in your own bed tonight? " Riley asked.

"But I want to sleep with you and daddy." Alan said.

"Well, you can sleep in my room for tonight. How's that sound?" Juliet asked.

"Okay." Alan said as he got out of bed and stepped out of the room with Juliet and heads into her room.

"An as for you, I'm gonna give you a free pass for letting our daughter watch the movie _Deadpool_ and play the video game." Riley said.

"So, I'm not grounded?" Lucas asked as Riley jumped on him and wraps her legs around his waist and kissed him. Lucas grinned into the kiss as he turns off the light in Alan's room while he carried his wife over to their bedroom.

 **And that was chapter twenty-six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked the new chapter and some of the Rucas moments in the chapter. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Mrs. Conrad gives her class an assignment about technology and there will be a little reference to the pilot episode of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **. Can you guess what it is? Please leave a review for this story (no rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to fav and follow the story and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now it's time for my favorite part of the story.**

 **Let's Talk**

 **Michaela: Already updated the story and yep, Lucas and Riley will have their private time.**

 **Guest #1: I'm trying to make sure that this story is not going to be the same as** _ **GMW**_ **. Although, there will be some follow-ups to different episodes in future chapters. There will be a follow-up chapter to** _ **Girl Meets Cory and Topanga**_ **called** _ **Girl Meets Riley and Lucas**_ **and also a follow-up chapter where Riley, Maya and Lucas tell Juliet about the love triangle that happened between them because she will deal with that in a later chapter.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you so much for the wonderful review.**

 **Guest #2: We'll get to see Maya, Josh, Cory, Topanga, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa, Charlie (Riley's Sister), Auggie, Ava, Shawn, Katy, Missy Bradford and Charlie Gardner later on in the story.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Awww, I'm glad that my story makes you smile.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Thanks for the review and the suggestion to name the egg Emily McScrambleface.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like it.**

 **DanseChick: Lucas did not know what she was going as for the Halloween party.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks. Hope that you enjoy the new chapter.**


	27. Girl Meets Assignment

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Juliet's World. Before you read the new chapter, I would just like to say thank you for reviewing this story, you've all been very supportive and this story now has 214 reviews, by the time I do the reunion chapters for this story, I know that I'm definitely going to get more reviews for this story because everybody's been waiting patiently for the reunion chapters and I haven't forgotten about them, we still have the Rucas anniversary chapter to do and a couple more chapters to do involving one with a big Jelliot moment in it. Anyway, it's update time and Mrs. Conrad has a big assignment for the class. What could it be? We'll find out today in chapter twenty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Girl Meets Assignment**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Well, it's just another boring Monday morning in Mrs. Conrad's class. Boy, I don't like Mondays. Mrs. Conrad was talking about the William Shakespeare story _Romeo & Juliet_, a tragic love story about two young star-crossed lovers. And of course I've been reading Shakespeare at an early age, okay, I lied, I was nine years old when I watched Baz Luhrman's version of _Romeo & Juliet_ with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes and I also watched Kenneth Brannagh's version of _Hamlet_ too. I couldn't watch _Macbeth_ because the movie was rated R and it was a violent movie. The only _Macbeth_ I know was from _Star Fox 64_ and I'm a master at that game. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. I was talking about _Romeo & Juliet_. Mrs. Conrad was talking about the play and Chip and Rachel were volunteers to reenact the death scene of the play, with Chip holding a rubber dagger while Rachel was lying on Mrs. Conrad's desk.

"She's dead, Mr. Bolcik. Now use the knife and kill yourself with it." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Do I have to? Mrs. Conrad, you and I both know that Rachel is not actually dead. And shouldn't I drink the poison before she wakes up? Romeo drank the poison in the play. As a matter of fact, how about I stab her multiple times to make sure that she's dead." Chip chuckled as Rachel grabs him by his shirt and pulled him closer towards her face.

"You do that and this will be the last pretty face that you will before you die." Rachel said in a threatening tone.

"Mrs. Conrad!" Chip whined.

"All right, all right. No need to get violent here." Mrs. Conrad said.

While all that was going on, I was on my cell phone listening to the new song performed by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher while Maddie was tapping on my shoulder to get my attention, wanting to know how good the song was.

"Juliet." Maddie called.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How good is the song?" Maddie asked.

"Pretty good. Ryan and his wife Dove have done a beautiful job with this song. I think you should listen to this." I said.

"Listen to what?" Mrs. Conrad asked, sneaking up behind me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Huh, W-what did you say? There was something wrong with my hearing aid. I'm not sure." I grinned as some of the students in the class laughed. Mrs. Conrad stuck her hand out as I handed her my cell phone, putting the earphones in her ear and started listening to the music.

"Oh, interesting stuff. I really love this song from whoever they are and I hope this is about Romeo & Juliet." Mrs. Conrad said as she turned off my phone. Juliet, Maddie. Can't you two understand that Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare's ultimate testament of love between a man and a woman?" 

"Yeah, and look how they ended up. Dead. You want to know the ultimate testament of love between a man and a woman? How about Ryan McCartan and Dove Cameron-McCartan?" Maddie asked.

"Or Jacob Whitesides and Bea Miller? I said.

"How about Ryan Newman and Jack Griffo? I mean, come on. Those two were in television shows and movies together. I bet she told the producers of _Sharknado 3_ , "Hey, if my boyfriend is going to be in the movie, then I'm gonna be in the movie." Hey, he got killed of on _Sharknado 3_. And what about that movie Treasure of the Golden Suns where he played an ex-partner of McCartan's and he was working for Tom Hiddleston and the Russians?" I asked.

"Ryan Newman wasn't even in the movie. That was Jade Pettyjohn." Mrs. Conrad said. "And what does this pertain to _Romeo & Juliet_?"

"AHHHH! Mrs. Conrad, help! Help! This psychotic chick is trying to kill me!" Chip yelled as Rachel was pointing the fake knife at him. Mrs. Conrad ran over to her desk to split Rachel and Chip apart to try to keep them from killing each other, sending them to their seats.

"Thank you for the lovely interpretation of the scene Chip and Rachel." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Mom, who cares about some guy who killed himself over some dumb girl?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, The tragedy here is not about a dumb girl or the boy who kills himself because of her. It's about the all-consuming power of love and the inevitability of it's influence on each of our lives." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Just like my parents?" I asked.

"Just like your parents, Juliet." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Well, what about Juliet and Elliot?" Harper asked as Elliot turned to me and smiled at with that handsome smile that just makes me melt like a popsicle as I began to blush.

"Yeah, what about Juliet and Elliot?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's not like I've revealed your embarrassing secret in front of the class or that you keep having dreams about Elliot." Rachel said as I put my head down in embarrassment. I cannot believe that my own best friend said that in front of the whole class.

"Yeah, let's take a look at the Jelliot story instead of _Romeo & Juliet_?" Maddie asked.

"Alright, enough about Juliet and Elliot. Let's get back to talking about Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Conrad said as she walked over to her desk.

"Uh, Mrs. Conrad, is it okay if I could have my phone back?" I asked.

"And there you go with the phones again. What is it with you guys? You're all like mindless drones." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Well, mom. You're too old to understand that we're pre-teens and we depend on technology." Maddie said.

"You do realize that I have a right to ground you and give you detention for the rest of your life if you continue to call me old. You got that Madison?" Mrs. Conrad asked.

"Got it, mom." Maddie said.

"With all due respect Mrs. Conrad, it's important to our generation. It's not like you're going to assign us something that involves us not using technology." Elliot said as a mischievous appeared on Mrs. Conrad's face.

"Mom, what are you planning for us?" Maddie asked.

"What am I planning? Well, I'll tell you what I'm planning for you guys. I am going to split you into teams and you guys are going to discover that whether or not technology has made us better people." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Oh, boy. Is this another life lesson from my parents? How much are they paying you to torture me?" I asked.

"You haven't heard the twist. The twist is….no computers." Mrs. Conrad said.

"WHAT?!" The whole class exclaimed.

"Mom, you can't be serious. Without computers, I won't be able to watch Dashie playing games and getting mad." Maddie said.

"Honey, you know what I've told you about watching DashieGames? I don't like hearing his foul mouth. About the assignment, we're going old school. You're going to do your research at the library. And here's another twist, you can't use your cell phones." Mrs. Conrad said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chip yelled out and fainted to the floor.

"Chip!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Great job, mom. You killed Chip!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules. Now, I am going to pair you guys in teams. Maddie, I'm pairing you with Harper." Mrs. Conrad said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Harper and Maddie both exclaimed.

"I don't care if you don't like her, you two are going to work with each other whether you like it or not." Mrs. Conrad said. "Next up, Chip. You will be paired with Rachel." Mrs. Conrad said as Chip got up off of the floor and sat down on Rachel's lap.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's shakin'?" Chip asked as Rachel rolled her eyes in front of him.

"And next, we have Juliet and you will be paired with Mr. Carpenter." Mrs. Conrad said as a big smile appeared on my face with Rachel and Maddie turned to me and starts grinning at me.

"May I?" I asked.

"You know you want to, Jules. Go ahead, let it out." Rachel said.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" I cheered. I think I'm going to like this assignment a lot.

 **And that was chapter twenty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Our little Juliet is ecstatic about being paired with Elliot. Trying my best not to make this story like** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Next time, Riley and Lucas have a conversation with Juliet about having her cell phone taken away and about the assignment that the two did when they were her age. Don't forget to review this chapter (no rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-eight. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Anyway, it's time for my favorite part of the story, Let's Talk!**

 **Michaela: Riley and Lucas had their private time together. Riley, Lucas, Juliet, Alan and Juliet's friends are going New York for the reunion and Riley will get pregnant again later on in the reunion chapters.**

 **Guest #1: Well, you got the listening part correct. Kudos to you! Also, I'm glad that you like this story.**

 **Soccergurl501: Interesting questions. To answer you first question, I update this story every day. I do like a pattern of how I update this story and Her Protector. Feel free to check it out. And to answer your second question, I'm still debating whether or not I should change this story to an M-rating or keep it at a T-rating. Thanks for the wonderful comment.**

 **Victoria Malloy: Glad that this story made you smile all over again. This story will be a bit like GMW, but it will have a follow-up to different episodes.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: I'm still debating whether or not this story should get an M-rating or not.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Let's just say, there will be two surprises for Riley. Thanks for the review. Also, I enjoyed reading the new chapter of** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **and I've enjoyed reading the new chapter of** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **. Can't wait till you read the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Again, keep up the amazing work.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **DanseChick: Juliet is like the nice sibling to Alan. There will be some times where they will end up teasing each other.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I'm saving that for the anniversary.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the new chapter.**


	28. I Don't Understand The Emotional Content

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. So, I just started binge watching** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **on Netflix. I'm watching the first two seasons to get ready for season three. Oh, and I have a funny story to tell you all. A couple of days ago, I started having a dream about the first episode of the third season of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and I started wishing that they would show it in May. When May comes, we'll be getting new promo pics and episodic stills for** _ **Girl Meets High School Parts 1 and 2**_ **. By the way, last Friday I was watching the new episode of the show** _ **Backstage**_ **and during the commercial break, they showed a commercial for the Kohl's D-Signed Collection, and I saw new promo pics of Riley and Maya for the third season of** _ **Girl**_ _ **Meets World**_ **, I believe. I'm still excited for the new promo pics in May. I haven't been this excited for promo pics since season two of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. LOL. Anyway, it's update time and Riley and Lucas have a little talk with their daughter. Plus, there will be a reference to one of the episodes of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Can you guess what it is? So here it is, chapter twenty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **I Don't Understand the Emotional Content of Fuller House**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

I cannot believe what my own English teacher did. She took my cell phone and she gave us an assignment on technology….without us using our cell phone or our computers. Now, how am I supposed to work on my assignment without technology. Wait until mom and dad hear about this. I entered the house and entered the living room, only to see mom and dad sitting on the couch working while Alan was watching _Ghostbusters II_ on Discovery Family and he was eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. _Ghostbusters II_ is Alan's favorite sequel to watch.

"You two will not believe what just happened to me in school today." I said as I threw my bag down on the floor.

"I think we could take a good crack at it." Dad said putting his glasses on. "Hmm, let's see. Does it have anything to do with listening to music on your phone rather that hearing your teacher talk about _Romeo & Juliet_?

Oh, crap! They knew! Mrs. Conrad told them! Okay, Jules. Just keep cool and come up with something. Come on, you're good at schemes. Your mother and your Aunt Maya were schemers just like her father and her stepfather.

"I want to move! Mom, dad, can we move back to New York so we can be close to grandma and grandpa and Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh? I want to move now! I'll be heading upstairs to pack up my things. Get the realtor and the car ready." I said as I head upstairs.

"Get your butt back down here!" Mom exclaimed. Yikes! I can hear that tone in her voice. I'm dead and mom's going to do some justice because she's judge, jury and executioner, all in one.

"Hi, mom. What a lovely dress you're wearing." I said pointing at my mother's red Free People dress, trying to change the conversation.

"I'm not going to fall for that one, missy. Rayna called and she told me that you were listening to The Girl and the Dreamcatcher on your phone rather than listening to the emotional content of _Romeo & Juliet_." Mom said crossing her arms at me.

"Mom, I'm only twelve years old! I don't understand the emotional content of _Full House_. Heck, I don't understand the emotional content of _Fuller House_ either." I said.

"I love _Full House_ and _Fuller House_. I understand the emotional content of the shows and I'm only this many." Alan said holding up five fingers. I rolled my eyes at my little brother and walked over to the couch and sat down in between mom and dad.

"So, I guess you and your friends are doing this assignment as well?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I remember your father and I did an assignment like this when we were twelve. Well, I was twelve and your father was thirteen at the time because back in Texas he…." Mom said until dad interrupted her.

"Uh, Riley. Can we get on with what we're about to talk to her about?" Dad asked.

"Well, it's true. You got into fights with people and got kicked out of school." Mom points at dad.

"Hey, we're not talking about me here, we're talking about our daughter here. Why would you bring that up?" Dad asked.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed as mom and dad stopped their bickering. "Anyway, so mom. You and dad did an assignment like this back in middle school. What did you two talk about?"

Mom and dad both looked at each other for a moment.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Boy**_ **)**

 **Riley: Hi.**

 **Lucas: (Looks up at Riley and smiles at her) Hi.**

 **(Riley smiles and sits down next to Lucas)**

 **Lucas: I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have.**

 **Riley: I had a hamster.**

 **Lucas: I had 24 horses.**

 **Riley: You win. Tell me about them.**

 **Lucas: One day after school, Sofia was foaling.**

 **Riley: That means she was giving birth, right?**

 **Lucas: Not too bad, city girl.**

 **(Riley chuckled for a bit)**

 **Lucas: And there was no one there, so I called Dr. Galendo and he talked me through it. Anyway, that was all.**

 **Riley: More.**

 **Lucas: Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?**

 **Riley: Really? I'd like to have been there for that.**

 **Lucas: The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it. Riley.**

 **Riley: Lucas.**

 **Lucas: I've never told this to anybody before.**

 **Riley: Yeah?**

 **Lucas: I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian.**

 **Riley: (Smiles) That's cool, too.**

 **Lucas: I delivered this beautiful palomino. I'd show you her picture, but, I don't have my phone.**

 **Riley: That's okay. Just, keep talking.**

 **(End flashback)**

"Awww, you two were so cute." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Your father and I connected. We talked about stuff that was important to us. Too important to text. Plus, my dad taught me how to feel." Mom said as she held dad's hand. The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Jules, you don't need technology to help you out. You and ugh, Elliot. Okay, now I'm acting like your grandmother. You start on page one, and each page you turn brings you deeper into the story. If you like a good story, then start at the beginning. Maybe you might know something about Elliot and maybe he might know something about him." Dad said.

"Maybe you and Elliot will connect with each other." Mom said. Dad's eyes widened in shock and turned to mom.

"What do you mean, connected? Are you trying to say that Rayna is going to teach our daughter how to feel? Is she going to have feelings? Riley, Juliet is in the season of friendship. Next year, she'll be in the eight grade which will mean the season of growth and when heads into high school, feelings. Which means her and Maddie will both like the same guy, I'm talking about Elliot. There will be a Jeddie love triangle just like the love triangle that happened between you, me and Maya and Maddie will realize that she's been….what was I talking about?" Dad asked.

"Daddy, relax. You're not going to lose your little girl in high school. Next year is the eight grade and me and my friends are going to be kings of middle school just like you guys." I said.

"I know." Daddy said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"I have another question to ask you two. Did you perform in the play Romeo & Juliet?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was me, your mother and Farkle. Your Uncle Farkle ruined my moment." Dad said.

"Mom, was dad your first kiss?" I asked as mom looked at dad then looked at me.

"Well, actually…." Mom said.

"Farkle was her first kiss." Dad said as my jaw dropped in surprise.

"He missed. He kissed my chin. That didn't count." Mom said.

"Uncle Farkle kissed mommy?" Alan asked with a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth.

"From where I was standing, that counts as her first kiss. Little guy stole my moment. Like I said to your mother, my moment will be my moment." Dad said as mom starts blushing and giggling right in front of him. The doorbell rang as I got up from the couch and walked over to the door, opening it up only to see Elliot standing in front of the door with his notebook in one hand and a carton of 14 oz sea salt caramel truffle ice cream in the other.

"Hi." Elliot said.

"Hi." I said smiling. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Elliot said as he enters the house and closed the door behind him while mom and dad got up from the couch. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Friar."

"Hi, Elliot." Mom greeted Elliot.

"Mr. Carpenter, it's great seeing you here. I see that you're my daughter's partner for this assignment." Dad said.

"Yes, sir. I brought you some ice cream. I don't know what flavor you like, so I've decide to get you sea salt caramel truffle ice cream." Elliot said.

"It's my favorite. Thanks, Elliot. That's very nice of you." I said as Elliot hands me the carton of ice cream while I put it in the refrigerator. "How about we go work on the assignment in my room."

"Good idea." Elliot said as we both made our way upstairs.

"Hold it! Where do you two think you're going?" Dad asked.

"To my room to work on the assignment." I said.

"Oh-ho-ho. No way! You two are gonna work in your mom's office. I am not expecting any grandchildren from you two." Dad said.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Mom slaps dad upside his head.

"What?" Dad asked.

"All they're doing is just studying. It's just innocent." Mom said as Elliot and I headed into mom's office.

"Innocent? Honey, the last time I was in your room was on your seventeenth birthday and I gave you more than just a…." Dad said as mom started clearing her throat and pointing to Alan, who was busy watching _Ghostbusters II_. "Right. You two better keep the door open."

"We will, dad! Just relax!" I yelled.

"Honey, let them be. At least we still have Alan." Mom said.

"Yeah, you're right." Dad said as he makes his way over to Alan and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh! Daddy…I can't breathe!" Alan exclaimed.

"Alan, just promise me to stay five for the rest of your life." Dad said.

 **And that was chapter twenty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Looks like Elliot and Juliet are going to do their assignment. What are they going to talk about? Are they going to connect just like Riley and Lucas? We'll find out next time in the next chapter, which will be an adorable Jelliot chapter. Here's some trivia about this chapter, the part where it's revealed that Alan's favorite sequel to watch is** _ **Ghostbusters II**_ **, that was based on me because** _ **Ghostbusters II**_ **is better than the original and it was a good sequel, even though it has some of it's idiotic moments like the dancing toaster. LOL. Which one do you like,** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **or** _ **Ghostbusters II**_ **? I would like to hear from you guys. I apologize for the wait, I know you guys have been waiting patiently for the new chapter. Later on in the story, I'm going to do a time jump to Riley and Lucas' twelve anniversary and I need some cute ideas for the Rucas anniversary chapter. Here's a little sneak peek line for the anniversary chapter.**

" **Roses are red. Violets are blue. Mommy loves daddy and daddy does too."**

 **Who do you think will say that line? And what do you think will happen on their anniversary? We'll find out later on in the story. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to fav/follow. And I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **What time is it? Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you so much.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Glad that you like the new chapter. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Victoria Mallory: I'm glad that you love the story. The new update is finished.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Well, she's going to be like her mother. Or maybe both. She's a city girl like Riley and a country gal since Lucas is from Texas and Juliet has spent some time on the farm when she was little. Thanks for the support and I can't wait for the new chapters of Like Father, Like Son and Her Guardian Angel.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

 **DanseChick: I watch a lot of television shows and I read about them on Just Jared Jr.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: The anniversary chapter will be coming soon. I'm still torn trying to change the story to an M-rating but I want to keep it at a T-rating.**


	29. Getting to Know You

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so I thought that** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **was supposed to come on TeenNick this week. But it's next week that they're showing on TeenNick. Right now, I'm busy binging on the first two seasons of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Speaking of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, I've read that there's an episode called** _ **Girl Meets the Other Side**_ **. I guess it's supposed to be a crossover episode with** _ **K.C. Undercover**_ **or maybe it's about Maya starts hanging out with a dangerous crowd. Just like what Shawn did on the** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **episode** _ **Wrong Side of the Tracks**_ **in season two. What do you think that** _ **Girl Meets the Other Side**_ **is about? Anyway, it's update time and it's a short little Jelliot chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy reading it. So here it is, chapter twenty-nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Getting to Know You**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

Elliot and I were sitting in my mom's office working on the assignment. We were sitting at my mom's desk without a laptop because my mom is using her laptop for work, so we have to use books for research. Dad told us to leave the door open so that he won't think that we're doing something inappropriate. We're only twelve and he's turning into my grandfather. Unbelievable!

"I wonder what Maddie and Harper are talking about." I said.

"Eh, they're probably talking about how much they hate each other or how much Maddie wants to beat her to death with a crowbar." Elliot chuckled as I rolled my eyes and grinned at him.

"You know my dad thinks that we have no idea to talk about." I said.

"What if he's right? What if Mrs. Conrad is right?" Elliot asked as dad enters the room to check on us.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dad asked as he hands me and Elliot a glass of fruit punch.

"We're doing fine, sir." Elliot said.

"That's good. I hope you two aren't doing anything that you're not supposed to be doing." Dad said as I glared at him.

"Uh, dad. Can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"Sure." Dad said as I stepped out of the office with dad and entered the kitchen, only to see mom fixing lasagna and Texas toast for dinner.

"Dad, I have no idea what to talk to Elliot about. How did you and mom do it?" I asked.

"Sweetie, it's like we told you. You start on page one, and each page you turn brings you deeper into the story. There's nothing to worry about." Mom said.

"But what if I tell him the story about how I was born and what almost happened to me and mom?" I asked.

"You don't have to tell him that part. Just talk to him about what he likes. See if you connect with him." Dad said sitting down on a chair. As I left the kitchen, I stood in front of the doorway and watched Elliot reading the book. Okay, I can do this. I can start at page one and make a connection with him. Elliot sits the book down and turned around only to see me.

"Hi." I said as I entered the room.

"Hi." Elliot said with a smile on his face while I sit down next to him.

"I guess the thing I miss most about Pennsylvania would have to be my friends back in my old school. You lived in New York while you were young, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. The thing miss most about New York would have to be my grandparents, my Uncle Auggie and my Aunt Charlie. And also my Uncle Josh and Aunt Maya. Maya is my mom's best friend. Well, since she's married to her Uncle Josh, I guess she's mom's aunt now. When I was little and before Alan was born, mom, dad and I have this family tradition where we go to Coney Island and we go on the Cyclone, just like what my mom did when she was young. She always goes on the Cyclone with grandpa. He thinks of it as a family tradition." I said as I took a sip of fruit punch from my glass.

"Anything you miss about being in New York?" Elliot asked.

"I miss spending time with my cousin Sabrina." I said. "Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah. I have two cats and a dog. I have a tuxedo cat named Sylvester. He's a year old. My kitten Gibson is only 5 months old. And my golden retriever Shelby is only three years old." Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"I have a dog named Rover. I had him since I was four years old and I raised him as a pup. Back on my great-grandfather's farm, he had like 24 horses. One time when my father was like thirteen or fourteen, he conquered Tombstone the bull and let me tell you a funny story about him. When he was little, he rode a sheep." I said as Elliot starts laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"He used to be a champion sheep rider at the mutton bustin' rodeo, until he fell off of the sheep. And then he gave up, but he never got over it." I said.

"Riley, did you tell our daughter that story? That is my deepest, darkest secret and now Elliot know." Dad asked.

"No, I didn't tell her that. Why don't you talk to your lovah?" Mom asked.

"Zay's not my lovah!" Dad exclaimed. Ugh! Oh, come on. Right when I'm busy talking to Elliot. I'm sorry but I'm going to close the door. I got up from my chair and walked over to the door and closed it so mom and dad won't disturb us.

"Okay, so where were we?" I asked.

"Well, we were talking about your father at the mutton bustin' rodeo. What about you? Did you ever ride a sheep when you were little?" Elliot asked.

"No. I haven't. But I actually rode a pony on my great-grandfather's farm." I said. "Elliot."

"Juliet." Elliot answered.

"When I was born, my mom gave birth to me. Something almost happened to us while she was in labor." I said.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"My mom was going into cardiac arrest while she was giving birth to me. We both almost died. I was born prematurely." I said as I look down at the book and trying not to cry while I feel Elliot holding my hand.

"I'm glad that you and your mother are still here. I wouldn't be able to meet the most sweetest and beautiful girl ever." Elliot said. I look up at Elliot and a smile appears on my face.

"There is something that I learned about my parents, there is no connection you can make with any screen that compares to the moment you understand only human beings have souls." I said as Elliot and I went back to work, then I began to notice mom and dad standing by the door watching us. My dad smiled at me and told me good job.

"Just like us, huh?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. She's just like us." Mom said.

 **And that was chapter twenty-nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked the chapter. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Juliet, Elliot, Maddie, Rachel, Chip and Harper present their assignments in class. Then we cut to the Matthews family to check up on Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Charlie and we get a special appearance from Shawn and Ava and we get a classic** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **line uttered from Shawn and Cory. Can you guess what it is? I hope that you like next chapter but don't worry, the reunion chapter will be coming soon. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to fav/follow. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for Let's Talk.**

 **Michaela: I've decided to keep it at a T rating, just to be safe. But will have one M-rated chapter in the story.**

 **roosjexx: Glad that you like the story. And yes, they're gonna meet Maya, Josh and the rest of their friends later on in the story.**

 **Hailiebugg17: Glad that you like the** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **reference.**

 **Allison: Aww, thank you for the wonderful review.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **gmwfanforlife: There will be a surprise for Lucas and Riley for the anniversary chapter.**

 **soccergurl501: Thanks for reviewing this story. I think you should post your** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I'm keeping this story at a T-rating just to play it safe. I hope you're excited for the next chapter and the anniversary chapter.**

 **DanseChick: Yep. A love triangle will be happening in the reunion chapters between Juliet, Elliot and then new character Todd.**


	30. Return of the Matthews

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker a.k.a. Sean bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so remember back in chapter twenty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **where I mentioned that Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan are married? Well today, I read an article on Just Jared Jr. that Dove and Ryan are engaged. Okay, did I just pull an Eric Matthews while writing the chapter? Did I bump my head on something? How did I even know that they were going to engaged? It must've been my special ability to predict the future. Oh boy, I'm turning into Eric Matthews! LOL. Anyway, I am happy for Dove and Ryan and congrats to them. Anyway, it's update time. Juliet, Maddie, Rachel, Chip and Harper present their assignments and we get to check up on Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Charlie. I hope that you like this chapter. So here it is, ladies and gentlemen. I present to you chapter thirty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Return of the Matthews**

 _ **(Juliet's P.O.V.)  
**_

Just another regular Thursday morning in Mrs. Conrad's class and today we're presenting our assignments in class. As we took our seats, Mrs. Conrad enters the classroom and walked over to her desk to open it up and hands us our cell phones. Yes! Finally, I get my cell phone back. I was very lucky that my parents didn't ground me for getting caught listening to The Girl and the Dreamcatcher on my phone. Don't judge me, guys. I couldn't help it! Their music is good and my mother loves their music too. Her favorite song is Glowing in the Dark. No, seriously. That's the name of their song.

"Okay, students. You've all deserved it. Here are your phones. I hope that you all learned your lesson, never use your phone in class while listening to music. Alright, Juliet, Maddie, Rachel, Elliot, Chip and Harper. It's time for the great technology debate, so come on up." Mrs. Conrad said as we got up from out of our seats and walked up to the front of the class.

"I have always believed that technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species." Chip said as he held up my phone.

"During our assignment we felt like a couple of lumps without using our computers." Maddie said. "At sometimes, I use my phone to text my friend, even though we live next door to each other."

"While working on the assignment, I've learned some important things about my partner." Rachel said as she looks at Chip. "I learned that he wants to be a scientist when he grows up and he knows that I want to be an artist when I grow up."

Rachel walks over to her desk and pulls out a drawing pad from out of her book bag and made her way back to the front of the class, showing off a drawing of a house that she used to live in when she was little.

"Looks very good, Rachel. You're very talented." Mrs. Conrad said.

"I've been keeping this in my bag. This was the house that my parents and I used to live in when I was little back in Tennessee." Rachel said.

"Looks very good, Rachel. You remind me of my Aunt Maya. She's also an artist as well." I said as Rachel smiled at me.

"No matter what devices we come up with, we should also never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper and our own imaginations." Harper said.

"Juliet, Elliot. Anything you've learned so far?" Mrs. Conrad asked.

"I learned that my whole life was in my phone, but it turns out that you don't need your phone to connect with your friends. Friends talk to each other, but, real friends listen." I said.

"Juliet and I learned a lot from each other and we connected. We both talked about stuff that was important to us. Too important to text. I've learned something about Juliet and her family. Her father used to be a champion sheep rider at the mutton bustin' rodeo, until he fell off of the sheep." Ellliot said as some of the students started to laugh.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, guys." I said trying not to laugh.

"I've also learned some more things about Juliet. Back on her great-grandfather's farm, he had 24 horses and she rode a pony. I also learned that Juliet used to live in New York when she was a baby. Every time when she goes to New York with her parents, they have this family tradition where they go to Coney Island and ride the Cyclone. It was a family tradition that her mother and her grandfather did when she was young." Elliot said.

"And there is something that I've learned from my parents when they did the exact same assignment when they were young, there is no connection you can make with any screen that compares to the moment you understand only human beings have souls. Allow us to demonstrate." I said as Elliot and both turned and faced each other.

"Hi." Elliot said.

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face.

 _ **(Later, back in New York)**_

 _ **(No One's P.O.V.)**_

Topanga was sitting in her apartment working on another case file while trying to start dinner for her family. Cory was out visiting his nephew Hunter and his niece Sabrina while Auggie was out with his fiancée Ava. The matriarch of the Matthews family looked over at the refrigerator and looked at the family photo of Riley, Lucas, Juliet and Alan from last year and the photo of Juliet holding a teddy bear when she was two. While she was cooking dinner, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes enter the kitchen, it was her fourteen-year-old daughter Charlie.

"Mom. Mom, can I talk to you?" Charlie asked as she sits at the table.

"Sure, Charlie. You can talk to me about anything." Topanga said.

"Good. Because I don't want, ugh, Ava joining us for dinner. Why does she have to join us for dinner? She's insane." Charlie said.

"Charlie, as much as I don't like, ugh, Ava, she's been Auggie's girlfriend for seventeen years and they're in college together and they're getting married. They're lucky that they didn't even break up. I cannot believe that she's engaged to him." Topanga said.

"Well, I still don't like her. So, did you talk to Riley?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I've talked to Riley and she's doing good. Lucas is doing good and so is Juliet and Alan. Right now, your sister is working on a high-profile murder case…." Topanga said.

"Ooh! The Danger Duke case? Yeah, I've read about it on the Internet and I saw it on Twitter where they mentioned Riley. Some people think he's innocent, some people think he's not innocent. I think he's innocent. He would never do anything like that to his own brother. I know that Riley will win the case." Charlie said.

"How do you know that Riley will win?" Topanga asked placing a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of Charlie and hands her a glass of milk.

"Because she's a tough as nails lawyer just like you." Charlie said as she to a bite of the cookie. Topanga smiles at her teenage daughter and went back to cooking dinner as Cory enters the apartment with Auggie.

"I'm home and guess who I brought with me." Cory said.

"Heeeeeere's Auggie!" Auggie announced.

"Hi, Auggie." Charlie said.

"Hey there, sweetie. How are you?" Topanga asked.

"I'm good. Classes are doing good and my sweet little Ava is doing fine too. She can't wait to come over and have dinner with us." Auggie said as Topanga and Charlie both looked at each other and made gagging noises after Auggie mentioned Ava. Cory walks over to his loving wife and gives her a kiss and hands her a bag of dinner rolls.

"Oh, god. Cory, please tell me that you didn't take the rolls from Golden Corral while you were eating lunch with Shawn." Topanga said as she noticed a carry-out bag filled with six yeast rolls. "Oh, no. I cannot believe that you took rolls from Golden Coral."

"They want you take the rolls!" Cory said with a big smile on his face. "You take six rolls home for free."

"Are rolls for us, dad?" Charlie asked.

"No way, there for me." Cory said taking a roll out of the bag.

"You're going to eat all six rolls?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Cory said.

"I hope that you don't spoil your appetite because I am fixing chicken." Topanga said.

"I hope it's not funny looking." Charlie said as Cory and Auggie took a step back away from her as Topanga turned around and crosses her arms at her.

"Excuse me?" Topanga asked glaring at her daughter.

"Mom, I'm telling you right now. What you're fixing right now is not a chicken. I think it's some weird animal that you've decided to fix, and….and….and….." Charlie said nervously as Topanga cracks her knuckles while waiting for her answer. "Uh….I…uh….how come Auggie and Ava get to have s'ghetti and meatballs?"

"What ever you do, don't answer the question." Cory whispered as Topanga clears her throat to get his attention. Cory looked up with the roll still in his mouth, looking at his wife who was giving him a devilish grin and holding a butcher knife in her hand, preparing to throw it at him.

Charlie turns to her father and looks at him.

"Did I mention that I invited Shawn over for dinner?" Cory asked.

"What?!" Topanga growled as Cory looked up at the ceiling.

"Dad, your little boy is coming to join you soon." Cory said.

"Uncle Shawn is coming?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. And he should be arriving right about…." Cory said as Shawn enters the apartment. "SHAWNY!"

"CORY!" Shawn cheered as Cory ran up to his best friend and gave him a big bear hug with Topanga, Charlie and Auggie watching them.

"Sorry, to interrupt the Cory & Shawn Show, but aren't you forgetting about us?" Topanga asked.

"I haven't forgotten about you guys." Shawn said. "So, how are you doing Charlie? Has your father embarrassed you in class yet since you first started high school?"

"Nope, not yet and I hope that he doesn't because there's this cute boy in school that I like and he's a sophomore." Charlie said as Cory almost chokes on his roll.

"What boy? Is he a sophomore? Are you kidding me?!" Cory asked.

"Dad, he's on the basketball team and his name is Chris, Chris Hathaway. His sister Summer is in the same class as me. He's very nice and you know him, he's in your History class for second period. I have you for first period and homeroom." Charlie said.

"Chris sounds like a nice kid. I hope that we get to interrogate….. I mean meet him some time." Shawn said.

"Uncle Shawn, you and dad are not going to threaten Chris." Charlie said.

"She's right Cory." Topanga said.

"Well, what about you mom? You threatened my fiancée by telling her that you'll shoot her in the spine. That only worked for The Joker in _The Killing Joke_." Auggie said.

"Okay, which one of you let Auggie watch that movie?" Topanga asked.

"Mom, relax. I'm twenty-two years old and in college. Ava and I are living together. Of course I watched the movie with Ava. She loves Batman." Auggie said as someone knocks on the door. Hoping that it's Ava, Auggie ran over to the door and opened it, only to see his beautiful fiancée standing in front of the door with their shih tzu puppy named Trixie.

"Hi, Auggie. Look who I brought." Ava said as she held Trixie in her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. There is no way that you're bringing that little rat…." Topanga said until Auggie cleared his throat to stop her from finishing up that sentence. "I mean, you and your puppy are welcome into our home."

"Thank you, Topanga. Or should I call you, 'mom'?" Ava asked as she enters the apartment and gave Auggie a kiss on the cheek, sitting the puppy down on the couch and walked over to the table and sat down next to Charlie. "Hello, my future sister-in-law."

"Hello, Ava. How are you?" Charlie asked taking another bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm doing fine. I hope that you're excited about me becoming your sister-in-law." Ava smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic." Charlie said as she got up from her seat, carrying her plate over to the sink to sit her plate in there and quietly mouths "Kill me right now." to her mother. Shawn began to notice a bag filled with rolls and sees Cory eating them.

"Uh, Cory. Where did you get the rolls?" Shawn asked.

"I got them from Golden Corral." Cory replied.

"Oh, god. You stole the rolls!" Shawn exclaimed.

"They want you to take the rolls!" Cory exclaimed with his mouth full while taking another bite out of his yeast roll.

 **And that was chapter thirty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked that chapter and enjoyed that little nostalgic line from Cory. Next time, Auggie and Ava have an announcement to make to Cory and Topanga. Hmm, I wonder what it could be. We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and fav/follow this story. Also, don't forget to check out my other Rucas story** _ **Her Protector**_ **and make sure to review it, add it to your favorites and follow it for updates. And I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-one. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…..**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **DanseChick: They're a bit like Rucas and a little bit of Corpanga.**

 **GMWISLIFE: We'll find out what happens in the aftermath of the anniversary chapter.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: If you read the chapter of** _ **Be My Baby**_ **where Riley was going into labor, she was going into cardiac arrest while giving birth to Juliet.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: That's one line he said. He said another classic line which was on the season two episode of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **called** _ **Breaking Up Is Hard to Do**_ **and the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **episode** _ **Girl Meets Pluto**_ **.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you.**

 **BarryAllenGM: You just read my mind. It will probably be a love square just like Riley, Charlie, Maya and Lucas instead of a love triangle. We'll see how that goes in the reunion chapters.**

 **Soccergurl501: Thanks.**

 **Rebecca1016: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!**

 **Mr. Authentic: I hope you like this reference to** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I hope that you're excited for the anniversary chapter. I can't wait for the new chapters of** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **and** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **. Thanks for the amazing review and keep up the excellent work.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, buddy.**


	31. The Announcement

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and is it May yet? I really want to see the new season three photos for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. I wonder if they'll have promotional photos of Zay and Smackle also or is it just new promotional photos for Riley, Cory, Maya, Lucas, Auggie, Farkle and Topanga. I guess we'll have to find out when they release the new photos in May. I've been keeping a lookout for them while I was on the Disney ABC Press site and all I found were new photos for the Disney Channel original movie** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **. If anyone found any new season three photos for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, let me know. Plus, I want to get the new** _ **Uncharted**_ **game in May because it's the final game in the Uncharted series and I'm a huge fan of the** _ **Uncharted**_ **series, I have three of the Uncharted games on the PS3 right now. I watched the new gameplay for** _ **Uncharted 4: A Thief's End**_ **and the graphics look visually stunning. I hate the fact that they didn't release it this month. Speaking of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Girl Meets the Other Side**_ **is now called** _ **Girl Meets Sassy Haltertop**_ **and from what I've read on Instagram it's about Riley changing into a bad girl or something. Anyway, it's update time and Auggie and Ava have an announcement to make. What could it be? We'll find out today in chapter thirty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **The Announcement**

 **(No One's P.O.V)**

Later that evening, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Ava and Shawn were sitting at the table eating the chicken that Topanga. Ava was eating some salad while feeding her puppy chicken as Topanga gave her the death glare. Shawn looks over at Cory who was busy eating the rolls and dipping them in his mashed potatoes, then looked over at Charlie who was on her cell phone texting one of her friends. While Auggie was eating his meal, Ava nudged him to get his attention and smiled at him while he was scarfing down his food.

"Auggie, slow down. I don't want my fiancé to choke to death from his mother's cooking." Ava said as Topanga glared at her.

"Sorry, babe. I'm just excited about telling them the big news." Auggie said.

"Are you sure you want to tell them? I mean look at your mother. She's like Don Bluth when he gave the Nostalgia Critic the death glare while he was doing his review of the game _Dragon's Lair_." Ava said as Auggie began to notice his mother's Don Bluth-style death glare, sharpening her gaze at the curly-haired blonde.

"Do-oooohhh! She's like the shaming disapproval of every morbid grandparent." Auggie said.

"I don't know if we should tell them. Let's not tell them and wait another day to tell them." Ava said.

"No, I want us to tell them together. I'm afraid how mom will react to the news. Come on, let's tell them." Auggie said as he held Ava's hand.

"Okay. Let's do it." Ava said as she smiled at him. "Everybody, may I have your attention? Auggie and I have an announcement to make."

"Ooh, are you two breaking up?" Topanga asked with a smile on her face.

"No, Topanga." Ava said.

"Is Ava sleeping with Dominic Falcone?" Charlie asked.

"No!" Ava exclaimed.

"Let me guess. Auggie is having an affair with Emma Weathersbee." Cory said.

"Dad!" Auggie exclaimed.

"He better not!" Ava exclaimed, giving her future husband the death glare.

"No, I am not sleeping with Emma Weathersbee. Ava is not sleeping with Dominic Falcone. And we're not breaking up. Something wonderful has happened in our lives and we are happy to announce that. Oh, boy. I'm shaking from trying to tell you guys. I don't know how you're going to react." Auggie said.

"Well, come on. You can tell us." Topanga said.

"Auggie, if you're not going to tell them, then I will." Ava said. "Cory, Topanga, Charlotte. I'm pregnant. I'm four weeks pregnant. Auggie and I are going to have a baby."

The whole room went silent for a minute after Auggie and Ava made their announcement. Charlie spits out her pineapple soda on Shawn while Cory and Topanga just froze in their seats not moving a muscle.

"What? We just told you that I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy for us?" Ava asked holding Auggie's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "We can give you details about what happened but I can tell you that my Auggie Doggie is a real stud in bed. And he's a stud in the shower too. Looks like having sex five times can make my man…."

"Ugh! You two are sick! I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this!" Charlie covers her ears and hummed to the tune of In the Hall of the Mountain King.

Topanga and Cory could not believe what they're hearing. Cory began to notice his wife's right eye starting to twitch, she was ready to kill the blonde demon that is carrying her son's seed.

"Topanga? Honey?" Cory asked.

"Mom, your eye. It's twitching." Charlie said as Shawn looked over at Topanga.

"Oh, boy. This reminds me of the time your parents were getting ready for their wedding day. That reminds me, I still need to get your anniversary gift. You know Auggie, it's been thirty-one years since your parents got married. Hey Cor, remember when we were fighting on our wedding….I mean your wedding. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Shawn asked trying to stop Cory's wife from killing Ava.

"You are pregnant…with my baby's baby?" Topanga asked as her eye continued to twitch.

"Uh, Cory. How about we head down to Topanga's for a piece of cherry cheesecake? I think Katy is working. Maybe I should call Maya to see how she's doing." Shawn said.

"Topanga, don't do anything foolish here. We should be happy for Auggie and Ava. They're getting married and to top it off she's pregnant." Cory said with a big smile on his face. Topanga looks over at Cory and growls at him, making him yelp in fear.

"He's not your baby anymore, Topanga. He's my baby now and I'm carrying his baby." Ava said.

"Oh, god. Mom…" Charlie said.

"You…are…..pregnant…..with…..Auggie's child?!" Topanga growled as she picks up the knife. "You're dead, Morgenstern!"

"Uh-oh!" Ava's eyes widened in shock. Topanga got up from out of her chair to make her way over to Ava. Ava looked at Auggie's mother with a smile on her face, waved at her and ran out of the apartment screaming like a character from the Friday the 13th movies with Topanga chasing her.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Topanga screamed as she ran out of the apartment with the knife in her hand. Cory, Auggie, Charlie and Shawn just sat in the apartment looking at each other without saying another word.

"Well….congratulations Auggie. Looks like I'm going to have a little niece or nephew. Daddy, may I be excused? I need to call Riley and tell her what's going on." Charlie said.

"Go ahead." Cory said as Charlie got up from the table and heads to her room.

"Well, that was fun. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner Cory. Now, I'm going to Topanga's to visit Katy." Shawn said.

"Shawnie, you can't leave now. We haven't gotten dessert yet." Cory said.

"I know where we can go to. Your favorite place in the world to get your favorite thing." Shawn said.

"Ooh, Cinnabons!" Cory jumped in joy and smiled as him and Shawn prepare to leave the apartment.

"Now wait a minute. What about mom and Ava? Mom's out there trying to kill my fiancée and all you two idiots could think about are Cinnabons?" Auggie asked.

"Want to come with us?" Cory asked.

"Sure, why not. I love Cinnabons." Auggie got out of his seat.

"Just like his father." Cory said.

 **(Meanwhile in Texas)**

"Oh, my god." Riley said as her jaw dropped in shock as Lucas stepped out of the bathroom in only his red and blue pajama shorts. "How did mom and dad take the news? Wowee zowee. And all dad and Uncle Shawn did was go to Cinnabon and Auggie went with them? Who could blame them, Charlie? Cinnabon's is dad's favorite and they have really good cinnamon buns."

"Hi, Charlie." Lucas said as jumped on the bed and starts kissing Riley's neck, making her giggle.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Lucas is being a little frisky." Riley giggled. "I'll talk to you later. Give everybody my love. Okay, love you to…ahhh, Lucas!"

"Goodnight." Lucas said as he hung up the phone and sits it on the night table. The handsome Texan climbed on top of the pretty brunette while Riley wraps her legs around his waist while sharing a passionate kiss with him before breaking the kiss to catch their breath. Lucas gazed deeply into Riley's brown eyes and smiled at her while he lightly cups her cheek with his hand.

"How's your sister?" Lucas asked.

"She's doing good. Guess what, Ava and Auggie are expecting and mom didn't take the news very well." Riley said.

"Wow. That kinda reminds me of the time that your parents reacted to when we told them that you were pregnant back in high school, which erupted into a fight between be and your father and your dad punching me in the face." Lucas said.

"You know that Christmas is coming up and we're going Christmas shopping on the day after Thanksgiving. Plus, my birthday is coming up next month so is our twelfth anniversary. Do you have something planned for me?" Riley asked smirking at Lucas.

"I can't tell you. You're gonna have to wait till December." Lucas said.

"Aww, you know how I feel about waiting." Riley pouts as Lucas chuckled.

"You look so adorable when you pout." Lucas said biting his lower lip.

"God, every time you bite your lip, it makes you look sexy." Riley said as Lucas leaned down to capture her lips with his. Their tongues danced in pure bliss as Lucas tries to unbutton her rubber ducky pajama top.

"Mommy, the evil monkey is back again." Alan said from his room.

"Ugh! You know the good thing about our anniversary?" Lucas asked as he buttoned up Riley's pajama top.

"What?" Riley asked.

"We get to have our private time without anyone interrupting us." Lucas said.

 **And that was chapter thirty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Boy, just when Riley and Lucas were about to have their private time, Alan tells them that the evil monkey is back in his room. Here's some trivia about the chapter, the pajamas that Riley wore that I described are the same pajamas that Topanga wore on the sixth season episode of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **called** _ **Getting Hitched**_ **, if you remember the episode. Of course you all remember that episode. LOL. Good news guys, the anniversary chapter is coming up next. Which means it's Rucas private time. But before they have their alone time at night, Lucas has a very special surprise for his wife for twelve years. Which means he's going all out to surprise her with gifts. What kind of gifts will he give Riley? Don't forget to review this chapter (no rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to fav/follow this story. Don't forget to vote, poll is on my page regarding my other Rucas story Her Protector, make sure to check it out and review/fav/follow this story. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-two. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Allison: Glad that you like the story. And that's correct! Auggie and Ava are expecting.**

 **soccergurl501: The reunion chapter will be coming later on in the story. Well, for the Christmas chapter, maybe I'll bring in Maya and Josh and Lucas' parents. Then, the reunion chapter will be coming up. I have it all planned out for the reunion chapters.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for reviewing my story. :)**

 **DanseChick: Yep, I got the rolls line from the** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **episode** _ **Breaking Up Is Hard to Do**_ **.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: We'll get to see more characters soon later on in the story. So, get ready.**

 **gmwfanforlife: You're correct too. Ava is pregnant.**

 **lili10121: Close, it was "They want you to take the rolls!".**

 **Anonymous: The line was "They want you to take the rolls!".**


	32. Happy Anniversary

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you're ready for the new chapter because it's the one that you've all been waiting for, especially for the big chapters that are coming up. It's the Rucas anniversary chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was busy with trying to get** _ **Her Protector**_ **caught up with** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I'm trying to get** _ **Her Protector**_ **to like twenty chapters. Well,** _ **Her Protector**_ **is going to have like thirty or forty chapters. Matter of fact, I might go for fifty chapters, along with** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, I might go for fifty or sixty chapters. What do you think, should** _ **Her Protector**_ **have fifty chapters and should** _ **Juliet's World**_ **have fifty or sixty chapters like** _ **Be My Baby**_ **? Anyway, it's update time and Lucas surprises Riley. What could it be? We'll find out in chapter thirty-two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Happy Anniversary**

 _ **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**_

Ah, I love Fridays. I get to spend the weekend with my friends and not deal with any schoolwork. Tomorrow, I will be hanging out with Elliot at the mall and he's going to help me find a gift for my mother for her birthday. In three days, she is going to turn thirty. Wow, thirty. Dad is thirty-one and mom is twenty-nine going on thirty. Boy, are they old. I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for mom and dad and Alan is helping me out with breakfast. I was standing by the stove fixing pancakes while Alan walks over to the refrigerator grabbing the bowl of eggs out.

"Careful, Alan. Don't drop…" I said until Alan accidentally drops an egg on the floor. "The egg. Oy."

"Sorry." Alan said as he sits the eggs on the table while Rover walks over to the dropped egg and starts licking it.

"Rover, stop! No! Don't lick up the egg. Alan, clean it up." I said as I hand Alan the paper towel and finished with the last pancake for them and got started with fixing the western omelets for them.

"Juliet, why are you cooking a big breakfast for mom and dad?" Alan asked pouring some Kibbles 'n Bits in Rover's bowl.

"Alan, don't you know what today is?" I asked.

"Is it grandpa's birthday?" Alan asked.

"No, it's not grandpa's birthday. Grandpa's birthday is in January." I said.

"It's grandma's birthday." Alan smiled.

"Grandma's birthday was back in November, silly. Today is mom and dad's anniversary. They've been married for twelve years. And dad is planning something special for mom." I said while cooking mom's omelet.

"Are mommy and daddy going to have sex?" Alan asked.

"Alan!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened from hearing Alan say the word sex. "Don't say that word. It's not like they're doing that. Oh, god! I hope not. Are they doing that right no….I don't want to think about it!"

Mom enters the kitchen dressed and ready to go to work.

"Morning, sweetie. Wow, you two were very busy in the kitchen." Mom said as she fixes herself a cup of coffee.

"Awww, man! Mom, I didn't fix your omelet yet. I only fixed dad's." I said.

"Oh, it's okay. I can eat some pancakes and bacon. I would like some scrambled eggs." Mom said.

"Eggs a la Juliet coming right up." I said as I finished cooking dad's western omelet and began to cook mom's scrambled eggs.

"Everything looks good. I wonder what's the special occasion for today. Awww, you two remembered our anniversary and you two woke up early to start our breakfast." Mom smiled at me and Alan.

"Happy anniversary, mommy." Alan hugged mom.

"Awww, thank you sweetie." Mom said as Alan hands mom a plate of pancakes with gummy worms, crushed Oreos, whipped cream and sprinkles. "Wow, what's this?"

"I made this. This is for you, mommy." Alan said as mom takes a bite of his specialty pancakes.

"Mmm, not bad. It's pretty good, Alan. Um, how about I finish them later until Juliet finishes the eggs." Mom said as the doorbell rang. Alan runs out of the kitchen to see who's at the door, mom grabs a napkin and spits out her pancake that Alan made as I look at her in shock while I sit her plate of scrambled eggs on the table.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt your little brother's feelings." Mom said as I sat down at the table with her.

"So, what do you and dad have planned for tonight?" I asked.

"Your father and I have reservations for Sotto Voche, so we're going to have dinner there. Then we're going to go see a play. Well, a musical. Two tickets for _My Fair Lady_." Mom said.

"Wow, I thought that dad was going to take you to go see a rodeo and go to the shooting range and shoot some guns like that one couple from _World's Dumbest Hillbillies_." I said.

"No. We're not doing that. We're just having our perfect night out together on our anniversary." Mom said. I smiled at my mother and turned around only to see Alan enter the house with a horse. And on that horse was my dad.

"Uh, mom. There's a horse in the kitchen." I said as mom took a bite of her piece of bacon.

"Juliet, don't be silly. It's just your imagination." Mom said.

"No, I am serious. There is a horse in the kitchen and dad is on it." I said. Mom dropped her fork on the table, looking back to see dad riding in the house on a white horse. Aww, this is just too adorable. Dad went all out on their anniversary.

"Lucas, where did you get the horse from?" Mom asked.

"I borrowed Necromancer from McCullough. I thought I might surprise you on our anniversary and this is your surprise." Dad said. Mom got up from her chair and walked over to Lucas and the horse and starts petting the horse.

"Aww, this is just like back in middle school." Mom said as dad helped her up on the horse and puts a tiara on her head.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Friendship**_ **)**

 **Riley: Wait a minute. What about me?**

 **Lucas: You? What about you?**

 **Riley: What am I to you?**

 **Lucas: What are you to me?**

 **(Riley smiles at Lucas. Lucas smiles back and whistles as Riley and May turn around to see a white horse entering the gym. Lucas jumps on the horse and helps Riley on.)**

 **Lucas: To me… (puts the tiara on Riley's head) you're a princess.**

 **(Maya smiles at Riley and Lucas)**

 **Riley: Look at us.**

 **(Riley leans her head on Lucas' back and wraps her arms around his waist as they both ride the horse out of the gym)**

 **(End flashback)**

"To me, you will always be my princess." Dad said as he kissed mom. "Happy anniversary, Riley Amy Matthews-Friar."

"Happy anniversary, Lucas Friar." Mom said. "You going to take me to work on a horse or are you just doing that to surprise me?"

"Doing that to surprise you." Dad said as mom smiled at him.

"Mom, dad. Make sure that McCullough's horse doesn't pee on the floor in the house." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna return the horse." Dad said.

 **And that was chapter thirty-two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like the cute little chapter with Rucas and the flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Friendship**_ **. Don't worry, their anniversary continues next time in the next chapter, and there will be a big Rucas moment for their private time. Will their private time be interrupted again or does Juliet and Alan have something planned for them? Will there be another surprise for the Friar family? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to fav/follow this story. Before I go, I've checked the Disney ABC Press website and I found the new season three promotional photos for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. If you get a chance, feel free to check them out when you get a chance. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1: Finished the update. Hope that you like it.**

 **GLF4372: Thank you for the amazing review. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Amythest Love: Yep. I want to act. That's like my dream since I was little. I want to do some acting in movies and television, voice acting since I came up with some hilarious voices, movie director and television director and producer. Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you love the story. :)**

 **Quinnella: You will find out soon.**

 **rucas: I'll still do the cyber bullying chapter sometime in the story.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you for the wonderful review.**

 **gmwfanforlifw: Well, it's not just sex. He'll give her something else before that. LOL.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks for the review.**

 **Allison: Thank you.**

 **Jacksonramonafan2: Hey, can't wait to read more of your stories.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Topanga's reaction was the best part ever to write in the story. The part where Topanga's eye twitching was a reference from season seven.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: The anniversary chapter is here. I hope that you like it.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Poor Riley and Lucas. It's their anniversary and they're going to get their private time…. Finally! LOL. Maybe they'll bring in child number three or both child number 3 and child number 4. Glad that you like the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **. The horse's head is a reference to Francis Ford Coppola's** _ **The Godfather**_ **and a story that I read about a woman in New York finding a horse's head in a box. Can't wait for the new chapters of** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **and** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **. Rock on, dude! :)**


	33. Anniversary Night Part 1

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Juliet's World. Well, it's the first day of May, which means its** _ **Girl Meets World season**_ **three promotional month and we're a month away from the premiere of the best season yet. I hope we get a promo for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season three Friday and more promo pics that I will be keeping an eye out on. Also, tonight is the** _ **Radio Disney Music Awards**_ **and congrats to our girl Sabby for winning the RDMA award. Speaking of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season three promotional month, WE GOT OURSELVES A PROMO FOR** _ **GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL**_ **! Are you excited? Because I'm sure am! I am gonna watch the first two seasons of Girl Meets World to keep me busy. All we need next are the stills from Girl Meets High School and more promotional photos of the cast. Because I want to create a collage with all three photos of the cast. Anyway, it's update time and I hope you guys are ready for more Rucas anniversary night. So here it is, chapter thirty-three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Anniversary Night Part 1**

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

Tonight is going to be a big night for Riley and Lucas. Tonight is the night that they're celebrating their twelfth anniversary. Lucas has planned everything for him and Riley. First off, it's dinner at Sotto Voche. Then after dinner, they're going to see the musical My Fair Lady. Tonight was going to be a magical night for the two of them. Alan and Lucas were in the living room with Alan trying to fix his father's tie while Riley was upstairs in the bedroom with Juliet, helping her get ready for her big night.

"Daddy." Alan said.

"Yes, buddy?" Dad asked.

"How did you get mommy to go out with you?" Alan asked.

"Well, your mother and I have planned this night for weeks. Plus, we're married so she has to go out with me." Lucas said.

"Should I get married to somebody someday like mommy?" Alan asked tying his father's dark blue tie.

"Yeah. When you get older, you'll find somebody like mommy." Lucas said.

"What about Maddie?" Alan asked.

"Maddie? You mean Juliet's friend?" Lucas asked as a big smile appears on Alan's face. "Well, Alan. She'll be a couple years older than you and in college and you will be in high school. So, how's the tie coming along?"

"One bunny ear goes over the other bunny ear." Alan said as he tied his father's tie really goofy. After Alan finished tying Lucas' tie, Lucas steps back.

"Okay, Al. So, how do I look?" Lucas asked.

"You look like a shoe." Alan said.

"Wow, you're just like your Uncle Auggie." Lucas said.

"Is Juliet going to watch me again?" Alan asked.

"Yes, she's going to watch you again. Let's make sure that you two don't watch any scary movies like the last time when we were out." Lucas said, talking about the time Alan and Juliet watched the movie Outlast.

"Daddy." Alan said.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Is it okay if I watch _Game of Thrones_?" Alan asked.

"Al, if I let you watch _Game of Thrones_ , then your mother will, Aunt Maya, Uncle Josh, Uncle Zay, Uncle Farkle, Aunt Smackle and Aunt Vanessa will stab me in the stomach multiple times and say "For the Watch!". Do you want that to happen to your father?" Lucas asked as Alan's eyes widened and stood on the couch silently.

"Never mind!" Alan exclaimed as he jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Juliet was sitting her parents' room watching her mother stand in front of the mirror putting on some pink lip gloss. Riley wore a Lela slip dress and a pair of CLAUDETTE 120 black suede sandals.

"Okay, how do I look?" Riley asked.

"Wow, dad is definitely going to love the way you look." Juliet said.

"Awww, thanks Juliet." Riley said as she smiles at her daughter.

"I can't wait till I get married. Will I ever get married just like you and daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Sweetheart, you'll find the perfect guy for you that you might marry one day." Riley said.

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be Elliot." Riley and Juliet both said simultaneously.

"Do you remember the night that daddy proposed to you?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, it was when I was pregnant with you. Your dad planned this special evening for us at my mother's bakery and Zay and Farkle were dressed as waiters and they served us food. That was when your father proposed to me." Riley said as Juliet smiles at her and hugged her. The two leave the bedroom and made their way downstairs as Lucas looks up to see his beautiful bride walking down the stairs with their daughter.

"Wow. Mommy looks wow!" Alan exclaimed as Lucas just stood there with his jaw dropped in awe.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets First Date**_ **)**

 **(Lucas looks up as his jaw dropped in awe)**

 **Farkle: What's the matter?**

 **(Farkle turns around and sees Riley and Maya walking down the stairs together)**

 **Farkle: Oh my gosh, look at Maya. She's giving me like eighty-four percent. I expected a cat t-shirt and sweatpants, but look at her. (To Maya) hey Maya, let's run towards each other in slow motion. (Starts moving towards Maya in slow motion) Maya!**

 **Maya: No.**

 **Farkle: Come on, you know you want to.**

 **Maya: Farkle, who else would-**

 **(Riley starts walking in slow motion)**

 **Maya: Stop.**

 **(Riley stops as Lucas walks towards Riley)**

 **Lucas: Hi.**

 **Riley: Hi.**

 **Farkle: I thought I was going to be too nervous to say anything, but I'm not I'm really good. I'm a good day talker. I'm the best day talker there is.**

 **Lucas: Even though this just happened, there are some moments you know yo're gonna remember forever. This is one of them.**

 **(Riley smiles at Lucas)**

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Hi." Riley smiles at Lucas.

"Hi. You look really beautiful." Lucas said

'Thank you, Lucas. You look really stunning." Lucas said as he grabs Riley's coat and puts it on her while Juliet walks over to Alan and stood next to him.

"Look at you two. You two look adorable. I bet that you two are going to have a great night." Juliet said.

"We are." Riley said as she looks at Lucas and smiles at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Alright you two. Remember, no scary movies and no _Game of Thrones_." Lucas said grabbing the keys off of the table.

"But you let me watch _Game of Thrones_ when I was eight." Juliet said as Riley turned to her husband and gave him a look.

"If you dare let them watch that show, then I will shoot you with a crossbow while you're sitting on the toilet." Riley said.

"No, you cannot watch that show, Jules. Well, we're off. Dinner's ready and don't forget to feed Rover and make sure you two brush your teeth before you go to bed. Have fun." Lucas said as him and Riley left the house with Juliet locking the door behind them. Riley and Lucas entered Lucas' 2029 Ford Expedition and drove to their destination.

 **(Minutes Later)**

Lucas and Riley pulled up to Sotto Voche after having a hard time trying to find a parking space in Austin. The two exit out of the vehicle and made their way inside the restaurant and began to wait for a table until maitre d' greets him.

"Good evening and welcome to Sotto Voche. My name is Marino. How many?" Marino the maitre d' asked.

"Two. Me and my wife have a reservation for two under the name Friar." Lucas said as Marino checks the reservation book,

"Yes, Friar. Let me show you two to your table." Marino says as he showed Lucas and Riley to their table and sits them down while handing them their menus. "A waiter will be with you shortly."

"Okay." Riley said as Marino walks away from the table. Riley and Lucas pick up their menus and looked through it to order their meal.

"So, what are you getting?" Lucas asked as Riley looked through the menu. "Want to start off with the appetizers first?"

"Sure. I would love that." Riley said as a waiter who's thirty-two with a Belgian accent. His hair was black and slicked back and he had brown eyes. The waiter walked up to the table with a bottle of chardonnay.

"Good evening, I'm Jean-Philippe and I will be your waiter for tonight. May I start you two off with a bottle of chardonnay?" Jean-Philippe asked.

"Yes, sir." Lucas said as Jean-Philippe pours a glass of chardonnay for Riley and Lucas. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, we are. We would like to start off with appetizers first. Me and my wife would like the lobster risotto. And for our entrees, my lovely wife would like the shrimp capellini with tomato sauce and I would like the New York strip steak with sautéed crimini mushrooms and leeks, please." Lucas said.

"Would you like any vegetables?" Jean-Philippe asked.

"Yes, I would like the steamed broccoli." Lucas said.

"And how would you like your steak?" Jean-Philippe asked.

"Well done." Lucas said.

"Okay. Your appetizers will be out and your meals will be ready in about 45 minutes." Jean-Philippe said as Lucas and Riley hands him their menus right before he walked away from their table.

"Here's to twelve years of staying together." Lucas said raising his glass.

"Here's to twelve years of raising two beautiful children together." Riley said.

"And let's make these years last forever." Lucas said as he taps his glass against Riley's and took a sip from his glass and kissed her. "Happy anniversary, princess."

"Happy anniversary, cowboy." Riley said smiling at her husband.

 **And that was chapter thirty-three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked the chapter. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, we get some Rucas alone time, with no interruptions! YAY! And we might get a little surprise in store for Rucas later on in the story. I'll tell you how I'm going to work out the Rucas alone time scene in the next chapter. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice) and make sure to fav/follow this story. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for my favorite part of the story…**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **DanseChick: Jelliot romance will be coming up soon later on in the story.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Hope that you're excited for the next chapter. :)**

 **Allisonkatzenberger: There will be more kids for Rucas later on in the story.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: I'm planning on going for 50 chapters for the story. Well, maybe 55 or 60 chapters.**

 **Marilove: Glad that you like the cute Rucas flashback.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. I'll do my best to see if I can get this story to 50 or 60 chapters.**


	34. Anniversary Night Part 2: Finally!

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read the new chapter, I just want to wish you all Happy Star Wars Day and may the 4** **th** **be with you. Which means that I will be watching all of the** _ **Star Wars**_ **movies.. Second, it's update time and I hope that you're ready for the continuation of the anniversary chapter. Now for the Rucas love scene that's going to happen in the chapter, I am going to keep it at a T-rating. There is some heated stuff that's gonna take place in the chapter. I'll let you guys know when that's coming, ok? I hope you like the new chapter. So here it is, part two of the anniversary chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Anniversary Night Part 2: Finally!**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

It was around midnight, and Riley and I had an amazing night out on the town. Riley and I entered the house and we began to notice that the lights were off. Looks like the kids are asleep, which means one thing. I'm getting some action tonight. Finally! This night is going to turn out great for me and Riley. Let's hope that there are no interruptions.

"I had a really nice time, Lucas." Riley said as she flipped the light switch up to turn on the lights and noticed that the living room was clean and Rover was asleep on the couch. "Hmm, I was expecting a big mess in the living room or Juliet and Alan asleep on the floor with the television on."

I picked up the note left from Riley that was sitting on the night table.

"Why don't you take a look at this?" I said as I handed Riley the note.

"Dear mom and dad, Alan and I are spending the night at Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's house so that way you two can have your private time. Love, Juliet. P.S. Uncle Josh and Aunt Maya sent you a gift. Aww, that's sweet of them. Where's our gift? And didn't you give me my gift?" Riley asked.

"Oh, you want your gift from me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my beautiful wife. Riley looks at me and gives me the most adorable smile as I picked her up and carried her upstairs to our room bridal style while I'm kissing her.

"Lucas! Ahh!" Riley yelped and giggled at the same time while I carried her. We made it upstairs and we stood in front of our bedroom door. "Are you trying to reenact our honeymoon night?"

"You'll see." I said as I kicked the bedroom door open, walking over to the king-size bed and playfully threw Riley on the bed after making a whooping noise. I ran to the door and immediately closed it and took off my jacket.

"Lucas, don't you want to…." Riley said as I ran and jumped on the bed. I was giddy as a schoolboy. "Don't you want to explore?"

"Nope." I said removing my tie and threw it on the floor.

"And take our time?" Riley asked.

"Why?" I asked unbuttoning my shirt to reveal my muscular chest to her and start flexing right in front of her. Riley began to blush from the sight of me flexing my muscles right in front of her.

"Because there's such a thing as foreplay." Riley said while I kicked off my shoes from off of my feet and pulled off my socks.

"Don't need it." I said

"Well, maybe I might." Riley said in a seductive tone.

"Riley, we had twelve years of foreplay. How much more do you require?" I asked as Riley placed her hands on my face, holding onto it and kissed me just like on our first date back in middle school.

"You stay right there. I will be right back." Riley said as she got up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Honey, please. Don't go. Don't leave me." I begged.

"Just wait right here. You won't be disappointed." Riley said with a seductive look on her face as she entered the bathroom while I am on my knees, begging her to come back.

"Riley! Please! I can't do this alone!" I cried. "Great! She's gone and I'm left all alone in this room except…ooh, a box of Shari's Berries!"

I walked up to the night table and picked up the box of Shari's Berries and opened it up to see some chocolate covered strawberries, a full dozen gourmet dipped fancy strawberries. This must be the gift from Josh and Maya. Riley loves chocolate covered strawberries. Ooh, we might feed each other strawberries and use them as foreplay. I picked up the card from Josh and Maya and started reading it.

"Happy anniversary to Ranger Rick and Riley. We love you guys. Really? She had to call me Ranger Rick?" I said to myself as I sit the card down on the night table with the box of chocolate covered strawberries. I turn around and I see Riley appearing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing some sexy lingerie. She wore a sexy red lacy baby doll nightie. "Yay, yay, yay!"

"You like what you see, Dr. Friar?" Riley asked as she walked towards me, placing a kiss on my lips before she climbs into bed. As I watch her getting into bed, Riley had the covers over her to cover herself up while she takes off her nightie, giving me the most seductive look ever. Riley throws her red nightie at me as it lands on my head.

"Oh, man. Look at you. Oh, my. I wish Zay and Farkle were here to see this." I said with a big smile on my face and start to laugh.

"I don't think so, Lucas. I think it's best if we're alone." Riley said. "That's it."

"It is?" I asked.

"There's nothing under these covers except me in only a pair of panties." Riley said as my eyes widened. I pulled down my pants, revealing my grey boxers and got into bed with Riley. I pull the covers up and I see my wife's bare breasts and her sexy red lacy panties. "Y-y-y-y-ay!"

"And only for you, my handsome cowboy." Riley said as I remove my boxers from underneath the covers and threw them on the floor.

"Riles, I have been waiting for us to have private time without any interruptions. God, I love you." I said as I climbed on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you and I love our kids. And I love being married to you." Riley said as I smile at her.

"Ditto." I said as I leaned down to capture Riley's soft pink lips with mine.

 **WARNING! WARNING! Incoming sex scene**

Riley wraps her arms around my neck and kissed back, this time the kiss was more heated and more passionate. Our tongues danced in pure bliss as I lightly grind into her core, making her moan softly into the kiss. Riley ran her fingers through by dark brown hair and gently tugged on it for a bit while I swirl my tongue around her tongue as I kissed her harder. I break the kiss and grabbed the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to her ankles and threw them on the floor.

Riley looked up into my eyes and looked down at my toned chest, running her hands up and down while I watch her make this cute little lip bite of hers. My eyes were locked with hers. God, she was beautiful. I begin to think back on her seventeenth birthday, it was the night that we conceived Juliet.

"You're so beautiful, Riley." I said as I leaned down and kissed her neck. Riley spreads her legs open while I placed my hands on her smooth hips as I entered her. Riley threw her head back and moaned loudly from the feeling of me sliding into her, thrusting slow and deep before picking up the pace.

"Lucas…" Riley moaned leaning up and gently bit my shoulder.

I begin to pick up the pace, thrusting my hips faster into her while I enjoy the wonderful melody of sounds coming from her as I enjoy every second. Riley grips the bed sheets tighter, then wrapped her arms around my back and her legs around my waist to hold me tightly, never letting go.

"Riles. Oh, God!" I moaned out as Riley and I shared our climax together with me filling her up with my life. I pull out of Riley and laid down beside her while trying to catch my breath.

"Holy…Lucas…That was so…amazing…" Riley pants.

"Yeah…I know." I pant as I smile at Riley before kissing her. I watched as Riley laid her head on my sweaty chest while I wrap my arms around her nude body, watching her fall asleep in my arms peacefully.

"Happy anniversary, princess." I said as I kissed her forehead.

 **-Sex scene over. You can open your eyes now. LOL.-**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

The next morning, I woke up laying on the bed and rubbed my eyes as I noticed that Lucas was not laying in bed next to me. Wondering where my loving husband is at, I picked up my panties and put them on and grabbed my Abigail Adams High School t-shirt from out of the drawer and put it on. That is until Lucas entered the bedroom holding plates of food that were on a tray with two glases of freshly squeezed orange juice. I sat down on the bed and smiled at him as he walked over to the bed.

"Morning, princess." Lucas said.

"Morning, cowboy." I said as Lucas hands me the tray of food. "Mmm, everything looks good.

"It's pancakes, my mother's recipe. Pancakes with a splash of vanilla. Bacon and scrambled eggs. And let's not forget two pieces of toast with grape jelly." Lucas said as he sat down beside me. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful. I have to say that last night was magical. How many times did we have sex last night?" I asked.

"About four times." Lucas said.

"Well, you were a real stud in bed." I said grinning at Lucas. "Thanks for making me breakfast."

"You wanna know what else sounds good for breakfast?" Lucas asked.

"What?" I asked taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries for breakfast." Lucas said as I looked at him and grabbed the box of chocolate covered strawberries from off of the night table.

"I like that idea." I said smiling at Lucas.

 **And that was chapter thirty-four of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like that little** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **reference to the episode** _ **The Honeymooners**_ **in the story. I hope that the love scene between Riley and Lucas wasn't too explicit. Like I said, trying to keep it at a T-rating. Next time on Juliet's World, it's a little Jelliot chapter. Elliot helps Juliet look for a gift for her mother for her thirtieth birthday. And there will be a cute little Jelliot moment between Juliet and Elliot. What do you think will happen between Juliet and Elliot? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story and make sure to fav/follow this story. Also, I'm planning on doing a Christmas vacation chapter for this story. Who do you think will appear in the Christmas chapters? Oh, and one more thing, did anyone see the promo for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season three episode** _ **Girl Meets High School**_ **? If you saw it, what did you think of it? I thought it was pretty excellent and I really want June to come fast. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-five. Till next time, my fellow readers. And by the way, may the fourth be with you!**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **GLF4372: Thanks for the awesome review. There's a sequel to Juliet's World in the works where Juliet and her friends are in high school and it will deal with certain topics such as sex, dating and underage drinking.**

 **DanseChick: Glad that you like how I add flashbacks to the show in this story.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Hope that you like Riley and Lucas' private time. There will be another reunion chapter in this story and it will take place during the Christmas vacation chapters. Hope that you enjoyed reading the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Zay needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. Also, somebody else will die in the next chapter. It's somebody close to Riley. Can't wait till I read the new chapters of** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **and** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **. Keep kicking ass dude! :)**

 **Guest #1:** _ **The Outsiders**_ **is my favorite book that I've read in the 7** **th** **grade. It is also my favorite movie to watch. I remember seeing that movie when I was in the second grade. And I actually have the movie on DVD that I bought from Target, along with the** _ **A.N.T. Farm**_ **soundtrack. LOL.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review. :)**

 **soccergurl501: Glad that you love the chapter.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: Well, there will be a sequel where Juliet and her friends are in high school. I'm gonna do what they did with the second season of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **, have the characters in high school. Anyway, thanks for the review and I can't wait for the new chapter of Ski Lodge.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Yeah, Alan is just like his Uncle Auggie and Juliet is just like her parents. I forgot to mention this in the story, Alan is named after Riley's grandfather, Alan Matthews after he died from a heart attack when Juliet was three years old.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the new chapter. It's a made-up restaurant and it's a reference to the name of the restaurant from** _ **Henry Danger**_ **.**


	35. Saturday in the Mall

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and guess what?** _ **Uncharted 4: A Thief's End**_ **is out now and it's the final game in the** _ **Uncharted**_ **series and you know me because I'm a big fan, make that a huge fan of the** _ **Uncharted**_ **series ever since I've first played** _ **Uncharted: Drake's Fortune**_ **. I hope** _ **Uncharted 4**_ **is pretty good. My favorite** _ **Uncharted**_ **game in the** _ **Uncharted**_ **series would have to be** _ **Uncharted 2: Among Thieves**_ **. Have anyone ever played that game before? That is considered to be the best sequel ever through out the whole series. This is the** _ **Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan**_ **, the** _ **Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors**_ **, the** _ **National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation**_ **, the** _ **Gremlins 2: The New Batch**_ **, the** _ **Lethal Weapon 2**_ **, the** _ **Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_ **, the** _ **Back to the Future Part II**_ **, the** _ **Spider-Man 2**_ **, the** _ **X2**_ **, the** _ **Aliens**_ **, the** _ **Dark Knight**_ **, the** _ **Empire Strikes Back**_ **, the** _ **Evil Dead 2**_ **, the** _ **Superman II**_ **of sequels. And this is how a sequel should be done right. Get a chance to check out some of the walkthrough videos of the** _ **Uncharted**_ **series. It's created by Naughty Dog Studios, the same guys that brought us the** _ **Jak & Daxter**_ **games and the** _ **Crash Bandicoot**_ **series. Last Saturday, I finally got a chance to play** _ **The Last of Us**_ **on the PS3 and my mind was blown. I almost cried at the beginning of the game. I'm not gonna tell you what happened but if you've played the game, then you know what I'm talking about. If you want to know what I'm talking about, then check out the walkthrough for the game. Anyway, it's update time and today, it's a little Jelliot chapter with a cute little Jelliot moment. So here it is, chapter thirty-five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Saturday in the Mall**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It was just a warm Saturday afternoon in Austin and today is a good day for me. I get to spend some time with Elliot. Elliot and I were hanging out at Barton Creek Square with his parents. Elliot was busy helping me look for a gift for my mother at Bath & Body Works while his parents were at JCPenney doing some shopping and some Christmas shopping too. Yeah, it's the most wonderful time of the year and it's time for me to watch some of the Christmas shows on DVD and on Freeform. Plus, there was something that I want for Christmas and Alan is going to write a big Christmas list for Santa and want to speak to Santa at the mall. Let's hope that dad doesn't get into a fight with some drunk guy who's dressed as Santa like the last time. Oh yeah, my Aunt Maya told me that story.

"See anything you would like to give for your mother on her birthday?" Elliot asked as I picked up a bottle of Japanese Cherry Blossom shower gel.

"Well, I found some shower gel that mom might want. Raspberry & sweet mint and Japanese Cherry Blossom." I said as I held up the bottle.

"How about watermelon lemonade?" Elliot asked as he picked up the bottle of shower gel and hands it to me.

"Ooh, sounds good." I said. "Okay, so that three things."

"How much do you have with you?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I saved up my birthday money from my grandparents, my allowance and babysitting money. I guess that leaves me with about $75." I said.

"Nice." Elliot said. "Listen, how about we both buy your mother the gift? I have the money for it."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I got it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. It's only $12.50. I can buy one bottle or I can do the buy two, get one free." I said. "I'd rather stick with this one."

"The Japanese Cherry Blossom?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Great choice. Your mom is going to love it." Elliot said as I put the rest of the bottles back and grabbed the bottle of Japanese Cherry Blossom shower gel as we made our way over to the cashier to pay for my mom's gift and left the store. As Elliot and I were walking together throughout the mall, I saw a Build-A-Bear Workshop and I immediately jumped in pure happiness, with Elliot looking at me.

"Elliot! Elliot! Let's go in there?" I said smiling at him.

"No, way. I am not going in there. What if somebody from our school see us?" Elliot asked chuckling at me.

"It'll be fine." I said as I held Elliot's hand and dragged him inside Build-A-Bear Workshop. "Come on, Elliot. It'll be a lot of fun. You'll get to pick out a bear for me."

"Alright. Let's see." Elliot said as he checked out the bears and other animals and noticed the two reindeer from Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer. "How about Rudolph and Clarice?"

"I love Rudolph and Clarice." I said smiling at Elliot. Elliot smiled back at me as he picked up both Rudolph and Clarice. "You're going to make one two? I thought you were just going to make Clarice."

"I want to make Rudolph. That way I have one and you have one." Elliot said.

"Aww. Well, I think it's pretty cute." I said.

"Are you ready to make it?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." I said as we walked up to a woman with short dark brown hair.

"Hi, welcome to Build-A-Bear Workshop. My name is Marie, what are your names" Marie asked.

"Hi, I'm Elliot and this is my girlfr-…..friend. This is my friend Juliet." Elliot said. Wait, did I just hear Elliot correctly? Did he almost just call me his "girlfriend"? I don't believe it. Oh, man! This is something that I have to tell Rachel and Maddie.

"Would you like your reindeers soft, hard or somewhere in between?" Marie asked.

"Soft." Elliot and I both said at the same time.

"Which one of you would like to pump first?" Marie asked.

"Ooh, me first. Me first." I said hopping up and down like a five-year-old kid as I pumped the stuffing into Clarice the reindeer. Next up, it's Elliot's turn to pump the stuffing into Rudolph.

"Okay, now do you have your hearts?" Marie asked as Elliot and I held up our all red stuffed hearts.

"Give us the silly stuff, please." I said as Elliot turns to me and gives me a look.

"The silly stuff? What's the silly stuff? Am I going to do something embarrassing that somebody might see us?" Elliot asked.

"Okay, first you rub your hands to warm up your heart. Tap it to give it a heartbeat. Rub it on your tummy so it never goes hungry. Rub it on your funny bone so it laughs at all of your jokes. Spin around. Hop like a bunny. Make a wish and give it a kiss Marie said as I did exactly what she said, with Elliot laughing at me. I looked at Elliot as I made my wish before I kissed the heart.

"Your turn, Carpenter." I said.

"Alright. You better not tell this to Maddie and Rachel when you gals have your sleepover." Elliot said as he did the same thing as me, with me giggling at him as I watch.

"Seriously?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It's too adorable." I said.

"Please tell me that your parents didn't do the same thing when they were our age." Elliot said.

"Well, they did something like this when they were teenagers. Dad made a teddy bear for mom while they were dating." I said. After the reindeers were made, Elliot and I brushed our reindeer before picking out some clothes to wear for the reindeer. Elliot picks out a red reindeer Christmas sweater for Rudolph and I picked out a cute red dress with white polka dots on it and red and white stripes. I also picked out a pair of cute little red slippers for Clarice the reindeer.

"Wow. Jules, your reindeer looks adorable." Elliot said as we went over to the checkout, where a lady with blonde hair and blue eyes gave a gift card. Elliot paid for the reindeers and held my hand as we walked out of the store.

"Do you like your reindeer?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. I love it." I said as I smiled at him. "So, what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. What did you wish for?" Elliot asked.

"I can't tell you either." I said.

 **And that was chapter thirty-five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like that cute little moment between Juliet and Elliot. So, what do you think that Juliet and Elliot wished for? Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, it's Riley's 30** **th** **birthday and she starts freaking out about turning thirty. Speaking of birthdays, today is Sabrina Carpenter's 17** **th** **birthday. Happy birthday to her. Today is May 11** **th** **and I started working on this chapter yesterday. That was when Uncharted 4 was released. Hope I didn't confuse you guys. Don't forget to review this story and make sure to fav/follow this story. Plus, I have 291 reviews for this story. I am close to 300 reviews. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Girl Meets Reality: I hope that you like the new chapter and I hope you're excited about the next chapter.**

 **Guest #1: Sorry, I didn't mean for Juliet to be a little bratty. She's not a bratty character.**

 **Guest #2: You recognized the** _ **Sanford and Son**_ **reference! Virtual high-five for you!**

 **gmwfanforlife: Hope that you like the new chapter of this story.**

 **Mr. Riley Friar: Why should they use protection? They're married. We'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Allisonkatzenburger: You're welcome. And thanks for the review.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thank you for the review.**

 **Soccergurl501: There will be another cowboy-princess (baby) on the maybe. Maybe there will be two.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I really enjoyed the promo too. I'm glad that you're excited for the "surprise".**

 **DanseChick: Yeah. It was nice of them to leave the house so their parents could have the whole house to themselves.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Yeah! About time that Lucas got laid without any interruptions. There will be two big surprises for Riley. I am very excited for June because I can't wait till the episode airs. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Rock on!**


	36. The Bummer of 30

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read the new chapter, did anyone see the new photo of Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle that's been circling online? It made me feel nostalgic when I saw the photo because it reminds me of the title sequence of the final three seasons of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **. I think that photo is for the new title sequence or probably from the new promotional photoshoot for the new cast pictures maybe. What do you think? Do you think that the photo would be from their new title sequence or from the new season three promotional photoshoot? I'm back with another great chapter and I have spent days trying to come up with ideas for this chapter because I want this chapter to be hilarious. This chapter is about Riley turning 30. Happy birthday to Riley! Also, she starts freaking out about turning 30. So here it is, chapter thirty-six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **The Bummer of 30**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

Today is a very big day for me. It's 6:00 A.M. and now it's 30 years since I was ejected from my mother's womb and introduce to this wonderful world. Yesterday was the last day of me being 29 years old and I had to prepare myself for the dreaded next step. I woke up at 5:30 A.M., I had the alarm on, waking both me and Lucas up from the sound of the man on the radio singing _You're Old_. Seriously, I'm 30 years old, I'm not that old like my parents. Wait, my parents are in their forties. Aw, crap! What if there's a grey hair in my head. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the bathroom light and looked in the mirror, checking every strand of hair to make sure that I don't have a grey hair in my head.

"Oh, thank god." I sighed. Lucas enters the bathroom and wraps his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday, princess." Lucas said.

"Thanks, Lucas." I smiled at my husband as he kissed me on my neck, making me giggle.

"Well, somebody's turning 30 today. And I know who that person is." Lucas said.

"I know. It's me." I said as I turned the shower on. "I wonder what we're going to do on my birthday."

"I don't know. Are you going to take me to Chubbie's for my birthday dinner?" I asked.

"Maybe. Or I can cook some ribs that are in the freezer. I can cook them out on the grill." Lucas said.

"But aren't the ribs in the freezer supposed to be for our Christmas dinner? I mean we can go to Chubbie's for ribs. Or we can go to Benihana for your birthday." Lucas said while I look back at him, wanting to get some privacy.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Riles, I'm married to you. You know that I always see you naked. Before you step inside the shower or when we make love. Or on your 17th birthday. Remember?" Lucas said as he brought up the first night that we conceived Juliet on my birthday. I grinned at Lucas and pushed him out of the bathroom so that way I can take my shower without him watching me. I begin to remove my pajamas and step into the shower, feeling the hot water hitting my body.

"Sure that you don't need me to join you?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I have to get ready for work and so do you. Get the kids ready for school." I said as I took my shower.

Minutes later, after taking a shower and getting dressed, Lucas was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Juliet and Alan and fixing Alan's lunch, I was in the bedroom brushing my hair and put on my black flats on my feet before heading downstairs to join them. I heard my phone begin to vibrate on my nightstand, picking it up to see who's calling. Yes! It's my best friend, Maya!

"Hello." I said after I answered the phone.

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Riley. Happy birthday to you." Maya sang happy birthday to me. "Happy birthday, pumpkin. I hope that you're having a great day."

"Thank you, peaches." I said. "I wish that you and Josh were here to celebrate my birthday."

"I know, Riles. I wish that I was in Texas to celebrate your birthday too. We could've gone out to a club and have some drinks. We could bring Smackle and Vanessa with us too." Maya said.

"I know. But you remember the last time that I drunk." I said.

"Yeah, you and Lucas conceived Alan." Maya said.

"You had to bring that up, did you?" I asked as Maya starts laughing from the other line. "Maya!"

"I'm sorry. It happened on Lucas' birthday and you two had a lot to drink that night while Josh and I watched Juliet. So, do you have any plans for your birthday?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, Lucas and the kids are going to Benihana for my birthday dinner." I said.

"Mom, come downstairs. You need to see this." Juliet called.

"I'll be right down, Jules. Hey, I'll have to get going and see what my kids have planned for me. Tell Josh that I said hi and give Sabrina and Hunter a kiss for me." I said.

"Okay, I will. Take care and have a happy birthday." Maya said.

"I will. Thanks, peaches. Talk to you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Maya said as I end the phone call. I step out of the bedroom and head downstairs to enter the kitchen, only to see Lucas, Juliet and Alan standing behind the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes sitting on the table. The pancakes had vanilla icing on top with sprinkles on it and topped with Reddi Whip. Oh yeah, there was a candle on top of the triple stack of pancakes.

"Happy birthday, mommy." Alan said.

"Aww, is that for me?" I asked.

"Yep, it's all for you mom." Juliet said as she walked over towards me and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday mom."

"Thanks, sweetie." I said smiling at Juliet as I made my way over to the table. Lucas pulled the chair out for me and I sit down in the chair as he pushed me into the table. "Thank you, Mad Dog."

"Mad Dog?" Juliet snickered.

"Riles." Lucas said as I started giggling at him.

"I hope that you're excited for tonight, mommy. Daddy is making a red velvet cake." Alan said.

"Ooh, a red velvet cake. My favorite. I can't wait for that." I said.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could invite someone to your birthday dinner?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Who do you want to invite?" Lucas asked as he grabbed his glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Well, I want to invite Elliot." Juliet said. Lucas' eyes widened in shock and spits out his orange juice all over Rover, who ran away into the living room.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no, no! There's no way that you're inviting Elliot. Why do you want to invite him?"

"Because Elliot is my boyfri….friend. He's my friend and I like him. I want him to join us." Juliet said.

"Come on, Lucas. This is the only boy that Juliet likes. Just stop acting like my father for once and let our daughter be happy." I said.

"Ugh, fine. Elliot can come with us. I'm gonna let you know that I will be keeping an eye on the both of you. And boyfriend?! You two are boyfriend and girlfriend now?! Where's my Pappy Joe's shotgun? I'm gonna kill that kid!" Lucas exclaimed as a shocked look appears on my daughter's face. I turned to Lucas and glared at him evilly.

"You are not going over to the Carpenter's and threaten Elliot with a shotgun. Besides, you gave it to Timmy McCullough." I said.

"Oh, f…" Lucas said as I stuffed a pancake in his mouth so he won't finish that word.

"Watch it, mister." I said. "So Alan, are you excited about daddy taking you to see Santa Claus?"

"Yay, Santa! Wait until I show him my list." Alan said.

"Good. Let's make sure that your father doesn't get into a fight with Santa Claus like the last time." I said as I looked at my husband.

"Me? I didn't get into a fight with Santa Claus." Lucas said as Juliet and I both raised our eyebrows at him and gave him a look.

"Oh, really? Because that's not how it happened?

 **(Flashback, Twelve Years Ago)**

 **Santa: Ho, ho, ho. And what's your little girl's name?**

 **Riley: Her name is Juliet.**

 **Santa: Why hello there, Juliet. What would you like for Christmas?**

 **(Baby Juliet looks at Santa and starts crying)**

 **Santa: Oh, God. Will you get this little brat off of me?!**

 **Riley: (Grabs Baby Juliet) Hey! Don't you dare call my daughter a little brat.**

 **Santa: She had no right hollering, you dumb bitch!**

 **(Lucas notices the man dressed as Santa yelling at his wife and daughter)**

 **Maya: Uh-oh. Lucas, don't make a scene. Don't make a scene!**

 **(Lucas and Maya walk over to Riley and Santa to stop them from arguing)**

 **Lucas: Riley, are you okay?**

 **Riley: No, Santa was being rude to Juliet.**

 **(Riley and Maya walk away with Baby Juliet in Riley's arms)**

 **Lucas: Buddy, what is wrong with you? You have no right yelling at a six-month-old baby.**

 **Santa: Don't tell me how to do my job, Huckleberry.**

 **(Lucas begins to notice a strong odor on the man's breath)**

 **Lucas: Sir, have you been drinking?**

 **Santa; It's none of your business what I had to drink.**

 **Lucas: You shouldn't drink while working with little children, you boozehound.**

 **(Santa shoves Lucas)**

 **Lucas: You shouldn't have done that.**

 **Santa: Oh, yeah. And why's that?**

 **Lucas: Because back in Texas, I've been kicked out of school for getting into a couple of fights. I don't want my daughter and the children to see the violent side of me. I'm as strong as a horse we can just start takin' shots at each other. In the end, you're gonna be the one who's on the floor.**

 **Maya: Oooooh!**

 **Riley: Oh, no. Lucas, don't get into a fight with Santa. Just walk away.**

 **Lucas: Don't worry, Riley. Santa and I are talking things out.**

 **(Santa turns Lucas around to face him and punches him in the face. Riley and Maya gasp in shock. Lucas charges at Santa and tackles him on the ground and starts fighting him with the children cheering at Lucas. The man dressed as the head elf and a couple of employees dressed as elves jump in to help Santa out and started beating up on Lucas. Lucas picks up a giant plastic candy cane and starts swinging it at them)**

 **Lucas: Alright! Who wants to get their holly jolly asses kicked?**

 **(The elves tackle Lucas down to the ground and start beating him with plastic candy canes)**

 **(End flashback)**

"Oh, yeah. That." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you punched out Santa and his elves beat you up. Not to mention that Aunt Maya kissed you." Juliet said.

"Oh, god! Maya told you that part?!" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

"Remind me to slap your best friend in the face for telling our daughter that." Lucas said as I rolled my eyes at him. Lucas starts cutting the crust off of Alan's peanut butter and jelly sandwich while I start eating my pancakes.

"Mommy, how old are you? Are you 50?" Alan asked. "Daddy, mommy's old!"

After hearing Alan say that, my eyes widened in shock and I started crying as I got up from my seat and ran upstairs into the bedroom.

"Alan." Lucas said as he glared at Alan.

"What? Is it something that I said?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. You called mom old, you little ferret." Juliet said as she glares at Alan.

"Alright, no need to call your little brother names. I'll go upstairs to talk to her." Lucas said.

"Dad, how old are you? Are you 29?" Juliet asked.

"Actually, I'm a year older than your mother." Lucas said.

"What?!" Juliet exclaimed as Lucas left the kitchen and heads upstairs.

 **Oh, Alan. Why did you have to call your mother old? I hope that you like that little flashback from Be My Baby. If you didn't get the flashback, then read** _ **Be My Baby**_ **first before you read this story for those of you who are new to this story. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley talks to Lucas and admits her fear of aging. I hope that you're ready for the Christmas chapters because that is part of the reunion chapters. We'll get to see Lucas' parents again and a very special guest will appear in the Christmas chapters. Who do you think the very special guest will be? Don't forget to review this story and don't forget to add this story to your favorites and make sure to follow it for updates. Also, there's been an issue with the reviews on this site right now because there's been a glitch and it's not showing the reviews, but don't worry I have email so that way I can read your reviews so I can do Let's Talk. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Mr. Authentic: Yeah, I am very excited for** _ **Uncharted 4**_ **. The game looks excellent. As for Juliet and Elliot, they're going to be friends for now on until a big Jelliot moment happens in the reunion chapters or as I like to call them the** _ **Girl Meets New York**_ **chapters. Thanks for the review. Can't wait to read the new chapters of** _ **Like Father Like Son**_ **and** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **. Keep up the excellent work! :)**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Thanks for the wonderful review. :)**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Glad that you like the cute Jelliot moment. There will be more Jelliot moments later on in the story.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review.**

 **soccergurl501: Oh, Elliot is lucky that Lucas didn't go after him with his Pappy Joe's shotgun. But yeah, that was a cute Jelliot moment.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Jelliot will be coming soon in the** _ **Girl Meets New York**_ **reunion chapters. Hope that you're excited.**

 **gmwfanforlife: They'll probably talk about the wish in the reunion chapters. Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked the new chapter.**

 **DanseChick: Not yet. Juliet and Elliot are not a couple yet. They're just friends for now on.**

 **Marilove24: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. :)**

 **xForexerAndAlways: Glad that you like the chapter. :)**


	37. I'm Old

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another cute chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **and it's a cute little Rucas chapter. Before you read this chapter, only eleven days left till** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season three and we might get new season three episode stills and new promotional photos of the cast. I'm so excited. I bet it's the surprise that the GMWWriters were talking about on Twitter. Last time on Juliet's World, Riley turned 30 and she started freaking out about turning 30. Today, Riley talks to Lucas about her fear of aging. So here it is, chapter thirty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **You're Old**

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

Riley was in the bedroom, lying in bed crying her eyes out about what her own son said to her. Could it be possible that Riley is getting old? Lucas walked upstairs and knocked on the door to check on Riley. Lucas continued to knock on the door until Riley got up from off of the bed and walked over to the door to let him in.

"Oh, it's you. What, aren't you going to tell me that I'm old too?" Riley asked wiping the tears off of her face and walked over to the bay window and sat down.

"No, I'm not going to call you old. We need to talk. What is with you? Why did you break down crying on your own birthday? I never freaked out on my own birthday." Lucas said while walking over to Riley.

"Oh, yeah. The big 3-0. O-L-D. That's who I am. Oh, god! I'm turning into Rachel Green from _Friends_. Do you remember the episode of _Friends_ called _The One Where They All Turn Thirty_? Where Rachel is depressed about aging and each of the friends' have a flashback about their depressing thirtieth birthdays." Riley said as she talked about the episode of _Friends_.

"Are you sure it didn't involve putting your best friend in the box?" Lucas asked referring to the time Riley kept Maya in a box after she kissed Lucas. Riley gives Lucas an evil death glare as he took a few steps back away from her. "Look, honey. Age is just a number. So what if you're turning 30? You're still the same beautiful young woman that I've met ever since you fell on my lap in the subway."

"Lucas, you don't understand. It's not about turning thirty. I'm excited about turning thirty. Look at me, I've started out as an innocent young girl, a teen mom at age 17 and yesterday I was a tough-as-nails lawyer and a mother of two at age 29. I'm 30 and I'm ready for the world to throw something at me. It's just that, I'm…I'm…" Riley said having trouble getting the words out.

"What? Come on, you can tell me." Lucas said.

"I'm afraid." Riley said softly.

"What? I can't hear you. Can you repeat it out loud?" Lucas asked.

"I'm afraid! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?! I'm an old lady, just like what Alan said!" Riley cried. Lucas walked over to Riley and sat down next to her, throwing his arm around her and held her close while she cries on his chest.

"Hey, do you think that this is easier for me to turn thirty last month?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, shut up." Riley said.

"No, I'm serious. I freaked out about turning thirty last year. I was happy about turning thirty, but deep down I was afraid." Lucas said.

"Afraid of what?" Riley asked raising her head off of Lucas' chest and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"I know that turning thirty is not a big deal but when I turned thirty, I felt different. I was afraid that I was getting old. Just wait until I have my midlife crisis, which I'm not going to have, by the way. When I turned thirty, I felt that I was not the same young man that I was before. The same guy who rode Judy the sheep and the same guy who conquered Tombstone the bull. Those days were over for me now. Right now, I'm a thirty-one year old veterinarian who's a father of two, pleading with God not to let me age. I also pleaded him not to let me leave my wife and my children. I was afraid that if I get older, I might be the first one to go." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you still have a few good years left. You're not going to leave me and the children. You will always be with us. Me however, I'm afraid of aging because I found a grey hair in my head last night." Riley said as Lucas chuckled for a bit. "What's so funny? Lucas!"

"I'm sorry. A grey hair? Sweetie, that must've been from Rover. He slept in our bed last night." Lucas said.

"I've read on Psychology Today about turning 30. It said that turning 30 is one of those things that everyone has an opinion about. You know that I love being young. And to quote Franz Kafka, "Youth is happy because it has the ability to see beauty. Anyone who keeps the ability to see beauty never grows old.". Hmm, sounds like a life lesson from my father. Look at me, Maya, Smackle and Vanessa. We're now thirty. Cougars. The Stifler's mom of the generation." Riley said as Lucas gave her a look and mouthed the words "Stifler's mom" silently.

"You're comparing yourself to Stifler's mom from American Pie?" Lucas asked.

"You're pushing it, Ranger Rick." Riley grinned at her husband and leaned in to kiss him. Juliet and Alan stood in the doorway, with Juliet looking in disgust while covering her little brother's eyes.

"Oh, God! Will you two stop it? There are kids here." Juliet said as Riley and Lucas separate themselves and start laughing.

"Sorry, sweetie." Riley said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, mom. Alan has something to say to you." Juliet said as Alan enters the room and walked over to his parents. Riley picks up Alan and sits him on her lap.

"What is it that you want to say to me, sweetie?" Riley asked.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Alan said.

"Sorry, for what?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry that I called you old. You're still my beautiful mommy." Alan said as Riley smiled at him.

"Aww. That's very sweet of you, Alan. I'm not mad at you. Well, you see. You'll figure it out when you get older." Riley said grinning at Alan and gave him a hug. "You know something, Lucas. I just realized that you, me, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Smackle and Vanessa are a bunch of thirty year olds."

"You know what I've just realized? In ten years, we're going to turn 40." Lucas said as Riley glared at him.

"You know in nine years, you'll be the one that's gonna be 40." Riley said.

"Oh, God! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! I have to go to work." Lucas cried as he ran out of the room.

"You know, there are times that dad could be really weird." Juliet said.

"I know." Riley said.

 **And that was chapter thirty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. LOL on Lucas freaking out just like Joey from Friends. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, it's Riley's birthday dinner and Juliet and Elliot talk about what they are now. Let's hope that Lucas doesn't interrupt them. Don't forget to review this story and add this to your favorites and make sure to follow this story. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-eight. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Mr. Authentic: We'll see if it's Maya. If it's Maya, then her and Riley will do the same thing that Shawn and Cory did back in** _ **Be My Baby**_ **. Yeah, and Maya has a lot of explaining to do. Thanks for the review. Can't wait to read the new chapters of** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **and** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **. I hope that you're excited for the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **. :)**

 **gmwfanforlife: Nope, the guest is not Shawn.**

 **Girl Meets Reality: You should laugh at Lucas' reaction. It's pretty hilarious. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope that you're excited for the new one.**

 **DanseChick: There might be another fight with Lucas and Santa later on.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks. :)**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Glad that you like the new chapter. Hope that your week gets better.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you thought that moment was hilarious.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Glad that you're excited about Jelliot and the surprise.**

 **suang1023: We'll see if Riley is pregnant with twins.**


	38. The Birthday Dinner

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. So, is everyone excited for season three of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **? Only nine days left till the season premiere. I am ready for the "triangle" to end. I know that I'm gonna upset a few Lucaya fans but I haven't lost hope in Rucas and I know that they'll end up together. So, I don't want to see any angry comments from you Lucaya fans, you guys had your moment with** _ **Girl Meets Texas**_ **, now let us Rucas fans have ours. I hope you guys are also excited for the reunion chapters. Did anyone take a guess on who's going to appear on the Christmas chapters, aside from Lucas' parents appearing. The upcoming Christmas chapters will also deal with Riley trying to cook Christmas dinner to impress her mother-in-law and starts freaking out in which she reveals something to her husband. What do you think that Riley is going to reveal to Lucas. Also, a very special guest will come to visit Riley and Lucas. Alright, it's update time. It's Riley's birthday dinner at Benihana's and Juliet and Elliot talk abut their relationship. So here it is, chapter thirty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **The Birthday Dinner**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

I was in my room getting ready for mom's birthday dinner. I was certainly dressed up for it. I wore a pink dress with floral designs and a pair of black flats that mom bought for me over the summer. Elliot rode in the car with us. Dad kept looking back at me and Elliot, he was being the overprotective father like grandpa. Not to mention, my little brother kept singing that Elliot and I were sitting in a tree kissing. We were both trying to figure out what we're going to be. I mean, we almost called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. I like him but I'm nervous about how it will affect our friendship. As we finally arrived at Benihana, we stepped out of the car and entered the restaurant. The restaurant was dimly lit and the chefs were in front of a hibachi grill performing a dinner show to some of the customers. Oh yeah, we're in for a fantastic meal.

"You look really beautiful this evening, Jules." Elliot said complementing my outfit.

"Thanks, Elliot. You look pretty good yourself." I said as I checked out what my crush was wearing. Elliot wore a red sweater, stonewashed jeans, red and white Nike sneakers and a blue jean jacket. "So, have you and your family ever eaten at this restaurant before?"

"Yeah. Back in New York when I was little. Before my little brother was born. I was with my mom, my dad, my Aunt Maya and my Uncle Josh." I said as Elliot and I sat down at the teppanyaki table.

"Sounds pretty nice. What is your Aunt Maya like?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she's best friends with my mom. They've been best friends ever since she climbed through the bay window. She's pretty fierce and she had a crush on both my Uncle Josh and my father when she was young. Until she married Uncle Josh while she was in college. She's bit of a trouble maker and she's very loyal to my mother and she acts over-confidently. Did I mention that she's very artistic too?" I asked.

"No, you didn't mention that part." Elliot said.

"Well, she likes to draw and paint. She's a talented artist and she teaches art class in Abigail Adams High. She likes to tease my father a lot by calling him names like Ranger Rick, Huckleberry, Sundance, Ranger Roy, Bucky McBoing Boing, Hopalong, Cowboy, Moral Compass, The Lamb That Mary Had and Heehaw." I said as Elliot hands me a menu. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elliot said as he looked through the menu. I opened up the menu to look for something to drink, then I looked up and I noticed dad glaring at Elliot like he wants to hurt him. Doesn't he know that Elliot is not going to hurt me? A waiter walked over to our table and we began to order our drinks. Mom and dad ordered themselves a nice glass of Merlot, 14 Hands from Washington State. Alan ordered himself a raspberry lemonade and Elliot and I both ordered ourselves a lemon-lime Ramune. For those of you that don't know what Ramune is, Ramune is a classic Japanese bottled soda with a "pop".

"So, Elliot. I want to talk about what happened last week while we were at the mall with your parents." I said wanting to talk about him calling me his "girlfriend".

"About me calling you my "girlfriend"?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if…" I said.

"If what?" Dad asked as he looked at both me and Elliot.

"Uh, nothing dad. We were just looking at the appetizers. Elliot, how about we share the colossal shrimp?" I asked Elliot.

"Sure." Elliot said. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that as well."

"Well, earlier today. I was talking to my parents this morning while preparing my mom's birthday breakfast. I might've called you my boyfriend." I said.

"You did?" Elliot asked as the waiter hands us our drinks. Elliot took a sip of his lemon-lime Ramune and looked at me.

"Yeah. I just want to know one thing. What are we?" I asked.

"What do you want us to be? Do you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend or do you want to be just friends. I don't want to pressure to ask you to become my girlfriend. I mean, we're just friends right now and we don't want to rush into things." Elliot said.

"I know. We're a part of the best group of friends. Take a look at Rachel and Chip. Chip's trying his best to be with Rachel. I think that we should be just friends before we see how far our friendship goes….." I said until Alan starts singing.

"Juliet and Elliot, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alan sang.

"They better not!" Dad exclaimed as he gave Elliot the evil eye. "You better not be doing anything with my little girl, Carpenter. Or else you'll be the one on the…."

Dad was cut off by a shrimp hitting him in the face as the chef who was cooking the food for us started laughing. Mom and I started laughing at dad.

"Oh, ha ha." Dad smirked.

"I'm sorry, but that's hilarious." Mom said.

 **And that was chapter thirty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Don't worry, we'll delve more into Jelliot in the** _ **Girl Meets New York**_ **chapters. The** _ **Girl Meets New York**_ **chapters will pay homage to the** _ **Girl Meets Texas**_ **episodes. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, it's the Christmas reunion chapters. Riley prepares Christmas dinner and she has some news for Lucas that she would love to share with him. What could it be? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Oh, there will be a** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **story that I will be working on. It's a Haleb story called** _ **Our Little Girl**_ **and it will take place during season one of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **. It's a "What If?" story involving Hanna getting pregnant by Caleb on the night that she lost her virginity to him. It will take place during season one and it will also take place during some of the seasons. What do you think of the idea? If you think that this story is a good idea and you want me to work on it after** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, feel free to message me. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Soccergurl501: Well, Riley will reveal the news to Lucas in the next chapter. Get ready for Lucas' reaction.**

 **Guest #1: LOL. Good thing Alan started singing it.**

 **Allison: Thanks for the review. I hope that I made your week even more better.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review.**

 **IntelligentSoccer10: Glad that you like the story. What kind of twist should I add to the story? I would like to know.**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Thanks for the review. My mom is like 54 years old and I tend to make old jokes. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: You will hear about the surprise in the next chapter.**

 **DanseChick: Nope, thirty is not a bad age.**


	39. Juliet Friar's Christmas Vacation

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read this chapter, I just want to chat with you guys for a bit. Did anyone watch** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 1**_ **on Disney Channel on Demand or on YouTube? I watched it on YouTube and I thought it was an excellent episode. An excellent start to an awesome season. For those of you who have Disney Channel on Demand or not have Disney Channel on Demand, what did you think of it? For those of you who didn't watch it and want to wait till the episode airs, I'm not gonna spoil it for you. I know that the episode had some of it's silly moments and a reference to the episode** _ **Back 2 School**_ **from the second season of** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **. Also, the ending was pretty sad. You'll just have to see it for yourself when it airs next Friday. Anyway, it's update time! This is the Christmas chapters where Lucas' parents come to visit and a special guest arrives to visit Riley and Lucas. Also, Riley has some big news for Lucas. What could it be? We'll find out today in chapter thirty-nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **Juliet Friar's Christmas Vacation**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

Don't you just love the holidays where you're in the kitchen fixing a turkey while your husband is outside cooking some ribs out on the grill and your kids are sitting in the living room watching Christmas cartoons? I do. I'm just being sarcastic with you. I am freaking out about hosting the holidays here because my in-laws are coming over. Last year, my mom and dad were hosting a holiday dinner. Now this year, I am hosting the holidays here with Lucas' parents coming over. Lucas enters the house with a bowl of barbecue sauce in his hand.

"Okay, so I have the ribs cooking out on the grill for a few more minutes. I put some of my father's Texas-style barbecue sauce on it. How's the mashed potatoes coming along?" Lucas asked.

"You shouldn't rush me Lucas. I have a question for you, is your mother going to go easy on me?" I asked while I basted the turkey. "Lucas, I have to deal with your mother trying to criticize my cooking. These holidays are very important to me."

"Why couldn't your parents come over?" Lucas asked.

"Because they're going to fly down to Philadelphia to visit my grandmother, Aunt Morgan and her husband. Also, Uncle Eric is coming to visit grandma. Auggie, Charlie and Ava will join them as well. I wish that Maya would be here to visit me. I miss her also I need the holiday to be good for your mother and Maya." I said.

"Oh, really? Does that mean that you're going to hang up the Rilaya 4 Ever ornament?" Lucas asked as he pulled out my Rilaya 4 Ever ornament from out of the ornament box and Juliet and Alan both look on as they noticed the ornament.

"Uh, mom? How come there's an ornament with you and Aunt Maya on it?" Juliet asked.

"Maya and I made it back in high school in art class. We were in the ninth grade at the time." I said remembering the time that Maya and I made a Christmas ornament together back in Abigail Adams High School.

"Mommy." Alan called.

"Yes, Al." I said.

"Are you and Aunt Maya lesbian?" Alan asked as Juliet and I both gasped in shock from hearing what my own son just said. Lucas just froze in shock and looked at me.

"Alan!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Alan, where did you hear that from? You're not supposed to say that." I said.

"I heard it from _Faking It_. Juliet was watching it on Netflix." Alan said as Lucas and I both glared at our daughter.

"Jules, who told you to watch that show? You're not supposed to watch it." I said.

"What? You and Aunt Maya remind me of Karma and Amy. Amy has blonde hair like Aunt Maya and Karma has brown hair just like you. And Liam Booker is just like dad..." Juliet said as she compared the characters that were on the show to me, Maya and Lucas.

"I think we've got the picture! Nobody faked being lesbian back in high school. Your mother and I dated and we had some terrific steamy sex when your mother and I conceived you!" Lucas exclaimed as I cover Alan's ears.

"Lucas! Not in front of the children!" I glared at my husband. "Uh kids, could you two head upstairs so I can talk to your father in private?"

"Sure, mom. Come on, Alan. Let's play some _Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare_ on dad's PS4." Juliet said as she took Alan upstairs with her.

"Not that game! And stay away from _The Last of Us_. I don't want Alan to have nightmares about the…. Nevermind." Lucas said as I grabbed him by the wrists, taking him in the kitchen to talk to him while fixing dinner.

"Come on, Riley. There's no need to be freaking out about my parents. My parents love you. They think you're sweet and loveable and goofy. No need to freak out about my mom not liking your cooking. Your cooking is great." Lucas said.

"I just want to impress her. Look, look. I'm even using her recipe for her chocolate cake that I loved so much when you invited me over for dinner while we were dating. You're using your dad's barbecue recipe and I should use your mother's chocolate cake recipe. Let's not forget that I am making my grandmother's specialty that I've learned from her and mom. Butternut squash soup. That's also Juliet's favorite." I said as I checked on the mashed potatoes. "Hand me the garlic salt, please. And could you get the cranberry sauce and put it in the refrigerator?"

Lucas nods his head and grabs a can of cranberry sauce from out of the pantry and stuck it in the refrigerator while Rover barks for food.

"I spoke to Peter this morning. You remember Peter?" I asked.

"Peter Hastings, the television producer who worked on the animated shows from the nineties that Steven Spielberg was the executive producer for?" Lucas asked.

"No, you idiot. Peter Hastings from my job. He's a lawyer at the law firm. His wife Veronica is running against my Uncle Eric. Well, I went to go visit his daughter Melissa at the doctor's office last week for my check-up." I said as I poured some Kibbles and Bits in Rover's dish and filled some water in his silver bowl.

"Really? You're not dying are you? Are you going to be alright?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Although, she found something else." I said as I held Lucas' hand and led him to the living room. I sat down on the couch on my knees as I watch Lucas sit down next to me.

"Riley, is there something wrong? You're starting to worry me." Lucas said as I grabbed a wrapped package from underneath the tree and handed it to him.

"I know that I want you to wait till you open this for Christmas, but I want you to open this. Consider this your early Christmas present." I said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Open it." I said. Lucas began to tear open the package as a big smile appeared on my face. Lucas shook the box to find out what's inside as he began to open it up, revealing some red and green paper wrapped around it.

"Riley, sweetie. What is it?" Lucas asked as he unwrapped the red and green paper, only to see two bibs. One, that is blue with a train on it. And another bib that is pink with a princess and a pony printed on it. "Uh, Riles. Juliet is twelve and Alan is five. Don't you think that they're a little big for…."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test, holding it up to Lucas' face. Lucas grabbed the pregnancy test, only to reveal two pink lines.

"Wait, you?" Lucas points at me as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." I said as I began to notice his eyes beginning to water.

"We're going to have another baby?" Lucas asked.

"Yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" I shouted in joy as Lucas hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"Oh, honey. That's wonderful news." Lucas said as he gave me another kiss. "Should we tell the kids?"

"We'll wait till your parents arrive. Then we'll tell them." I said as I pulled Lucas in for another kiss. The doorbell rang as I got off of the couch, walking over to the door to see who it was. I opened the door and I see my in-laws standing in front of the door with Amy holding a cherry pie that she made.

"Hi, Riley." Amy said.

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom. Lucas, your parents are here." I said as Lucas walked over to the door.

"Mom, dad." Lucas greeted.

"Hey, sport." Ty said as he shook his son's hand. Lucas greeted his mother and gave her a hug.

"Hi, mom. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. How's work?" Amy asked.

"Work is pretty good. I have been busy lately and so was Riley." Lucas said as Ty and Amy enter the house.

"That's good to hear. So, where's our grandchildren. I would love to give them a big bear hug." Amy said.

"And a noogie for my grandson." Ty said. Juliet and Alan walked down the stairs, only to see me, Lucas and their grandparents standing in the living room.

"Grandma, grandpa!" Alan smiled as he ran towards his grandparents.

"Hey there, Alan." Ty said as he picked up Alan. "Whoa! Boy, aren't you getting heavy."

"I'm only this many, grandpa." Alan said as he held up five fingers. Ty smiled at him and gave him $10.

"Here's 10 bucks." Ty said as he put Alan down.

"Shouldn't I get a twenty?" Alan asked.

"Only the oldest gets a twenty. And it's me. Isn't it right, grandpa?" Juliet asked.

"Geez, Juliet. You're killing me. She's just like you and Riley, Lucas." Ty said as Amy hands Juliet $20.

"Here you go, Juliet. Now don't spend it." Amy said.

"I won't grandma. Thank you." Juliet said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Well, Riley. I just know that you're going to pull off the most fantastic holiday ever." Amy said.

"Oh, mom. You bet I am and I have a feeling that you're going to take a look at what I'm doing wrong." I said.

"Well, that's what I'm about to do. Let's take a look at what you're doing wrong. Shall we?" Amy asked as we entered the kitchen. I turned back at Lucas and mouthed the words "you're dead meat, Huckleberry" to him. Oh, boy. This is going to be a long day.

 **Isn't it great to see Lucas' parents once again? And Riley has a Rilaya 4 Ever ornament? Oh, she is just like her father. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, a surprise guest visits and Amy is impressed by her daughter-in-law's cooking. Don't forget to review this story and make sure to add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, if anyone watched** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 1**_ **yet, tell me what you think of it. I'll see you guys next time for the next chapter. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for Let's Talk.**

 **soccergurl501: We'll see how Juliet and Elliot's relationship progresses in the story.**

 **DanseChick: No, they're not a couple.**

 **JohnHelmsley25: Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I hope that you like that surprise. The Friar family will have a new addition to the family. Will it be one kid or twins?**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review and yep, you're right about Riley being pregnant again. Will she be pregnant with one kid or will she have twins?**

 **IntelligentSoccer10: If Maya comes to the reunion, she would probably surprise Lucas first by jumping on his back just like she did with Josh on** _ **Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot**_ **.**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Yeah. Glad that you like the chapter and thanks for the review. Thanks for liking the idea of my Haleb story. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I haven't had Japanese food before. I had Chinese food before. I think there a Benihana in Tri-County.**

 **Rebecca1016: You're right. Riley is pregnant.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review. :)**


	40. The Christmas Visitor

**Juliet's World**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you all had a safe Memorial Day weekend and I know that you all were waiting patiently for the new chapter. Oh, and there are one day left till** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season three. Which episodes are you excited to see? To be honest with you, I'm excited to see all of them in June:** _ **High School Parts 1 and 2**_ **,** _ **Jexica**_ **,** _ **Permanent Record**_ **and** _ **Triangle**_ **. Then in July, they'll probably air** _ **Girl Meets Upstate**_ **,** _ **Girl Meets True Maya**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets She Don't Like Me**_ **. Also, I started thinking about something, they haven't shown Lucas' parents on the show. For the perfect candidates to play Lucas' parents on** _ **Girl Meets World,**_ **I would say Nolan North as Lucas' dad and Holly Marie Combs as Lucas' mother. Yeah, two actors from** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **as Lucas' parents. Anyway, it's update time. Previously on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley gave Lucas some surprising news…she's pregnant. Also, Lucas' parents came over to visit. Let's see how things will turn out and let's see who this special guest is that will visit Riley and her family. We'll find out today in chapter forty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **The Christmas Visitor**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe that my grandparents are here. Mom was in the kitchen with grandma, who was checking out her cooking, just making sure that she's doing everything right. Maybe that's why mom was freaking out about grandma and grandpa visiting and the pressure of preparing a huge holiday dinner for the family. Dad, grandpa, Alan and I were in the living room putting the ornaments on the tree while the Christmas special of _Pretty Little Liars_ was playing on Freeform. Mom peeks through the kitchen and began to notice what we were watching.

"Uh, Lucas?" Mom called.

"Yes, princess?" Dad replied while putting the Nutcracker ornament on the tree.

"Is that _Pretty Little Liars_ you're watching?" Mom asked.

"Don't look at me. Your daughter is watching it. She gets this stuff from you and Maya." Dad said as he points at me.

"Jules, what have I told you about watching _Pretty Little Liars_? Remember what happened the last time you watched the show?" Mom asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"The dreaded Dollhouse episode. That gave me nightmares for days. Please, I don't want to think about it, mom. That was a creepy episode. Why did I have to watch it on Netflix?" I asked trying not to think about the episode.

"Let's not forget the time that you repeated a line from an episode in season three. How did it go? Oh, yeah. I remember, it went something like this. Don't look at me, I'm ready to hang a sign. Bitch can see!" Dad laughed as grandma glared at him evilly while grandpa slaps him in the back of his head. "Ow, dad! What did I do?!"

"Watch your mouth. There are kids here." Grandpa said.

"Dad, I'm 31. You don't have to hit me in the back of my head like my wife's grandfather. I mean, do I look like her Uncle Eric to you?" Dad asked.

"Just watch your mouth." Grandpa said.

"Listen to your father, Lucas. We don't want an incident like that to happen again when Juliet was a baby and we were waiting for her to say her first words." Mom said as grandma turned to her.

"What word?" Grandma asked.

"Nothing." Dad said quickly as he ran out of the house to check on the ribs before he gets into trouble again, leaving me, grandpa and Alan alone to decorate the Christmas tree.

"So, I see that you made some mashed potatoes." Grandma said as mom stirred the potatoes.

"Yeah. It is." Mom said.

"I see that it's garlic roasted mashed potatoes. Is that my specialty that you're making?" Grandma asked as she grabbed a spoon to taste the mashed potatoes. "Mmm, tastes just like mine."

"That's because it's your recipe. I used your recipe to put together the whole day." Mom said.

"Thank you, Riley. I really appreciate it." Grandma said.

"You're welcome, mom." Mom said as she smiled at grandma. Dad enters the house with the ribs on a tray as Rover ran towards him and starts barking for ribs.

"Rover, sit. This is not for you. This is for the family." Dad as Rover keeps barking, begging him for some ribs. Dad sighed as he walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of Beggin' Strips and gave one to Rover before entering the living room to help grandpa out with the ornaments on the tree while Alan starts singing the theme song from _The Drew Carey Show_ right after Juliet finished watching _Pretty Little Liars_.

"All the little kids growing up on the skids throw big red rocks! Big red rocks!" Alan sang getting the lyrics to _Cleveland Rocks_ wrong.

"Uh, Alan. It's "Cleveland Rocks". Not "Big Red Rocks". You're getting it wrong." I said.

"No, it's big red rocks. What do you think they're trying to do in the intro? They're throwing big red rocks." Alan said as I rolled my eyes at him and went back to helping dad and grandpa. "So, dad. Do you think that I will be getting the complete series of _Pretty Little Liars_ for Christmas?"

"You must really love that show. You're like your mother. Every time when I come over to visit her, she's always watching that show _Red Planet Diaries_ with your Aunt Maya. You know my mother always hated her." Dad said.

"She doesn't hate Maya. She's a sweetie. How come you don't like my best friend?" Mom asked grandma.

"I don't hate your best friend, Riley." Grandma said.

"Really? You once shot at her with a pistol. She's lucky that her mother and her stepfather didn't sue you by hiring my mother." Mom said as someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it." Alan said as he walked over to the front door to see who it was and answer it.

"Anyway, are you sure you want the complete series of _Pretty Little Liars_? Wouldn't you like something else like a BB gun or pink bunny pajamas?" Dad asked.

"Come on, dad! First of all, I'll shoot my eye out and second I don't want to act like my Uncle Auggie. Third, I watch the show because Elliot and I are just like…" I said.

"Dear God, don't say it." Dad said while covering his ears.

"Say what? What's going on? And who's this Elliot person and why did she mention Pretty Little Liars? What the hell is going on?" Grandpa asked looking confused.

"Elliot and I are just like Spencer and Toby. Or we could be like Hanna and Caleb." I said as dad gets on his knees and starts praying.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil." Dad prayed as I rolled my eyes and sighed in irritation.

"Jules, who's this Elliot person and why is your father acting like this?" Grandpa asked.

"Elliot is a boy that I like in my school." I replied as dad stood up from the floor.

"And he's living across the street from us. It's a father's worst nightmare. What if he tries to take my little girl's…." Dad said until a woman with long blonde hair and she was wearing a yellow contemporary collared blouse, a vegan leather hooded jacket and a pair of grey faux leather peep toe slingbacks on her feet. The blonde woman ran toward Lucas and jumped on his back.

"Ha-hurr!" The blonde woman yelled out as mom and grandma ran out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"Let go of, you little ferret!" Dad shouted while trying to get the blonde woman from off of his back. Riley's eyes widened as she sees a familiar face climbing off of dad's back. I couldn't believe it either. It's my Aunt Maya!

"PEACHES!" Mom screamed out.

"HONEY!" Aunt Maya screamed out as her and mom both run into each other's arms with everybody watching. "Surprise!"

"You made it, Maya. It's great to see you." Mom said as she checked out Aunt Maya. "Look at you. You look great."

"Not bad for a woman who gave birth to a baby boy. So, how are you?" Aunt Maya asked.

"I'm good. You?" Mom asked.

"I'm good. So, where's my favorite niece?" Aunt Maya asked as I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Aunt Maya!" I smiled at her. "So, where's Uncle Josh and my cousins Sabrina and Hunter?"

Uncle Josh enter the house carrying baby Hunter, who was sleeping in his infant car seat.

"Hey, there kiddies. Maya, I still have the bags in the car, so I've decided to bring Hunter in so Riley and Lucas could meet her. Hiya, niece." Uncle Josh said as mom walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Josh. And this must be little Hunter? Hi Hunter." Mom said as she makes baby noises to the little infant. Hunter sucks on his pacifier while staring at me and mom.

"He looks adorable, Uncle Josh. Hi there, Hunter. This is your cousin Juliet." I said as he smiled at me. "Awww. He likes me."

Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh both smiled.

"Hey there Huckleberry." Uncle Josh said as he shook dad's hand.

"'Sup, Josh. How's things in New York?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good. Maya misses Riley a lot and I know that we were supposed to fly down to Philadelphia to visit mom with Shawn, Katy, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Charlie and Ava. But Maya couldn't stop talking about Riley, so we've decided to fly down to Austin to visit you guys." Uncle Josh said. "How's my little cousin doing?"

"Pretty good, Uncle Josh. Where's my cousin?" I asked looking around for my cousin Sabrina.

"I'm right here, Jules." Sabrina said as she entered the living room.

"SABBY!" I grinned as me and Sabrina run into each other's arms just like our mothers.

"They're just like their mothers." Dad said as Uncle Josh shook his head.

"It's been a while, 'cuz. So, what's up?" Sabrina asked.

"I have a lot to tell you today. Especially, there's this cute boy who lives across the street from me. I have to tell you about him." I said.

"That's great." Sabrina said.

"We're here for a couple of days. Josh and I will be staying in the Marriot while Sabrina and Hunter spend some time with their cousins. After I had Hunter, Josh and I decided to wait for us to have a little private time." Aunt Maya said.

"Well, Lucas and I had our private time on our anniversary." Mom said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My parents are in the house. No need to discuss our sex life." Dad said.

"Eww, dad!" I exclaimed.

"Lucas, there are kids here. Watch your mouth." Grandma said as she eats a strawberry while Aunt Maya enters the kitchen to greet her.

"Hi, Mrs. Friar. It's a pleasure seeing you again without you being armed with a gun." Aunt Maya said.

"Hart." Grandma said in a disapproving tone and walked outside to put the corn on the grill.

"You see? I told you she hates me." Aunt Maya said as she points at grandma.

"Oh, guess who I brought with me." Sabrina said as she pulled out her pet ferret Bubbles from out of her pocket. Dad and grandpa jumped back at shock after they saw Sabrina's pet ferret.

"Maya, why does your daughter have a giant rat with her?" Dad asked.

"It's not a rat, Uncle Lucas. She's my pet ferret." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina Ann Lynn Matthews, did you bring Bubbles with you?" Aunt Maya asked, crossing her arms at her daughter.

"Mom, relax. She's a sweetie. She won't hurt a fly." Sabrina said.

"You do know that we have a dog, right?" Dad asked as Sabrina sits Bubbles down on the floor next to Rover, who was laying down on the floor next to the couch. Bubbles the ferret walked over to Rover and starts making noises while Rover barks at Bubbles. The adorable baby ferret jumps on Rover and the two start fighting like an episode of Tom & Jerry.

"Rover, stop it." I said as Sabrina picks up Bubbles while Rover walks away.

"You had to give out daughter a ferret. You just had to give her a ferret. I wanted to give her a kitten but no you had to just buy her a ferret." Aunt Maya said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sabrina asked.

"I have the perfect idea. Bay window, bay window right now." I said with a smile on my face as Sabrina and I head upstairs to my room.

"Wait, what about us?" Mom and Aunt Maya both asked simultaneously.

"Mom, you have a bay window in your room. You and Aunt Maya could go and talk there." I said.

 **And that was chapter forty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like the little reunion between Rilaya and Jabrina. Next time, Juliet and Sabrina talk by the bay window and Riley and Maya talk by the bay window as well. Like mothers, like daughters. Don't forget to leave a review for this story, add this to your favorites and make sure to follow it for future updates. Also, I have like 340 reviews now. I know I'm gonna get a whole lot of reviews for the** _ **Girl Meets New York**_ **reunion chapters. I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-one. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Here's a little trivia about this chapter: When I was five, I actually got the lyrics to** _ **Cleveland Rocks**_ **wrong. Instead of saying "Cleveland rocks" I said "big red rock". What? It sounded like they were saying "Big Red Rocks". LOL.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Rucusfan: Yeah. I almost started crying at the end of** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 1**_ **.**

 **lileyrucas: Originally, their daughter was supposed to named either Tori and Hope. But I've decided to stick with Juliet and have her named after the character from William Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo & Juliet**_ **. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like this story.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for the review. I hope that you're excited for Riley telling everybody the news during Christmas dinner.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Riley will might be having twins because of the bibs. Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Thanks for helping me plan. I loved** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 1**_ **as well and I think that Riley was right in believing in the seniors. Yeah, I noticed that. I have a weird feeling that the writers are trying to plan Lucaya and Riarkle, but I'm a strong Rucas supporter as well**

 **DanseChick: Yeah, we all saw it coming. We knew that Riley will be pregnant again. Maybe she'll have both a boy and a girl.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Ding, ding, ding! You're correct! Yep, it's Maya. Maybe Riley will have like two babies. We'll see Elliot in the next chapter, maybe they'll talk about it. Well, Juliet and Elliot will have their first date in the reunion chapters. Thanks for the review and awesome job on the new chapter of** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **. I can't wait to read about the catfight between Riley and the mystery woman. I can't wait for the next chapter. I hope that you're excited about the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **because things get even more steamier between Riley and Lucas, until somebody catches them. And Lucas will have to deal with the New Sons of Liberty and things will definitely get bloody. Keep up the awesome job. :)**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Thanks for the review. I hope that you like the new chapter of this story and** _ **Her Protector**_ **.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review. Glad that you like the** _ **PLL**_ **references with some of the characters.**


	41. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. So, did anyone watch the season premiere of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **? This season has started off to a good start, it had a mix of comedy and drama in it and big props to Michael Jacobs for that callback from** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **season 2. You know, from the episode** _ **Back 2 School**_ **where Cory and Shawn start their first day of high school at John Adams High School. Also, did anyone notice at the beginning of the episode, there were two girls who got knocked out by Riley and Maya that looked a bit like Cyd and Shelby from** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **? Maybe it's because of their outfits and when I saw that part I said, "They knocked out Cyd and Shelby!". LOL. Also, the episode was pretty good. It had some funny moments but the ending was sad. After the episode ended, I saw that they dedicated this episode to composer Ray Colcord, who sadly passed away on February 5, 2016. He composed the music for the movies** _ **Amityville Dollhouse**_ **,** _ **The Paper Brigade**_ **,** _ **Wish Upon a Star**_ **. He also composed music for** _ **The Simpsons**_ **, he composed the music for the season two episode** _ **Dead Putting Society**_ **where Homer and Bart challenge Ned and Rod Flanders in a game of mini golf. He also worked more sitcoms that were created by Michael Jacobs. There's** _ **My Two Dads**_ **,** _ **The Torkelsons**_ **,** _ **Almost Home**_ **,** _ **Dinosaurs**_ **,** _ **Maybe This Time**_ **,** _ **Where I Live**_ **,** _ **You Wish**_ **,** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. His music will live on and he will be truly missed. Anyway, it's update time and it's time for the mothers and daughters to sit by the bay window and talk. So here it is, chapter forty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

 **Like Mother, Like Daughter**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

"Well, here we are. Just like when you and your mom and dad always visit us over the summer. You and me sit by the bay window in my room, and we get to talk about what's happening with us and what's going on in our lives." I said with a smile on my face.

"I know. This is our sacred place and I don't want it to change." Sabrina said. "Hey, remember when we sat there as little kids? Your mom was pregnant with Alan at the time and there was this girl who just moved into the neighborhood. She had golden blonde hair and she wore glasses, she was also a bit nerdy. From what I recall, she was trying to run away from home but instead she came through your window while you were singing."

Maddie climbs through the window to enter my bedroom as Sabrina and I moved over for her to sit down.

"Hey, Jules. My family and I are about to head down to Nashville to visit my grandparents. I just want to see you before…" Maddie said as she looked over, only to see my cousin Sabrina.

"Hi, Maddie. Long time, no see." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, hi!" Maddie smiled as she gave Sabrina a hug. "What are you doing here? I didn't know that you were coming here to visit."

"My mom wanted to see her mother because she misses her and I miss my cousin too." Sabrina said.

"Awww, pumpkin." I said as I hugged my cousin. "Isn't she the sweetest?"

"I heard that you have a baby brother. Don't worry, Juliet told me. So, what's his name and how old is he?" Maddie asked.

"His name is Hunter and he's only three months old." Sabrina said.

"So, Julie. Did you tell your cousin about your boyfriend yet?" Maddie asked as I started to blush.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends, Maddie." I said.

"Wait a minute. You're dating now? Boy, you must be lucky. I can't believe that your dad is letting you go out on your first date at the ripe age of twelve. My dad would never let me date until I'm sixteen. But your parents letting you date at age twelve, way to go." Sabrina said as she playfully punched my arm.

"We're not dating. Elliot and I are just friends and we don't want to rush into things." I said.

"Why won't you two just date already? It's not like Elliot would walk up to your door and ask for his blessing to date you." Maddie said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said in a depressing tone.

"What are you afraid of?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm afraid that dad will try to kill Elliot. What do you think I'm afraid of?" I asked freaking out.

"Alright, now calm down and take a deep breath." Maddie said as I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Okay, I'm feeling much better." I said.

"Jules, can I ask you a question? How come your grandmother hates my mom?" Sabrina asked.

"Sab, my mother doesn't hate your mother. I don't know why she acts like that around your mom. Your mom is a spunky, sweet and loving person." I said.

 **(With Riley and Maya)**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

"Your mother-in-law hates my guts!" Maya exclaimed as she walked over to the bay window and sat down next to me.

"Maya…" I said.

"Don't "Maya" me. Huckleberry's mom is psychotic. She tried to kill me. I know that she might try to kill be because she brought a cherry pie that she made from scratch. Maybe she put cyanide in it." Maya said as I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a look.

"Maya, if my mother-in-law put cyanide into cherry pie and we ate the pie, then we would be dead." I started chuckling for a bit.

"What does she think I was going to do, date her son? I mean you already got that covered and you're married to him and have two beautiful children. Not to mention that you have another kid on the way." Maya said. Wait, what? How did she know that I'm pregnant?

"Okay, what tipped you off?" I asked, giving Maya a look.

"You're playing with your fingers because you're nervous about telling your in-laws about another baby on the way. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, RILES!" Maya screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave me a big hug. "So, when are you going to tell your in-laws, your kids, Josh and Sabrina? Let's not forget your parents, Auggie, your future sister-in-law Ava, Charlie, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa."

"I know. I'll announce it to everyone at the dinner table." I said as Maya and I both sighed and looked around the room. "Wow, just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, except you're sharing a room with Ranger Rick." Maya said.

"And we have two kids." I said. "Well, two kids going on three."

"Yeah." Maya said as she bit her lower lip.

"So, how's things in Pennsylvania?" I asked.

"Not bad. Josh has been busy with his photography studio and I've been busy with my art and teaching art classes. Not to mention trying to raise two kids as well." Maya said.

"How does Sabrina feel about being a big sister?" I asked.

"Well, she was a bit jealous at first because of me and Josh spending time with baby. Just like how Juliet felt after Alan was born. But she got used to the idea of being a big sister. I know that Sabrina would." I said as Maya smiled at me. "Oh, just one thing that I wanted to ask you after you came here. Why did you tell my daughter about what happened to me and Lucas on my birthday when we were teenagers?"

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at Maya, noticing her blue eyes bulge out of her sockets. She knew that she was going to be in big trouble.

"I, uh…Wait, did you hear that? I think Hunter is crying. He probably needs me to come downstairs to change him. Gotta run!" Maya exclaimed as she ran out of the bedroom leaving me alone at the bay window.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted as I chase Maya.

 **And that was chapter forty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you liked the cute little chapter. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, the family gather around the table for their holiday dinner. Riley breaks the news about her pregnancy. How will they react to the news about her pregnancy? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Before I go, I have some tragic news that I want to share. On Friday June 3** **rd** **, we've lost a legend. One of the greatest boxing champions of the word. Boxer Muhammad Ali previously known as Cassius Clay, passed away at the age of 74. R.I.P. to The Greatest. Oh, and one more thing, what did you all think of** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 1**_ **? Any favorite moments, what did you think of the new opening? Do you think it's the best episode of the season? I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-two. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Quote of the Day: "I know where I'm going and I know the truth, and I don't have to be what you want me to be. I'm free to be what I want." –Muhammad Ali**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Ashley Parker: Yeah, I forgot all about Hanna Montana. Miley had a stuffed teddy bear named Betty the Bear.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Glad that you like the chapter. Hope that you like reading the new chapter.**

 **soccergurl501: I was planning on having Sabrina getting a little crush on Elliot. Don't worry, Lucas is not going to shoot Elliot. LOL.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Well, Maya chickened out telling Riley why she told Juliet those stories. Hope that you like this chapter and the new chapter of** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Can't wait to read the new chapter of** _ **Her Guardian Angel**_ **. Keep up the excellent work.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review.**

 **MayaHart: Glad that you like this story.**

 **Victoria Malloy: I'm glad that you like the new chapter. Hp[e that you're feeling okay.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review. :)**

 **DanseChick: Yep, Josh and Maya came to visit.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, the ferret was one of the funniest bits of the chapter.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Yeah. I hope that you're excited for** _ **Girl Meets High School Part 2**_ **because I am. I'm also excited for** _ **Girl Meets Jexica**_ **as well. I hope that they'll show it on Disney on Demand early of put out some clips. But I saw a promo of it where Riley had on a blue hair wig on her head and Maya jumping on Riley while she was on her laptop. Anyway, hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Thanks for the review. I hope that you like Rilaya and Jabrina's talk at the bay window.**


	42. Riley's Announcement

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. So, did anyone watch the new episode of** ** _Girl Meets World_** **called** ** _Girl Meets Jexica_** **? I thought it was a pretty good episode and you gotta love Riley on this episode, she was so adorable and hilarious and Rowan Blanchard has great comedic timing. Also, I've heard that people are hating on Riley because she was being mean to Maya on the episode. Oh, come on! Maybe Riley was just goofing around with Maya. Riley is not a mean girl. I thought it was a pretty good episode and I loved that they mentioned Charlie Bit My Finger in the episode. Next up is Girl Meets Permanent Record and on June 24** **th** **, it's the episode that's going to come back and bite everyone on the butt,** ** _Girl Meets Triangle_** **. Then, we'll head into July. July 8** **th** **will be** ** _Girl Meets Upstate_** **, July 15** **th** **will be** ** _Girl Meets True Maya,_** **July 22** **nd** **will be the episode that we're all dying to see and a lot of Lucaya fans will be extremely pissed off at all of the Rucas fans** ** _Girl Meet Ski Lodge Part 1_** **and July 29** **th** ** _Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2_** **. Rucas fans, lets prepare ourselves for what's going to happen. I've heard a rumor about** ** _Ski Lodge_** **is that there's a big Joshaya moment in it. Also, I have a question. How come people have a problem with Joshaya? Why are they giving Joshaya hate? I'm a huge Rucas and Joshaya shipper. Anyway, are you excited for those episodes? Today, it's update time. Last time on Juliet's World, Juliet and Sabrina had a conversation at the bay window and so did Riley and Maya. Today, Riley announces the news about her pregnancy to her children, Uncle Josh and her in-laws. So here it is, chapter forty-two of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 **Riley's Announcement**

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

"Okay, you guys. Dinner's ready! Come and get it while it's hot." Riley said as she sits the turkey out on the dining room table while Amy sits the ribs on the table as well. Lucas, Josh, Ty and Alan were busy watching _Die Hard 2_ on TNT. Riley and her mother-in-law entered the living room and noticed what they were watching.

"Lucas, Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed as Lucas looked back at the two of them.

"What? What did we do?" Josh asked.

"Okay, if it's about me getting into a fight with a drunken Santa last week, I had nothing to do with it. It was all Evan's idea." Lucas said, raising his arms up in the air, playing innocent. Riley raised her eyebrow at Lucas while his mother crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Why are you looking at me for? They turned it on!" Ty exclaimed as he threw Lucas and Josh under the bus.

"Are you kidding me, old man?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Don't go to sleep tonight, Friar." Josh glared at Ty.

"Don't even think about blaming them, Ty. You have a part in this too. Letting my grandson watch a violent movie on television. I should ground you for that, mister." Amy said.

"And you should definitely be grounded right now, young man." Riley said.

"Mom, Riles. You should relax. This is only the edited for television version. It's not like my son is going to repeat anything bad from it." Lucas said as the scene where John McClane blows up the plane by throwing his lighter down the trail of fuel to blow up the plane, but he has some words to say to those pesky mercenaries, Colonel Stewart and drug lord and dictator of Val Verde General Ramon Esperanza.

"Yippee Kay Yay, Mr. Falcon!" Alan exclaimed, repeating the worst edited movie line for TV.

"See? I told you." Lucas said as Josh and Ty starts laughing while Riley and Amy give him the death glare. Riley entered the living room and grabbed the remote from off of the coffee table to turn off the television. "Hey, we were getting close to the end. The old lady was about to call Thornburg an a…"

Riley covered her husband's mouth to keep him from cursing in front of Alan.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence and come to the table and let's eat. Juliet, Sabrina, Maya. Dinner's ready, come and get it!" Riley announced as Juliet, Maya and Sabrina walk upstairs and entered the living room with Lucas, Josh, Alan, Riley, and Amy. "Alright, guys. Take your seats. Lucas, you sit across the end of the table facing me. Uncle Josh, Maya. You sit on one end of the table while mom and dad sit on the other. Juliet, Sabrina and Alan. Hmm, let's see. Juliet and Alan, you two sit with your grandparents while Sabrina sits with her parent." Riley said as she sits down at the table.

"Shouldn't I get Hunter from the guest room?" Maya asked.

"He's asleep. There's nothing to worry about." Josh said as Maya hears Hunter crying from the other room.

"I'll go get him. It's time for his feeding." Maya said.

"You're going to breastfeed your son in front of us while we're eating?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm gonna do it in the other room, silly." Maya said as she leaves the dining room to go check on her son.

"Grandma, how come you don't like my Aunt Maya?" Juliet asked.

"Huh?" Amy said.

"How could you possibly not like my Aunt Maya? Whenever you do come here , it's like you find some excuse not to talk to her and then you leave." Juliet said as Josh and Sabrina looked at Riley's mother-in-law.

"I talk to her. I was talking to her earlier." Amy said as her granddaugher gave her a look.

"Why don't you like her? Is it because growing up you thought she was a troublemaker?" Riley asked after taking a sip of her cranberry lime soda.

"Riley, it's not that. It's because of the time I went into Lucas's room and caught her making out with my son." Amy said as Lucas' eyes widened in shock and Riley almost choking on her drink.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed as she glared at Lucas. "Lucas Wes Friar, what did you and my best friend do?"

"I'm kidding, Riley." Amy said as Maya enters the dining room.

"Well, I'm finished feeding Hunter. So, what did I miss?" Maya asked sitting down in her seat with Riley glaring at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like you're about to kill me?"

"It's always you in Lucas' room." Riley said.

"It's always me in Lucas' room." Maya chuckled. "I spent many happy years in his room. Riles, nothing happened between me and your husband during that whole love triangle thing. So, why don't you like me, Mrs. Friar?"

"Because I always thought it was gonna be you in the bedroom with Lucas. Maya, I was scared of you." Amy chuckled. "Why should I be scared of you when actually I should be scared of her?"

"What?! Why me? I'm a good girl." Riley whined.

"You turned out to be a good kid, Maya. I was wrong. Maybe I'm wrong about a lot of things. Sorry that I shot at you." Amy apologized.

"Thank you, Mrs. Friar." Maya said, smiling at Riley's mother-in-law. "Wow, everything looks really good, Riles. Should we start eating?"

"Wait. This isn't my mother's cooking that you all are going to eat it like a pack of wolves in five minutes. That dinner took two days for me to cook. Before we eat, let me just say grace. Everybody, bow your heads." Riley said as everybody at the dining room table bow their heads down. "Dear Lord, we give thanks to you for this time of sharing a Christmas meal with our family. And we thank you for the blessings of the love of Jesus. With joy we pray, Amen."

"Amen." Everybody said.

"Alright, now let's eat." Juliet said.

"Not yet, sweetie." Riley said.

"Aww, come on. I'm hungry. Mom, you're going to let us starve to death." Juliet whined.

"I agree with Juliet, Aunt Riley." Sabrina said.

"Don't worry. I just have a quick announcement to make. It's something that your father and I want to share with every…." Riley said.

"Riley's pregnant! Pass the Brussels sprouts." Maya blurted out as Josh, Amy, Ty, Juliet, Alan and Sabrina look at both Riley and Maya with either shocked or surprised looks on their faces.

"Peaches, I wanted to tell them." Riley pouts.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry here, I had to announce it for you." Maya said.

"We're having another grandchild?" Ty asked.

"Actually, you're going to have two more grandchildren. Lucas, the pink and blue bibs that I gave you, it's twins." Riley said with a smile on her face.

"Tw….twins?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Twins." Riley said as tears streamed down Lucas' face. Lucas walked over to Riley and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"Mommy's having two babies?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that great?" Juliet asked.

"Can we get rid of one and give it to somebody?" Alan asked.

"No, mom can't give the other baby away. Besides, they need a brother that would pick on them all the time. Mom, I am happy for you." Juliet said.

"Same here, niece. I can't wait till I meet my little cousins." Josh said.

"Congratulations, Lucas." Ty said as he shook his son's hand and hugged him.

"Thanks, dad." Lucas said.

"I propose a toast. To Lucas and Riley and their new bundle, well, bundles of joy." Amy said as she raised her glass up.

 **It's twins! There's going to be Rucas twins! Well, that's chapter forty-two of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. I hope that you like it. Next time, we time jump to February and Elliot asks Juliet out on a date. How will Lucas and Riley react to the news? Will Lucas go after Elliot and chase him? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and make sure to follow it for future updates. Also, I would just like to bring up some important news. Last Saturday, there was a shooting in Orlando, Florida. Which tragically took the life of singer Christina Grimmie, a former contestant on NBC's** ** _The Voice_** **. She was only 22-years-old and it breaks my heart to read about someone so young ends up dying. Then on Sunday, there was a mass shooting at a gay nightclub in Orlando. 49 people were killed on that day. I am at a loss of words. There's so much gun violence in this world and it needs to stop. My prayers go out to the Grimmie family and the victims of the Pulse shooting. I'll see you all next time for chapter forty-three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1: I have an update schedule. Sometimes I update every day of the week and sometimes I take a little break to rest my mind. Thank you for enjoying my stories, including** ** _Juliet's World_** **and** ** _Her Protector_** **.**

 **DanseChick: Yep, Maya told Juliet about what happened between Riley and Lucas on that night.**

 **roosjexx: There's going to be a prequel story with Josh and Maya planned.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Thanks for enjoying the chapter. I hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **soccergurl501: Thanks for the review. :)**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you enjoyed reading the new chapter. :)**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Well, everybody's happy for Riley and Lucas. And there's going to be Rucas twins!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yep. Thanks for the review.**

 **Girl Meets Reality:** ** _Girl Meets Jexica_** **was pretty good. I can't wait to see** ** _Girl Meets Permanent Record_** **. I was watching a video on YouTube where Smurf from SmurfVlogs was talking about the episode saying that Maya got an A and he didn't show any love for Riley. That was rude of him. Glad that you like the new chapter.**


	43. Girl Meets Elliot

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Juliet's World. Okay, so what do I have to say about** ** _Girl Meets Triangle_** **and the movie** ** _Adventures in Babysitting_** **? Well, first off, let me just say about** ** _Girl Meets Triangle,_** **I thought it was a very good, loved Maya on the episode. Sabrina Carpenter nailed it. I'm not going to spoil the ending though but I hate how it ended. And** ** _Adventures in Babysitting_** **what do I have to say about the movie? I liked it. No, I don't like it. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! That was my Riley Matthews imitation. The movie was pretty excellent and as a big fan of the original, I thought I was going to not like the new one but I fell in love with it. It had a lot of funny moments. The characters were loveable. The babysitter rap battle was the best part of the movie. Anyway, it's update time. Originally, this chapter was supposed to time jump to February and Riley is two months pregnant. I'm just going to keep it at December, since there's going to be some Rilaya moments in the chapter and Sabrina has to meet Elliot. Let's see how everybody reacts to Elliot asking Juliet out. Let's hope that Lucas doesn't freak out. So here it is, chapter forty-three of** ** _Juliet's World_** **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

 **Girl Meets Elliot**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It is about 9pm and Sabrina and I were sitting in the living room playing my _Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare_ on my dad's Xbox One S. We were playing _Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare_ , the Legacy Edition that included the remastered version of _Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare_. Dad and I would always play _Call of Duty_ together, much to my mother's dismay because she didn't want her daughter to play _Call of Duty_. Well, there was this one time that I played _Mortal Kombat X_ and my mother walked in on me performing Johnny Cage's Heeeeere's Johnny fatality on Shinnok, she was mad at my dad and she had to ground him. Hey, I was only four years old at the time, don't judge me. Mom and Aunt Maya were in the kitchen with dad, Uncle Josh, grandma and grandpa. Mom was holding Hunter in her arms and dad was getting himself another piece of cherry pie.

"Lucas, you're getting yourself another piece of pie? If you keep on, then you're going to be fat." Mom said.

"Riley, this is cheat day. I can eat whatever I want. Then, I'll go back to exercising." Dad said, putting a scoop of ice cream on top of the pie. Alan entered the kitchen with Rover and walked over to mom.

"Mommy." Alan tapped mom's shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie." Mom said, passing Hunter over to Aunt Maya.

"Is it okay if I watch that Joker movie?" Alan asked.

"Uh, no way." Mom said.

"What Joker movie?" Aunt Maya asked. "There's tons of movies with the Joker. There's _Batman_ with Adam West, Tim Burton's _Batman_ , _Mask of the Phantasm_ , _Batman: The Animated Series_ , _Under the Red Hood_ , _Return of the Joker_ …."

" _The Killing Joke_." Mom said. "Alan, you're not supposed to watch that movie. Remember what happened the last time you watched it?"

"What happened?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Well, there was a scene in the movie where The Joker shot Barbara Gordon and he assaulted her. Alan had a nightmare about The Joker doing the same thing to Juliet." I said. "I'm blaming Lucas for that one."

Grandma and grandpa both glared at dad while he was eating his piece of pie.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that for? I thought I was putting in _Mask of the Phantasm_. I guess I got confused. Hey, they have Luke Skywalker as The Joker in both of those movies and in one of them he killed Abe Vigoda. At least I handled the nightmares when he watched _Mask of the Phantasm_. Juliet never had the same problem." Dad said.

"Oh, really? Like the time you let her watch _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_? For a Disney movie, that is really dark and Count Frollo gave her nightmares and his _Hellfire_ song." Mom said.

"Riles, what about the time that we watched another Disney movie together? And a classic Disney villain gave you nightmares and his death scene also gave you nightmares. Let's see. Nope, not Professor Rattigan. Definitely not Ursula or Maleficent. Could it be The Horned King? No. Ooh! It's Clayton from _Tarzan_!" Aunt Maya exclaimed while Hunter cooed.

"I can still remember seeing his shadowy corpse hanging by those vines." Mom shuddered in disgust.

"Lucas, I cannot believe that you let our grandson watch an R-rated movie." Grandma said.

"I thought it was PG! Doesn't PG mean anything to anyone? _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm_ got a PG rating. You have to trust Bugs Bunny standing by the WB shield eating a carrot. Now that's family entertainment." Dad said as Aunt Maya rolled her eyes at him and Sabrina and I were laughing from the other room. The doorbell rang as dad got up from his seat, making his way over to the door to see who it was. Dad opened the door, only to see the last person standing in front of the door at this hour. It was Elliot.

"You!" Dad exclaimed, pointing at Elliot.

"Good evening, sir. Is Juliet home?" Elliot asked as I shot my head up, hearing Elliot mentioning my name.

"She's not here. She's out of town with her mother in New York visiting her grandparents." Dad said as I walked over to the door with Sabrina.

"Hi, Elliot." I waved at Elliot and smiled at him.

"That's right, I lied right in yo' face!" Dad exclaimed as mom walked over to the door.

"Hi, Elliot. Are you here to see Juliet?" Mom asked.

"Well, I'm not here to see her." Elliot said.

"You're not?" I pouted.

"You're not?" Mom asked.

"You're not?" A slight smile appeared on dad's face as mom slapped him in the back of his head.

"Actually, Mr. Friar. I wanted to do this the right way. I'm here to talk to you, sir. I want to talk to you in front of everybody." Elliot said as he entered the house. Mom, closed the door behind Elliot as dad led him into the kitchen.

"Uh, Lucas. Who is this?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Josh, Maya, mom, dad. This is Elliot. Elliot is the boy that my daughter likes." Dad said.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Elliot." Grandma said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Friar." Elliot said as he shook grandma's hand.

"Is this the little punk that my granddaughter likes?" Grandpa asked.

"Ty!" Grandma exclaimed, slapping grandpa in the back of his head.

"Okay, Elliot. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Dad asked, pouring himself a glass of Welch's sparkling grape juice.

"I wanted to talk to you about wanting your blessing. I want to date your daughter." Elliot said as dad drops his glass on the floor.

"Yay!" I cheered from the other room.

"My…my…my blessing for you to date my daughter?" Dad asked.

"Yes, sir. Mr. and Mrs. Friar, I like Juliet a lot. She's the most sweetest, nicest, the most beautiful girl ever. Ever since Juliet and I almost called each other boyfriend and girlfriend at the mall…." Elliot said.

"WHAT?!" Dad glared at Elliot.

"Lucas, calm down." Mom said.

"Calm down?! Riley, they almost called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Do you think that I would let my firstborn child go out on a date? She's only twelve." Dad said.

"It's her life, Lucas. It's okay for her to go out on her first date. Remember when you and Riley went on your first date, but before you did that you had to ask Cory's permission to date her." Maya said.

 **(Flashback,** ** _Girl Meets First Date_** **)**

 **Farkle: What's going on?**

 **Cory: What's going on, Farkle, is that this kid here wants my blessing. (Cory walks over to Lucas) You want it?**

 **Lucas: I do, sir.**

 **Cory: Then you got it.**

 **Lucas: Really?**

 **Riley: Really?**

 **Topanga: Really?**

 **Farkle: Really? Because I got a cow in the elevator.**

 **Cory: On one condition.**

 **Maya: Uh-Oh.**

 **Cory: I want this to be a double date. Okay? If you are gonna go out with him. (Moves Riley towards Lucas) Then you are gonna go out with him.**

 **(Cory laughs as he faces Maya towards Farkle)**

 **Farkle: That works for me because you're Riley or Maya.**

 **Riley: Dad, you can't just tell her who to go out with on her first date.**

 **Cory: Oh, don't think of it as a date, Maya. Think of it as a magical time and a journey to include…(Cory blows raspberry, sighs and sits down on the couch)**

 **Lucas: So-**

 **Riley: Yes.**

 **Topanga: Riley.**

 **Riley: Yes.**

 **Maya: I'll fix it.**

 **Lucas: Would you like to go out with me?**

 **Riley: Y-Y-Y-Yay!**

 **(End Flashback)**

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Alright, Carpenter. If you're going to take my daughter out on her first date, then you're going to get my blessing. Do you still want my blessing for you to date her?" Dad asked, pulling me into the kitchen with Sabrina.

"Yes, sir. I do." Elliot said.

"You want it? You got it." Dad said. Wait, what? Is this actually happening or am I dreaming? This has got to be a joke here.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really?" Mom asked.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Hubba hubba." Sabrina said as I turned to her and gave her a look.

"Back away, Sabrina." I said.

"What? I'm just saying that he's cute and you should date him. I approve of him. Hi, I'm Juliet's cousin Sabrina. It's nice to meet you. Before you take my cousin out on her first date, if you hurt her in anyway, you're going to have me to deal with, pretty boy." Sabrina said.

"Hey, I have no intentions of hurting your cousin." Elliot said. "Juliet."

"Yes." I said.

"Jules." Mom said.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you want me to help your daughter out?" Aunt Maya asked. "I can fix this."

"Would you…" Elliot said as a big smile appeared on my face. I was bouncing up and down, waiting to hear him finish what he was about to say.

"I don't know if I could fix this. Maybe I can fix this." Aunt Maya said.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Elliot asked.

"Y-Y-Y-YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" I exclaimed.

"That's it. I couldn't fix this one. You two are on your own from here." Aunt Maya said as she took Hunter in the other room to put him to sleep.

"On, one condition." Dad said.

"Oh, brother." Mom and I both said, making a double facepalm.

"If you two are going out on your first date, then I am going to be your chaperone. Which means, that I will be keeping an eye out on you two, making sure that there will be no funny business or if Elliot puts his hands on you." Dad said.

"Dad, relax. It's not like Elliot and I are going to do something that we're not supposed to be doing." I said.

 **Oh, yeah. Like mother, like daughter. Looks like Juliet will be going out on her first date with Elliot. Let's hope that Lucas doesn't embarrass her. Next time on** ** _Juliet's World_** **: it's a cute little Rilaya chapter. Riley asks Maya why did she tell Juliet the story about her and Lucas conceiving her on her seventeenth birthday and Maya has some news for Riley. Plus, there will be a flashback to the time where Maya was going into labor with Sabrina. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Did anyone catch** ** _Bizaardvark_** **? I watched it after** ** _Adventures in Babysitting_** **. It reminds me a bit of** ** _ICarly_** **but all in all, I thought it was pretty good. Before I go, I want to dedicate this chapter to my tenth grade math teacher James Maumeier, who recently passed away on June 18** **th** **. I've just heard about it while I was reading about it on Facebook and he was one of my favorite teachers and I was sad to hear about his death. I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Question of the Day: What did you think of the** ** _Girl Meets World_** **episode** ** _Girl Meets Triangle_** **? Did you like it and what are your thoughts about the episode? And what did you think of** ** _Adventures in Babysitting_** **and did you enjoy it? What are your favorite moments and your favorite ships in the movie?**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Sonicandamy1212: Yep, twins. Four kids in the Friar family. I've already picked out names for the Rucas twins.**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Same here, I couldn't stand hearing him diss Riley. I mean, that's very rude of him. Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Yep, that's right. Well, Riley would be on maternity leave and after the twins are born, maybe she would become a stay-at-home mother and work at home while watching her twins. It's coming, Maya will explain to Riley in the next chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope that you're excited for the new chapter of** ** _Her Protector_** **. I can't wait to read the new chapters of** ** _Like Father, Like Son_** **and** ** _Her Guardian Angel_** **. Keep up the awesome work.**

 **IntelligentSoccer10: It will definitely happen later on in the story.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review. :)**

 **xaviorismy1andonly3512: Originally, Alan was supposed to freak out. But I've decided not to let him freak out about Riley being pregnant. But he will get jealous.**

 **Soccergurl501: Thanks for the review. Glad that you like it. :)**

 **gmwfanforlife: She hasn't told Cory and Topanga yet.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: That's great. I hope that you're excited for the Rilaya flashback to where Sabrina was born and the Jelliot date.**

 **DanseChick: I don't know either. People are getting upset about Joshaya and sending death threats to Michael Jacobs. People can be so immature at times.**


	44. Why Did You Tell Her?

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, and it's about damn time! Because a lot of you have been waiting patiently for me to update this story and I know you've all been waiting patiently and it felt like forever for me to update this story. Plus, there's something that I want to get off of my chest… Last Friday, I was on Twitter and I saw a hashtag on there that said #JoshayaIsDeadParty and #RucasIsDeadParty. Excuse my language for what I'm about to say and for those of you who are younger, skip this part and just go on to read the new chapter, what the fuck is wrong with people!? I've heard what was going on between Uriah and the cast. Apparently, Uriah said something on his Instagram about something that was going on about cops and he was just speaking his mind. I'm black and I have an uncle who's in law enforcement and he took an oath to protect and also I've heard that Rowan unfollowed him and her little sister Carmen and Amir "dragged" him for his comment. And I see these pictures on Instagram from some** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **fans "slaying" Peyton and Uriah. I'm black and I'm gonna speak my mind on this and I don't give two shits about what I'm gonna say but all lives matter! I hate hearing about people on the news getting killed. Whether you're black, white, Hispanic, Asian, whether you're a cop in the police force, whether you're gay, lesbian or bisexual, I understand what people are going through but as an African American, I fear every single day and pray that I live to see the next day. I fear for my life, who knows? I wouldn't be in this world the next day because you heard about me getting killed by police. For America to change, people need to change. I don't applaud the police's actions for what they did to Alton Sterling, but I applaud the men and women who go out there to protect the streets from crime. Speaking of Black Lives Matter, I watched an episode of Hunter on Hulu and it was from season four where a city councilman's son is killed in a botched traffic stop and he holds the LAPD responsible, citing racism, and the kid who got killed in the episode was a Latino teen. The show also dealt with racism. You should all check out Hunter if you have Hulu. And as for the #JoshayaIsDeadParty and #RucasIsDeadParty, you should be ashamed of yourselves. I hope that hashtag dies down. Anyway, that is all for my rant and it's update time, finally! And it's a little Rilaya chapter. So here it is, chapter forty-four of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

 **Why Did You Tell Her?**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

It was about 11:35 P.M. I just walked in the house after taking Rover outside as we enjoy the 64 degree weather. It's much different than the weather in New York. Lucas and Josh were downstairs in the entertainment room watching the football game, it was the Dallas Cowboys playing against the New England Patriots on ESPN. The Cowboys have 3 and the Patriots have 0. Maya was upstairs with Juliet and Sabrina after putting Hunter to sleep. I grabbed myself a glass of cranberry ginger ale and walked over to the couch in the living room, sitting down and grabbed the remote to change it to the _Saturday Night Live_ Christmas special where they were showing the Elves skit with Alec Baldwin performing his classic monologue from the movie _Glengarry Glen Ross_ , a movie that I watched with Lucas while we were dating. I remember when we were in our sophomore year of high school at Abigail Adams High, Lucas and I were in the apartment alone, making out during the movie. No wait, we were making out during _Schindler's List_ and mom, dad and Auggie walked in on us and dad chased Lucas out of the apartment with a chainsaw. Maya walks down the stairs and sees me watching television.

"Well, the girls are busy doing each other's nails and talking about boys, Alan is asleep and waiting for Santa to come. I also put Hunter down for a nap by singing him a lullabye." Maya said as she sits down on the couch next to me.

"Well, my in-laws are sleeping in my office, our husbands are downstairs watching the football game, and now me and you have a little girl time to ourselves. Want to get drunk?" I grinned at Maya.

"East, pumpkin. You know that you're pregnant with twins. So, how about… oh yeah, you already have a glass of ginger ale." Maya said.

"You know it's nice seeing you again, Maya. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for the birth of your son because I was busy with this Danger Duke case. Boy, I know when my stomach gets big, I am going to go on maternity leave. I'll probably work on some cases while I'm home or I'll have Jackson work on the cases for me. How did mom do that while she was pregnant with me?" I asked as Maya and I both chuckled at the same time. "Maya."

"Riles." Maya said, looking at me.

"How come you told Juliet about the time Lucas and I conceived her when we were in high school? And don't try to run away, you know I'm faster than you." I said, taking another sip of cranberry ginger ale.

"Riles, you're a superklutz. I remember one time at the Abigail Adams High talent show, we were trying to re-enact the dancing scene from Dirty Dancing with The Time of My Life playing. We ended up hurting ourselves because of you trying to jump into my arms like Baby." Maya said, mentioning the Dirty Dancing incident that happened back in our freshman year.

"I sprained my ankle!" I exclaimed.

"And I almost broke my butt!" Maya exclaimed. "It was much easier when Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey did it. Wait, I meant D.J. and Kimmy from Fuller House."

"Maya, you can tell me. I just want to know why did you tell her that?" I asked.

"If you want to know why I told Juliet about you and Lucas back in high school, was because while you were pregnant with Alan, she asked me if he was in you. And then I said yes and she asked me how did that happen. This is where I mention the part about how she was conceived. I told her about the time you and Lucas conceived her on your seventeenth birthday. Don't worry, I didn't give her all the graphic details. I just told her that you two shared a magical and romantic moment with each other. That's all that I've told her, I swear." Maya said.

"Well, you didn't have to tell her that part." I said.

"I know. She wanted me to read a story for her and I told her that story." Maya said smiling at me.

"Well, at least you didn't tell her where the places Lucas and I had sex twice before he left for Texas on Christmas break." I said.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her that." Maya said. "You didn't tell her about the part where you and Lucas almost separated."

"Good, I didn't want her to find out about that. I don't want to think about it either." I said. "Look at us. We're married to two amazing and sexy men in our lives and we have children."

"Let's not forget somebody who's moving to Texas to be with her friend." Maya said.

"Awww, that's sweet of you. Wait, what?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I've accepted a job at your daughter's school to teach art class and Josh is planning on starting a photography studio at home. We're planning on moving to Austin. That way I can be with my…." Maya said as I gave her a big bear hug.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I screamed out in joy. "My best friend is moving to Texas!"

"I see that you're happy. Team Rilaya is back together again." Maya said, smiling at me.

"Team Rilaya. I miss hearing you say that. We're like Team Sparia from _Pretty Little Liars_ , except we don't have some psycho named A trying to torment us and ruin our lives. You're Lucy Hale, except you're a short stack of pancakes with long blonde hair and I'm Troian Bellisario-Adams, but much cuter and I'm not married to Patrick J. Adams. I'm married to a veterinarian. A sexy one too." I grinned.

"Hey, Aria was a short stack of pancakes just like me." Maya said. "Hey, remember the time when you were in Pennsylvania visiting me and you stayed with me for a couple of days while Josh was out of town?"

"Yeah, and you were going to labor that day and I drove you to the hospital." I said.

 **(Flashback, Eleven Years Later)**

 **(Riley is driving Maya to Allegheny General Hospital while Maya is in labor. Maya is doing her breathing techniques.)**

 **Maya: Come on, Riley. Step on it! Ow!**

 **Riley: Just relax, peaches. I'll get you there to the hospital.**

 **Maya: Well, why can't you drive faster?**

 **Riley: I'm driving as fast as I can. Oh, god! Why does this kid need to come out of you now? Josh is in California and you're in labor. This is turning into a bad episode of Cagney & Lacey.**

 **Maya: (Sees some traffic backing up the highway) OH MY GOD! OWWWWWW! Now I know how it felt when you were going into labor with Juliet.**

 **Riley: (Looks offended) Hey! You do know that Juliet and I almost died while I was giving birth to her at the hospital.**

 **Maya: I know. And I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. Ugh! When Josh comes back from California, I am going to neuter your uncle.**

 **Riley: Now, there's no need for you to threaten my uncle all because he knocked you up. Hell, you did the same thing. No, wait that was me. I threatened Lucas while I was going into labor.**

 **(Riley tries to drive through traffic)**

 **Riley: Hold on, I got a better idea.**

 **Maya: Well, what ever you do, make it fast because this kid is going to come out anytime soon. I should've given birth to the baby at home but Josh suggests a hospital. I've been reading about home birth and told him about it. I even watched videos of it.**

 **Riley: Fasten your seatbelt because it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

 **(Riley starts driving past traffic and starts laughing while Maya breathes)**

 **Riley: You're going to make it. You're going to make…**

 **(Riley sees a cop behind her)**

 **Riley: SH…!**

 **(End flashback)**

"The wimpy cop pulled you over and he saw me sitting next to you and I ended up grabbing him by his outfit. I'm not sure but I started talking in a demonic voice." Maya said as we started laughing while watching _SNL Christmas_.

"….Put that cocoa down!" Alec Baldwin said to Rachel Dratch on the Santa's Workshop skit. "Cocoa is for cobblers only. You think I'm screwing around? I'm not screwing around."

" _Saturday Night Live_. Seriously?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. It's the Santa's Workshop skit where…." I said.

"Where they're making fun of Alec Baldwin's ABC speech from _Glengarry Glen Ross._ I would rather watch the movie and here him whip out a bunch of F-bombs." Maya said. "Didn't your parents catch you and Lucas making out while the movie was playing?"

"No, that was _Schindler's List_." I said, looking down in embarrassment while Maya starts laughing her head off. "Oh, shut up."

 **And that was chapter forty-four of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and that sweet little Rilaya chapter. Oh, the part where Riley and Maya were talking about the movie** _ **Glengarry Glen Ross**_ **, check out Alec Baldwin's classic ABC speech from the movie on YouTube. If you're young, then don't watch it because he curses a lot in that clip. LOL. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Juliet are at the mall together trying to pick out an outfit for her first date with Elliot. Then, Juliet asks Riley about her first date with Lucas and her date with a certain creepy creep-creep back in the eight grade and she mentions him and the "triangle" nonsense between her, Lucas and Maya. How would Juliet react to her finding out about the creepy creep-creep? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. If you have any suggestions for this story and what you want to see, feel free to PM me. I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for…**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1: No need to rush me. I know it's been like forever. LOL. I finally updated this story. Hope that you like the new chapter and thanks for enjoying my stories.**

 **Guest #2: Okay, okay, okay. Just relax and calm down. It's not the end of the world. This story has been finally updated. Now you have a new chapter to read.**

 **Guest #3: Well, an** _ **Adventures in Babysitting: Tales of Love**_ **is in the works. I know that you meant the 2016 version.**

 **DanseChick: Well, I have something planned for Jelliot's first date. Like maybe have Riley and Lucas throw a New Years' party at the house. But he will definitely chaperone on their date.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Glad that you like the new chapter. Hope that you like the new update.**

 **rebeccas1016: Glad that you're excited.**

 **Rugbygurl501: Thanks for the review. Glad that you love the new chapter.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: I really liked** _ **AIB**_ **too. I thought that I wasn't going to like it at first but when I watched it. I also enjoyed** _ **Girl Meets Triangle**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets Upstate**_ **as well. I hope that you saw that episode. Don't worry, I won't spoil it for you. I am definitely excited for** _ **Girl Meets True Maya**_ **and** _ **Girl Meets Ski Lodge Parts 1 and 2.**_ **This is a big Rucas and Joshaya episode. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Sonicandamy1212: Thanks for the review. We'll see how Juliet and Elliot's first date will go. I hope that you've read my Jenny/Lola story for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **and enjoyed it.**

 **xForeverandAlways: Thanks for the review.**

 **Girl Meets Reality: Hope that you like the new chapter and thanks for the review. That's exactly how I felt after I watched** _ **Girl Meets Triangle**_ **.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review,**


	45. Remembering Her First Date

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. So, is everyone excited for** _ **Girl Meets True Maya**_ **? I bet it's going to be a great episode and I don't care what Smurf from SmurfVlogs say about Riley but don't listen to what he says about Riley because she's not annoying. Plus, I don't want to turn into that kid who rages about Sonic the Hedgehog, I forgot what his name is. I believe his name is SammySonicFan, I think. LOL. I guess you all could call me RileyMatthewsFan. Anyway, it's update time and since we're getting an episode dealing with Riley and Topanga later on, I'm bringing you a Juliet/Riley chapter. A cute little mother/daughter bonding chapter. I hope that you all like this chapter. So here it is, chapter forty-five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

 **Remembering Her First Date**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It was a normal Friday afternoon, mom and I were spending a little mother/daughter time at the mall. Today was her day off and I am glad that she's staying home to spend some time with me, that way I can ask her about her first date with dad. We were both in J.C. Penney, looking for the perfect outfit for me to wear while I was looking around for some clothing while texting my best friend Maddie about Elliot asking me out on a date.

"Okay, Jules. How about this dress?" Mom asked, pulling out a cute pink floral dress.

"Well, it looks cute. But it's winter in Texas." I said.

"The weather is warm and I'm not used to warm weather in a different state. I remember when your father and I lived in New York, it was really cold." Mom said, putting the dress back, until she pulled out a slim cut cashmere knit sweater with round neckline, ribbed cuffs and hemline. And it has Bambi printed on the sweater. I love Bambi! That's my favorite Disney movie ever.

"Ooh, how about a cashmere knit sweater with Bambi printed on it?" Mom asked as she hands the sweater over to me.

"Aww, it looks cute. I love Bambi, mom. Can we get it? Or I can go with this one." I said pulling out a gray Meow Universkitty slouchy oversized sweatshirt.

"Let's stick with Bambi." Mom said as I put the sweatshirt away.

"Mom, could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. You can ask me anything." Mom said.

"I'm going out on my first date with Elliot Carpenter. And I'm a bit nervous about what's going to happen. Do you remember your first date with dad?" I asked as mom smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you've asked me that question. I was thirteen at the time and your father was fourteen. And we were riding on the subway with your Aunt Maya and your Uncle Farkle. It turned into a double date. Your father and your Uncle Farkle were waiting for me and your Aunt Maya at the Bleeker Street Subway Station. Your father saw me walking down the stairs with Maya and I wore this purple sequin dress and gladiator sandals. Oh, wait. We didn't have our first date, but I did kiss your father. He was my first kiss." Mom said.

 **(Flashback,** _ **Girl Meets First Date**_ **)**

 **Riley: (After falling into Lucas' lap) Hi, I'm Riley. We were just talking about you.**

 **Lucas: (Laughs) I'm Lucas.**

 **Riley: I love it. (Smiles) You know those moments that you were talking about that we're going to remember?**

 **Lucas: Yeah?**

 **(Riley grabs Lucas' face and kisses him. Lucas and Riley both smile at each other.)**

 **(End Flashback)**

"Awwww, dad was your first kiss." I said smiling at Mom.

"Yeah, he was my first kiss. Then, our classmates found out about the kiss and they demand to know where out relationship stands. Your father and I will not give into peer pressure. We've decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend and we had our first date and things got a bit awkward between us and we couldn't even hold hands. That is when we realized that we do not work as an official couple. We broke up and we both decided to be friends." Mom said.

"So, you and dad were boyfriend and girlfriend for a short time and you've decided to be just friends?" I asked as mom nods her head in response. "Do you think that will happen to me and Elliot?"

"No, I doubt it would happen to you two." Mom said.

"So, what else happened after you and dad broke up and decided to be just friends?" I asked.

"Well, since your dad and I were just friends. Things got a little complicated. There was this thing between your Aunt Maya and your father by the campfire and there was this other boy that I went to the semi-formal with and I went out on a date with him…." Mom said.

"What boy?" I asked quickly.

"There was this boy in the eighth grade named Charlie Gardner. He was the boy that I went to the semi-formal with instead of your father." Mom said.

 **(Flashback,** _ **Girl Meets Semi-Formal**_ **)**

 **Riley: Yes, yes! I would love to go to the semi-formal with you!**

 **Charlie: Good. I was hoping you would.**

 **Juliet: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time-out!**

 **(End flashback)**

"You said yes? To that creepy creep-creep?" I asked as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock from hearing about mom and that Charlie guy.

"He's not a creepy creep-creep." Mom said defending Charlie.

"Mom, Charlie has been tracking this thing between you and dad for all year long. He saw both sides of your notebook." I said.

"Like I said to your father, it was only one time." Mom said.

"Now mom, I am going to ask you this and if I say something that will upset you, then please stop me. Why did you tell that dad love him like a brother?" I asked.

"Jules, I think that part of the conversation is for another time. Let's talk about something else. How about Elliot?" Mom asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You said that something happened between dad and Aunt Maya at that campfire. What happened?" I asked as mom stayed silent for a moment. "Did they kiss? Did dad kiss Aunt Maya?"

"There was no kiss. All your father did was grab your godmother's face." Mom said.

"That's a good move. Will Elliot do something like that on our first date?" I asked. "Wait, why am I asking you this? Let's talk about you, dad, Aunt Maya and Cheese Soufflé."

"Well, after we got back from Texas, Maya wanted to tell me about what happened between her and Lucas. I didn't want to hear it. I told her that I appreciate tha she stepped back when I liked your father, but I didn't want to stand in the way of her feelings. Then, Charlie Gardner happened. The last time I saw him was semi-formal and his hair was different. His hair was like Uncle Shawn's when he was a teenager. During history class, your father was talking about the Hoover Dam, Charlie sent me a note asking me out…" Mom said until I interrupted her.

"On a date?" I asked while mom paid for my clothes for my first date at the register.

"Well, yes. On a date. Charlie Gardner asked me out on a date, and this happened…" Mom said.

 **(Flashback,** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 3**_ **)**

 **Maya: Riley, something happened between me and Lucas.**

 **(Riley looks at Maya for a moment, then turns to Lucas.)**

 **Lucas: Oh, boy.**

 **(Maya continues to stare at Riley. Riley then turns to Charlie.)**

 **Riley: Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you.**

 **(Charlie smiles at Riley)**

 **Cory: Hoover Dam!**

 **(End flashback)**

I can't believe my ears! My mom went out with that creepy creep-creep. Is she out of her mind?! We were both sitting at the food court after leaving from J.C. Penney. I sat there in shock holding a french fry in my hand. Mom and I ordered some food, I ordered a double whopper with cheese, french fries and a Coke from Burger King and mom ordered herself a slice of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a Pepsi from Villa Pizza.

"Honey, honey. Close your mouth before a fly flies in your mouth." Mom said.

"You went out with him?!" I asked.

"It was only one date, sweetie." Mom said.

"Can you imagine if that guy was my father?! Oh, god. No! Or what if Aunt Maya became my mother?" I asked freaking out about the situation.

"Okay, calm down." Mom said as she took a bite of her pizza. "Now, let me finish the story."

"This is giving me a headache. You were dating this Charlie guy and dad dated Aunt Maya." I said as mom gave me a look.

"May I finish?" Mom asked as I stopped freaking out. "Your godfather, your Uncle Farkle tried to reveal that I obviously ended things with Lucas to be a good friend to Maya, not because I didn't have feelings for him anymore. I stopped him just in time and I tried to deny what he's saying and he figured out…"

"That you still have feelings for dad?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mom said.

"Did you admit it to Uncle Farkle?" I asked.

 **(Flashback,** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 3**_ **)**

 **Riley: You can't tell anybody.**

 **Farkle: I will unless you do.**

 **Riley: Why?**

 **Farkle: Because we are growing up. And, I don't know how to handle these feelings we're feeling. But I do know that we don't lie to each other. We don't lie to each other, Riley.**

 **Riley: You're right. This is really hard and maybe I just need some time.**

 **Farkle: I'm always here for you.**

 **(Riley hugs Farkle)**

 **(End Flashback)**

"And then on New Year's Eve. Well, before winter break. Farkle told me that if I don't tell your father and Maya how I felt by midnight New Years Eve, he'll tell them." Mom said as I almost choked on my soda.

"He didn't!" I exclaimed as mom nods her head.

 **(Flashback,** _ **Girl Meets the New Year**_ **)**

 **(The clock strikes twelve as Riley tries to make her escape.)**

 **Farkle: Riley still loves Lucas!**

 **Juliet: I can't believe him! Some friend you have, mom!**

 **(End flashback)**

"Jules, your Uncle Farkle is right. Alright, so I was upset at the fact that he blurted out my secret that I've been hiding. We were heading into high school and the triangle was still going on. Your father referred to me and your Aunt Maya as his girlfriends. But, your father made his choice. He picked me. Your father and I became a couple. It was when Rucas officially became a couple on the ski lodge trip. He gave me a wedding ring box and I opened it, only to see a purple jelly bean." Mom said with a smile on her face.

"Aww, he chose you." I said. "Wait, what about Aunt Maya?"

"Her and Uncle Josh played the long game. Until they started dating after she turned eighteen." Mom said. "Did I mention that the "triangle" wasn't really a triangle?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a long story for me and your Aunt Maya to tell you. But that's for another time." Mom said as she sips her soda.

"Okay, could I ask you this question, how old were you and dad when you had sex for the first time?" I asked.

"I think we should go home. But first, let's stop off at Cinnabon." Mom said as she got up from her chair to throw away her paper plate. Don't worry, I already knew that mom was seventeen at the time. Aunt Maya told me.

 **LOL Juliet! Save the discussion for when you're in high school so your parents could give you the talk. I hope that you liked the cute little flashbacks. Something tells me that we'll be seeing Charlie Gardner very soon. Okay, so I wanted to do a chapter with Juliet and Elliot's first date next, but I want to do the Reunion chapters next, that's were a bunch of Jelliot moments will happen. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, we're going to time jump to January of 2032, Juliet gets an unexpected visitor in her class. And who could it be? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Oh, there will definitely be a Gardner in this story, but not in Juliet's class. We will see him soon in the reunion chapters. Hope that you like the cute little Jiley (Juliet/Riley) chapter and the cute little flashbacks.**

 **Emma Taylor: Finished the update. Hope that you like it.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review.**

 **Rugbygurl501: Thanks for the review. Hope that you like the new update for this story.**

 **DanseChick: I agree. You should never make out to** _ **Schindler's List**_ **.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **Maddyliza1234: Hope that you like the new chapter of this story. Thanks for the review.**

 **Sabcarpenterfan: I know. Same here. I guess that they remind me of Sparia. LOL.**

 **Jrules19: Thanks for the review. Hope that you like the new chapter of this story.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review. :)**


	46. Juliet's First Date Part 1

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker and it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I have been busy with** _ **Her Protector**_ **and I finished it. And now I'm finally updating this story. Okay, so a few things have been going down these past couple of days. America has elected an idiot for president *** **cough* Trump! *cough*. Let's see, I've watched SmurfVlogs video on** _ **Girl Meets Hollyworld**_ **and listen to him bad-mouth the episode saying that it was the worst episode of season three. Well, apparently he needs to watch it again because it's pretty good and everybody agree with him saying that they don't like the episode and that they lost hope in the show and saying that there's no chance that the show will be getting a fourth season. Jeez, people! You shouldn't lose hope in this show, there's still some hope left for the show. I hope that everyone enjoyed** _ **Girl Meets Hollyworld**_ **. If you did, then what did you think of it? Also, are you excited for** _ **Girl Meets a Christmas Maya**_ **? Let's hope that Smurf doesn't rip this episode a new one just like** _ **Hollyworld**_ **, The jerk! Anyway, it's finally update time. Last time on Juliet's World, Riley and Juliet had some mother/daughter bonding time at the mall with Juliet asking her mother about her first date, the triangle and Charlie Gardner. Today, we're going to check out Juliet and Elliot's first date. Let's hope that Lucas doesn't ruin it for them. So here it is, chapter forty-six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

 **Juliet's First Date Part 1**

 **(** _ **Juliet's P.O.V.)**_

It was the day before New Year's Eve and tonight's a big night for me because I am going out on my first date with Elliot Carpenter and I was certainly dressed up for it. I got dressed up in a cute Bambi sweater, blue jeans and a pair of black flats. I've already talked to mom and Aunt Maya for some advice on my first date. Their best advice is for me to be myself and have some fun. I would ask dad some advice but he would just be to overprotective over me just like grandpa. Before I headed downstairs, I put on some cherry-flavored lip gloss and grabbed my mother's denim jacket from out of my closet right before I walked out of my room and head downstairs, only to see my parents, Aunt Maya and Alan in the living room. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch together, Aunt Maya was sitting on the chair texting Uncle Josh and Alan was sitting in front of the television with Rover by his side watching _Star Trek V: The Final Frontier_ that was playing on the television.

"Spock." Captain Kirk said on the television.

"Hold your horse, Captain." Spock said after him and Kirk arrived on horseback as Aunt Maya made a face and sits her phone down on the coffee table.

"Okay, did I just hear Leonard Nimoy just say "Hold your horse, Captain."? That is the most dumbest thing I have ever heard." Aunt Maya said.

"Alan, why are you sitting close to the television? Move back some. And why are we watching this movie?" Mom asked as Alan backed away from the television.

"What? It's a good movie." Alan said.

"Yeah, right. One time we watched this movie at Farkle's during our sophomore year of high school at Abigail Adams, your Aunt Smackle and Uncle Farkle were complaining about how stupid the movie is. Let's not forget about the naked fan dance that Uhura did." Dad said.

"Shatner has no shame. I mean, Nichelle Nichols was like in her fifties. She's old enough to be my mother. Well, my grandmother!" Aunt Maya exclaimed.

"Hey, we kept our eyes closed through out the fan dance. Zay kept his eyes open throughout the whole thing. Riles, why couldn't you do something like that for me?" Dad asked. Okay, eww! I did not need to hear that.

"Lucas!" Mom exclaimed as she slapped Dad on his arm.

"What? Remember when Juliet was three and Maddie's mother was watching her, we had the whole place to ourselves and you still had your Abigail Adams cheerleader outfit and…." Dad said as he turned around only to see me standing in the living room. "Hey, princess!"

Mom and Aunt Maya turned around as well.

"Hi, sweetie. Awww, look at you." Mom said as she got up from the couch and walked over to me. "My little girl is about to go out on her first date. This reminds me of the time I went on my first date with you, Lucas. Where's the tissues?" Mom asked as she starts crying while Aunt Maya hands her the box of tissues.

"You look great, Juliet." Dad said.

"Thanks, dad. I was hoping that you don't freak out about my first date with Elliot." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to freak out. Although…" Dad said.

"Oh, no. When you say "although", it means you have something serious to say to me." I said.

"Yes. And it's very important that I tell you this. And it's about time that I give you _the talk_." Dad said as mom and Aunt Maya both glared at him.

"Lucas Wes Friar, you're not going to give our little girl the talk. She's only twelve. Couldn't you wait till she's thirteen or wait till she's about fourteen when she starts high school? Mom and dad waited to give me the talk while you and I started dating." Mom said.

"I have to do this now, Riley." Dad said.

"Okay, this is going to be between your parents and your sister. Uh, how about you and I go to Little Babies' Ice Cream for some ice cream?" Aunt Maya asked Alan.

"I can't." Alan said.

"Why?" Aunt Maya asked.

"Because Juliet said that the ice cream is made from little babies after showing me the commercial." Alan said.

"Juliet!" Mom and dad both said at the same time.

"What? He was teasing me about me and Elliot. He had it coming. You little gremlin! I hope that the Ice Cream monster eats you at night." I said as Alan starts screaming like little girl leaving out of the house with Aunt Maya.

"Seriously, Jules? Do you have to torture your little brother like that?" Mom asked.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Before Elliot comes over to pick you up, let's get this over with." Dad said as I sighed in annoyance.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Sorry, Juliet. Looks like I'm with your father on this one. I've dealt with this when I was your age when your father and I went to John Quincy Adams Middle School. Your grandfather gave me the talk in front of the whole class after he caught me and your father looking at each other." Mom said, remembering her embarrassing moment.

"Let's not forget that he tried to lock me out of the classroom." Dad said.

"But you tried to lock Elliot out of the house every time he comes over." I said. "And I know what you two are getting at. You're both going to talk to me about peer pressure and stuff. It's not like anyone will be pressuring us to date."

"You two are in middle school and middle school dating can be risky and relationships last an average of a few weeks. Trust me, your mother watches Lizzie McGuire. If Elliot tries to break your heart like what Ronnie did to Lizzie, I'm coming after him with a crossbow." Dad said.

"Easy there, Jon Snow." Mom said. "This is Juliet's first date with a boy that she really likes. Besides, this is real life, not a Nicholas Sparks novel."

The doorbell rang as mom and dad walked up to the door to greet Elliot.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Friar." Elliot said as he stood in front of the door. "Is Juliet home?"

"Yes, she's home, Elliot." Mom said as I walked up to the door. 

"It's okay, guys. I'm here. Hi, Elliot." I said, smiling at Elliot.

"Hi, Juliet. You look, you like nice." Elliot said, staring in awe of how I look. "I like your Bambi sweater. It looks cute."

"Thanks." I said as I started blushing in front of him.

"Hey, keep your eyes up here." Dad said, mentioning my eyes.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Mom exclaimed.

"What? I'm just making sure that he's not staring our daughter's little boobies." Dad said as I shut my eyes in embarrassment. I cannot believe that he just said that right in front of Elliot.

"Okay, so do you two have enough money with you to pay for popcorn and any snacks and something to drink?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we do." Elliot and I both said.

"So, what movie are you two going to go see?" Dad asked, crossing his arms in front of Elliot.

"I'm taking Juliet to go see the new _Uncharted_ movie. _Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception_." Elliot said.

" _Drake's Deception_ , what?" Dad asked as he walked up to Elliot.

"Daddy?" I said.

" _Drake's Deception_ , uh…uh….si-sir. _Drake's Deception_ , sir. That's what I'm taking her to go see." Elliot said.

"Okay. How much money do you have in your pocket?" Dad asked as mom and I both rolled our eyes as he interrogated Elliot like a criminal.

"Um, thirty bucks, sir." Elliot answered.

"That's good. Can't get no room with that." Dad said. Mom gasped as she was about ready to punch dad in the face, thinking that he was thinking. "Let me ask you this question, what time are you planning on having my daughter back home?"

"Um, about 12:00, sir." Elliot said.

"Okay, that's good. Let me explain something to you, son. Just stay here." Dad said as he walked up to Elliot and started frisking him, checking his pockets to find something inappropriate. Ugh! Why does dad does these things? This is pretty embarrassing. Oh, yeah, that is one story that I have to tell to my kids in the future. "I need for you to have my daughter back at 12:00. Any later than that, then you and I are going to have a problem. I'm just patting you down for condoms. That's all."

My eyes widened in shock and so did mom's.

"Lucas! You do know that they're too young for that kind of thing." Mom said.

"You'll never know." Dad said as he stopped patting down Elliot. "Alright, Elliot. I'm done. You and Juliet have a nice time."

"We will, sir." Elliot said as he shook dad's hand, with dad tightening his grip a bit more.

"If anything happens to my daughter, I'll kill you." Dad said, threatening Elliot. "You two enjoy yourself."

"We will, sir. Nothing will happen to her." Elliot said as he held my hand before we walked over to his mother's car.

"Have fun, you two." Mom said.

"We will, mom. Thanks a lot for trying to embarrass me, dad." I said as Elliot and I both entered the car as mom and dad both watch the car drive off.

"Well, that was interesting. I hope that they'll have a fin time But not too much…yeow!" Dad yelled out as mom gave him the small pinch on his arm. "Seriously? What the hell, Riley? You gave me the small pinch. The one where you take the tiniest amount of skin between your nails and do the small pinch?"

"Every time you have a crude thought about Juliet and Elliot, I'll give you the small pinch. I learned that years ago back in high school when I mentioned Secret Santa to Maya." Mom said.

"But what if they stay out past one? What if my little girl ends up sleeping…OW!" Dad yelled as mom pinched him again. "What if they end up in Elliot's…OW! In his bed together? OW! Will you stop that?"

"Will you stop worrying about our little girl?" Mom asked as she entered the house while dad sighed before heading back inside and pets Rover.

 **And that was chapter forty-six of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like the new update. Next time, we're going to see Juliet's first date with Elliot at the movies. Will things turn awkward between the two of them? What do you think will happen. Don't forget to review this story, follow it for future updates and add it to your favorites. Also, did you guys enjoy last Friday's episode of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and did you guys enjoy** _ **Girl Meets Hollyworld**_ **? I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!'**

 **ArabellaRoseD: I finally updated this story. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest #1: Don't worry, the wait is finally over.**

 **APerfectNobody: You're getting a new chapter right now.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with work and stuff. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Well, since Cory, Shawn, Katy and Topanga were born in the 1980s, they should be about in their forties. Josh was born in the Nineties so he would probably be like in his thirties.**

 **Guest #2: No, it's not the end.**

 **roosjexx: I finally updated. Enjoy.**

 **Riley: Update finished.**

 **jaredjwalker1994: Thank you for enjoying my story.**

 **Arianna Faith Cullen: Thank you for replying back to my response. It makes me so happy that you really like this story.**

 **StrangelyObese: Why thank you. I feel like Elliot looks like Michael Campion from** _ **Fuller House**_ **.**

 **Lovergmwforever: Finally updated it.**

 **Rileylucas69: I know right. That was a good episode.**

 **Rugbygurl501: Sorry about the wait, hope that you read and review the new chapter soon.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: Yep, that is exactly what Lucas does in** _ **Ski Lodge Part 2**_ **.**

 **Gmwfanforlife: Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **DanseChick: Hopefully, we will be seeing him soon.**

 **Maddyliza1234: Same here, I saw a video where he despised** _ **Girl Meets Hollyworld**_ **. I mean, there's nothing wrong with the episode.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thank you.**


	47. Juliet's First Date Part 2

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker and I do not want to start 2017 off by being the bearer of bad news. Disney Channel has cancelled** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **So, no season four. And you know what? I'm going to go on a rant here, but screw Disney Channel! They are idiots for cancelling their best shows after all we've been through asking for a fourth season and they have the balls to cancel it. That's my favorite show that they cancelled and they better not cancel Best Friends Whenever because if they do, then I will probably stop watching Disney Channel and I know that I still have to watch** _ **Liv & Maddie Cali Style **_**before it ends and** _ **Bunk'd**_ **as well.** _ **Bizaardvark**_ **, I'm not sure because it reminds me of** _ **iCarly**_ **too much. And** _ **Andi Mack**_ **is coming up so I'll probably watch it. And if you guys like to watch a show about a boy and his talking right hand, then we should slap the execs up at Disney Channel in the face or get Luke Cage to beat them up….oh wait, Disney owns Marvel. Those bastards! I hate it when Disney Channel makes dumb decisions like that. Anyway, we still have hope because there is a petition for Netflix to bring** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season four. I've already signed the petition and you should too so let's get our voices heard. Tell all your friends and family about this and get this petition signed so we can get more** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **for three more seasons. Anyway, I hope that you're ready for more updates on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **so I'm bringing you a new chapter. Sorry about the wait, I have been busy with work and some of my Christmas one-shots, and I'll probably have to stop working on them since Christmas is over. LOL. Oh well, there's always Christmas in July. Plus, I've been really busy playing** _ **Uncharted 4: A Thief's End**_ **on my new PS4 and I have to say that out of all of the games in the Uncharted series and** _ **Uncharted 2: Among Thieves is**_ **by far my personal favorite in the series,** _ **Uncharted 4**_ **is the best sequel ever. So, let's see what's going on between Juliet and Elliot on their date in chapter forty-seven of Juliet's World. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

 **Juliet's First Date Part 2**

 **(** _ **Juliet's P.O.V.)**_

Things were going great for me and Elliot on our first date together. After we both left the movie, Elliot and I stopped off at the malt shop together. We got seated at a booth as I looked around and notice some of our friends from school hanging out. Elliot and I both ordered chocolate malts and a plate of french fries for us to share. We both stayed silent for a moment with me looking out the window until Elliot notice what's bothering me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elliot asked as I snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just checking to make sure that there were no overprotective fathers around." I said, referring to my dad.

"I cannot believe that your father patted me down for condom." Elliot said.

"Oh, God. Please don't mention that. I know that my father had to deal with the same thing with my grandfather while him and mom dated back in high school." I said as the waitress handed us our chocolate malts.

"I guess all fathers are like that. One time, my sister Sarah and her boyfriend Peyton were going on their first date. He ended up interrogating him. Now, her and Peyton are married and dad still does that. It made me think that I hope that I don't act like that when we both have children." Elliot said as I almost started choking on my chocolate malt. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You and me having children?" I asked. I can't believe it. Is he thinking about having children?

"Yeah. Well, I mean….I meant in the future." Elliot said as I giggled cutely at him. "So tell me more about your family. What are they like?"

"Well, my grandfather's a history teacher in Abigail Adams High. He's teaching my Aunt Charlie's class. That's my mom's younger sister. My grandmother is the best lawyer in New York and my mom is just like her." I said.

"Wasn't his brother Senator Eric Matthews?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, that's him. Uncle Eric. Then there's my uncle Auggie. Him and Ava are engaged and also they're expecting their first child. Also, grandma couldn't stand her. She couldn't stand her ever since she first met her. One time when I was like four years old, my grandmother once threatened to run over Ava's foot with her car." I said as the waitress walked over to our table with the plate of french fries.

"She did that?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Talk about my crazy family. What about you?" I asked as the waitress arrived with our milkshakes and I began to dip my french fry into the shake.

"Well, I have an older sister who went to John Quincy Adams Middle School and Abigail Adams High School back in New York when she was young. She met this guy back in college. That's my brother-in-law. He's an English teacher. I'm also an uncle as well because they have a 2-year-old daughter, her name is Shannon." Elliot said as I continue to dip my fries in my chocolate shake with him noticing. "You dip your fries in your shake?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I did that too when I was like 5-years-old when me and my parents go out to eat." Elliot said, taking a fry from off of the plate and dipped it in his chocolate shake.

"Me too. Except it was when I was watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ with my parents and they were showing the face melting scene. Didn't scare me a bit just because I was busy laughing from when that Gestapo guy was screaming like a girl throughout the whole scene. Now, I know that it was supposed to be a scary scene all because of the ghosts flying around, the Nazis getting zapped into oblivion, Toht and Dietrich's faces melting and Ivan Ooze's head exploding. It's a good thing that the movie got a PG rating for just that scene. And by the way, _Temple of Doom_ scared me because of the villain and the heart ripping scene." I said as Elliot started laughing. "What? It's not funny."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to laugh. I guess that's why you only watch _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and _The Last Crusade_." Elliot said.

"Hey, I like _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ as well. And Sean Connery's going to slap me in the face and say, "That's for blasphemy" just because I like the movie." I chuckled.

After Elliot and I finished off our plate of fries and our chocolate shakes, it was time for Elliot to pay the bill and leave a tip on the table before we left the malt shop. As Mr. Carpenter waited for us, Elliot took off his jean jacket and gave it to me to wear so it could keep me warm.

"Elliot, you're going to catch a cold." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Elliot said while he looked at me, standing in front of him while I was wearing his jean jacket. "Look at you, it fits perfectly."

I smiled at Elliot as we entered Mr. Carpenter's car and drove us back to my house.

 **And that was Juliet's first date. And awww, that was cute of Elliot for him to give Juliet his jean jacket to wear. I guess the power of the jean jacket runs in the family. There's Topanga, then her daughter Riley and now Riley's daughter Juliet. Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I had to mention Indiana Jones because** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **and** _ **Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_ **are my favorite** _ **Indiana Jones**_ **movies. Now I know that** _ **Kingdom of the Crystal Skull**_ **was good and** _ **Temple of Doom**_ **was good as well, it's just that I like both** _ **Raiders**_ **and** _ **Crusade**_ **better. Plus, I ship Indy and Marion and Indy and Elsa, even though Elsa is a smoking hot Nazi, who Indy and his dad both slept with. Oh yeah, I finally realized that Indiana Jones' dad slept with Elsa because he said that "She talks in her sleep." There goes my childhood. LOL. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Lucas ends up spying on Juliet and Elliot. Will there be a first kiss happening? We'll find out. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Speaking of Indiana Jones, which** _ **Indiana Jones**_ **film is your favorite? Why is it your favorite and what is your favorite pairing in the** _ **Indiana Jones**_ **movies? That's the question of the day. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: And by Ivan Ooze, I was talking about the actor who played him on** _ **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie**_ **and he played an awesome villain in** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **. I'm talking about Paul Freeman. He played Rene Belloq, the guy who's head exploded in a PG movie. Best part ever. LOL.**

 **It's been a while so…..**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Viv: The next chapter is finally coming out. It's about damn time. LOL. Sorry, it's just that I've been busy with work and** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas.**_ **Feel free to check that story out.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Time to see what will happen on Juliet's date. I hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Thanks. I know that when I have children of my own, I'm going to be like that with my daughter. Well, I'm not going to be that overprotective like Lucas. LOL. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Allison: Thanks. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Rugbygurl501: The new chapter is finally up. Time for you to do your imitation of Riley. :)**

 **Isabelscool2: There will be a time jump later in this story.**

 **Mr. Authentic: I finally updated the new chapter. Sorry about the wait, I have been busy with work, plus I was busy with** _ **The 13 Days of Rucas**_ **as well. And I've been finishing up** _ **Uncharted 4**_ **and now I'm playing the remastered version of** _ **The Last of Us**_ **. I've read the new chapter of** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **today while I was on my break at work this morning. Anyway, thanks for the review. Hope that you have to answer the question of the day. It's a shame that Disney cancelled** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Keep up the awesome work, can't wait to read more of** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Glad that you like the new chapter. Feel free to read and review the new update.**

 **DanseChick: Thanks for the review.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks. :)**

 **Aaliyah Lampley: I could. It's been a while since I've watched** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **. Maybe Netflix has it on there. I don't know. I have to go check and see. And I've just checked it and they do. Time to start binging on the show. LOL.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I've hated** _ **Star Trek V**_ **ever since I first saw it. LOL. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks for the review.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Thanks.**


	48. Lucas the Spy

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Before you read this, I have some important Girl Meets World news. Well, it's about Rowan Blanchard. She landed a role in ABC's** _ **The Goldbergs.**_ **She'll be portraying a character named Aliza, the editor of William Penn Academy's student-run sci-fi/fantasy magazine. I guess she'll be interacting with Adam Goldberg or maybe she could be Adam's new love interest. I'm trying to remember if Adam and Dana broke up. Did they break up? Well, we'll have to wait and see if Adam and Aliza become a thing in the series. Rowan's character sounds cool and it's great to see her on another show. Let's hope that there's more** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **in the future. Good luck to Rowan. Anyway, it's update time. Let's see if Lucas turns on overprotective father mode while he's spying on Juliet and Elliot. So here it is, chapter forty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

 **Lucas the Spy**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

It was about 11:00 PM, Alan and I were sitting in the living room having a guy's movie night while Riley and Maya are busy having a girl's movie night in the basement by watching the Fifty Shades trilogy. Ugh, why do women watch that crap and why did they have to make a movie based on the book? I mean, it's not like Riley is secretly into this kind of thing. When Riley, Juliet and I first moved into this house I joked about building a secret sex dungeon in the house. I know that Maya and Josh would build a secret sex dungeon. I should stop joking about it because Maya would kill me. While Maya and Riley were busy watching the unrated version of _Fifty Shades Freed_ , I've decided to show _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ to Alan for the first time, without consulting Riley. Hey, it's rated PG, I've showed the movie to Juliet when she was little. And I might've showed her _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ and it gave her nightmares, mostly because of Mola Ram ripping that poor guy's heart out. While Alan and I were busy watching the movie, I was checking my watch to see what was taking Juliet and Elliot so long while the scene where Belloq opens the Ark of the Covenant plays and Riley and Maya enter the living room after they finished watching the movie.

"I'm so glad that Christian and Ana have a happy ending together and….what the? Lucas? Is that _Raiders of the Lost Ark_?" Riley asked pointing to the television noticing Belloq in the ceremonial garb.

"Yeah. It is." I said.

"Are you sure you want our son to watch that movie?" Riley asked.

"Riles, it's not scaring him. Look, it's rated PG. It comes from a time when PG meant something like _Gremlins_ , _Poltergeis_ t, _Jaws_ , Batman: _Mask of the Phantasm_ , _Spaceballs_ , _Ghostbuster_ s. The 1984 version not that crappy 2016 version." I said.

"You can show Alan _Gremlins_ , _Spaceballs_ , _Ghostbusters_ and _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm._ You already showed him _Jaws_ when he was four and it gave him nightmares. But you are not showing him _Poltergeist_. I don't want a repeat like last time with Juliet." Riley said, mentioning the time that I showed our daughter that movie.

"And what do you have against the 2016 version of _Ghostbusters_?" Maya asked crossing her arms and raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah. Are you trying to say, that Marion Ravenwood and Princess Leia can be tough female role models and that funny and talented women like Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones can't be Ghostbusters and that only men can be _Ghostbusters_. Is that what you're saying?" Riley asked giving me the death glare. Oh, boy. I'm having flashbacks to the eighth grade back in Mr. Norton's class. It's not going to involve a Mayan sacrifice involving Yogi? But instead, it's going to involve me.

"You're a dead man, daddy." Alan said.

"Oh, shut up." I said as I went back to watching the movie. Alan watched as he sees Belloq opening the Ark.

"Oh, no. It's that scene with Paul Freeman's head exploding and that slimy Nazi's face melting." Maya said.

"His head exploded? Cool!" Alan smiled.

"Great, my son is excited to watch that." Riley said.

"Mommy, what's a Nazi?" Alan asked.

"Well, uh. I don't know if I should tell you this. Well, in sort of ways, they're kind of like dictators in the Nazi Party." Riley said.

"Like that curb stomp guy from _American History X_?" Alan asked as I almost choked on my soda. Maya's eyes widened in shock and Riley gave me the death glare when Alan mentioned that movie.

"How does my son know about the movie?" Riley asked, giving me daggers.

"Uh, he kinda overheard me and Evan talking about the movie and I mentioned the scene where Edward Norton curb stomped a guy, unleashing his inner _Fight Club_." I said.

"You're not going to show our son that movie. In fact, never show him that movie. Ever." Riley said until she heard Toht's girlish scream and Alan starts laughing. A vortex of flame forms above the Ark, firing bolts of fire at the Nazi's while Indy and Marion are tied up with their eyes closed. Belloq, Toht and Dietrich scream in terror as the Ark unleashes it fury on them. Alan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock and awe from seeing Dietrich's head shriveling up and blood spilling out, Toht's face melts to the skull with his eyeballs rolling back and making that disturbing gurgle while his face his melting. And Belloq gets the granddady of a all deaths in my opinion and to quote the Nostalgia Critic, the "Best. Death. Evah!", Belloq unleashes his final scream until his head explodes.

"Jesus Christ!" Maya yelled out from watching the gory scene. "PG. You know, for kids?!"

"That was awesome!" Alan cheered.

"That didn't scare you?" Riley asked.

"Nope. Why would I get scared?" Alan asked as I got up off of the couch to look out the window to see if Juliet came home as Riley looks over at me.

"Lucas, would you relax. They'll be home. Don't worry about them, you're just being my father." Riley said.

"Would you stop comparing me to your dad?" I asked.

"Well, it's true." Maya said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, noticing a car pulling up in front of the house, making a complete stop as two pre-teens step out of the car and walked up to the front door. It was Juliet and Elliot.

"It's them!" I said, running over to the door and peek through the mail slot to spy on them.

"Oh, my God. Lucas, this is going too far. Don't ruin our daughter's life. She's going to hate you for the rest of your life. You don't want that to happen to you. Please, let her be happy." Riley said.

"She's right." Maya said.

"Shhh. I'm trying to hear them talk." I said, listening in on Juliet and Elliot's conversation.

"I had a really great time tonight, Elliot." Juliet said, smiling at Elliot.

"I had a great time tonight as well." Elliot said.

Riley and Maya both stood behind me to listen in on their conversation, with Riley smiling as she began to reflect on our first date back in the seventh grade. A smile appeared on my face as I began to reflect on our first date as well. Riley looked at me and I looked at Riley as we continue to listen in on Juliet and Elliot.

"So, I was wondering, Since we had a successful first date, maybe we can…well, maybe we can…" Elliot said, trying to get the words out.

"I would love to go out with you again." Juliet said as Riley, Maya and I both cheered quietly.

"Well, goodnight." Juliet said.

"Goodnight." Elliot said as he began to hug Juliet. Riley and Maya look over at me, noticing me crying my eyes out from seeing my little girl liking a boy and going on her second date with him.

"Are you crying?" Riley asked.

"No! I had something in my eye!" I exclaimed as Juliet opens the door, hitting me in the head. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Dad? What the? Mom, dad, Aunt Maya. Why were you standing by the door? Were you guys spying on me?" Juliet asked.

"What? Uh, no. Your mom and Aunt Maya were trying to help me look for my contact. I dropped it." I said.

"I found it!" Maya exclaimed, acting like she found a contact lens.

"Ooookay, and I thought Rachel's parents were weird." Juliet said, walking in the living room, seeing Alan on the couch watching the end credits of _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , showing the Ark in a top secret place. Uh, Area 51 for those of you who haven't seen _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_.

"Hey, buddy." Juliet said.

"Hi, Jules. Dad showed me _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. We're going to watch all of the Indiana Jones movies." Alan said.

"Is he going to show you _Temple of Doom_ next?" Juliet asked.

"Yep." Alan said.

"Oh, boy. If he's going to show that movie next, then you're going to have your big sister sitting right next to you to watch it with you." Juliet said as she sat down next to Alan while waiting for me to play _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ next.

"You're handling the nightmares for tonight." Riley said.

 **And that was chapter forty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, Lucas didn't overreact, he just started crying. Well, he should learn that his little girl is growing up. And LOL on Alan watching** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **. I know that some of you are parents and you might show that movie to your young ones and basically because of the Ark of the Covenant scene. It's a good thing that it got a PG rating just because of the scene. Well, when I was seven-years-old and I first saw the movie and mom showed it to me, it didn't scare me at all. I just thought it was an awesome scene. Plus, the visual effects done by Richard Edlund were excellent and for 1981 the visual effects look stunning. None of that CGI crap LOL. Plus, the 1984** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **should've gotten an Academy Award for best visual effects. I can't believe that the Academy snubbed that movie. And yes, I like the 2016 version of** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **and I thought it was funny. Plus, I've tweeted Paul Feig the director of the movie and he favorited my tweet about it. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Lucas get some new neighbors and their little girl has a crush on Alan. Oh, boy. Riley's gonna turn into her mother. Is the girl going to be like Ava? But before that, Juliet and Maddie have a little talk by the bay window about her date with Elliot. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, when I see Elliot and Juliet, I think of Ricardo Hurtado and Jade Pettyjohn from School of Rock portraying those characters while I was writing this chapter. Before I go, I don't know if anyone watches Angry Grandpa on YouTube. There was a video, where Angry Grandpa tells his son Michael that he has cancer. This is no joke. Not a prank. This is serious. My prayers go out to Michael, Bridgette and Angry Grandpa. Let's hope he kicks cancer's ass. Tweet to Angry Grandpa or comment on his video and send your prayers out to him. My grandmother on my father's side died from stomach cancer four years ago. Her death hit me hard because I haven't seen her in a long time and I blamed myself for not seeing her and wished that I could've spent more time with her and watching Angry Grandpa's video hit a nerve. Sorry if I'm getting emotional while writing this Author's Note. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: Would you let your child watch** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **?**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Why thank you. Let's hope that they give** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **a new home and continue the show. Hope that you like the new update.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Thank you. Well, Juliet and Elliot didn't kiss. They hugged. But there will be a Jelliot kiss later on in the story. Maybe during the reunion chapters.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: Thank you. I won't take forever to update. It's just that I've been busy at work and working on other stories.**

 **Christina: Well, I'm a Christian. It's nice that you're Catholic. This story will talk about God and faith as well and it will deal with some serious topics and there will be one that I am going to issue later on in the story. Thanks for enjoying my story.**

 **Guest: There will be a chapter where Juliet gets cyber-bullied later on in the story. Well, when I do a time jump where they're in high school.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Thanks for the review. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Aaliyah Lampley: I'll let you know if I need any help on the story.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: I think it's still on Change.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**


	49. Meet the Neighbors

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Juliet's World. Before I start, I just want to say that I have nine days left till I turn 25. I don't know what I have planned for my birthday. I might go see** _ **The Lego Batman Movie**_ **or do something else. I know that I'll be working on my birthday from 6am to 2pm. Anyway, it's update time. The Friars are getting new neighbors and Alan takes a liking to their daughter. Will Riley turn into her mother? So here it is, chapter forty-nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

 **Meet the Neighbors**

 **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**

It was now January. Well, it's Saturday January 3rd and next week we're going back to school and tomorrow is the last day of winter break. Awww, I don't want to go back to school. I wish that winter break didn't have to end. But hey, my first date with Elliot was great and I know that my best friend Maddie is gonna climb up through the window and ask for details about my date.

"So, what happened? Give me details. I need details." Maddie said as she climbed through the bay window. "Did you two kiss? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? How did it feel? Was it magical?"

"We didn't kiss. All we did was talk and we said goodnight to each other until dad bumped his head on the door looking for his contact lens that he dropped. But honestly, he was just trying to spy on us and so was my mother and Aunt Maya. I would expect this from my father but not from my own mom." I said while brushing my hair.

"Honey, I can tell you right now. Your parents are weird." Maddie said, sitting down on the window seat. "One time, Rachel's parents embarrassed her in front of you and me while we were going to the mall."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Her mom said something about a training bra and that she needs it so her little boobies would grow in nicely." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and then she said "Mommy loves you, kitten." And that look on Rachel's face." Maddie laughs.

"Maddie!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's true. Come on, admit it. You know that's funny." Maddie said as a smile appeared on my face and I broke down laughing.

"Alright! It's kinda funny." I laughed.

"So, anyway. What else happened?" Maddie asked.

"Well, Elliot asked me out on a second date and after that, dad and Alan were having their Indiana Jones marathon because dad decided to show him Raiders of the Lost Ark for the first time." I said as I finished brushing my hair.

"Did you guys watch _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ yet? Did Mola Ram and the heart ripping scene scare Alan yet?" Maddie asked.

"We did. But Alan fell asleep before he saw the heart ripping scene. So, that's a close call. Dad had to put him to bed. But at least I had some quality time with my dad watching the Indiana Jones movies with him." I said.

"That's great that Elliot asked you out on a second date. But does that make you two a couple? Are you two making things official?" Maddie asked. Oh, boy. She just asked me the big question. I mean, I'm only 12 and I'll be turning 13 in four months. Mom was like 12 and dad was like 13 when they were boyfriend and girlfriend….for a short time back in the eighth grade. That doesn't count because those two decided to be friends. But they did become a couple back in high school. She was 14 and dad was 15.

"I'm…I'm not sure. Do you think that Elliot and I are a couple? I mean, what does it make us?" I asked. "What happens now?"

Maddie sighed as we both left the room and walked down the stairs to head into the kitchen for breakfast. As we were heading into the kitchen, I look over to see my little brother Alan sitting on the couch, but he wasn't alone, there was another kid sitting right next to him on the couch. The kid was a girl and she had brown hair with braided pigtails. She was wearing an Orson's Farm shirt with Orson Pig on it, a blue skirt and she was also wearing red cowgirl boots. Seriously, what kind of kid wears that? The little girl was also cute as a button. Okay, unless dad has a secret love child that mom and I don't know about, then he's got a lot of explaining to do.

"Uh, Alan. Who's your little friend there?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Anna-Kat. I'm only six years old and I live next door to you." Anna-Kat introduced herself.

"Awww, well aren't you cute as a button." Maddie said.

"Anna-Kat's my new friend." Alan said.

"Does mom and dad know about your new friend?" I asked, crossing my arms at Alan.

"No. I was going to tell them about her. I invited her over to watch cartoons." Alan said. After heading into the kitchen, mom was walking up the stairs, carrying a load of laundry from the basement while talking on the phone with her boss.

"Look, Mr. Blanchard. I know that you want me to work next week but you do know that I'm going to be pregnant with twins. So, by the time I get fat like my husband's late Pappy Joe's cow Elsie, I'm going to be on maternity leave for a couple of months. Maybe Jackson could take over for me on the Montone case and uh…what the tarter sauce?" Mom said, noticing Anna-Kat sitting on the couch next to Alan. "Uh, Mr. Blanchard. I'm going to have to call you back, I have a husband that I have to castrate. Bye. Lucas Wes Friar! Get your butt in here!"

"Riley, what is it? Why are you yelling?" Dad said, stepping out of the office and looked at mom, who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, tapping her left foot and raised her eyebrow at him, giving him the death glare. "What? What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did. Could you please explain to me why there's a little girl sitting in the living room with our son? Do you have anything that you have to tell me? Like do you have a mistress on the side?!" Mom asked throwing the pile of clothes on dad.

"Ahhh! Riles! What is with you? I don't even know who you're talking about." Dad said.

"I think she was talking about the neighbor's kid." I said as Maddie and I stepped out of the kitchen.

"Awww, I wanted to see your mom beat your dad up." Maddie whined, taking a bite of her Eggo waffle.

"Mommy, this is my friend Anna-Kat. She lives next door." Alan said.

"Hi, Mrs. Friar." Anna-Kat introduced herself to mom.

"Why, hi there. I see that you met Alan. And I see that you've met my daughter Juliet and her best friend. Oh, and this is Alan's father Lucas. He's a veterinarian." Mom said. "Sorry, Lucas."

"That's okay." Dad said as the doorbell rang. Mom and dad walked over to the door while Maddie and I helped picked up the clothes from off of the floor. Dad answered the door, only to see the new neighbors that moved in to the house next door. One was a man, who was thirty years old and he looked handsome like my father and he had brown hair and hazel eyes and he looked like he was a skater when he was young. The woman who stood next to him was his wife and she has blonde hair and blue eyes and she has a bubbly personality.

"Hi, we're your new neighbors. We're just looking for our daughter." The man said.

"Yeah? She's in the living room watching cartoons with our five-year-old son. Hi, I'm Riley and this is my husband Lucas." Mom said, introducing themselves to the new neighbors.

"Hi, I'm Summer and this is my husband Freddy." Summer introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you two." Freddy said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. So, where are you two from?" Mom asked.

"Well, we both live in Austin, Texas. So, we're not from another state." Summer said.

"Yeah, we've been living in Austin for years. What about you?" Freddy asked.

"Well, originally my husband and I lived in New York before we moved to Austin for him to go to college while I was at home taking online classes and watching my daughter. I'm from New York and Lucas was born in Austin. He moved to New York while we were in the seventh grade. Would you two like to come in?" Mom asked.

"Sure." Freddy said as him and Summer entered the house.

"This is our daughter, Juliet and her best friend Maddie. Juliet, this is Freddy and Summer Huerta. They're Anna-Kat's parents." Dad said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Huerta." I said.

"Hi, Juliet. Wow, you look so much like your parents." Summer said.

"And this is our son, Alan." Dad said.

"…..And after that guy's face melted off, the other guy's head exploded. It was awesome!" Alan smiled.

"Cool!" Anna-Kat exclaimed as Freddy and Summer made a face.

"Uh, what?" Summer asked.

"He was watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ with his father while me and my best friend were watching the _Fifty Shades_ trilogy in the basement. Apparently, my son isn't afraid of the Ark of the Covenant scene. Sorry about that." Mom apologized.

"That's okay. Anna-Kat is six and she started watching _Gremlins_ for the first time." Freddy said as Anna-Kat looked over and noticed her parents standing right next to mom.

"Mommy, daddy." Anna-Kat got up from off of the couch and ran over to her parents.

"Anna-Kat, there you are. Now I've told you never run off but I see that you made a friend." Summer said.

"I'm sorry, momma. I saw Alan playing with his doggie and he wanted somebody to watch cartoons with. So, he invited me over." Anna-Kat said.

"Awww, that's adorable. Looks like our kids are going to be great friends." Freddy said. Mom was drinking a glass of cran-apple juice and almost choked on it. Oh, brother. Please tell me that she's not going to act like grandma.

"Honey?" Dad asked checking on mom.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Mom said.

"Well, we're going to head back to our house. We still have a few boxes to unpack. Maybe you can come by later on to help us out." Freddy said.

"Sure. We would love to come over." Mom said as she walked Freddy, Summer and Anna-Kat over to the door. Mr. and Mrs. Huerta said their goodbyes and so did mom and dad and also Anna-Kat and Alan as the three of them left the house. "That little girl is like Ava times 3."

"Riley." Dad said.

"What? I don't like her." Mom said as Alan looked at her.

"Mom, please don't turn into grandma. I like Anna-Kat." Alan said.

"For the love of God, don't act like your Uncle Auggie." Mom said.

"You do know that Alan's a lot like Uncle Auggie, right?" I asked.

"So? Just because I think that their daughter is weird doesn't turn me into my mother. Okay, so there was this one time I performed Donut In the Sky for Juliet when she was a baby." Mom said, recalling the story of mom performing grandma's crazy poem. Maddie's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to me while I was busy whistling some song.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"It's nothing. My great grandparents were hippies. And grandma was this odd girl in my grandpa's class back when I was their age and she performed this little poem while they were working on some assignment for some old guy." I said as mom gave me the death glare. "What? Is it something I said?"

"Hey! Watch what you say about Mr. Feeny. He gave my parents and Uncle Shawn some valuable life lessons while they were growing up. Your Aunt Maya and I mastered the Feeny call." Mom said.

"The Feeny call? Is it like this? Feenay! Feh-Feh-Feh-Feeny!" I said doing the Feeny call while Maddie hides her head in shame.

"Okay, now your family is weird. I wonder who's the weird one in your family." Maddie said.

"My Uncle Eric's the weird one and he's a senator." Mom said.

"That's true." I said, walking over to the dining room table to eat my pancakes. "And let's not forget that your parents are weird too."

"Hey!" Mom and dad both said at the same time.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

 **And that was chapter forty-nine of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, Alan's made a new friend and Riley is going to act like her mother. Did you guys get the reference in the chapter? Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, a special visitor arrives in Texas. Who could it be and will it lead to the reunion chapters? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, I am planning on writing a cute little Fremmer one-shot for** _ **School of Rock**_ **for you Fremmer fans out there. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: Today is my birthday and I am turning 25 today. Feel free to wish me a happy birthday.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **. .Hamilton: Thanks for reading this story. I'll make sure to do more** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **fics and I'll check out** _ **Hamilton**_ **.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Thanks. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Fanfucboss49: I'll make sure to do a** _ **Henry Danger**_ **fanfic. I'll have to watch more episodes to get caught up.**

 **Rugbygurl501: I bet that you fangirled later when you got home after school. Thanks for the review.**

 **allisonkatzenburger: I'll make sure to create an update schedule for this story.**

 **JelliotForever: Looks like we have a Jelliot shipper in the house. There will be a Jelliot kiss later in the story. Maybe in the reunion chapters.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Yes, Riley and Lucas will have more kids.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Why thank you. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for the review.**

 **Squeak: I love** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **too. It's one of my favorite shows of all time. Thanks for the review.**

 **Alexis05: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you love the new chapter.**

 **gmwfanforlife: Thanks.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Thanks for the review.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I have all 4 Indiana Jones movies on DVD as well.** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **and** _ **Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_ **are my favorites.**


	50. Old Friends

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so I know that it's been a while since I've been updating this story and I have been busy finishing up my erotic Valentine's Day series and Rucaya is my last one for the series. Also, I have been busy with work because of my crazy work schedule. But I have found the time to come up with new story ideas. Well, one is a** _ **Fatal Attraction**_ **-type story where Lucas is a lawyer and him and Riley are married and they have a daughter and Lucas ends up having a one-night stand with Missy Bradford and when he tries to end things with Missy, things become deadly when she stalks Lucas and his family. It's called** _ **A Deadly Affair**_ **and you have the movie** _ **Fatal Attraction**_ **to thank for inspiring me to write this story. Anyway, it's update time and I know that a lot of you have been waiting to know who's gonna appear in the new chapter, you're about to find out right now. So here it is, chapter fifty of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty**

 **Old Friends**

 **(** _ **Juliet's P.O.V.)**_

Tonight was meatloaf night and also Friar Family Movie Night and since Uncle Josh and Aunt Maya moved to Texas, they're joining us for family movie night. Friar Family Movie Night was a tradition that mom and dad started ever since I was three back when we were living in the old apartment before we moved into the house and had Rover and this was before Alan was born. The first movie that we've watched was _Frozen_. I fell in love with that film and the song _Let It Go_. We were all sitting at the table, watching mom getting three or four pieces of meatloaf while I began to notice my dad and Aunt Maya making a face.

"Uh, Riles. Shouldn't you save some meatloaf for us?" Maya asked, while feeding baby Hunter.

"Peaches, you do know that I am eating for three. I'm having twins, remember?" Mom asked, grabbing another piece of meatloaf.

"Daddy, how come mommy's feeding the twins if she ate them?" Alan asked.

"Son, she didn't eat the twins." Dad said.

"How did that happen?" Alan asked as dad almost choked on his Pepsi while mom looks at dad and gave him a look.

"Uh…. It's something that I should tell you when you're old enough." Dad said trying to change the subject. "So, Maya. Anything new going on with you and Josh?"

"Well, Josh is going to be working from home since he's had the photo studio in the basement for him to develop his photos. I'm going to be teaching art class at a school. And guess who's school I'll be working in?" Aunt Maya asked.

"Who?" Mom asked, eating her meatloaf as Aunt Maya looked over at me and smiled at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that for? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm going to be teaching your art class at your school." Aunt Maya said.

"Peaches, that's great news. Since Juliet's friend's mother is their English teacher at the school, it's great to have her aunt as her art teacher. You're gonna do a great job." Riley said, smiling at Aunt Maya.

"Thanks, Riles. I really appreciate it." Aunt Maya said.

"So, you're going to be my art teacher? When do you start?" I asked.

"Oh, in a couple of days. Don't worry, I won't tell any embarrassing stories about you. But I will about the time she was finger-painting a purple cat in Mrs. Kossal's art class." Aunt Maya chuckled as mom sits her fork down on her plate and gave her a look.

"You're never gonna let me forget it, are you?" Mom asked.

"Nope." Aunt Maya laughed as she continued to feed Hunter with organic baby food, but instead Hunter gurgles and started making a mess. "Hunter Gabriel Matthews. Now that is not funny. You don't make a mess on mommy."

Hunter smiles and babbles at his mother while beating his rattle against the high chair. Aunt Maya picked up the spoon and dipped it into the carrot puree and held it up to Hunter. Sabrina and I watched as Hunter opened his mouth and used his lips to pull the carrot puree from off of the spoon.

"There we go. Now, that's good boy." Aunt Maya smiled, kissing Hunter's forehead.

"Hey, Riley. Remember the first time we fed Juliet when she was a baby?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. We were living in our apartment and I was about to feed Juliet some Gerber 1st foods applesauce baby food. Right when she I was trying to feed her and you couldn't believe that I was doing some baby talk and you couldn't believe that I was doing that. Then, you wanted to have a go at feeding Juliet and what you did made me and Juliet laugh." Mom said, telling the story about her and dad feeding me when I was a baby.

"Oh, boy. How can I forget? I've ended up eating it. Big mistake. Here's a tip, never eat baby food while you're trying to feed your daughter. I've regretted it to this day." Dad said.

"Well, at least she ate the applesauce." Mom said.

"Hey, you did the same thing with Alan when he was a baby with the bananas baby food. And you ended up throwing up on me." Dad said.

"Ewww, guys. We're trying to eat here." Josh said.

"Don't worry. When the twins arrive, I'll make sure not to eat the baby food while I'm feeding them." I said, until I look over at Alan, who was making a face after I mentioned the twins. "Alan, buddy. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh….yeah. I'm fine." Alan said, sipping his glass of cherry Juicy Juice.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, for the adults, we're going to watch the movie _Passengers_ and for you guys you'll probably watch _The Iron Giant_ or _Sing_. Or _Boss Baby_." Mom said.

"Mom, dad. You two do know that I'll be thirteen in four months and Alan's going to be six next month and Sabrina's going to be twelve in May. Shouldn't me and Sabrina watch _Passengers_ with you guys? It's rated PG-13." I said.

"Yeah, but you do know there's sexual content in the movie and Chris Pratt shows his butt. Now, that you think of it, he has a hot body." Aunt Maya said as Sabrina and Uncle Josh both looked at her.

"Maya, what are you trying to do here?" Uncle Josh asked.

"What? All I'm saying is that he's sexy and he has a cute butt." Aunt Maya chuckled.

"Oh, God. Mom, seriously? In front of your daughter?" An embarrassed Sabrina asked.

"Sorry. You do know that your father is the only guy in the world. And I love him." Aunt Maya said as she held Uncle Josh's hand.

"And I love you too." Uncle Josh said as Aunt Maya smiled at him.

As we continue to eat, the doorbell rang as dad stopped eating and got up from the table to see who's at the door.

"Since you're going to have twins, which room are they going to stay in?" Aunt Maya asked.

"I was planning on turning the office by the living room into a nursery since I'm going to move some of my things in the basement for the new office. Or have Alan share a room with Juliet and have the twins sleep in Alan's room." Mom said.

"Mom, I don't want Alan to move in with me. What if he gets into my personal stuff? I don't want him going through my diary." I said.

"Honey, you do know that it's called a password journal that we gave you for your birthday last year. It's voice-activated to your voice. Just your voice, not anyone else's." Mom said.

"Oh, yeah." I chuckled.

"You know we could watch _Beauty & the Beast_, _Mulan_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Cars 3_." Uncle Josh said.

"Can we watch _God of War_?" Alan asked.

"What? Alan, we can't watch that movie. It's not family oriented. And don't even say that dad let you watch _Mortal Kombat_ …" Mom said as Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh walked over to the sink.

"Riles, it's rated PG-13. It's not like somebody's spine got ripped out." Aunt Maya said.

"Well, Kratos ripped out somebody's spine in _God of War_." Mom said.

"Cool! Can we watch it?" Alan asked.

"No way. I'm not exposing you to that kind of material." Mom said.

"Well, at least Kratos had a steamy night with two babes. And I had one with my hot wife." Uncle Josh said Aunt Maya smiled at him while he wraps his arms around her and after he did that, Sabrina and I could not believe our eyes. He began to hold Aunt Maya's behind and rubbing it and mom didn't notice this!

"Ugh! Get a room, you two! There are kids here!" Sabrina exclaimed as her parents broke apart,

"Sorry, sweetie." Aunt Maya apologized.

"Ugh, my parents are freaks." Sabrina rolled her eyes as I started laughing.

"Hey, these two freaks conceived you on the….." Uncle Josh said.

"No. No. NOOOOOO!" Sabrina screamed out until somebody entered the kitchen with dad.

"Married ladies." The visitor said.

Mom and Aunt Maya's eyes widened in surprise as they turn around to notice a well-dressed man standing next to dad. He was wearing a grey blazer, a black button-down shirt, grey pants and black oxfords. His outfit kinda reminds me of the character Paul Serene's outfit from my dad's video game _Quantum Break_. Yeah, I've played that game when I was ten and mom grounded dad for letting me play that. The man has short brown hair with a bit of grey in it and blue eyes.

"Farkle!" Mom and Aunt Maya both yelled out as they both ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Riley. Maya. I miss you guys." Uncle Farkle said.

"We miss you too, Farkle." Mom said.

"Hey, you're forgetting about me." Dad said.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I haven't forgotten about my best pal." Uncle Farkle said as he shook dad's hand. "So, what's new with you guys?"

"Well, Riley's pregnant and we're having twins." Dad said as Uncle Farkle's jaw dropped in surprise and looked at mom.

"Twins? That's great! You're gonna have your hands full with twins. You're gonna need a bigger house." Uncle Farkle chuckled.

"Uncle Farkle!" Alan ran over to Uncle Farkle.

"Alan, buddy!" Uncle Farkle said and picked up Alan, making a grunting sound. "Whoa. Boy, you're getting heavy. Are you sure you're not getting fat?" Uncle Farkle joked.

"No. I'm getting big." Alan laughed as Uncle Farkle put him down.

"So, where's my goddaughter?" Uncle Farkle asked as I got up from my chair and walked over to him and my parents.

"Right here, Uncle Farkle." I said.

"There she is." Uncle Farkle said. After I made my way towards Uncle Farkle and when he was ready to give me a hug, I ended up kicking him in the shin. Uncle Farkle yelped out in pain as mom, dad, Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh looked in shock.

"Juliet Hope Friar. That is not very nice." Mom said.

"What?! Why did you kick me for?!" Uncle Farkle asked, rubbing his shin and winced in pain.

"That's for blabbing about mom's secret on New Year's." I said as I left the kitchen and head upstairs to my room to sit by the bay window.

"Blabbed about…you told her!" Uncle Farkle exclaimed.

"We had no choice. She likes some boy in her class and we had to tell her about the triangle." Dad said.

"What's the triangle?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, what's the triangle?" Alan asked.

"Uh, you do not want to know." Mom said.

"The triangle was your mom, your dad and your mom. It all started back in Texas…." Uncle Farkle said as Sabrina's eyes widened in shock when she looked over at my dad and her mother.

"Wait a minute, you and Uncle Lucas? Did you date Juliet's dad?" Sabrina asked.

"It was only one date. And I poured a smoothie over his head." Aunt Maya and Sabrina started laughing.

"Oh, shut up. Farkle, I am so sorry about Juliet. I had no idea why she would kick you. Don't worry, she still likes you. She's just a little peeved about the whole New Years thing. So, how's Smackle and Farkle Jr.?" Dad asked.

"Smackle's doing great. She's been teaching biology class in Charlie's class and Farkle Jr.'s doing great in school. He's on the John Quincy Adams debate team. Speaking of Charlie, Charlie's doing great. Plus, your dad is being overprotective over her because there is some guy in school that she likes. And that guy is a sophomore." Uncle Farkle said.

"Is she dating a sophomore?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah. She is. Isadora witnessed your dad chasing the guy out of his classroom right in front of Charlie and her classmates." Uncle Farkle said as mom rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's dad in a nutshell." Mom said.

 **And that was chapter fifty of Juliet's World. Again, sorry for the wait because of my crazy schedule at work. I'm working from 6pm to 1am today and tomorrow. Plus, I just brought my cat Riley home from the vet because she was spayed yesterday and I gave her some pain meds and she's a little out of it. LOL on Juliet kicking Farkle. What a way to say hello. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle reflect on certain events and Juliet apologizes to Farkle for kicking him. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates and I'll try to update this story. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-one. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1: Well, I came up with names for the twins with the help of fellow writer LittleBitNerdy. Actually, she came up with the names for the twins. So, here are their names: Austin Cornelius Friar and Rowan Noelle Friar.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, you've recognized that reference. You'll recognize another reference later on.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Interesting question. Riley will be a little crazy as her mother. LOL. Hope that you like the new chapter. And thanks.**

 **Isabelscool2: I know. Maybe Anna-Kat would be Alan's love interest in the future. Who knows?**

 **Sonicandamy1212: No, it's not a crossover story, Freddy and Summer is a reference two my favorite pairing Fremmer from** _ **School of Rock**_ **.**

 **allison: Thanks.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Yeah. You're gonna like Sabrina and Juliet's reaction to Josh and Maya and Juliet kicking Farkle. We'll dive in to more of the triangle later on in the story where Juliet gets herself into a love triangle with two guys. Thanks for the review. I can't wait to read the new chapter of** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **.**

 **pffar: Yes, it was Farkle.**

 **Randomguest: Thank you.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks for the birthday wishes.**

 **ErinElizabeth13: Thank you.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you so much.**

 **Awesomeness is a gift: Glad that you like the new chapter. I will be planning on doing some** _ **Thundermans**_ **stories but I will be doing some** _ **Victorious**_ **stories as well.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Glad that you like it.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: It was a** _ **School of Rock**_ **reference. Thanks for the review and the birthday message.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Glad that you like the new chapter. And thanks for the birthday wishes.**


	51. Memories

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, first up let me just say that I'm sorry for not updating. I had a little writer's block and I've been busy with work and I have been sick for the past week. Second, I have some sad news about the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **fandom. Yesterday, I read a tweet on the GMWWriters Twitter and they haven't been able to find a new venue for the show. I know that the fandom is dead, but it could still live on if we could talk about** _ **GMW**_ **and post more GMW stories for FanFiction. Don't worry, my fellow** _ **GMW**_ **fans and friends, our friendship is not over. We're all still friends in the** _ **GMW**_ **community. Third, have you all been able to watch** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **with Rowan Blanchard playing Adam's new girlfriend Jackie? I don't know which one's cuter, Rucas or Jadam. Ooh, I just came up with an idea for a future chapter for this story, Lucas getting jealous of Riley and her new Assistant District Attorney named Adam Goldman (a reference to Sean Giambrone's character Adam Goldberg from The Goldbergs). How would you like to see that? Anyway, it's update time, last time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Farkle's back and today the Core Four reflect on some certain memories and they talk to Juliet about the triangle. So here it is, chapter fifty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

 **Memories**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

I cannot believe that our best friend Farkle is in town to visit us. This is a great day. Although, I'm a little miffed at Juliet for kicking her Uncle Farkle about the whole New Year's Eve thing. We've all promised each other to talk to her about the triangle and how it started. We were all sitting in the living room watching _Young Guns_ on AMC. Yeah, _Young Guns_ , that movie with Emilio Estevez as Billy the Kid, and it's one of Lucas' favorite movies, along with _Young Guns II_. The kids were downstairs in the entertainment room playing _Injustice 2_ on my husband's PS4. Oh, God, I really hope that they're not playing _Grand Theft Auto V_. Lucas and I agreed that Juliet and Alan are not allowed to play that game. We were sitting on the couch, I was sitting next to Lucas and cuddling up with him and Maya was sitting on Josh's lap with his arms wrapped around her while Farkle was sitting on the chair giving Rover a belly rub.

"Reap it Murphy, you son of a bitch!" Billy the Kid said on the television as he shoots Murphy in the head.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!" Lucas yelled out, making me jump.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"I know that this is your favorite movie, Ranger Rick but would you please calm down?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry. But that was the most awesome scene in the movie. That guy Murphy was an asshole. Excuse my language." Lucas said as I nodded.

"Okay, so that was _Young Guns_. Let's watch something…." Maya said.

"No way. _Young Guns II_ is coming up next and it's the best sequel ever." Lucas said.

"Really? Seeing your favorite characters getting killed off on the face of the Earth? Lou Diamond Phillips and Keifer Sutherland's characters got killed by that guy from _CSI_." Josh said.

"Are you talking about Ted Danson, babe?" Maya asked.

"The other guy before him." Josh said.

"Laurence Fishburne?" Farkle asked.

"I think he meant William Peterson." Lucas said.

"Yeah, that guy." Josh said.

"Lucas, sweetie. Now I know that you like _Young Guns II_ , how about you hand me the remote and let me change the channel? We have guests here. Don't worry, you can watch _Young Guns II_ another time." I said.

"Really? You promise?" Lucas asked.

"Cross my heart." I said as I smiled at Lucas. Lucas sighed and handed me the remote as I try to find us something else to watch on television. Luckily since Farkle is here, they were playing his favorite movie _The Empire Strikes Back_ on TBS.

"Hey, you know my taste in movies." Farkle said.

"Lucas, remember when we watched that movie with Juliet and her reaction to Darth Vader telling Luke that he's his father was priceless. That really stunned her." I said.

"Shouldn't you start with the prequels first?" Farkle asked.

"No, you start with the original first, not the prequels because the original trilogy came out before Lucas, not you babe, I meant George Lucas screwed it up with the prequel trilogy. With the exception of _Revenge of the Sith_ , that was pretty good." I said.

Lucas looked down at the coffee table and picked up the photo album and opened it up, showing some photos from when Juliet was born, our wedding and Juliet's 1st birthday.

"Awww, look at this photo. It's right after Juliet was born." I said looking at a photo of me holding baby Juliet while I was staying in the hospital for a couple of days with her.

"Hey, remember the time Juliet said her first word?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah. Her first words was supposed to be "mama" or "dada", but instead her first word ended up to be "Farkle". I wanted her to say "dada" not "Farkle"." Lucas whined as Maya and I rolled our eyes at him. We continued to look through the photo album and saw a photo of Juliet's first birthday. Both Lucas and I were standing right beside Juliet, who was wearing a Dallas Mavericks shirt and skirt and she had cake all over her face.

"Awww, she looks so cute." Maya said.

"Yeah. That was also the day that we both found out that you were pregnant with Sabrina." Josh said.

"Well, you were a stud in bed." Maya smirked.

"Oh, God! Maya. Lucas and I don't want to hear about what you and Josh did on the night that you two conceived our niece." I said, covering my ears.

"Hey look, a photo of Juliet and Alan." Josh said, pointing to a photo of Juliet, who was about seven years old on the photo and Alan was three months old at the time.

"Awww, look how cute they look!" I said, smiling at the photo.

"And we're going to have two more kids in the family." Lucas said.

"I know." I said.

Juliet began to walk up the stairs from the entertainment room and entered the kitchen to grab herself something to drink, opening the refrigerator door and grabbed herself a can of root beer. She eventually entered the living room and saw that _The Empire Strikes Back_ was playing on TNT.

"You do know that _Return of the Jedi_ is better than _The Empire Strikes Back_?" Juliet asked as Farkle's eyes widened in shock.

"Blasphemer!" Farkle yelled out, pointing at Juliet.

"What? I like it better than _The Empire Strikes Back_ , Uncle Farkle. No need to freak out." Juliet said.

"No need to freak out? My wife likes _Jedi_ better than _Empire_ and you do too." Farkle said.

"What are you doing upstairs? I thought you were downstairs with your brother and your cousin Sabrina." Lucas said.

"Well, I was but I wanted to come upstairs and apologize to Uncle Farkle. Uncle Farkle, I am sorry for kicking you about the whole New Years thing." Juliet apologized.

"It's okay. Although, I did deserve it." Farkle said.

"You think?" Lucas, Maya and I said it at the same time.

"What? I'm not on trial here." Farkle said.

"Could you tell me about the triangle?" Juliet asked. "I think it's about time that I should know about it."

"Honey, don't you think that it's a little too soon to tell you about the triangle between me, your father and your Aunt Maya? I mean, you know about what almost happened between your father and Aunt Maya." I said, wanting to change the subject.

"I think I might want to know." Juliet said. Oh, boy. I knew this day would come and it's not even "the talk" that Lucas and I were about to give her. Instead, we're telling her the story of "the triangle".

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away there were three friends in the eighth grade in John Quincy Adams Middle School. Your Uncle Zay and I witnessed this triangle. It all started in Texas." Farkle said.

"You see, your mother and your Aunt Maya signed my death warrant." Lucas said, glaring at both me and Maya.

"Huckleberry, if I wanted you killed by Tombstone the bull, I would've let him kill you." Maya said.

"Maya!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one that was worried for me because you didn't want me to get killed by the bull." Lucas said to Maya.

"Riles." Maya said.

"I didn't think that Tombstone would be that dangerous and when your dad was little, he fell off of that sheep pretty damn easy." I said.

"Baaaa." Maya teased Lucas.

"Enough, Maya." Lucas said.

"Before the triangle, you know about how your mom was voted "Most Likely to Smile Herself to Death" in the school yearbook, your dad and your Aunt Maya were voted favorite couple." Farkle said as Juliet almost choked on her root beer.

"What?! You and Aunt Maya voted favorite couple? Are the students in your class high?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Juliet!" I exclaimed.

"Mom, you and dad are supposed to be voted favorite couple. They're idiots for not voting for Rucas. Rucas has more chemistry than Lucaya and….whoa. If you and dad didn't end up together, then Aunt Maya would've been my mother and you would've ended up with that Cheese Soufflé character." Juliet said.

"Just let us finish. Of course I reacted to your dad and Aunt Maya voted for favorite couple. I changed my identity and I "Gothi-cized" the bay window with black curtains. I was Morotia M. Black." I said.

"Can we cut to the short version where Maya was dressed as your mother?" Farkle asked.

"Oh, yeah. I asked my mom to help me become Riley. I recognized that your mother and your Uncle Farkle, I mean Donnie Barnes, need somebody who fixes things, like your mother used to. But my mom warned me that by getting inside your mother's head, I might learn something about her that even I don't know." Maya said.

"And what was that?" Juliet asked.

"I figured out why she likes your father so much. Your mom and dad are like two rays of sunshine from the same sunshine family, and he's like a brother to her." Maya said as Juliet's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding? Mom, you already have a brother and that's Uncle Auggie. That's just Maddie going inside my head and finding out that Elliot is like a brother to me. No, I don't want Elliot to be like a brother to me because I already have a brother." I said.

"Back to the Texas story, Lucas won the "Master of Tombstone" award. After that, I was talking to Maya and since we're sisters, we should tell each other their secrets, with me revealing that I'm aware that Maya thinks that I only like your father as a brother, but I also reveal to Maya that I now know that she likes your father, which is why she makes fun of him." I said.

"Well, how did you feel about my father, Aunt Maya?" Juliet asked as Lucas, Josh, Farkle and I look at Maya.

"You want to know how I felt about him? I wasn't going to say anything because I told him if he rode that bull, I would never talk to him again. Yes, I was upset with him for doing that but your mother supported him and I didn't because I was worried that he might get himself killed. I didn't want to answer the question but I left the room so I could be by myself." Maya said.

"Now, the campfire. I want to know what happened at the campfire." Juliet said.

"We already said that there was no kiss. All I did was grab your Aunt Maya by the face like this." Lucas said as he gently grabbed my face.

"Yeah, kinda like that." I said.

"And of course, Maya admitted to me that she does in fact like me, but she also doesn't want to keep secrets from Riley." Maya said.

"Alright, now tell her the aftermath of what happened in Texas." Farkle said.

"I told Riley in your grandfather's class that something happened between me and your father." Maya said.

"And then, Charlie Gardner happened!" Lucas blurted out.

"Lucas." I said.

"Riley, that guy admired you very much back in the eighth grade. He asked you to go to the semi-formal with him after he waited ten months to ask you. Ten months! And you showed him both sides of your notebook. Hey, did I mention that she went out on a date with him after she was heartbroken after seeing me and you Aunt Maya together." Lucas said.

"Lucas, it was only one date. Besides, you were the one that was getting jealous of me and him." I said after rolling my eyes at Lucas.

"Because he's a creepy creep creep!" Lucas yelled out as Sabrina ran upstairs and entered the living room.

"Aunt Riley, Alan is playing _Grand Theft Auto V_." Sabrina said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, turning to Lucas and punched his arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Lucas whined.

"My son. Our five year old is playing your video game. And all you say to me was "what?" I swear, if he stumbles onto the torture scene in the game, the only person who's balls is getting beaten with a wrench is going to be yours because I am not going to deal with another kid having nightmares from that again." I said, remembering the time when Juliet was five and she was playing that game when she stumbled onto the scene. It gave her nightmares for months and I had to ground Lucas by making him sleep on the couch.

"Actually Aunt Riley, it's the scene where Trevor was banging a member from The Lost biker gang." Sabrina said, laughing her head off.

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed as I jumped off of the couch and ran downstairs to turn off the game.

My husband needs to find a new place to hide his game.

 **And that was chapter fifty-one of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Oh, man! Lucas, you're in very big trouble. It's been a while since we've seen Charlie Gardner, what do you think he's up to? Maybe he's married and has a kid. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Juliet tells Maddie about the triangle between her mother, her father and her Aunt Maya. How would Maddie react? Also, Farkle give Riley, Maya and Lucas an invite to a class reunion in New York at Abigail Adams High School. Get ready, because this is the start of the Reunion chapters. Do you guys think that there will be a new love triangle? Maybe between Juliet, Elliot and Maddie? Let's hope not. LOL. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, has anyone read the sequel** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **yet. If you haven't then feel free to check it out. It's in the** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **category. Make sure you read and review it. Also, has anyone watched the show** _ **Riverdale**_ **? I know, I have been missing out on the show and the season finale aired last night and I was watching Smurf's video where he mentioned two specific steamy love scenes between Bughead (Betty & Jughead) and Varchie (Veronica & Archie). When Riverdale season one comes out on Netflix, I'll have to check it out and tell you guys what I think of it. I might do some **_**Riverdale**_ **stories and one-shots that involve Bughead, Varchie and Beronica (Betty & Veronica) and yes, I have seen the clip of Veronica kissing Betty in front of the cheerleaders and I would make a joke about the show cutting the nuts off of my childhood (I watch the cartoon **_**Archie's Weird Mysteries**_ **. LOL) but come on, who hasn't thought about Betty and Veronica kissing? LOL. Aside from** _ **Riverdale**_ **, I am addicted to the show Andi Mack and tonight's the new episode and I'll write some** _ **Andi Mack**_ **stories in the future. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-two. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1 (Grace): Hi, thank you for enjoying** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed reading them. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter and some Jelliot moments coming in future chapters.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: You're welcome. Thank you for enjoying the story.**

 **Allison: Thank you. And again, I am very, very sorry that I haven't updated lately. I feel like a bad writer for not posting the new chapter. I have been sick a couple of weeks ago and I haven't got a chance to update the story and also I have been very busy with work as well. I hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Not Saying: I have seen** _ **Andi Mack**_ **and I will be working on an Andi/Amber one-shot in the future.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest #2: Thank you for the birthday wishes and I'm glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **Aaliyah Lampley: Thanks. :)**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review.**


	52. That's Not Gonna Happen

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Sorry about the wait, I have been busy with other stories and getting into the show** _ **Riverdale**_ **and I just posted my first Betty/Veronica story today and I have another idea for another** _ **Riverdale**_ **story, which is a mix of comedy and suspense, a thriller/comedy called** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. It's about Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica and they're adults. Betty and Archie are married and they have twins named Lili and Cole. Archie is a successful lawyer and Betty is an English teacher at Riverdale High and she's also the editor at the Riverdale Register, Jughead is a writer and a single father with a son named named Cody. Jughead was married to Ethel. Veronica is a fashion designer who was living in France since she graduated from Riverdale High, she has been married and divorced four times and she's still pining for Archie. Kevin Keller is a senator in Washington D.C., Cheryl Blossom is a ruthless businesswoman in New York and she's married to an investigative reporter. Reggie Mantle is a gym owner. I took inspiration after watching the 1990 TV film** _ **Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again**_ **, so the idea is this but with a murder mystery plot to it. It will have Barchie, Bughead and Archieronnie in it. It'll be either rated T or M. I might give it a T rating for safety and I'll give you more details for the story. Anyway, it's update time, last time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle reflect on some memories and Juliet's 1** **st** **birthday. Then Juliet learned about the triangle between her mother, father and her Aunt Maya. Today, how would Maddie react to the triangle between Riley, Maya and Lucas? We'll find out today in chapter fifty-two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

 **That's Not Gonna Happen**

 _ **(Juliet's P.O.V.)**_

It was a brand-new day. A sunny Monday morning in Austin. Once dad dropped me off at school, I walk in the school and met Maddie at my locker to get ready for class. I see Maddie standing in front of the locker and she was on her phone watching the first season of _Riverdale_ on Netflix. Oh, boy, I am definitely going to tell her about the triangle that happened between my mother, my father and my Aunt Maya. She's not going to believe it. Walked over to my locker and looked over at Maddie and looked at her phone, noticing that they're playing the Betty/Veronica kissing scene from the first episode. My jaw dropped in shock from seeing that. I know that my parents would not approve of me watching the movie. Well, there was the one time that I watched the Mike Nichols movie _Working Girl_ and mom thought it was about a hooker. But it's not. You've probably might know what the movie is about and it's a film that my parents would watch, or your parents. I mean come on, I was waiting for _The Little Rascals_ to come on HBO on a Saturday morning!

"There's no way we're gonna kiss in front of the cheerleaders when we get to high school and we decide to join the cheerleading squad." I chuckled.

"Hey, there Jules." Maddie said, turning off _Riverdale_. "So, what's happening? Sorry that I couldn't join you and your family for breakfast, mom decided to drop me off at school early so she could grade some papers. So, I was sitting the classroom with mom while watching _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_, but then I stumbled onto Riverdale and it was only five seasons of the show, so I've decided to watch it for the first time and I love that they're going with the murder mystery scenario to the show. And that KJ Apa is hot! And so is Cole Sprouse! And you're kinda like Lili Reinhart…."

"Forget about _Riverdale_." I said.

"But _Riverdale_." Maddie pouted.

"I have something better to tell you." I said as Maddie puts her phone away.

"Is it better than _Riverdale_?" Maddie asked.

"Much better than _Riverdale_." I said.

"Go ahead, spill." Maddie said, crossing her arms at me.

"Alright, so you know that I've been asking my mom and dad about 'the triangle', right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Maddie nodded.

"Alright. So, the triangle was between my mother, my father and my Aunt Maya back when they were in the eighth grade and the ninth grade. It all started during a trip to Texas. Mom and Aunt Maya signed my dad up to ride Tombstone the bull. Before the triangle started, there was some stuff happening like my dad and Aunt Maya were voted favorite couple, mom freaked out changed her identity and my Aunt Maya was dressed as my mother, and she got inside my mom's head, learning something about her that she didn't know." I said as Maddie closed her eyes and started snoring, pretending to be asleep. I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker and slammed it shut, making Maddie shriek like my grandfather.

"Alright, I'm up!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Looks like I should cut to the short version where there was a campfire, my mom and Uncle Farkle were going to get some ice cream, leaving my father and my Aunt Maya alone with each other and the two of them almost kissed." I said. Maddie's eyes widened in shock from when I told her about my father and my Aunt Maya.

"Did they kiss?" Maddie asked.

"No, there was no kiss. The whole thing went on through the ninth grade. Until the whole ski lodge trip when dad chose mom." I said.

"Wow. I bet their friends were tired of the whole triangle thing." Maddie said.

"You bet." I said.

"Hey, you don't think that's going to happen to us?" Maddie asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know. You, me and Elliot." Maddie said as I held her hands.

"Madison, there is no way that a cute boy like Elliot will come in between us. We're not going to be like them, it's not like there's going to be a second triangle." I said as Elliot walked over towards us.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"I've gotta get to class!" Maddie yelled out as she ran into the classroom, leaving me and Elliot alone together.

"What's with her?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, nothing. She was watching Riverdale." I said, smiling at Elliot.

"So, how are you?" Elliot asked.

"I'm good. You?" I asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. So, about our date and about our relationship." Elliot said.

"Yes. What about it?" I asked.

"I mean, we've had our first date together. What does it make us? Does it make us friends or does it make us…." Elliot asked.

"Or does it make us what?" I asked.

"You know. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Elliot said. Holy crap! Does Elliot wants to make us official? My heart started racing fast. Come on, Juliet. Don't make a fool of yourself and say yes. Say, "Yes Elliot, I would love to be your girlfriend." Come on, do it. You're not like mom and dad, we're different from them so just do it.

"I eat bugs!" I yelled out.

"What?" Elliot asked as I gasped in shock, covering my mouth and ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls in embarrassment.

"I cannot believe that I just said that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said to myself. I don't know if I'll face Elliot after what I said.

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Today was my day off from work so I had my assistant take over for me. Since Riley is pregnant with twins, we were planning on changing the guest bedroom to a nursery for the twins and she's going to be on maternity leave and she'll probably work from home and I'll probably take some time off from work to help take care of her or have Maya watch her while I'm at work. I was sitting in the office paying the cable bill and the water bill and I've already paid the gas and electric bill. I wonder if I still have some stuff left over from when Alan and Juliet were babies for the twins. Alan enters the office, holding a green lightsaber in one hand and another in one hand, this time a red lightsaber.

"Dad, can we play lightsaber duel?" Alan asked.

"I can't, Al. I'm busy paying the bills and trying work on the twins' nursery. Maybe another time. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"That's okay. I'll just go downstairs and watch cartoons or watch _World's Dumbest_." Alan said, pouting as he went downstairs. I continued to work on paying the bills and sighed as I saw the look of sadness in his face. He really wanted to spend some time with his father. So, I put my pen down on the desk and left the office, walking down the stairs and see Alan sitting down on the couch watching _World's Dumbest Thrillseekers 3_.

"….Don't mess with Poseidon." Bryan Callen said on the television as Alan didn't laugh from hearing his line.

"Hey, pal. Still up for lightsaber duel?" I asked as Alan looked up and smiled at me, jumping up off of the couch and handed me the red lightsaber.

Alan and I started swinging our toy lightsabers around as we got into the lightsaber duel with each other.

"Looks like the force is strong with this one." I said in my Darth Vader voice while we continue our duel. Then, I fell down to the floor with Alan wrestling me and laughing as I started tickling him.

"Ahh! No fair! You cheated!" Alan started laughing while I continued to tickle him.

"Hey, that's what you expect when you challenge your own father to a lightsaber duel." I chuckled as Riley entered the house holding a bag of groceries.

"Awww, isn't that cute. A father/son lightsaber duel. At least no limbs were cut off." Riley said, sitting the groceries down on the kitchen counter as Alan and I got off of the floor to help her.

"Hey, you and I had a lightsaber duel together while we were dating." I said.

"And it ended with me and you making out heavily on the floor in my bedroom until my dad walked in on us and chased you down with the lightsaber." Riley said as Alan started laughing.

"Grandpa tried to kill you, daddy." Alan laughed.

"Hey, he could've put my eye out!" I whined.

"So, I've talked to Maya today while I was at work. She spoke to Farkle before he left for New York. She told me that there's a little class reunion at Abigail Adams High and maybe we could all go. We could bring the kids with us. It's been a while since Juliet and Alan have seen their grandparents, their Aunt Charlie and Uncle Auggie. Plus, Juliet could check out the school that we went to." Riley said while putting some of the groceries in the refrigerator.

"That's great. But who will watch Rover while we're out of town?" I asked, petting Rover's head.

"We'll let Jamie and Evan watch them. Toby loves playing with Rover. And Rayna and Deacon could watch the house." Riley said.

"Honey, we have that Ring security system and Rover is also the security system as well. You try to break in you get bit in the ass." I said as Alan started giggling again.

"You said…" Alan said until Riley hands him a blue raspberry popsicle.

"Go in the living room and watch TV." Riley said as Alan leaves the kitchen. "Language, mister."

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"So, are you going to work on the nursery for the babies?" Riley asked as I stood behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need your help on working on the twins' nursery. You let me do Juliet's nursery back in New York and I've worked on Alan's when we moved into this house. So this time, we'll do it together." I said as Riley turned around to face me and give me a smile.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Sure." I said. "Shouldn't a husband and wife do something together? And this is something that we should do together. Unless paintball counts."

Riley rolled her eyes at me and gave me a kiss.

 **Awww, Riley and Lucas want to work on the twins' nursery together. Isn't that cute? And oh boy, Juliet is nervous about wanting to make things official with Elliot. I know, she's twelve going on thirteen and this is scary and new for her and she should be dating by the age of 12. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Lucas and Riley tell Juliet about the trip to New York and Juliet wanting to invite her friends. Plus, Lucas has a painful memory to when Juliet was born, in which Alan overhears. If you don't know what that painful memory was, then check out** _ **Be My Baby**_ **. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Plus, do you see Elliot and Juliet getting closer? By the way, what did you think of the idea for** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **? Do you think that I should start it? Do you have any ideas that you would like to share with me for this story? Feel free to PM me. And when I start it, don't get upset with me Archieronnie and Bughead fans, I know that I put Betty and Archie together and I have been shipping Barchie since day one and before the show started. LOL. But don't worry, there will be some Archieronnie and some Bughead in it so just stay cool. If you want to know more about my upcoming story** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **, let me know. But before I go, I might do a time jump to Juliet's high school years and it'll deal with Juliet and her friends in high school and her relationship with Elliot. I will probably hint on Juliet possibly becoming sexually active. If I do a chapter involving Juliet's first time, I might up the rating to an M, but I might keep it at a T-rating just to play it safe. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	53. New York, New York

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Oh, what a day. WHAT A LOVELY DAY! I am back and bringing you a brand-new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I have been having some writer's block with writing this chapter, also I have been busy with work and other stories like** _ **Rucas: Tales of Love**_ **, the** _ **Riverdale**_ **Archieronnie story** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **,** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **,** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **for** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **and the Naley story** _ **Dark Ties**_ **for** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **. I will get back on track with updating this story. So again, sorry for the wait. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on Juliet's World, Juliet talked to Maddie about the love triangle between her mother, her father and her Aunt Maya. Also, Riley and Lucas talk about flying down to New York for the class reunion at Abigail Adams High and bringing the kids with them. Today, Riley and Lucas tell Juliet and Alan about flying down to New York. So here it is, chapter fifty-three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

 **New York, New York**

 _ **Juliet's P.O.V.**_

"Jules, Alan. Dinnertime." Mom called from the kitchen as dad sets the plates down on the table.

Alan and I were sitting in the living room watching season six of _One Tree Hill_. Yeah, I've been binging on the show lately. I can't believe mom watches that show. I think she watches it because of Nathan and Haley. Yeah, I can definitely see that, mom and dad both remind me of Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott. The two got married young, mom was pregnant during senior year of high school, dad was on the basketball team and mom was a cheerleader. Oh, boy, I do not need to imagine mom wearing her cheerleader outfit for dad during their private time. I wonder if Haley did that to Nathan when they have their private time. And Alan is a lot like their adorable son Jamie. But I am so glad that Lucas chose Peyton and that Dan Scott, oh boy where do I begin? I have a lot of things to say about him.

"My god, you're much worse like me when I binge on _Red Planet Diaries_ when I was your age." Mom chuckled as she entered the living room.

"Sorry, mom. But I like the show and I like Nathan and Haley. They both remind me of you and dad. And Peyton reminds me of Aunt Maya." I said.

"I bet Brooke, Peyton and Lucas remind you of mommy, daddy and Auntie Maya. Daddy has the same name as Lucas." Alan said as I looked over at my little brother and gave him the death glare after he reminds mom and dad about the love triangle.

"Seriously, Alan?" I asked.

"Alright. Enough of _One Tree Hill_ and love triangles. It's time to eat." Mom said as I turned off Netflix and entered the dining room with Alan and sat down in front of the table while dad fixes our plates. "Alright, so how was your day today?"

"Well, in class I drew a picture of a dog and the dog was Rover." Alan said.

"Awww, that's nice. What about you, Juliet?" Mom asked.

"Well, in class we were reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in Mrs. Conrad's class and I told Maddie about the love triangle between you, daddy and Aunt Maya. Pass the peas." I said as mom and dad both looked at me.

"Oh, brother. Did you have to talk to Maddie about it? I mean, she's your friend and all but does she need to know about what happened between me and your mom and Maya?" Dad asked, placing some roast beef on his plate.

"Well, I don't want the same thing to happen between me, Maddie and Elliot." I said, sipping my glass of cherry limeade.

"Don't worry. It's not going to happen to you. Look at me now, I have two wonderful children and an amazing hot wife who's hotter than Haley." Dad said as he held mom's hand, with mom smiling at dad.

"And I am married to the most amazing and hunky husband ever." Mom said as I Alan and I made some gagging noises.

"Alright, you two. Is it okay for me and your mother to be affectionate with each other?" Dad asked.

"Well, not in front of us. You two have a room to do that in." I teased as mom rolled her eyes at me.

"Lucas, looks like we can't tell our children the surprise since they're making fun of us being affectionate with each other." Mom said.

"What surprise?" Alan and I both asked.

"You're right. I guess we can't give them the surprise." Dad said.

"Oh, come on. Just give us the surprise. I want to know. Alan wants to know too. We both want to know." I said.

"Okay. Well, looks like we have to tell them." Dad said.

"Looks like we should. Your Aunt Maya spoke to your Uncle Farkle before he left for New York and we're having a little class reunion at our old high school. And guess what? You two are coming with us." Mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You two will get to see your grandparents, your Aunt Charlie, your Uncle Auggie and Aunt Ava. And Jules, we'll get to show you the school we went too." Dad said.

"Really? I get to see the school that you and dad went to. Ooh, is it okay if Maddie, Rachel, Chip and…" I said.

"And your boyfriend Elliot." Alan said, eating his dinner roll.

"Alan!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, god." Dad said as mom looked over at him. "Fine, he could come with us and your friends too. And there better not be any funny business between you two."

"Dad. Could you please lay off Elliot? He's a great guy. Mom likes him and you don't like him. You're just like grandpa." I said.

"I do like Elliot. I think he's a great guy for you to date. But boyfriend? You two haven't made it official." Dad said.

"Lucas, our baby is not a baby anymore. She likes Elliot. His parents raised him well and I trust Elliot with Juliet. Just like my parents trusting you with me. Except for when my father could be so overprotective over me." Mom said.

"Does Haley's parents trust Nathan with Haley?" Dad asked.

"Okay, stop watching _One Tree Hill_ with our daughter and you stop turning into me because you're binging on _One Tree Hill_ and Naley. Heck, you're obsessed with Naley." Mom said.

"Well, you're the cheerleader who went out with the star basketball player who ended up getting her pregnant." I said, chuckling for a bit.

"Oh, zip it." Mom said.

 **And that was chapter fifty-three of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I hope that you like the new chapter and the** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **and Naley references. I know, I'm obsessed with** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **and Naley and Riley reminds me a lot of Haley James-Scott and Lucas reminds me a lot of Nathan Scott. Plus, it's been a long time since my mom watched the show and I'm on season six now. Don't worry, I will be working on a** _ **One Tree Hill/Girl Meets World**_ **crossover with Rucas and Naley. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Juliet and Alan stumble across some photos of their parents and photos of themselves when they were babies, plus some flashbacks to when Juliet and Alan were little. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Question, how would you guys feel if I write a few Naley stories for** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **and a** _ **Girl Meets World/One Tree Hill**_ **crossover story involving Naley and Rucas? I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **It's been awhile since I've done this so here it is….**

 **LET'S TALK!**

 **Allison: Thanks for the review. Hope that you like the new chapter and we'll be seeing them in New York soon.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Thanks. I hope you're ready to read more because you're going to like the new chapter.**

 **Guest: There's going to be a chapter where Juliet and her friends go to New York.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Hope that you like the new chapter. Sorry for taking too long with the new chapter.**

 **Maddyliza1234: Glad that you love the update and Return to Riverdale. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**


	54. Girl Meets Flashbacks

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Juliet's World. Happy Labor Day to all of you, I know I had to work today but hey I worked from 6am to 2pm and boy it was really busy. But anyway, it's time for me to unwind and bring you all the new chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Last time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Lucas told their children about flying down to New York. Today, we have ourselves a cute little chapter involving flashbacks to when Juliet and Alan were little. Oh, and we find out more about Lucas in this chapter. So here it is, chapter fifty-four of Juliet's World. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

 **Girl Meets Flashbacks**

 **(** _ **Lucas' P.O.V.)**_

After dinner, Riley and I were setting things up for Friar Family Movie Night, a tradition that we started ever since Riley, Juliet and I moved into this house since Juliet was born. Riley and I were sitting on the couch, Riley was sitting on my lap while I have my arms wrapped around her waist. Rover was laying down by the couch as I rubbed his head, then grabbed the remote to change the channel while Juliet and Alan were picking out a movie to watch for tonight.

"Have you two found a movie to watch yet?" I asked.

"Still looking for a movie to watch, dad." Juliet said as Alan pulled out the movie _Uncle Buck_.

"Can we watch this movie?" Alan held the DVD up.

"Oh, honey. That movie has too much cussing in it." Riley said.

"Princess, it's rated PG." I said. "You know? For kids."

"Right. PG as in showing people getting killed by sharks or faces melting off." Riley said, mentioning the movie _Jaw_ s and _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. "And what about that poor guy's heart being ripped out and dropped into a pit of fire?"

"Oh, boy. Are you two arguing about PG-rated movies again?" Juliet asked.

"Nope." Riley and I both said as Juliet rolled her eyes at us.

"Daddy, can we watch _Aliens_?" Alan asked.

"Alright, great choice Al." I said as Riley slapped my chest. "Ow! What?"

" _Aliens_? Seriously? That's rated R." Riley said.

"But daddy let me watch it with him because of the cool aliens and the alien queen." Alan said as Riley gave me the death glare.

"In my defense, he loved that movie. Bill Paxton is looking down at me from heaven right now going, "Great job, son. Great job." That's what he would say." I said.

"Oh, Lucas. My loving husband, Lucas. Bill Paxton is looking down at you from heaven right now going, "Game over, man! Game over!" That's what he's saying right now." Riley said with that devilish grin of hers, knowing that I am in big trouble for showing Alan the movie _Aliens_. I look over at Alan and Juliet to see if they found a movie for us to watch.

"What's this?" Alan asked as he pulled out a photo album from off of the shelf.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found a book with pictures in it." Alan said as he opened the photo album as Riley and I both noticed this.

"Hey, it's our photo album." Riley smiled.

"Hey, look it's me when I turned one." Juliet said, looking at a baby picture of herself on her 1st birthday. She was wearing her little Dallas Mavericks outfit and she had cake all over her hands and Riley and I were both standing beside her with me having cake all over my face because of my wife smashing cake all over my face.

 **(Flashback to Juliet's 1** **st** **birthday)**

 **Katy: Okay, Jules. Hope that you enjoy this cake. I made this myself.**

 **Topanga: (Points to herself) With my help.**

 **(A baby Juliet looks down at her piece of cake and cooed at it, dunking her hand in the Knicks cake and starts picking at the icing and licking it off of her fingers.**

 **Riley: Awww, she's eating it.**

 **Lucas: She likes it, she really likes it. I still can't believe that you got her a Knicks cake. We've should've gotten her a Mavericks cake.**

 **Riley: (Grabs a piece of cake) Oh, Lucas.**

 **Lucas: (Turns to Riley) Riles.**

 **(Riley smashes the piece of cake in Lucas' face with Juliet laughing at them)**

 **(End Flashback)**

"That was a great day. Although, we did have out little cake fight later on. Plus, that was the day that Maya found out that she's pregnant." Riley said.

"Who's the hot chick?" Alan asked looking at a photo.

"What?" Riley asked.

"What are you talking about? Let me see." Juliet said as Alan hands her the photo. "Oh, my. Uh, Alan I don't think you should be seeing this photo."

"What photo?" Riley quickly got up from off of my lap and made her way over to Juliet and Alan as Juliet hands her the photo. My wife's eyes widened in shock as she turned around and threw Rover's ball at my head. "Lucas Wes Friar, you are a dead man."

"Okay, what did I do now?" I asked as Riley showed me a photo of Riley on a stripper pole.

"Uh, who was that?" Alan asked.

"Dude, that's your mother. You called your own mother hot." I said as Alan made some gagging noises and made a disgusted look.

"Was mom really a stripper?" Juliet asked.

"No! No, I was not a stripper. That was a photo that your father took on our five-year anniversary. A very private photo that our own children shouldn't be seeing with their own eyes. You should've kept it hidden." Riley said.

"My bad." I apologized. "Kids, your mom's not a stripper, she's a lawyer. Your mother was doing a dance for me because she took classes just for the occasion and had very little on. So, yeah. It was a special husbands and wives night."

"Riiiiight." Juliet said as she stumbled across a picture of me and Riley in high school. In the photo, I was wearing the Abigail Adams Patriots jersey that I still have and Riley was the cheerleader. I was standing beside Riley and I was all sweaty in the photo. "Wow, look how in love they are."

"Aww, our photo when we were teenagers." Riley said as she looked at the photo, remembering our moments in high school.

 **(Flashback to their sophomore year in high school)**

 **(After winning the match against the rival basketball team, Lucas makes his way over to his girlfriend Riley)**

 **Riley: Hey, nice shot.**

 **Lucas: Hey. Nice legs. Like a chicken.**

 **(Riley blushes)**

 **Riley: Oh, you.**

 **(Lucas smiles at Riley and cups her cheek, leaning in to kiss her as Farkle takes a picture of the cute couple.)**

 **(End flashback)**

"You were a cheerleader in high school, mommy?" Alan asked.

"And in middle school too." Riley said.

"She'll always be my cheerleader. I've always told your Uncle Zay that I found myself a cheerleader." I said as I wrapped my arms around Riley's waist and kissed her neck, making her giggle a bit.

"Ugh! Mom, dad. Not in front of us!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what Zay said to us." Riley chuckled a bit until she began to notice a photo of a seven-year-old Juliet and a four-month-old Alan. "Awww, look at you two. You look so adorable."

Juliet and Alan looked at the photo of Juliet holding her baby brother.

"Wow, look at Alan." Juliet points at a sleeping baby Alan in the photo.

"Is that me?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. That's you when you were a baby." Riley said.

While I was busy looking for a movie for us to watch, Riley, Juliet and Alan continued to look through the photo album until Alan stumbled onto another photo that was behind the family photo from 2029. Alan picked up the photo and began to notice a girl with blonde hair who's on my back and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't know that we had two mommies." Alan said as Riley noticed the photo that he was holding.

"Uh, Lucas. Who's that?" Riley said, taking the photo from Alan and showing it to me.

"Uh-oh. Somebody's in trouble." Juliet said as I gave her the death glare.

"Her? She's, uh….she's just a friend." I said.

"A friend? Lucas, I know that's not what friends do. I know that because you and me dated and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. And our lips, and your…." Riley said as Juliet's eyes widened in shock and covered Alan's ears.

"Mom!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jules." Riley apologized.

"Alright, if you want to know who that is, then I'll tell you. You're my wife and we're supposed to tell each other everything. Before I moved to New York and met you, there was this girl that I dated." I said.

"What's her name?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, dad. What's her name?" Juliet asked.

"Shhh! Shut up." I said doing my imitation of Carl from the Stonecutters episode from The Simpsons.

"Hey, who are you Carl from The Simpsons? Don't tell our daughter to shut up." Riley glared at me. "Give me a name."

"Fine. Her name is Dana Caldwell. Dana Caldwell's my ex-girlfriend." I said as Riley looked at Dana on the photo, then noticed another photo of Dana in the photo album.

"You sure have a lot of photos of this Dana Caldwell. She's beautiful." Riley said.

"Yeah." I said until Riley looked at me with a cold stare.

"Okay, movie night's over! Everybody go to bed!" I exclaimed.

"But dad…." Alan said.

"Let's go, Alan. Mommy and daddy are going to have a little chat with each other." Juliet said as her and Alan head upstairs to their rooms, leaving me and Riley alone with each other.

"Alright, now it's just you and me now. Tell me more about you and Dana Caldwell." Riley said.

 **Oh, boy. Lucas is in it now. He should've told Riley about Dana. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Lucas tells Riley more about his romantic past with Dana, which leads to a little argument between the two of them. A** _ **Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_ **-style argument. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, I will be posting some one-shots involving Rucas and Joshaya that takes place during and after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I've already posted one that takes place after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **called** _ **Fun at Weddings.**_ **Feel free to check it out and leave a review and tell me what you think of it. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **deadlybelley6369: Excuse me, but you can't tell me what to do. I'm not getting mad. Please be respectful there's no need to tell me to delete this story. A lot of people are liking this story. If you want me to write either a Bughead or a Cheronica or a Lucaya or Rilaya, just please ask nicely and not call names. Also, I'm too busy to work on those stories. I'm currently busy with this one and other stories as well. There are other writers that can write these stories for you. Not being rude, I'm just saying.**

 **Allison: Glad that you like the new chapter. I'm on season nine of One Tree Hill and I'm working on another story for the category.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Thanks. When they go back to NYC, they'll bump into some familiar faces like Missy Bradford and Charlie Gardner. Plus, there will be some jealousy going on like a jealous Elliot when he sees Juliet hanging out with a boy named Todd. Hope that you're excited of seeing jealous Riley in the next chapter. Thanks for the awesome review and I hope that you get back to finishing up** _ **Like Father, Like Son**_ **and** _ **Hollywood Scandal**_ **.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Thanks for the review.**

 **Grace: Glad that you like the new update.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Jelliot will definitely unfold in the New York chapters so get ready for that. And thanks for the review.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thank you for the review.**


	55. Tell Me About Her, Lucas

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, it's that time again. For two things: one, the Comic Expo in my city is on Saturday and I can't wait to go there because I want to meet Julian Glover, Cary Elwes, Wallace Shawn and Ralph Macchio and I'll probably get my picture taken with them and probably get an autograph picture from them. I'll tell you guys more about it when I come back. And it's season premiere month and I can't wait for the fifth season of** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **to start because our girl Rowan is going to guest star in the episode as Adam's girlfriend Jackie. What they need to do is make her a series regular on the show. And I hope that you're a big fan of John Hughes movies because the season premiere pays homage to the movie** _ **Weird Science**_ **and Ilan Mitchell-Smith, the actor who played Wyatt on the movie plays Adam's teacher in the episode so make sure to tune in. Anyway, it's update time. Last time, Riley, Lucas, Juliet and Alan were going through a photo album, then Alan stumbles across a photo of Lucas….with another girl! Today, Riley is going to confront Lucas about Dana and there will be an argument between them. So here it is, chapter fifty-five of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

 **Tell Me About Her, Lucas**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

It was about 10:15 PM as Juliet and Alan went straight to bed. I entered the bedroom just as soon as Lucas steps out of the bathroom in only his pajama pants after he took a shower. Why couldn't he tell me? Why didn't he mention her to me? How long did her and that…that…that slut been together. Maybe it's because of my hormones or maybe because I'm jealous. I don't know. I needed to find out.

"Alright, you fuckboy. I want you to tell me how long did you and that little floozy been dating." I said, crossing my arms at Lucas.

"Riles, language." Lucas said.

"Don't tell me to watch my language, you son of a bitch!" I yelled out and hit Lucas with the pillow.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Tell me more about Dana now." I said.

"Riles, I just told you that Dana and I dated back in the seventh grade while I was living in Texas." Lucas said as I sat down on the bed.

"How long have you two been together? Did you two have sex?" I asked.

"Riley, Dana and I were too young to have sex. Dana and I have been dating before you and I had our first date together." Lucas said.

"So, you two were together before you were interested in me?" I asked as my heart dropped.

"Look, I should've told you about her before but when I met you and you fell on my lap on the subway, I fell in love with you." Lucas said.

"When did the two of you break up?" I asked, looking away from him.

"We broke up on the night you invited me, Maya and Farkle over for game night at your place." Lucas said as I looked at him.

"When was the last time you two talked?" I asked.

"The last time we talked was during the Texas trip and the whole triangle incident. This was before we left for New York and I wanted to talk to someone about what's going on. Okay, then there was the ski lodge trip when I told her about you." Lucas said.

"I want to know everything. What did you tell her about me? Do you still keep in touch with her and are you having an affair with her?" I asked as Lucas gasped in shock.

"Excuse me?! Riley, I haven't seen Dana in a long time and I mean a very long time. She could be living in another state and she's probably married to some guy. Why would I still be interested in her? The only woman that I'm interested in is you and it will always be you." Lucas said as I stayed silent. "We rode on a white horse, I even asked your father permission to date you. You even said yes when I proposed to you. Look at us now, we have a daughter and a son, we also have two more kids."

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Riley…" Lucas said.

"I love you. I went on my first date with you back in middle school. You chose me back in high school. Do you think it's right for me to love you without you telling me about Dana?" I asked.

"Riley, you know who I am, I'm Ranger Rick. Daddy Huckleberry." Lucas said.

"You two dated?" I asked.

"Yes." Lucas replied.

"Before you moved to New York?" I asked again.

"Yes." Lucas answered.

"If Maya was here, she would kick your ass and I would too. You told me that you loved me you told me that you want to be with me for the rest of your life. I even moved to Texas with you so you can go pursue your dream as a veterinarian while I stayed at home taking college classes online while raising Juliet. Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" I asked, grabbing my pajama shirt and my yellow pajama pants from off of the bed and entered the bathroom to change.

"It's not something I'm proud of. I should've told you before but I was afraid that you might get crazy jealous and freak out about it. I guess I was wrong." Lucas said. "I guess you tell the woman you're married to for twelve years and they might get upset about it."

"You think that's why I'm upset about you and Dana? Then I don't know you and you don't know me." I said after I exited out the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Why are you acting like this?!" Lucas yelled a bit.

"A husband is supposed to tell his wife everything, remember? I would've listened, I'm your wife. Like I said to you before when I found out about your little secret back in middle school, people who care about you are supposed to trust you with stuff." I said, then I began to realize if he told my father about Dana. "You son of a bitch! Did my father know about this?"

"Jesus! Riley, calm down! Your father didn't know about me and Dana. Only Zay knew about me and Dana, he was friends with her and she calls him and idiot for getting himself in a jam. Just be glad that you didn't give your father an angry phone call because he didn't know about Dana. But…." Lucas said as I turned to him and gave him the death glare.

"But what?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to say this but your mom knew and…SHIT! Okay, you mom might've told your dad about Dana." Lucas said.

"THEY KNEW?!" I yelled out. "How could they keep this from me?"

"Yes, they did know about Dana. God, why are you acting like I'm sleeping with her?" Lucas asked.

"Give me your phone." I said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Give me your phone. I want to know if you're having an affair with her." I said.

"That's enough! Look, I'm not going to stand around her and let you accuse me of adultery." Lucas said as he grabbed his pillow and walked over to the closet and grabbed himself a blanket.

"Lucas, wait…" I said.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs on the couch." Lucas said.

"Lucas…" I said as Lucas left the bedroom, leaving me alone in the bedroom. I sighed as tears welled in my eyes. I look up and I see Juliet and Alan standing by the doorway. Oh, no. They might've heard our argument.

"Mommy, are you and daddy getting a divorce?" Alan asked as he entered the room with Juliet.

"Oh, honey. Come here." I said as Alan walked over to the bed and jumped up on my lap while Juliet sits down on the bed. "Your daddy and I are not getting a divorce. We just had a little argument and your dad need some time to cool off."

"Is it about this Dana woman?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. It's about Dana. I learned that the two of them dated back in middle school while he was living in Texas and before your dad and I got married, your grandparents knew that the two of them dated back in middle school. And so did your Uncle Zay too." I said.

"Do you hate dad?" Juliet asked.

"No, I don't hate your father Juliet. I'm a bit upset at him for not telling me about her. I love your father very much. And I am sorry that you two overheard our argument." I said as I hugged both Juliet and Alan.

Oh, man. I cannot believe that my kids overheard us.

 **Poor Riley and poor Juliet and Alan for overhearing their argument. Let's hope that Riley and Lucas work things out. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Lucas talk to each other about their argument. Will they work things out? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Oh, I almost forgot. The third season of Fuller House is on Netflix right now and I just started watching it. I'm on episode two now. Also, if you're fans of** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **, Landry Bender guest stars on the show as Rocki and if you want to know who Rocki is related to a certain character on the show. Man, it's been thirty years since** _ **Full House**_ **aired on ABC on September 22** **nd** **, 1987 and yeah, the first season wasn't that good but from seasons two-eight were pretty good. And speaking of** _ **Fuller House**_ **, I could see Elias Harger as Juliet's brother Alan and Michael Campion as Elliot. I could also see either Alex Hook from** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **or Meg Donelly from** _ **American Housewife**_ **as Juliet in her teen years. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-six and happy anniversary to** _ **Full House**_ **. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **And now, it's time for….**

 **LET'S TALK!**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Glad that you like the chapter. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Allison: I just finished watching season nine of** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **on Netflix and boy it was a great season. It's a shame that they killed off Dan. He's one of my favorite characters. I know it's wrong to hate the villain but man he redeemed himself after taking a bullet for his son. And the New York chapters start after chapter fifty-six. Also, thanks for the review.**

 **Mr. Authentic: Yeah, wait until you read about their argument. There will be a story that takes place after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **involving Riley on a stripper pole and this was on their fifth anniversary. I also posted a story called** _ **Fun At Weddings**_ **for you to check out. Hope that you like the new chapter. I'll make sure to work on the next chapter after I get back from the Comic Expo tomorrow.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Glad that you like the chapter.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review and yeah looks like trouble was coming.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Awesome, hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Smilychick89: Glad that you like it. So, what did you think of** _ **Be My Baby**_ **?**


	56. We Can Work It Out

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, now before you read this story, I have another Rucas idea that you might like that I will be working on along with** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. I've been working out a plot and coming up with some characters for the story. It's called** _ **Moonlighting Strangers**_ **. It's about Lucas and Riley Friar. Riley is a former actress turned detective and Lucas is also a private detective. They're married and they both own a detective agency in New York. And Riley accidentally comes across a phone with a recording on it involving a plot to assassinate her uncle and the players involved, some crooked government officials and a senator from Alabama. Also, a mob boss is out to get them as well. So, you have a couple of people who are out to kill Riley and Lucas like the CIA and the FBI and a hit man. The story is a mix of suspense, comedy and romance. Also, the season premiere of** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **was pretty good. It's great to see Rowan Blanchard as Adam's girlfriend Jackie. Also, if they did** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **season four, Riley would have short hair. Plus, I loved their little tribute to one of my favorite John Hughes movies of all time,** _ **Weird Science**_ **and they even got Ilan Mitchell-Smith to guest star in the episode. I almost had a nerdgasm like Cobanermani456 while he was playing Hydrocity Zone Act 2 in** _ **Sonic Mania**_ **after hearing the remixed music for the stage. Anyway, enough rambling from me, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Lucas had an argument about Lucas' old flame and Juliet and Alan overheard their fight, with Alan worrying about his parents splitting up. Today, will Lucas and Riley work things out? We'll find out today in chapter fifty-six of Juliet's World. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

 **We Can Work It Out**

 **(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

It was about 8:00 AM and I was laying on the couch after Riley and I had our fight last night. Because of my stupidity, I should've told her about Dana in the first place. God, I feel like a bad husband for doing that. Yeah, this it the part where wrestling fans would chant to me, "You fucked up! You fucked up!". I know that Riley is not happy with me right now and with the twins coming, I need to make it up to her. I turned over to the side and I felt something wet licking my face and my lips.

"Riles, you naughty little kitten. I knew that you had your special way of forgiving me." I grinned as I opened my eyes, only to see our dog Rover standing right next to me and looking at me. "Ugh! Rover! Yuck! Ugh!"

Rover ran into the kitchen as I wiped my face off and grabbed the pillow to wipe my lips off. I look back and I see Riley, walking down the stairs wearing her cashmere crew neck sweater, dark chino pants with a belt and a pair of black heels. Riley looked back at me as I looked away, then looked back at her while she stood on the stairs before making her way down and walked over to the chair.

"Hey." Riley said.

"Hey." I said as I got up from off of the couch and stretched my arms out.

As Riley checked her briefcase to see if she had everything for work, I got up from off of the couch and entered the kitchen to fix myself a cup of coffee before Riley comes in to fix herself a piece of toast.

"Look about last night." We both said.

"No, you go ahead." Riley said.

"No, you first." I said.

"Oh no, no, no. I insist." Riley said.

"Okay." I said, grabbing my coffee mug from out of the cabinet and grabbed Riley's coffee cup as well. "Look, about Dana. I should've told you about her and I feel really bad about not telling you about her and you have every right to be mad at me. I feel like a bad husband."

"Lucas, you should've told me about Dana before. I was hurt that you didn't tell me about her." Riley said.

"I know." Lucas said.

"And to top it all off, Alan is worried about us." Riley said as I looked back at her.

"Worried? What do you mean worried? What is he so worried about?" I asked, placing a slice of bread inside the toaster.

"Alan was worried that we are getting a divorce." Riley said as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You remember what happened the last time we were apart. We thought that it was going to be the end of our marriage. I don't want that to happen to us again like before. We have two kids and with twins on the way, they need their father in their lives. We're in this marriage together and we made a vow, to love and cherish each other for eternity."

"I know." I said. "So, where are the kids?"

"I dropped them off at school while you were asleep." Riley said.

"Did you eat any breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a bowl of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios with chocolate sauce on it." Riley said as I gagged a bit. "What?! You do know that I'm pregnant and I have weird cravings.

"Like the sandwich you made last night?" I asked, pointing at the peanut butter and sardine sandwich that she made for her lunch. "How about we have some breakfast together before you leave for work?"

"I would but I have to be at the office to go over some case files." Riley said as an idea popped in my head.

"Matter of fact, forget about the case files. How about a little make-up morning loving?" I smirked at Riley.

"Lucas! I'm going to be late." Riley said as we both sunk down on the kitchen floor.

"I'll come up with an excuse for you. Tell your boss…that…you had…my….oh, brother…" I said as I kissed Riley on her lips while I sat down.

Riley straddled my lap and continued to kiss me, this time she deepened the kiss while I placed my hands on the sides of her face. Riley crossed her legs around my waist as she placed her hands on my toned chest. The kiss was sweet and romantic at first, until it became passionate and erotic, our tongues danced together in pure bliss as my hand found her long brown hair, running my fingers through her long brown locks. I laid down on the kitchen floor, shuddering a bit from the cold vinyl floor hitting my back. Riley moaned as I kissed her neck for a bit, then back up to her lips as they continue their passionate make-out session until Rover barks at them to stop.

"Rover!" Riley and I both laughed.

"So much for our private time." I chuckled.

"We'll wait till later tonight." Riley grinned and leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips.

"I should've mentioned that Rover licked my face to wake me up." I said as Riley made some gagging noises and washed her mouth out.

"Oh, I am so getting you back, Friar." Riley points at me and gives me the death glare.

 **Well, there goes their private time. Thanks a lot, Rover. LOL. It's a good thing that Riley and Lucas made up. Okay, so I've been thinking that the next story will be a time jump to Juliet's high school years, I'll probably end this story here on like the 100** **th** **chapter. I'll try to get this story to 100 chapters. This will be the first story that I've worked on to have 100 chapters. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, we're going to jump to Alan's 6** **th** **birthday, also Riley is two months pregnant. Plus, there will be flashbacks to when Alan was born and a six-year-old Juliet meeting Alan for the first time. And flashbacks to baby Alan's first steps. Don't worry, friends. The New York chapters will take place in March of 2032. It'll be during Spring Break. So, that's a great start. Plus, I'll be adding the birth of the twins in later chapters of the story. Who's excited? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. And before I go, I had an awesome time at the Comic Expo last Saturday. I met a few celebrities there and I got their autographs and my pictures taken with them. I met John Ratzenberger from** _ **Cheers**_ **,** _ **Toy Story**_ **and every Pixar movie ever made and I got his autograph. I met the great British actor Julian Glover. If you're a fan of** _ **Star Wars**_ **,** _ **James Bond**_ **,** _ **Indiana Jones**_ **or** _ **Game of Thrones,**_ **you might recognize him. I got his autograph and my picture taken with him and I told him that** _ **For Your Eyes Only**_ **is my favorite Bond film (I have a couple of favorites) and he told me a lot about the movie and Roger Moore as well. I did meet Ralph Macchio a.k.a.** _ **The Karate Kid**_ **and I got my picture taken with him, my mom had my photo autographed from him. And last I met Wallace Shawn from** _ **Toy Story**_ **and** _ **The Princess Bride**_ **, he's a great guy and the funny thing is, his last name is Shawn and my name is Sean. Anyway, I had an awesome time. Even though I didn't meet Daphne Zuniga from** _ **Spaceballs**_ **and** _ **The Fly II**_ **, I wish I should've met her and told her that I actually enjoyed** _ **The Fly II**_ **and** _ **Spaceballs**_ **. But I did get my picture taken with Wallace Shawn. Even though I didn't meet Jason Isaacs and Daphne Zuniga, I still had a great time. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **ally dawson moon: Story's been updated. Hope that you like the new chapter.**

 **Allison: Haley and Peyton are also my favorites as well. My favorite pairings are Leyton, Naley, Brulian and Clay/Quinn. I shipped Brucas for a bit until I started shipping Leyton. Yeah, this was before the Rucaya triangle. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton are the original triangle. Hope that you like the new chapter and the New York chapter is coming up. Let's hope I can make it to 100 chapters.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: LOL. I had everything planned out for this chapter. Glad that you like the new chapter.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Who knows if Dana shows up? Maybe she will and maybe she's married to another guy. But who?**

 **Mr. Authentic: Yep. But don't worry, Riley and Lucas made up but they were interrupted by Rover. Silly dog. Anyway, hope that you're excited to read about Alan's birthday. In case you want to know, I had an awesome time at the comic expo last Saturday. Thanks for the review and I can't wait to read the next chapter of** _ **Hollywood Scandal**_ **. Also, I hope that you've read and reviewed my Rucas story** _ **Fun at Weddings**_ **.**

 **CC: Well, I'm glad that you love the story.**

 **Unicornhorse21: Glad that you like the story.**

 **Guest: You're right, Lucas should be the one who feels bad and Riley has a right to be angry at him for not telling her about his ex.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: You got your answer, they've worked things out.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: They will.**


	57. Six

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Okay, so I just read on an article about** _ **Riverdale**_ **and they were talking about dirty** _ **Riverdale**_ **fanfiction. So, I started reading the article and I noticed that something caught me by surprise. They mentioned my Varchie story for** _ **Riverdale**_ **! It's called** _ **The Morning After**_ **. I couldn't believe that they mentioned my story. My friends, they mentioned your boy's story. And I've recognized some other stories like the story** _ **Scalene**_ **. I've recognized that story and** _ **Archie's Surprise**_ **as well. My story was number 2 on the list. LOL. They didn't mention my name but they mentioned my story. Anyway, it's update time and last time, Riley and Lucas made up then made out until their dog Rover interrupted them. LOL. Today, we're skipping ahead to February 25** **th** **, and no its not my birthday. It's little Alan's 6** **th** **birthday. So here it is, chapter fifty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

 **Six**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

It was a beautiful morning in Texas and today is a very special day. Today marks the day that our son Alan was born. I still remember that day. It was Wednesday February 26th, 2026. I wanted to make sure that everyone was ready for his arrival, so I faked going into labor to see what Maya, Uncle Josh, my mom, my dad and my husband would do. The first time I tricked Maya, she didn't know what to do. She was busy singing a song and eating a Pillsbury cherry toaster strudel. She was singing the theme song of I Am Frankie, then I come in the kitchen and I tell her that my water broke and I needed to go the hospital. Oh, man. Her reaction was priceless. She began to panic and tried to stay calm with a toaster strudel in her mouth and her Samsung Tablet while she searches for her keys. When I told her that I wasn't having the baby and that was the test, she almost came after me with a meat cleaver and said that my baby will turn into the Dunwich Horror. I know. Maya wasn't amused and with was a dirty trick but she had to be ready just in case it happens. I did the same with Uncle Josh, but this time while he was watching the movie _Scream, Blacula, Scream_ that Lucas recorded on the DVR, it was right at the final scene of the movie and it was perfect. Right when I told my Uncle Josh that it was time, he made a horrified look like Blacula at the end credits and the character Blacula screamed. Also, Josh fainted. Then it was my parents' turn until they knew about my "dirty trick" and that was the same trick that my mom pulled on my father, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Eric, Aunt Morgan and Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel while she was pregnant with me. Talk about like mother, like daughter. Oh, and when I tried that trick on Lucas, he knew about it as well. And you want to know who told him? My parents. Long story short, I actually went into labor, which sent Lucas, mom, dad, Maya and Uncle Josh into panic-mode. And on that day, Alan Eric Friar was born.

While I was in the bedroom, trying to put on my jeans. Ugh, damn this pregnancy! I forgot that I'll have trouble putting on some of my clothes while I'm pregnant. Lucas entered the room with a bag from Toys R' Us and another bag from Gamestop.

"I got the gifts." Lucas said as he sits Alan's birthday gifts on the chair and began to notice me trying to button my jeans. "Babe, you gotta lay off the chimmichangas."

I look at Lucas and glared at him. "Oh, haha. Very funny. You know, you're lucky that this is our son's birthday."

"I know." Lucas said as he kissed me.

"So, what did you get him?" I asked.

"Well, I got him a basketball, a few Batman action figures. I got him the Phantasm as well." Lucas said.

"I hope that you didn't get him a talking doll with the spirit of a psychotic killer that comes to life and kills people and he wants to transfer his soul into our son's body with some voodoo ritual crap." I said as Lucas gave me a look.

"Ooookay. Stop watching _Child's Play 1-3_." Lucas said as Juliet enters the room with Alan's birthday gift. "Hey, kiddo. So, what did you get for Alan?"

"Well, I got him a BB gun." Juliet said as my eyes widened in shock and so did Lucas'. Oh, no. I cannot believe that she bought him a BB gun.

"What?!" Lucas and I both said.

"Mom, dad. I'm kidding. It's only a Nerf N-Strike dart gun. There's no way he could shoot his own eye out." Juliet as she sits Alan's gift down on the bed.

"That's good. At least you brought him something safe to play with. Awww, I can't believe that our son is turning six. He was only five and now he's six. He's six!" I began to cry as Lucas walks over to hug me.

"Let me guess, her hormones?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said. "And I have to deal with them."

I glared at Lucas and slapped him in his arm. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. You're forgetting that I tend to throw things at you while you're dealing with my hormones. So, watch what you say or you'll be sleeping outside."

"Okay. My bad." Lucas said, taking a step back. I look over and I see Juliet looking at a photo of me and Alan when he was a little baby.

"Wow, look at you and Alan." Juliet said as I looked at the photo.

"Awww, he looks so adorable sleeping in my arms. My little baby." I said, remembering when Alan was born. "You know he takes after his father."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas said.

I left the room and began to head downstairs, making my way to the kitchen only to see Alan fixing himself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal while I walk over to the refrigerator to fix him some eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Alan." I said as I kissed Alan's forehead.

"Hi, mommy." Alan said while eating his cereal.

"How are you doing today?" I asked, grabbing a skillet from out of the dishwasher.

"Great. I'm six years old now." Alan said.

"That's right. My little boy is six. And for your sixth birthday, how about a birthday breakfast? Would you like some bacon and eggs?" I asked.

"Nope." Alan said.

"What? No bacon and eggs?" I asked.

"Nope, just cereal." Alan said as he continued to eat his cereal.

"Fine, I guess it's bacon and eggs for me with a side of maple syrup." I said.

"Ewww!" Alan exclaimed.

"What? I'm pregnant with twins. I had to eat bacon and eggs with maple syrup and also ketchup on my macaroni and cheese as well. I remember when I was pregnant with you, I was eating ribs and anchovies. A weird pregnancy craving." I said as Alan started gagging a bit. "Oh, brother. You're just like your Aunt Maya. Back in the eighth grade, your mother and I were eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese and…."

"You two were talking about daddy and if Aunt Maya and daddy kissed." Alan said.

"How did you know about….ugh, Maya and her big mouth." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Nope, my sister." Alan said.

"Juliet. I don't believe it. Well, me and your sister are going to have a little talk with each other." I said. "So, are you excited for your birthday?"

"Yeah. Am I going to have a birthday party?" Alan asked.

"That's right." I said.

"Is it okay if Anna-Kat comes to the party?" Alan asked. I stayed silent at the thought of my son inviting the neighbor's daughter, who I said that she's Ava times 3.

"So, you want to invite Anna-Kat, huh?" I asked.

"I like Anna-Kat." Alan said.

"Just like how Auggie likes Ava." I thought to myself. "Well, if you want to invite Anna-Kat to the birthday party, then that's fine. You can bring your friends. Also Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh will be there as well with Sabrina and baby Hunter."

"That's great. I have a question. Since Uncle Josh is married to your best friend, does that make her your aunt?" Alan asked.

"Well, yeah. Although I find it a little weird to call my best friend "Aunt Maya"." I laughed.

"Will I be able to open my birthday presents now?" Alan asked.

"Not yet. You'll have to wait till later during your birthday party." I said.

"Awww, I want to see if I got any new toys." Alan said.

"I know, kiddo." I said as I kissed my son on his forehead. "Now, it's time for you to get ready to go to school."

Alan finished his cereal and got up from out of his seat as he entered the living room to grab his bookbag for school while Lucas and Juliet head downstairs as well with Juliet getting ready to go to school.

"All right, guys. Time to get you to school on time. Riley, you drop Alan off at his school while I drop Juliet and Maddie off at their school." Lucas said, grabbing his keys from off of the coffee table while I grab my keys from off of the kitchen table and rubbed Rover's belly.

"And Aunt Maya is going to pick Alan up from school to take him for some ice cream." I said.

"But what about the…" Lucas asked as Juliet and I told him to be quiet. "Oh, yeah. Maya is taking him out for some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Alan cheered.

 **And that was chapter fifty-seven of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Sorry for the wait, I knew that you all were expecting an update for this story. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, it's Alan's birthday party and Riley and Lucas reflect on Juliet's 1** **st** **birthday and Alan's 1** **st** **birthday. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I will try to update this story more often since I've been really busy with work because of the holidays and since Sunday is New Year's Eve and Monday is New Year's Day, it's going to be a little busy but not that bad. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-eight. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Let's Talk!**

 **Guest #1: Hope that you enjoy the new update. I'm glad that you love this story.**

 **Guest #2: The wait is over. I finally posted the new chapter and I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

 **PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Glad that you like it and thanks for the review.**

 **Joshaya-Lucaya: Glad that you like it. Hope that you enjoy reading the newest chapter.**

 **xForeverAndAlways: Thanks for the review.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Yes, I am still updating my other stories.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

 **ally dawson moon: Story's been updated. Finally! LOL.**


	58. The Birthday Party

**Juliet's World**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Sorry for the long wait, I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story. I have been busy with work and working on other stories. I have been busy working on** _ **The Mayhem Critic**_ **. If you haven't read it, check it out and feel free to review it and follow it for future updates. Also, I've been busy saving up for a new laptop because I have been having problems with the laptop I'm using right now. So, when I get my new laptop, expect some new updates from me. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley, Lucas and Juliet get everything ready for Alan's sixth birthday. Today, it's Alan's birthday party and Riley and Lucas reflect on Juliet's 1** **st** **birthday and Alan's 1** **st** **birthday. So here it is, chapter fifty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

 **The Birthday Party**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

It was now 3:00 PM, and we were getting everything set up for Alan's 6th birthday. Alan was with his Aunt Maya for ice cream so when they arrive Alan would be surprised. While I was in the kitchen putting the candles on the cake, Lucas was outside cooking burgers on the grill along with some hot dogs. I also ordered some pepperoni pizza and some cheese pizza for some of the kids who like cheese pizza.

"Burgers and hot dogs are done." Lucas said as he entered the house.

"Good man." I said as I kissed Lucas as Juliet enters the kitchen with Rover.

"Ugh, parents." Juliet said as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You do know that there are kids here, right? Kids that are Alan's age?" Juliet asked.

"Well, yeah. We also invited Anna-Kat and her parents." Lucas said.

"You invited her?" I asked.

"Well, yeah? She's Alan's friend. For the love of God, please don't act like your mother." Lucas said as I glared at him.

"I'm not going to act like my mother." I said, rolling my eyes at my husband.

"Come on, you two. Stop it. This is my little brother's birthday here. No need to bicker like a married couple." Juliet said as Lucas and I both looked at her after her bad joke. "What?"

"Serious? A bad joke? Are you trying to imitate Danny Bonaduce?" I asked.

"No." Juliet said as she starts to feed Rover.

"Hey, Riles? When's Maya returning with Alan? Because I'm starving and I want some cake." Uncle Josh said.

"Not yet. Wait until Alan arrives and that way he can blow out the candles and we can have some cake. In the meantime, have a slice of pizza." I said as I fixed my uncle a plate of pepperoni pizza. "See, look. It's Bingo's Pizza."

"Come on, niece. Help your uncle out. At least cut a slice of cake. Is it chocolate or vanilla?" Uncle Josh asked.

"It's both chocolate and vanilla. And like I said, not yet." I rolled my eyes.

"But…" Uncle Josh said.

"Dude, eat a pizza." Lucas said as he sticks a slice of pizza in Uncle Josh's mouth.

After getting everything set up, I enter the living room with Juliet and Lucas, only to see some of Alan's friends and their parents having a good time and playing party games while a co-worker of Lucas' is dressed as a clown and making balloon animals for the kids. Lucas turned to me and held my hand, then looked at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Relax." Lucas said.

"Relax? You know how I feel about clowns. And I told you about the incident with my Uncle Eric dressed as a clown." I said.

"Oh, your birthday party?" Lucas asked.

"My fourth birthday party. My Uncle Eric was dressed as a clown…" I said until Lucas interrupted me.

"You Uncle Eric was trying to do a magic trick and he set himself on fire. I know, you told me that when Juliet turned one. Not to mention that Maya was laughing throughout the whole thing and was watching in joy." Lucas said.

"Don't call Maya the Antichrist. She thought that watching my Uncle Eric was hilarious." I said.

Lucas smiled and chuckled a bit as I began to reflect back to when Juliet turned one.

 **(Flashback, May 23** **rd** **, 2020)**

 **(A one-year-old Juliet looks down at her piece of cake and cooed at it, dunking her hand in the cake and starts picking at the icing and licking it off of her fingers)**

 **Riley: Awww, she's eating it.**

 **Lucas: She likes it, she really likes it. I still can't believe that you got her a Knicks cake. We've should've gotten her a Mavericks cake.**

 **Riley: (Grabs a piece of cake) Oh, Lucas.**

 **Lucas: Riles?**

 **(Riley smashes the piece of cake in her husband's face, with Juliet laughing at them.**

 **Auggie: Hey, will you two grow up? There's no need for cake fights.**

 **Maya: Don't worry, Auggie. They're always like that.**

 **(Baby Juliet gurgles and points at her birthday presents)**

 **Riley: What's that, sweetie?**

 **(Baby Juliet coos and keep pointing at the birthday gifts)**

 **Lucas: (Grabs a napkin and wipes his face) Looks like she want to know what she got for her birthday. She's got her Mavericks ball.**

 **Riley: I should throw that out of the window.**

 **Lucas: Don't even think about it. You know our kid is going to grow up to be a Dallas Mavericks fan like her old man.**

 **Riley: Riiiiiight. (Rolled her eyes at Lucas and laughs)**

 **(End flashback)**

"They're here!" Sabrina said after looking out the window and spotting her mother and Alan stepping out of the car with Alan holding an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Okay, guys. Alan is about to enter the house with Maya, so everybody hide." I said.

"Do we really need to hide?" Freddie asked.

"You do know that Alan's going to see this." Summer said.

"Oy, just do it." I said, rolling my eyes at Summer as we find a spot to hide to surprise. We began to hear the door open as Alan and Maya entered the house. Maya locked the door behind her while Alan removes his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. As soon as they entered the living room, everyone jumped out and screamed, 'Surprise!'. A big smile appeared on my son's face.

"Happy birthday, Alan!" We all shouted as Lucas enters the kitchen to put the candles on the cake.

"Is this for me, mommy?" Alan asked.

"Of course it is, Alan. We've planned this surprise party for you." I said.

"That's why I had to take you out for ice cream so your mom, dad and sister set everything up. By the way, your son puts the weirdest things in his ice cream. He put gummi bears and gummi worms and crushed Oreos in it." Maya said.

"What?" I asked.

"He does." Maya said.

"Alan." I said, looking at my son.

"It's fun." Alan grinned.

"Hey, champ." Uncle Josh walked over. "Happy birthday."

"Uncle Josh!" Alan ran over to his uncle and gave him a big hug before Uncle Josh picks him up. "Hey!"

"What?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Why are you picking me up? I'm not a baby. I'm six." Alan said, holding up six fingers.

"You're six? I thought you were seven. Boy, you're getting old. That's how old you are?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Yep." Alan said as Uncle Josh puts him down.

As I head into the kitchen with Lucas, I walk over to the kitchen table and began to think about the time Alan turned one.

 **(Flashback to February 25, 2027)**

 **(Riley is in Alan's nursery, changing a one-year-old Alan's diaper on the changing table)**

 **Riley: Okay, now hold still.**

 **(Alan gurgles)**

 **Riley: And whatever you do, please don't pee on me because I had that happen before with your sister when she was one.**

 **(Alan coos)**

 **Riley: Almost done…and…**

 **(Riley finishes up)**

 **Riley: Done. There we go.**

 **(Riley picks up Alan as a seven-year-old Juliet enters the nursery)**

 **Riley: Hey, there.**

 **Juliet: Mommy, where's daddy?**

 **Riley: Your father is out right now getting everything for your little brother's birthday party. You see, Alan is turning one.**

 **Juliet: He is?**

 **Riley: Yep.**

 **(Alan babbled and snuggled against his mother's chest while Riley carried the baby out of the room with Juliet following them)**

 **Juliet: Who's going to be there?**

 **Riley: Well, there's your Aunt Maya, Uncle Josh and your cousin Sabrina. Your grandparents, great grandma Amy, grandma and grandpa Friar.**

 **(Baby Alan points at his sister)**

 **Juliet: May I hold him?**

 **Riley: Now Jules, remember what happened when you held him for the first time?**

 **Juliet: No.**

 **Riley: He threw up on you.**

 **Juliet: Oh. Did you have to bring that up?**

 **Riley: Well, he did.**

 **Juliet: But can I hold him? Please?**

 **Riley: (Sighs) Alright, fine. But be really careful with him.**

 **Juliet: I will.**

 **(Riley passes Alan over to Juliet. Juliet carefully cradles her baby brother as Alan looks at her and babbles)**

 **Juliet: (Smiles at Alan) Hey, there. Today's your big day. You're turning one.**

 **(Alan smiles at his sister and babbles at her. As Riley and Juliet head downstairs, Rover runs over to the door and starts barking as Lucas enters the house with a bag of groceries.)**

 **Lucas: I'm home.**

 **Alan: Dada.**

 **Juliet: That's right. That's daddy.**

 **(Rover keeps barking)**

 **Lucas: Easy, boy. Easy. Just let me enter the house first so I can feed you.**

 **(Lucas enters the kitchen with Riley as Rover enters the kitchen and whines for food)**

 **Riley: I'll feed him.**

 **Lucas: Thanks, babe.**

 **(Lucas sits the bag of groceries down on the kitchen counter while Riley pours some kibble into Rover's bowl. Juliet enters the kitchen with baby Alan and the 1-year-old baby gurgles and coos)**

 **Lucas: Looks like somebody's excited for their birthday party.**

 **(Baby Alan nods)**

 **Riley: Yeah, he sure is. So, did you get everything for the party?**

 **Lucas: Yep. And are you making the birthday cake?**

 **Riley: Yeah. I'm going to get started on it today before everyone arrives. Plus, mom is going to help me out with the cake.**

 **Lucas: That's nice.**

 **(Lucas finishes putting the groceries up and walks over to Juliet as she passes her baby brother over to her father)**

 **Lucas: Hey, pal. Let's get you ready for your party.**

 **(Alan smiles and babbles as Lucas takes Alan to the nursery)**

 **(End flashback)**

"Riles? Riles?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at Lucas.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the day Alan turned one." I said as I finished putting the candles on the cake.

"Yeah, it's a great day. Heck, Alan was pretty messy eating his cake." Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Where's the cake?" Uncle Josh called from the living room.

"Will you shut up about the damn cake, Boing?!" Maya yelled out.

"I guess it's time for us to bring the cake out. Uncle Josh is getting really impatient." I said as I picked up the cake.

"Good idea. Alright, guys. We're bringing the cake out." Lucas said as he entered the living room.

I walk out of the kitchen with the birthday cake in my hands and started singing Happy Birthday, with everybody joining in as I sat the cake down on the coffee table in front of Alan. After we finished singing Happy Birthday, Alan blew the candles out and I cut the first slice for him.

"Now, try not to make a mess like when you was one." I said, handing a slice of cake to Alan.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm not going to make a mess. I'm not a baby." Alan said, eating his cake.

 **And that was chapter fifty-eight of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Sorry about the long wait. I know you've all been waiting for the new chapter. Again, I apologize. Also, I hope that you all enjoyed reading the new chapter. Next time on** _ **Juliet's World**_ **, Riley and Lucas talk about going to New York while Juliet's on Spring Break. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll try to update every day if I'm not too busy. Don't worry, when I get my new laptop, I'll be able to update more often. I'll be saving up for a Macbook Air. I'll try to get my new laptop since I'm getting my raise at work, but right now I'm trying to help my mom out with some bills in the house since she'll be off from work for two weeks because she hurt her knee at work. I'm saving up like $2000 or $3000 in my bank account to make sure I have enough to buy my laptop. Also, if you're a fan of movies and television shows and nostalgic stuff, feel free to read and review my new story that I've been working on called** _ **The Mayhem Critic**_ **. I'll see you guys next time for chapter fifty-nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
